El último libertino
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien es un vizconde mujeriego y un sinvergüenza redomado, pero con el suicidio de su última amante, decide retirarse durante todo un año de la vida licenciosa de Londres y hace voto de castidad por ese tiempo. Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse con una bella contrabandista llamada Serena...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo un nuevo fic, mientras remato la segunda parte de otro que me habeís pedido. Ya prontito lo tendreis aquí. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia no es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El último libertino de Connie Mason. Contiene lemon, empezando por el prólogo. Espero que os guste la historia. Besos y abrazos.**

Argumento

Todo Londres se sorprende cuando Darien, vizconde de Chiba, decide retirarse al campo y practicar la castidad durante un año; tales intenciones no concuerdan con su fama de desvergonzado libertino. Pero Darien no contaba con que en las tormentosas noches de Cornwall encontraría justo aquello de lo que huía: la sensualidad encarnada en una bellísima joven de piernas interminables y ojos celestes.

Serena está acostumbrada a arreglárselas sola: cuida de su padre enfermo y se desenvuelve con soltura en el agreste ambiente de Cornwall, pero el apoyo de un amigo tan especial como Darien siempre es bienvenido. Ambos luchan por resistirse a unos sentimientos que podrían acabar con su serenidad. ¿Cruzaría la línea que separa el afecto de la pasión?


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Darien, vizconde de Chiba, estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: el amor a una mujer hermosa. Por la expresión del rostro de el a, sabía que la estaba complaciendo. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la mujer rodeaba estrechamente con sus piernas la cintura de Darien mientras él embestía entre sus rollizos y blancos muslos. Se sentía a punto de estallar, pero dando siempre prioridad al placer de las damas, apretó los dientes hasta que la oyó gritar y la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos. Con un ronco gruñido, Darien dio rienda suelta a su considerable deseo por la mujer que se arqueaba debajo de él. Su miembro latía vigoroso mientras se hundía profundamente en la cavidad ardiente de su amante una y otra vez, hasta sentir que su simiente estaba a punto de estallar, fogosa e imparable.

Por muy exaltado que Darien llegara a estar durante sus encuentros sexuales, nunca olvidaba el código al que se atenían él y sus compañeros de la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres: la mujer de cuyos favores estaba disfrutando era una dama, y resultaba impensable dejarla con un bastardo, aunque fuera evidente que él no estaría retozando con ella si la chica fuera inocente. Pero no había nada de inocente en lady Telu Roxbury, que se había dedicado a seducirlo con la habilidad de una cortesana, sin que el vizconde se hubiera resistido. Su climax estaba llegando rápidamente.

Como acostumbraba a hacer con todas sus amantes, Darien comenzó a retirarse, con intención de liberar su simiente en el lecho. Pero lady Telu Roxbury tenía otros planes. Apretando con fuerza las piernas en torno a las agitadas nalgas masculinas y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se sujetó a él con desesperada tenacidad.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó el hombre. No había manera de detenerse en su orgasmo, que se estaba acelerando hacia su culminación final—. ¡Telu, por el amor de Dios, suéltame!

O lady Telu no lo oía o no le importaba, porque seguía aferrada a él como una enredadera arqueando el cuerpo para recibir mejor su simiente. Darien profirió una maldición y perdió la batalla. Su autocontrol quedó hecho añicos y se derramó en el ávido receptáculo de lady Telu. Cuando hubo concluido, se echó hacia atrás y miró los verdes y candorosos ojos de la joven.

—¿Estás loca?_ Ella aflojó la fuerza de brazos y piernas, dejándolos caer. El vizconde rodó hacia un lado y se puso en pie de un salto. —¿En qué estabas pensando?_ Lady Telu se sentó con una mirada de satisfacción en su encantador rostro.

—Mañana puedes hacer públicas las amonestaciones.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?_ Darien hundió sus largos dedos en su cabellera negra mientras se quedaba lívido. La turbulencia se agitaba en sus azules ojos, y sus bien ejercitados músculos se tensaron.

—Puede que me hayas dejado embarazada —contestó ella evitando mirarlo.

—¿Y de quién sería la culpa? —atacó él—. No he llegado hasta donde lo he hecho en mi vida sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. —Entornó los ojos—. No me atraparás para que me case, milady._ Telu se puso frenética, y comenzó a retorcerse las manos.

—¿Qué haré si me he quedado embarazada? Mis padres son ancianos, esto podría matarlos. Mi padre probablemente me echará de casa. Algo así sería mi ruina, nunca más podría mostrarme en sociedad.

—Deberías haber pensando en ello antes de atraerme a tu lecho. ¿Necesito recordarte que no eras virgen, milady? Lo sabía antes de acceder a hacer el amor contigo. Las vírgenes no se citan con hombres en posadas poco respetables. —Le dirigió una valorativa mirada—. ¿Por qué no has dejado que me retirara?_ Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estaba exaltada._ El vizconde enarcó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿No me crees?_ Darien Chiba no era un necio. Afortunadamente, podía sumar dos y dos. Aunque conocía a lady Telu desde hacía algunos años, ella no le había prestado demasiada atención en el pasado, mientras que él, a su vez, se había sentido poco atraído por la joven, aunque su belleza era espectacular.

Luego, de repente, Telu había reparado en él, comportándose como una mujer ansiosa de tenerlo en su lecho. No dispuesto a perderse una oportunidad, Darien había aceptado una cita en una posada de las afueras de Londres. En el momento en que dieron comienzo a su escarceo amoroso, comprendió que era mucho más experimentada de lo que había imaginado. Lo que había comenzado como un interesante interludio se había convertido en un apareamiento salvajemente apasionado. Había tomado a la joven dos veces, eyaculando en la cama la primera de ellas, pero la segunda había quedado cautivo en su interior.

—¿Por qué yo, Telu? —preguntó—. Hay hombres mucho más ricos a los que podrías atrapar para que se casasen. ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por conseguir un marido? Tienes una dote respetable y eres de buena familia. Ambas cosas te permitirían contraer un digno matrimonio. _Ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. —¡Maldición, Telu! Ni siquiera sabemos si nuestra unión ha producido una criatura. ¿Por qué este apresuramiento para ir al altar?_ De pronto lo entendió todo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan necio? El a tenía ya una razón para apresurarse. Bien, de acuerdo, pero aquello no iba a arrastrarlo a él. —¿De quién es la criatura, milady? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿De cuánto estás?_ La joven le dirigió una asustada mirada y él comprendió que había descubierto la verdad.

—Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando._ Darien recogió sus ropas y se vistió con bruscos movimientos.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? Sé sincera, Telu… deseas un padre para tu hijo. ¿Por qué yo? De hecho, no sería el mejor padre, ni creo que pudiera ser el mejor marido. ¿Por qué no te casas con el hombre que…? —Hizo una pausa adivinando la respuesta a su pregunta—. Ya está casado._ La chica se desmoronó, y estalló en llanto.

—Lo siento, Chiba, pero tenías que ser tú.

—¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—Sabía que un hombre de tu reputación no sería fiel. Y, probablemente, no le importaría si su mujer tampoco lo era.

—En otras palabras —contestó él lenta y cuidadosamente—, una vez hubieras hecho pasar a tu bastardo como hijo mío, seguirías con tu amante casado._ Ella asintió.

—Reconócelo, Chiba, eres un libertino. Mientras tu mujer fuera discreta, no te importaría lo que hiciese. Eras perfecto para mis necesidades._ Los hermosos rasgos de Darien se endurecieron.

—No soy tan ingenuo, milady, y no estoy dispuesto a darle mi nombre a tu bastardo. ¿Quién es el padre?_ Telu negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirlo. Nunca divulgaré su identidad. —La joven estalló en llanto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? La vergüenza matará a mi madre.

El vizconde podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era inhumano. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a casarse con lady Telu. Sólo un necio sería tan honorable. Una esposa no tenía lugar en su vida. Estaba demasiado apegado a su soltería. Para Darien, el sexo era tan necesario como respirar, y el juego y la bebida eran un modo de vida que no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar. Vivir al borde del abismo era excitante. Él era un libertino y un mujeriego y mantenía orgulloso su reputación, aunque sus camaradas libertinos, Nicolás y Andrew, hubieran caído en la trampa del párroco.

Contempló a Telu, que tenía los hombros encorvados y, al oír sus sollozos, decidió hacer algo para ayudarla, algo que no fuera casarse con ella. Mientras buscaba una solución, maldijo al hombre que había colocado a la joven en una situación tan insostenible. Si supiera quién era, lo desafiaría. Entonces, en el momento menos pensado, dio con la respuesta al dilema de Telu.

—Sécate los ojos, querida, hay una salida: te encontraré un marido._ Ella contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Quién va a quererme? Tú eras mi última esperanza.

—Encontraré a alguien. Dame quince días para buscarte un posible novio. Hay muchísimos nobles con los bolsillos vacíos o hijos segundones que buscan esposas con fortuna. No resultará muy difícil._ Con esa decisión en mente, Darien acabó de vestirse. Se ofreció para ayudar a Telu, pero ella se negó y le dijo que se fuera.

—No hay necesidad, Chiba, puedo hacerlo sola. Mi coche llegará pronto a buscarme. No tienes que preocuparte por llevarme a casa, aún debo hacer un pequeño recado cuando salga de aquí.

—Pronto tendrás noticias mías —le prometió él poniéndose la chistera y cogiendo el bastón. Le dirigió una grave mirada—. Entretanto, prométeme que no harás nada precipitado._ Ella asintió sombría.

—Gracias, Chiba. Has sido muy amable._ Darien se echó a reír.

—Amable difícilmente sería la palabra que podría describirme. —Su expresión se endureció—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres decirme el nombre de quien te ha puesto en esta situación?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿De qué serviría? No puede casarse conmigo, aunque yo... le amo —susurró. El vizconde apretó los puños a los costados. Le encantaría golpear a ese hombre hasta convertirlo en pulpa sanguinolenta. Dios sabía que él había hecho el amor con innumerables mujeres, pero nunca había dejado a ninguna embarazada. Y tampoco estaba casado, como el amante de ella.

—Muy bien —dijo, deseoso de marcharse—. En breve tendrás noticias mías.

—Chiba —le dijo Telu cuando él tenía ya la mano sobre el picaporte— perdóname por tratar de atraparte. Yo... estaba desesperada. Aún lo estoy.

—Confía en mí —contestó Darien—. Dentro de quince días, te traeré a un posible novio que esté a la altura requerida._ A continuación, bajó los peldaños deteniéndose al final de los mismos para escudriñar la atestada taberna. No reconoció a nadie, y confió en que nadie lo reconociera tampoco a él ni a la velada milady cuando ésta apareciera. Se encamino hacía la puerta considerando ya posibles maridos para Telu.

Dos días después, Darien, y todo Londres, leyó el siguiente artículo en la columna de sucesos del The London Times:

Anoche fue descubierto el cuerpo de lady Telu Roxbury flotando en el Támesis. Fuentes fidedignas informaron haber visto al libertino vizconde Darien Chiba con la mencionada dama en una posada el día anterior al descubrimiento del cadáver. Sin embargo, Bow Street no ha encontrado ninguna prueba que relacione el nombre del vizconde con la infortunada muerte de la dama.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Londres, 1820

La buena sociedad londinense se quedó atónita ante el voto de Darien, vizconde de Chiba, de renunciar al sexo. Se decía que su sentimiento de culpabilidad por la muerte de lady Telu lo había inducido a esa sorprendente decisión. Lo que las buenas gentes no sabían era que también había decidido dejar atrás las tentaciones del decadente Londres y cambiarlas por las remotas tierras de la costa de Cornualles, donde se proponía vivir en casi total aislamiento. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era convencer a sus amigos Nicolás y Andrew de que su decisión era definitiva e irrevocable. Estaba mirando por la ventana, tomando brandy y reflexionando, cuando los dos libertinos fueron introducidos en su estudio.

—¿De qué diablos va todo esto, Chiba? —preguntó Nicolás disgustado—. Tu enviado ha dicho que era importante.

—Que era una cuestión de vida o muerte —añadió Andrew—. Yo tenía una cita de negocios esta tarde y he tenido que cancelarla al recibir tu mensaje._ Darien bebió un largo sorbo de brandy antes de dar a conocer sus planes a sus amigos.

—Me voy de Londres.

—¿Eso es todo? —resopló Nicolás.

—Durante un año —aclaró el vizconde.

—¡Un año! —exclamó Andrew—. ¿Tiene tu marcha algo que ver con la muerte de lady Telu?

—Tiene todo que ver con esa muerte.

—¡Maldición, Chiba! Tú no la echaste al Támesis, ¿verdad? —estalló Nicolás.

—No seas ridículo. Desde luego que no fui yo. Pero aun así me siento responsable. Como castigo, renuncio al sexo durante un año y me marcho de Londres.

—¡Estás loco! —bramó Andrew—. ¿Lo has pensado detenidamente? No es propio de ti que los chismosos te influyan._ Nicolás, siempre práctico, preguntó:

—Evidentemente, algo sucedió entre lady Telu y tú antes de su prematura muerte. ¿Te importaría contárnoslo?_ Darien comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo por la habitación ante la mirada de los otros dos.

—No es una historia agradable —dijo al fin, tras una prolongada pausa.

—Nunca lo es —respondió Nicolás—. Tú limítate a comenzar por el principio. Siempre sospeché que ocultabas algo cuando las habladurías te vincularon con la muerte de lady Telu.

—Como de costumbre, no te equivocabas —reconoció él—. Lady Telu estaba muy ansiosa por meterme en su lecho, y, como norma, nunca rechazo a una dama._ Andrew fue a hablar, pero Darien se le anticipó. —Sé lo que estás pensando y te equivocas. Lady Telu no era virgen. Yo no habría accedido a encontrarme con ella en El Cardo y el Espino ni en ninguna otra parte de haber creído que lo era.

—¿Cómo podías saberlo de antemano? —inquirió Nicolás.

—¿Cuántas damas inocentes y de alta cuna que conozcáis se citarían con un hombre en una posada poco respetable?

—Tienes razón —reconoció Nicolás—. Continúa.

—Lady Telu ya estaba en la posada cuando llegué. Dispuesta, desnuda sobre el lecho. Debo confesar que disfruté inmensamente hasta... bien, para abreviar, hasta que no me retiré a tiempo.

—Y ella pidió que os casarais —aventuró Andrew.

—¡Condenación, Chiba, no eres un novato! ¿No sabes contenerte? —preguntó Nicolás.

—Creedme que lo intenté, pero cuando traté de retirarme, ella me rodeó con brazos y piernas y me mantuvo inmovilizado. Una vez comenzado, no pude detener la eyaculación.

—De modo que te negaste al matrimonio y ella se sumergió en el Támesis —concluyó Nicolás tras meditar un rato—. Es extraño. ¿Por qué no esperó a ver si se había quedado Embarazada?.

—Lo mismo me pregunté yo —respondió Darien. Tras una pausa, prosiguió—: Pronto comprendí lo que impulsaba a lady Telu: estaba embarazada y con una desesperada necesidad de conseguir un marido. Me escogió a mí por mi reputación. Se imaginaba que después del matrimonio pronto me desviaría y que no me preocuparía si ella continuaba su relación con su amante casado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Andrew—. ¿Estaba liada con un hombre casado?

—Así es —contestó Darien escueto—. Me negué a casarme con el a, pero me dio lástima y me ofrecí a encontrarle un marido. La chica era de buena familia y tenía una dote respetable, por lo que imaginé que podría encontrar a alguien dispuesto a aceptar a su bastardo. Así se lo dije a ella y me ofrecí a conseguirle a alguien que estuviera a la altura requerida en unos quince días.

—Eso fue muy generoso por tu parte —comentó Nicolás. Darien profirió un resoplido burlón.

—Evidentemente, no bastante generoso, puesto que se suicidó.

—¿Por qué te estás culpabilizando? —preguntó Andrew.

—Porque si me hubiera casado con ella, aún estaría viva.

—Lady Telu trató de atraparte con un engaño.

—Lo sé. Pero eso ahora no importa. Está muerta.

—De modo que te estás castigando por la muerte de lady Telu renunciando al sexo y abandonando tu vida en Londres —resumió Nicolás—. La culpa la tiene quien engendró la criatura. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Ella se negó a decírmelo.

—¿Podemos disuadirte de que te vayas? —preguntó Andrew.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad. Mi agente ya me ha alquilado una casa de campo cerca del pueblo de St. Ivés.

—¿Hablas realmente en serio? —exclamó Nicolás—. ¡Por todos los demonios! Te conocemos mejor que tú mismo. —Se acarició la barbilla—. Te vaticino que antes de dos meses tendrás una mujer debajo de ti. Nunca te he visto prescindir del sexo dos días, mucho menos vas a aguantar todo un año._ Darien enderezó los hombros.

—Una mujer ha muerto por mi culpa. Me marcho este fin de semana, digáis lo que digáis. Tengo intenciones de cazar y leer mucho para mantenerme ocupado.

—No olvides los baños fríos —se rió Andrew—. Sospecho que tendrás que tomar muchos._ Darien ignoró la chanza de su amigo.

—Espero ser un hombre mejor al final de mi autoimpuesto exilio.

—¿Y qué te propones hacer con tu activo miembro durante ese tiempo? —bromeó Nicolás.

—St. Ivés es un pueblo pequeño, aislado del resto de Inglaterra. Dudo que mi resolución se ponga seriamente a prueba por una lechera con cara de cabra._ Nicolás soltó una risita.

—Sospecho que cualquier muchacha razonablemente atractiva te tentará._ El vizconde negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de lo que digáis me disuadirá. ¿No lo comprendéis? Una mujer ha muerto por mi culpa. Lamentarlo no es suficiente. Tengo que castigarme de un modo que duela.

—Es imposible razonar contigo —dijo Andrew levantándose—. ¿Nos darás noticias tuyas?_ Darien asintió y se puso también en pie. —Una sola advertencia —añadió Andrew—. El otro día estuve hablando con sir Grafton, un funcionario del Ministerio del Interior. Precisamente mencionó el aumento de actividades de contrabando por esa zona. Ve con cuidado, amigo mío._ El vizconde sonrió, y sus vivaces ojos azules brillaron por vez primera desde la tragedia.

—Contrabando... qué interesante. Observar esa actividad podría ser exactamente lo que necesito para alejar mi mente de la falta de sexo en mi vida.

—Mantente lejos de problemas, Chiba —le aconsejó Andrew—. Ten los ojos y los oídos abiertos y envía noticias si te enteras de algo importante, pero deja que los carabineros hagan su trabajo.

—Haz caso del consejo de Andrew —intervino Nicolás—. Nunca te llevará por mal camino. Y ahora, amigo mío, te dejamos para que prepares tu equipaje. Mantente en contacto con nosotros.

A solas con sus pensamientos, Darien reflexionó sobre el aislamiento a que iba a someterse durante las siguientes semanas y meses. ¿Podría permanecer célibe durante todo un año? Luego recordó a Telu durante su encuentro amoroso, joven, vital, hermosa. No debería haber muerto. Castigarse por lo que había sucedido era el único modo en que podía seguir viviendo en paz consigo mismo. Un año de castidad era un pequeño precio que pagar por recuperar el respeto hacia sí mismo.


	4. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo tres nuevos capítulos. El 4 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

Capítulo 2

St. Ivés, Cornualles

Darien despertó con el viento rugiendo entre las grietas del despeñadero donde se encontraba su casa. Se decía que Cornualles era la costa más salvaje del mundo y él así lo creía. Se sentía como si hubiera llegado al final de ninguna parte, justo donde el brazo de la península se abría paso entre las traicioneras aguas del mar. Durante todo un mes, Darien había escuchado el gemido del viento por las noches temiendo que la casa fuera arrancada de sus cimientos y arrojada al embravecido mar, allá abajo. Pero la edificación era sólida y estaba firmemente construida en piedra, a todas luces pensada para resistir los famosos vendavales de Cornualles.

Sin embargo, pese al furor de las tormentas nocturnas, Darien solía despertarse con la luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas, con cielos tan azules y despejados como no los había visto nunca en su vida. Aquel lugar era diferente de todo cuanto había conocido hasta entonces. Bajo las rocas que dominaban las cercanas calas, largos tramos de playa estaban bordeados de altas hierbas. Había una cruda y absoluta belleza en aquel inhóspito territorio que Darien había llegado a apreciar durante el primer mes de su autoimpuesto aislamiento. La soledad era su peor enemigo.

Había noches en que Darien merodeaba por la casa, incapaz de dormir, con el cuerpo dolorido por la tensión sexual. En esas ocasiones, se iba hasta la cala, bajaba dificultosamente por el escarpado sendero hasta la playa y una vez allí se sumergía en las heladas aguas. Mantenía un contacto mínimo con los aldeanos. Había estado una o dos veces en el pueblo, pero no había contado casi nada sobre sí mismo. Para los residentes de St. Ivés era simplemente el señor Chiba, un hombre en busca de soledad.

En la taberna La Gaviota y el Ganso, había preguntado si conocían a alguien que pudiera trabajar a tiempo parcial en la casa como cocinera y ama de llaves. Dos días después, la viuda Luna apareció en su puerta. Darien la contrató en el acto. La mujer acudía cada mañana temprano para limpiar, lavar la ropa y guisar suficiente comida para todo el día. A mediodía regresaba a su casa. El arreglo había funcionado bien para los dos. La taciturna viuda era exactamente lo que Darien deseaba. Mientras ella limpiaba la casa, él solía pasear por las rocas o la playa ahogando en el paseo su frustración sexual.

En uno de esos paseos, vio a una joven. Estaba cerca del borde de una grieta calcárea mirando fijamente las olas que se estrellaban en el estrecho fragmento de playa de más abajo. Para ser mujer, era alta. El viento procedente del mar le pegaba la ondeante falda contra las esbeltas piernas y la blusa contra unos redondos senos que Darien habría dado su brazo derecho por acariciar. Los largos cabellos rubios de la chica flotaban detrás de ella como un estandarte, movidos por el viento. Su perfil era sorprendente por su perfección. Labios llenos, cejas elegantemente curvadas, pómulos altos y una nariz recta y pequeña. Trató de aventurar su edad y le echó poco más de veinte años.

Darien observó hechizado cómo la joven escudriñaba la cala protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano. Sintió que su miembro se endurecía bajo los ajustados pantalones y un leve gemido salió de sus labios. No se había imaginado que estar privado de sexo fuera a ser tan difícil... o doloroso. Permaneció a cierta distancia, parcialmente oculto por un árbol, observando y aguardando en silencio. ¿Se disponía la chica a saltar? Si daba un paso más hacia el borde, Darien intervendría, pero hasta que ella diera alguna indicación de cuáles eran sus intenciones, él estaba satisfecho con sólo mirarla.

La muchacha parecía tranquila. El viento le levantaba la henchida falda dejando al descubierto sus elegantes tobillos y sus bien torneadas pantorrillas. Darien tragó saliva dificultosamente. Su miembro ya estaba latiendo y la sangre le circulaba ardiente por las venas. Casi deseó que la joven hiciera un movimiento hacia el borde, porque así él podría saber lo que se sentía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras la arrastraba para ponerla a salvo. Pero para su gran desencanto, ella se volvió bruscamente y se marchó. Le costó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía no seguirla.

Se desplomó contra el árbol y se tomó unos momentos para recuperarse. ¡Maldición! No había esperado encontrar una mujer atractiva en aquel pueblo remoto. Y ahora que sabía que existía una, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a mantenerse alejado de ella? Mientras regresaba a su casa, se preguntaba qué habría llevado a la joven al borde del acantilado. ¿Por qué estaba mirando tan atentamente las vastas extensiones de mar azul? ¿Quién era?

El resto del día, los pensamientos de Darien siguieron retornando a la misteriosa mujer. Le costó gran esfuerzo no acudir a La Gaviota y el Ganso para indagar sobre ella, o bien preguntarle a la viuda Luna cuando llegó a la mañana siguiente. Pero por mucho que deseara enterarse de la identidad de la joven, no se tomaría a la ligera su voto de castidad, ni tampoco olvidaría por qué lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente Darien regresó al mismo sitio donde había visto a la chica, más o menos a la misma hora del día anterior. Se llevó una tremenda desilusión al ver que no estaba allí. Se disponía ya a dar media vuelta y continuar su paseo en otra dirección, cuando la vio aparecer de repente. Fascinado, se aproximó más con la mirada fija en ella. Era tan encantadora como la recordaba. El sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos, arrancando reflejos dorados a los rubios mechones. Darien se puso en tensión cuando ella se aproximó al borde del acantilado, dispuesto a intervenir si intentaba saltar. No obstante, confiaba en que eso no fuera necesario porque su erección le dificultaría moverse.

Se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando la vio girar en redondo y desaparecer por el sendero que conducía al pueblo. Darien se aproximó al borde del acantilado y miró hacia abajo. Allí no había nada más que agua y la pequeña media luna de la playa. ¿Qué estaría mirando ella? Regresó a aquel mismo lugar al día siguiente y al otro, sin revelar su presencia. Al cuarto día, la joven se acercó más que nunca al borde del acantilado y a Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sólo un insensato haría algo tan arriesgado con una muerte segura aguardando si perdía pie, pero la chica no parecía darse cuenta del peligro. Su cabeza ladeada indicaba que estaba mirando directamente enfrente. ¿Qué contemplaba?

—¡No salte! —gritó mientras corría hacia ella. La joven, sobresaltada, dio un respingo hacia atrás con la mano en la garganta. Cuando Darien la alcanzó, la atrajo hacia sí y la arrastró lejos del saliente. Ella se quedó rígida contra él.

—¡Suélteme! ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?

—Tranquilícese. No voy a hacerle daño. Sólo quería ayudarla. ¿Por qué quiere acabar con su vida?

—¿De qué está hablando?

—La he estado observando. Desde el primer día que la vi, sé que se propone saltar y matarse.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó ella intentando apartarse—. Estaba perfectamente bien hasta que usted se ha abalanzado sobre mí como un demente. ¡Suélteme!

—No hasta que me prometa que no va a saltar.

—¡Idiota! Nunca he intentado saltar.

—Pues a mí me lo ha parecido. ¿Por qué viene aquí cada día si no es para hacer acopio de valor y arrojarse por el acantilado?_ Ella irguió la mandíbula con impertinencia.

—Eso, señor, es asunto mío. ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Soy Darien Chiba. He alquilado la casa Beatón, a las afueras del pueblo. —Observó su rostro y de cerca su belleza le pareció aún más cautivadora—. ¿Quién es usted?_ Tras un largo intervalo de silencio, el a contestó:

—Serena._ Darien no pudo contener un gemido. Serena. Se llamaba Serena. ¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel para ponerlo ante una mujer llamada Serena? Su nombre le sugería toda clase de fantasías sexuales en la mente y también en otros lugares. El deseo se propagó por su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora. Suspicaz, ella entornó los ojos, cuyo color recordaba el más puro cielo. —¿Qué está haciendo en St. Ivés?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Buscando soledad. Necesitaba descansar del bullicio y el ajetreo de Londres. _En el rostro de Serena se reflejó la incredulidad.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¡Aguarde, Serena! No se vaya aún._ Su ruego se perdió entre el rumor del viento, mientras la joven daba media vuelta y salía corriendo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Volvería a verla? Aunque su sentido común le advertía que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, su cuerpo marchaba a otro ritmo.

* * *

Serena se apresuró por el sendero, temerosa de que el desconocido la siguiera. ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Qué lo había llevado a St. Ivés? ¿Por qué un hombre atractivo como Darien Chiba dejaba Londres y las diversiones que la ciudad tenía para ofrecerle y lo cambiaba por los dudosos encantos de St. Ivés? Ciertamente, no parecía un tipo que disfrutara con la soledad. Con toda seguridad, el atractivo desconocido se sentía más cómodo en los salones de Londres que en el apacible pueblo donde Serena había vivido desde que nació.

Pensó que tal vez la familia del señor Chiba lo hubiera desterrado por alguna indiscreción. Pero los desconocidos no eran bien recibidos en St. Ivés, y por una buena razón. El pueblo guardaba secretos; los fisgoneos no gustaban. Serena tuvo que admitir que el señor Chiba era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido... y más sofisticado que los toscos pescadores de St. Ivés. ¡Dios!, el modo en que le quedaba la ropa quitaba el aliento. Era alto, musculoso y ciertamente no necesitaba hombreras. Pero era un desconocido y, por consiguiente, no era digno de confianza. Saber que Darien Chiba había estado observándola era inquietante. ¿Era él otra cosa distinta, de lo que pretendía? Tenía que descubrirlo antes de que la cosa acabase en tragedia para todo el pueblo.

El día de mercado en St. Ivés era un momento de bullicio, y Serena saludó y recibió saludos de personas a las que conocía de toda la vida, mientras se encaminaba a su casa. Aquél era un pueblo de pescadores, y sus habitantes eran robustos, curtidos y resueltos. Vivían en el extremo del mundo y sobrevivían a los duros elementos y la abrumadora pobreza mediante pura fuerza de voluntad. Serena quería a aquella gente y ellos la querían a ella. Su padre era el terrateniente, un hombre bueno respetado por todos.

Pero la chica tenía en aquellos momentos demasiado que pensar para detenerse a charlar. Se encaminó a casa de la viuda Luna. Como ama de llaves de Chiba, ella podría saber qué estaba haciendo ese hombre en el pueblo. Encontró a la mujer en el patio, tendiendo su colada al agitado viento. La llamó mientras se acercaba a la blanca valla que servía de cerca.

—¿Cómo estás, Serena? —le preguntó la viuda Luna mientras se reunía con ella—. ¿Tienes noticias? Hoy será la primera vez de mi Helios.

—Todavía no —respondió la joven bajando la voz—. Helios sabrá cuándo es el momento. Tengo entendido que trabajas para el desconocido que ha alquilado la vieja casa Beatón al final del camino.

—Sí, cocino, limpio y me ocupo de mis propios asuntos._ Serena suspiró.

—¿Podrías decirme algo sobre Darien Chiba? ¿Sabes por qué escogió nuestro pueblo para instalarse? No parece de los que veranean en el campo. ¿Podemos esperar que se vaya pronto?

—No me dice más que una o dos palabras de saludo cuando llego a la casa. Luego se va en seguida. Creo que da largos paseos. Cuando él regresa, yo en general ya me he ido. Sin embargo, dijo que había arrendado la casa por un año. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me lo he encontrado esta mañana. Ha estado observándome durante algunos días. Se creía que me proponía saltar por el acantilado._ La viuda Luna soltó una risita.

—Eso es ridículo. —Frunció el cejo y su expresión reflejó preocupación—. No ha visto nada, ¿verdad?

—No, no había nada que ver.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Le has hablado a Seiya de él?

—Todavía no.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, y podrías pedirle al párroco Brownlee que visitase al señor Chiba. Es probable que él se entere de más cosas que tú o yo.

—Buena idea —convino Serena—. Darien Chiba puede significar problemas para todos nosotros. Entretanto, mantén los ojos y los oídos abiertos._ Poco después, el párroco Brownlee, un hombre orondo de rasgos alegres, saludaba efusivamente a Serena.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Serena? ¿Ha empeorado tu padre? Tal vez una visita lo animaría un poco.

—Papá aún está débil, y estoy segura de que recibirá encantado una visita, párroco, pero no es por eso por lo que he venido. ¿Se ha enterado de que un desconocido se ha instalado en la casa Beatón, al final del camino?_ El hombre asintió.

—Sospecho de él —le confió Serena.

—¿Crees que es un... ?

—No lo sé. Quería sugerirle que lo visitara y lo sonsacara un poco. Un hombre del nivel de Darien Chiba no se instala en una zona aislada como ésta sin una finalidad. No me gusta, párroco Brownlee. ¿Por qué habrá venido a St. Ivés?

—Haré lo que pueda, Serena. De todos modos, me proponía hacerle una visita.

—Gracias. Será mejor que me vaya. Papá me echará de menos si tardo demasiado.

—Ya te haré saber si me entero de algo importante —le aseguró el párroco Brownlee.

—No mencione mis temores cuando visite a papá —le pidió Serena.

—¿Él no sospecha?

—No sabe nada. Es mejor así. No deseo preocuparlo. Ha estado demasiado enfermo como para interesarse por lo que sucede a su alrededor, y doy gracias a Dios por eso. Le pondría fin y ¿cómo se arreglarían entonces los aldeanos?

—Es verdad, ¿cómo?_ Serena se despidió y regresó a su casa, la gran edificación de piedra próxima a la plaza del pueblo, donde la familia Tsukino había residido durante décadas.

—¿Dónde has estado, hija? —preguntó Kenji Tsukino cuando Serena entró en su habitación.

—He salido a dar un paseo, papá. Molly estaba aquí para cuidar de ti, si no, no me habría marchado.

—Perdóname, Serena —contestó el hombre—. No pretendía parecer malhumorado ni desagradecido, pero estoy muy cansado de este lecho y de esta habitación.

—Pronto te llevaré a Londres para que te visite un especialista, papá —le dijo la joven.

—Son vanas ilusiones y tú lo sabes, Serena. Un viaje a Londres es demasiado caro, y también innecesario.

—No te preocupes por eso, papá —respondió el a mientras barajaba cifras mentalmente. No tardaría mucho tiempo en disponer del dinero suficiente para pagar al especialista que su padre necesitaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Darien regresó a la cala donde había visto a Serena por vez primera, pero en el acantilado, en lugar de a la chica, se encontró con un robusto muchacho de unos dieciocho años. Curioso, se aproximó al joven.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Nada en particular —contestó el chico—. Usted debe de ser el hombre para el que trabaja mi madre.

—¿Eres hijo de la viuda Luna?

—Sí, soy Helios.

—¿Dónde está Serena hoy?_ Helios le espetó abruptamente.

—¿Conoce a Serena Tsukino?

—Me la encontré hace un par de días._ El joven no dijo nada. —Los ciudadanos de St. Ivés parecen ser muy reservados —tanteó Darien.

—No nos gusta que los desconocidos fisgoneen en nuestros asuntos.

—Te aseguro que estoy aquí en busca de descanso y soledad, nada más. No se me ocurriría entrometerme en la vida de la gente. Tengo bastante con mis problemas.

—Entonces le deseo buen día, señor —dijo Helios mientras se alejaba del acantilado. La pegadiza melodía que silbaba se quedó flotando tras él mientras recorría el sendero de camino al pueblo.

Darien regresó a casa decepcionado por la ausencia de Serena. La curiosidad lo estaba matando. ¿Estaría casada? Desde luego, parecía tener edad suficiente como para estarlo y, por añadidura, para tener uno o dos hijos. ¿Acudía al acantilado para escapar de un marido brutal? Pese a su decisión de abstenerse del sexo durante todo un año, Darien tenía que saber más acerca de la encantadora y misteriosa Serena Tsukino.

Aquella noche, una serie de sueños eróticos lo obligaron a levantarse antes incluso del amanecer. El cuerpo le ardía. Su miembro era un mástil enhiesto y la sangre palpitaba con fuerza en sus venas. Como otras muchas noches desde que salió de Londres, se puso los pantalones, bajó por el escarpado sendero que conducía a la playa y se metió en el agua fría. Estuvo nadando hasta sentirse casi agotado y luego regresó a la playa. Jadeante y tiritando, se sentó en una roca para recuperar el aliento antes de regresar a la casa.

En silencio, maldijo su excitable pene mientras imaginaba a Serena con su vestido pegado a sus curvas y los cabellos ondeando al viento. Su sencilla belleza sobrepasaba la de todas las damas londinenses con sus galas de pavo real. Deseaba a aquella joven como no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. ¡Maldición! ¿Quién habría imaginado que encontraría a alguien como ella al final de ninguna parte?

La inmersión en agua helada había dado el resultado que Darien deseaba, y éste se disponía ya a desandar sus pasos hacia la casa cuando, al darse la vuelta para irse, creyó ver las luces de un barco balanceándose en la cala. En seguida desaparecieron, y él supuso que lo habría engañado la vista. Se encogió de hombros, no pensó más en ello y se fue acantilado arriba.

A la mañana siguiente, saludó a la viuda Luna con más cordialidad que de costumbre.

—Ayer conocí a Helios. Es un joven muy guapo. Parecía muy interesado por la cala.

—A Helios le gusta contemplar el mar —respondió la viuda sin mirarle.

—¿A Serena también le gusta?_ La mujer levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella._ Y luego se escabulló antes de que Darien pudiera seguir preguntándole.

Más tarde, aquel mismo día la incontenible curiosidad de Darien lo impulsó por el camino que conducía al centro del pueblo. En St. Ivés, las cosas no eran como parecían. Los desconocidos eran observados con sospecha y saludados con reserva. Aunque él se tocaba el sombrero y sonreía, su afabilidad no era correspondida.

Entró en La Gaviota y el Ganso entre un cúmulo de voces. Los hombres estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas, riendo y bebiendo cerveza a grandes tragos, pero en el momento en que él entró en la taberna repleta de humo, la animada conversación cesó bruscamente.

—Caballeros —saludó él quitándose el sombrero. Uno de los presentes gruñó una respuesta y luego Darien fue ignorado mientras los otros reanudaban las conversaciones. Fue hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza. El tabernero lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No parece de los que disfrutan con la tranquila existencia que llevamos en St. Ivés.

—Las apariencias pueden engañar —respondió él. El hombre llenó una jarra y se la acercó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará con nosotros?

—He alquilado la casa Beatón por un año. Puesto que me propongo quedarme aquí algún tiempo, creo que debería presentarme a mis vecinos. Soy Darien Chiba. Ya he conocido a Helios, Luna y a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Ha conocido a la hija del terrateniente?

—Así que es la hija del terrateniente —comentó él complacido por haber averiguado aquel pequeño retazo de información—. ¿Está casada?_ Mientras hablaba con el tabernero, Darien no se daba cuenta de que la sala se había quedado en silencio, y que todo el mundo estaba escuchando su conversación.

—No, nuestra Serena no está casada. Pero Seiya Kou se propone cambiar eso pronto.

—Hablas demasiado, Al —dijo un hombre de aspecto tosco mientras se acercaba despacio a Darien—. Estoy seguro de que nuestra Serena le habría contado al desconocido la historia de su vida si hubiera deseado que él la conociera._ Al inclinó la cabeza ante Darien y se alejó.

—A Al la boca le va más de prisa que los pies. No le haga caso._ Darien contempló al hombre que acababa de hablarle. Tenía un vago aire amenazador.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó.

—Jedite Dark.

—¿Vive en St. Ivés?

—Sí, soy pescador, como la mayoría de los que viven en el pueblo.

—Parece como si conociera muy bien a Serena.

—¿Por qué está usted tan interesado en nuestra Serena?_ Darien se quedó inmóvil. Ahí estaba otra vez: nuestra Serena. ¿Sería tal vez la prostituta del pueblo?

—Es muy hermosa —se permitió decir Darien. Varios hombres se levantaron a medias de sus sillas, pero ante un gesto de Jedite Dark volvieron a sentarse.

—No se haga ilusiones con ella —dijo Jedite—. No es como sus mujeres de Londres. Nosotros protegemos a las nuestras._ El vizconde Chiba reconocía una advertencia cuando se la hacían. Todos en la taberna parecían excesivamente protectores respecto a Serena. En lugar de dejar cerrar el asunto, eso hizo que le provocara aún más curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba ocultando aquella gente? ¿Qué ocultaba la chica? Darien sonrió. Tenía que admitir que buscar respuestas sería más emocionante que no hacer nada en todo el día. St. Ivés aún podía resultar interesante.

Regresó a casa con talante pensativo. Poco después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, llegó un inesperado visitante. Al abrir, Darien reconoció en él a un clérigo y lo invitó a entrar.

—Discúlpeme porque no haya venido a darle la bienvenida a nuestro pueblo en cuanto llegó. Soy el párroco Brownlee.

—Yo soy Darien Chiba —contestó él tendiéndole la mano—. Por favor, siéntese. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té? La viuda Luna ha dejado hechos unos deliciosos pastelillos de limón.

—Gracias —respondió el párroco—. Me encantaría uno de esos pastelillos. Los hace como nadie._ Darien sabía lo suficiente de asuntos domésticos como para preparar té y poner algunos pastelillos de limón en un plato. Aguardó pacientemente mientras el párroco devoraba todos los pastelillos menos uno y se recostaba luego en su asiento, palmoteándose el abultado estómago. —Como le he dicho antes, he tardado en darle la bienvenida —comenzó el hombre—, pero mi sentimiento no es menos sincero por eso. ¿Viene usted de Londres?

—Sí. Allí tengo mi hogar.

—Debe de echar de menos las diversiones de la ciudad.

—Así es —contestó Darien sin más explicaciones.

—¿Qué le trae a nuestro sencillo pueblo, señor?

—Le pedí a mi agente que me buscara una casa en alquiler en algún pueblo apartado, y esto fue lo que encontró. Deseaba soledad, y St. Ivés satisface mis necesidades._ El párroco jugueteó con la manga de su raída chaqueta.

—Los hombres jóvenes raras veces buscan paz y tranquilidad. Algo debió de sucederle para hacerlo huir al campo. Puede confiar en mí, hijo. A veces ayuda descargar el alma con un clérigo._ A Darien le pareció como si el párroco intentara sonsacarle información.

—No tengo nada que contar, párroco. Llegué a un punto de mi vida en que necesitaba estar solo para replantearme las cosas._ No era exactamente la verdad, pero se aproximaba bastante.

—No todos los jóvenes llegan a ese punto en sus vidas —replicó el sacerdote—. Londres es un lugar perverso. —Se adelantó hacia él y bajó el tono de voz—. He oído decir que allí se permiten toda clase de perversiones. Lo alabo por alejarse de la tentación._ Cogió el último pastelillo de limón y se lo metió en la boca. —Supongo que a estas alturas ya debe de estar cansado de nuestra vida rural.

—En absoluto —dijo Darien—. He alquilado la casa por un año y me propongo quedarme aquí hasta que concluya ese plazo. Últimamente he conocido a algunos de sus fieles. ¿Qué puede contarme sobre Serena Tsukino?_ El hombre pareció desconcertado por el interés de Darien por la chica. No demostró tener la más mínima intención de responder; en lugar de eso, retomó al tema anterior.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez cambiará de idea una vez lo invada el aburrimiento. Este es un lugar muy tranquilo, sin ninguna diversión a qué recurrir._ Con grandes dificultades, se levantó de su asiento. —Le deseo que tenga un buen día, señor. Si necesita mis servicios, me encontrará en la rectoría contigua a la iglesia. Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

—Gracias, párroco —replicó Darien—. Lo recordaré. Vuelva a visitarme cuando quiera.

—Lo haré, joven, lo haré —respondió el sacerdote al marcharse. El párroco Brownlee fue directamente de casa de Darien a la de Serena.

—¿Se ha enterado de algo? —le preguntó ella.

—No me ha dicho nada —contestó—, salvo que se propone quedarse aquí hasta que concluya el alquiler de su casa. Con toda franqueza, veo poco que temer en Darien Chiba. No intuyo ningún motivo oculto para su presencia en St. Ivés.

—Yo no confío en él —reconoció Serena por su parte—. Jedite Dark me dijo que estuvo preguntando por mí en La Gaviota y el Ganso._ El párroco sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—¿Y qué hay de raro en ello, Serena? Eres una mujer hermosa. Habría que estar ciego para no verlo. Ahora, si tu padre desea tener algo de compañía, me gustaría visitarlo.

—Se alegrará mucho de verlo, párroco. Pero por favor, no le diga nada que pueda disgustarlo._ La joven se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir al mercado cuando Molly, la cocinera y ama de llaves de la familia, la llamó.

—Helios está en la cocina, Serena. Tiene noticias.

—Ya era hora —contestó ella pasando junto a Molly—. Comenzaba a preocuparme._ El chico estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, devorando una rebanada de pan recién hecho untada con abundante mantequilla. Cuando vio entrar a Serena, se levantó, pero ella le hizo señas para que se sentara y se sentó con él a la mesa. —¿Qué noticias traes, Helios?_ Él convirtió su voz en un susurro.

—Ha llegado el momento.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. He visto el barco en la cala.

—Informa a los demás. Será esta noche.

—¿Se lo digo también a Seiya?

—No, se lo diré yo misma.

—¿Y qué hay del desconocido?_ Instantáneamente alerta, Serena preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

—Mamá piensa que no representa ningún peligro. Vino a la cala cuando yo estaba montando guardia. Creo que te estaba buscando.

—No debemos hacer nada que despierte sus sospechas. Di a los demás que tengan los carros en la playa a medianoche._ Helios se acabó el pan y se marchó apresuradamente. Molly chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—¿Qué diría tu pobre padre si lo supiera?

—Nunca debe saberlo, Molly. Antes de que comenzáramos este asunto, la gente estaba muy apurada. Ahora, los ciudadanos de St. Ivés tienen bastante comida y dinero para comprar carburante para los barcos y ropa y para otras necesidades.

—¿Cuándo acabará esto? Estoy preocupada por ti, muchacha. Estoy segura de que los carabineros nos siguen la pista.

—Todavía no nos han molestado, Molly.

—Gracias a Dios por ello, pero no es conveniente confiarse demasiado. Helios ha dicho que el desconocido preguntó por ti. ¿Crees que causará problemas?

—No lo creo. Me vio un día por casualidad mientras estaba esperando el barco. Se creyó que iba a suicidarme. No me parece que represente ningún peligro para nosotros. A juzgar por su apariencia, es uno de esos disolutos caballeros de la alta sociedad de los que hablan las columnas de cotilleos. Dudo que sus razones para venir a St. Ivés tengan algo que ver con nuestra operación._ Molly la observó con detenimiento.

—La viuda Luna dice que es muy guapo y que, pese a su suntuoso modo de vida en Londres, no está gordo._ Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Se podría decir que es guapo, sí._ Recordó el modo en que sus anchos hombros llenaban su chaqueta, y cómo sus musculosos muslos y piernas tensaban sus pantalones. El hombre podía ser un Danddy londinense, pero desde luego sabía cómo mantenerse en forma. Sospechaba que las mujeres lo perseguían, y que se habría acostado con muchas. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse. —¿Le echarás una mirada a papá cuando me vaya? —inquirió Serena.

—Siempre lo hago, muchacha. Ve a ocuparte de tus asuntos, pero ándate con cuidado._ Serena salió de la casa enseguida y fue hacia la pequeña playa donde estaban atracadas las barcas de pesca. Seiya Kou se apartó de su embarcación para saludarla. Alto, moreno, de pelo largo y rudo atractivo, Seiya era un serio pretendiente a la mano de Serena. Pero aunque a la joven le gustaba, no hacía planes para casarse con él.

—Helios ya ha pasado por aquí —la informó Seiya—. Y también lo ha hecho Jedite Dark. Creo que esta noche deberías quedarte en casa. Deja que los hombres manejen las cosas. No me gusta que haya un desconocido en el pueblo metiendo las narices en nuestros asuntos._ Ella le tocó la mano.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Seiya.

—Podría ordenarte que te quedaras en casa._ Ella se echó a reír.

—Hazlo y verás de qué poco sirve. Tengo que estar allí, y lo sabes muy bien. Es tanto mi operación como la tuya.

—No me gusta —dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Necesito mantener a salvo a mi mujer._ Serena se enfadó.

—Aún no me he prometido contigo, Seiya.

—Lo harás, Serena, lo harás —respondió él confiado.

Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que el hombre del que estaban hablando los observaba. Darien había decidido explorar más el pueblo y había llegado hasta el sector de playa donde estaban atracadas las barcas de pesca. Cuando se estaba aburrido, hasta una flota pesquera podía resultar interesante. Pero lo que estaba mirando era mucho más fascinante que los barcos de pesca.

Serena Tsukino estaba hablando con gran seriedad con un atractivo joven moreno. El hombre parecía muy atraído por la encantadora señorita Tsukino. ¿Correspondía Serena a sus sentimientos? Parecía que así era. Sintiéndose de pronto desanimado y sin propósito, Darien regresó a su casa. Su soledad se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en una carga.


	5. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La incomodidad agitó a Darien, despertándolo de un profundo sueño. Su erección latía dolorosamente y se sentía empapado en sudor. La fiebre sexual hacía estragos en él. Parecía adecuada otra inmersión en las heladas aguas de la cala. Se levantó y anduvo descalzo hacia la ventana. Era una noche sin luna; el viento rugía entre los árboles y las sombras danzaban sobre el mar. Se disponía a volverse cuando distinguió unas luces balanceándose en las agitadas aguas.

¿Salían los pescadores a horas tan avanzadas? La respuesta era sin duda alguna no. De repente, se le ocurrió la razón de que los aldeanos se mostraran tan suspicaces con los desconocidos. Era tan evidente como la nariz que tenía en mitad de la cara. Eran los contrabandistas quienes se hallaban en el mar esa noche sin luna. Al parecer, todos en el pueblo estaban implicados, incluida la encantadora señorita Serena Tsukino, su moreno enamorado y hasta el joven Helios y Luna. Ignorando el peligro, Darien se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa. En un segundo había decidido que espiar a los contrabandistas aliviaría su aburrimiento y tal vez ayudaría a Inglaterra. Por fortuna, estaba escuchando cuando Andrew le habló del sospechoso contrabando de la zona. Jugar a espía parecía un buen modo de desviar la mente de su ardiente miembro.

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la cala, deteniéndose en el peñasco que quedaba encima de la franja de playa donde se desplegaba la actividad. Veía poco más que faroles parpadeando en la oscuridad, pero no tuvo dificultad en reconocer el sonido de las ruedas de los carros y de voces sofocadas. Al haber recorrido con frecuencia aquel camino en el par de meses que llevaba en St. Ivés, sabía dónde estaba el sendero que bajaba hasta la playa.

Descendió por la escarpada senda maldiciendo las piedras que se soltaban a su paso. Gracias a la intensa actividad que había en la playa, llegó abajo sin ser descubierto, y una vez allí, se ocultó tras una gran roca desde donde podía observar a los contrabandistas. Algo más de una docena de faroles iluminaban aquel trozo de arena, para facilitar las muchas idas y venidas. Darien apenas podía distinguir el barco anclado en la cala, pero sabía que estaba allí.

Varias lanchas habían llegado ya a la playa y de ellas se estaban descargando barriles que probablemente contenían brandy; los iban amontonando en la arena, a la espera de ser transportados en carros. Darien no pudo identificar a nadie porque todo el mundo iba vestido igual, con chaquetas negras y cubiertos con gorras. Sin embargo, destacaba una figura que dirigía la operación subida sobre una ligera elevación.

Darien pudo distinguir poco del hombre, salvo que parecía ser el cabecilla. Y que, a diferencia de los demás, vestía una amplia capa con capucha que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Observó con interés cómo dirigía a su banda de contrabandistas con una precisión que evidentemente era fruto de la experiencia. Se echó al suelo y, a rastras, se acercó más a la playa. Oía voces estridentes y ansiosas, en un momento dado, alguien llamó al jefe; Darien agudizó el oído para enterarse de lo que decían.

—Los carros están preparados para partir, Silver —oyó decir al que se había dirigido al cabecilla.

Darien no distinguió la respuesta del tal Silver mientras el otro hombre asentía y se apresuraba. Entonces, el carro que iba en cabeza se puso en marcha, seguido por otro y otro, así hasta que quedaron sólo Silver y uno de los hombres de la lancha. Darien se deslizó por entre la alta hierba marina, envalentonado porque, entre otras cosas, sólo quedaba un farol encendido.

—Bien, Silver, otra entrega realizada con éxito._ El hombre se expresaba en francés, un idioma que Darien comprendía y hablaba muy bien. Desafortunadamente, la voz de Silver era demasiado baja para entender lo que decía. —Sí, reúnete con nosotros el mes que viene durante la luna nueva —contestó el francés a algo que dijo Silver—. Todo en las mismas condiciones._ Se estrecharon las manos y la reunión concluyó. El francés volvió a su lancha y pronto desapareció entre la densa niebla que se levantaba del mar con gran rapidez.

Darien vaciló indeciso. ¿Debería dejarse ver y enfrentarse al cabecilla, o aguardar a tener más información para enviársela a Andrew? Se ahorró tener que tomar una decisión porque un hombre que al parecer había estado esperando por allí cerca a que el francés partiese, se acercó a Silver. Éste y su compañero no dijeron nada mientras seguían el mismo camino que los carros.

Darien se había propuesto seguirlos, pero entonces advirtió que la marea estaba subiendo, engullendo poco a poco la arenosa playa. Mientras el agua iba acercándose, se encaminó hacia el sendero. No vio nada de los carro porque la oscuridad parecía habérselo tragado todo a su alrededor. Entonces la noche se llenó de estrépito de cascos de caballos resonando a lo largo del acantilado que quedaba por encima de su cabeza. Las monturas derraparon al detenerse, piafando y resoplando. Darien se aplastó contra el suelo.

—¡Se han ido! —gritó alguien desde arriba—. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde. Desplegaos en busca de los carros. No pueden haber llegado muy lejos.

Darien permaneció oculto hasta que hombres y caballos se alejaron. Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando se encaminó hacia su casa, y una vez allí se metió en la cama. No le fue posible conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar. El instinto le decía que Silver era alguien del pueblo. A bote pronto se le ocurrían dos posibles candidatos: Jedite Dark y el hombre moreno con el que Serena había hablado junto a las barcas de pesca. Pero Silver podía ser cualquiera, incluido el propio terrateniente. Sospechaba que hasta el último ciudadano de St. Ivés estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía y lo toleraba.

¿Cómo se habrían enterado los carabineros de que aquella noche recibirían los contrabandistas un envío? ¿Había un traidor entre ellos? Tardíamente Darien comprendió entonces que cuando él la vio el primer día apostada al borde del acantilado, Serena debía de estar vigilando por si descubría el barco de los contrabandistas. Era evidente que la joven estaba implicada. En cierto modo, esa idea lo molestó: si los contrabandistas eran capturados, ella también lo sería.

Darien se levantó, llevó a cabo sus abluciones matinales y se encaminó a la cocina. La viuda Luna acababa de llegar y estaba preparando el desayuno. Había descubierto muy pronto que Darien era madrugador. Sin embargo, él no siempre había sido así. En Londres, Darien jugaba toda la noche y no se levantaba hasta después de mediodía. Luego salía a practicar esgrima con lo mejorcito de Londres, o participaba en combates de boxeo en un salón deportivo.

—Parece cansado, señor —comentó la viuda Luna mientras le servía el té—. ¿No ha dormido bien?

—He tenido una noche agitada —murmuró él. Cogió uno de los periódicos de hacía una semana que habían llegado el día anterior con el coche correo y comenzó a leer mientras aguardaba su desayuno. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para concentrarse en lo que había sucedido en Londres hacía una semana. Dobló el periódico, lo devolvió al montón y carraspeó.

—¿Ha dicho algo, señor? —preguntó la viuda al tiempo que colocaba ante él un plato con huevos y jamón. A continuación, cogió la tetera para volver a llenarle la taza.

—Me preguntaba, señora Luna, si conoce usted a alguien en el pueblo que se llame Silver._ La tetera resbaló de entre los dedos de la mujer y se estrelló en las losas del suelo, salpicando el té caliente hacia los tobillos de Darien, que se puso en pie de un salto.

—Lo siento, señor. He sido muy torpe.

—No se ha causado ningún daño, salvo por la tetera, señora Luna._ Dicho esto, volvió a ocupar su asiento, cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer. La viuda era una excelente cocinera. —No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señora Luna —insistió Darien con la boca llena.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Qué deseaba usted saber?

—Usted ha vivido aquí mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Toda mi vida, señor.

—Entonces debe de saber si algún señor Silver reside en el pueblo. —Pensó un momento y luego añadió—: Tal vez sea un apodo._ Darien pudo ver cómo a la mujer le temblaban los labios antes de que se volviera hacia el hogar.

—El nombre no me es familiar —contestó sin mirarlo—. Tal vez encuentre a esa persona en Penzance, o en Land's End.

—Tal vez —respondió Darien decidiendo abandonar el tema, puesto que estaba claro que hacía sentir incómoda a la señora Luna. Pero no estaba ni mucho menos satisfecho.

Algún día, los carabineros capturarían a los contrabandistas y Serena estaría entre ellos. Aunque apenas la conocía, no le gustaría verla colgando de una soga entre sus compañeros infractores de la ley. Necesitaba encontrar a Silver y convencerle de que detuviera sus operaciones ilegales antes de que éstas trajeran la desgracia a todo el pueblo.

Después de desayunar, salió de la casa y cazó un pequeño gamo. La viuda propuso que su hijo Helios lo despellejase y así ella podría preparar la carne, Darien accedió. Aunque podía haberlo hecho él mismo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Ese mismo día más tarde, fue al pueblo. Su primera parada fue en La Gaviota y el Ganso. Al se había mostrado parlanchín antes, tal vez volviera a hacerlo, a menos que estuviera allí Jedite Dark para entrometerse. La taberna estaba solitaria cuando entró Darien. Echó una moneda en la barra confiando en que el sonido atrajera a alguien desde la trastienda. Al salió de la habitación posterior.

—¿Dónde están todos hoy? —preguntó Darien—. La última vez que estuve aquí esto estaba casi a rebosar de gente.

—Los hombres han salido a pescar —contestó una voz femenina. Darien se volvió en redondo y sonrió a la rubia de buenas curvas que tenía ante él.

—Soy Mina. Trabajo aquí.

—Por favor, póngame una jarra de cerveza —le encargó Darien a la mujer—. ¿Le importaría acompañarme, Mina?_ Ella salió de detrás de la barra, se sirvió también cerveza, cogió la moneda de Darien y levantó su jarra.

—A su salud, guapo. —La mujer dio un largo trago, se enjugó la espuma de los labios y luego dijo—: Usted debe de ser el desconocido que ha alquilado la casa Beatón. ¿Qué le trae a St. Ivés?_ Darien llevó su cerveza a una mesa y se sentó. Mina se reunió con él.

—Estoy aquí para descansar y encontrar soledad —respondió. La mujer coqueteó con él.

—A estas alturas debe de sentirse ya enormemente solo. —Acercó más su silla—. No parece un ermitaño. Es un tipo guapetón, apuesto a que las mujeres acuden hacia usted en tropel._ Darien hizo una mueca de dolor. Mina se había aproximado demasiado a la verdad.

—He renunciado a mi vida en Londres por la paz y tranquilidad de aquí._ Mina no pareció convencida.

—Cuando tenga deseos de una mujer, estoy disponible. —Le brillaban los azules ojos mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios de un modo provocativo—. Apuesto a que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, a diferencia de los toscos pescadores que vienen a La Gaviota y el Ganso. Seguro que Jedite Dark no le llega a la suela del zapato.

—Tendré en cuenta su oferta.

—No se arrepentirá —ronroneó ella.

—Usted debe de saber todo lo que pasa en St. Ivés —tanteó Darien. La mujer se encogió de hombros. La blusa se le deslizó de un hombro y el escote ahuecado reveló más que ocultó. Darien se la quedó mirando. Tenía unos senos encantadores. Dirigió sus pensamientos en otra dirección. —Estoy buscando información —le confió Darien—. Y estoy dispuesto a pagar bien por ella._ Mina se recostó en su silla inmediatamente recelosa.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Estoy buscando a Silver. ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrarlo?_ El color desapareció del rostro de la mujer.

—¿Por qué quiere verlo?

—Tengo... asuntos que tratar._ Mina se levantó de repente.

—Voy a buscar a Al. Puede preguntarle a él._ Y se escabulló con presteza tras una cortina que daba a la parte posterior del bar.

Darien se maldijo por haber metido la pata como un estúpido necio. Él era un combatiente, no un espía. Cuando Andrew y él habían combatido juntos en la península Ibérica, él no tenía nada de la inteligencia de su amigo cuando se trataba de espiar. Al apareció desde la trastienda.

—Mina dice que anda usted buscando a Silver. ¿Hasta qué punto lo conoce?

—No lo conozco en absoluto —reconoció Darien—. Yo... tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con él, y he pensado que alguien en el pueblo podría indicarme la dirección correcta.

—Aquí no hay nadie llamado Silver.

—Si usted no lo conoce, entonces dudo que nadie lo conozca. Lamento haberle molestado.

Darien apuró su cerveza y salió de la taberna. Era evidente que Mina y Al sabían más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían el terrateniente y su hija a sus preguntas acerca del misterio de Silver, y decidió descubrirlo. Descifrar misterios era más emocionante que dar vueltas a acontecimientos pasados. Una vez tuviera toda la información que necesitaba, se la enviaría a Andrew.

La casa del terrateniente era la mayor del pueblo. Era un hermoso edificio de dos plantas construido en piedra y rodeado por una valla. Saltaba a la vista que el terrateniente era un hombre próspero. Darien cruzó la verja y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Asió el llamador de latón y dio unos golpes. Al cabo de unos momentos, una mujercita joven abrió la puerta. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver quién era el hombre que estaba en el umbral.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo, señor?

—Así lo espero. Soy Darien Chiba. He alquilado la casa del final del camino, y me ha parecido que ya era el momento de hacer una visita. ¿Está aquí el señor Tsukino?

—Sí está, señor, pero no puede recibir a nadie. Verá, está enfermo y sólo ve al párroco.

—¿Quién es, Molly?_ Darien miró más allá de Molly y vio a Serena al pie de la escalera. Llevaba un vestido azul de muselina estampado con ramitas, de cintura alta y mangas hinchadas, y estaba incluso más encantadora de lo que él recordaba.

—Alguien que quiere ver al señor, Serena —contestó Molly—. Le he dicho...

—Ya me encargo yo, Molly._ La mujer miró un momento a la chica, y luego asintió y regresó a la parte posterior de la casa. —¿Qué desea usted de mi padre? —preguntó la joven.

—Simplemente trataba de presentarme —respondió él—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿No le ha dicho Molly que mi padre está enfermo y que no recibe visitas?

—Así es, pero tal vez usted me concederá unos minutos de su tiempo. —Pasó al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Entre ellos el aire parecía tener vida propia. Serena dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué aquel hombre le producía tan tumultuosos sentimientos?

—Puesto que ya está dentro, vayamos al salón y dígame por qué desea hablar con mi padre._ Serena lo condujo a una sala que parecía ser muy cómoda. Era una estancia luminosa y amplia, de suelo alfombrado y con cortinas transparentes ondeando en las ventanas abiertas.

—Me temo que esto está muy lejos de a lo que usted está acostumbrado a ver en Londres — comentó la joven al ver que él miraba con curiosidad alrededor.

—Me resulta encantador —respondió.

—Por favor, siéntese._ Ella escogió un asiento junto al hogar, y Darien se sentó enfrente. —Y bien, señor Chiba, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Mientras aguardaba a que el hombre manifestase sus intenciones, examinaba sus hermosos rasgos con disimulo. Aquel día iba vestido informalmente, con pantalones de ante, camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y chaqueta ajustada. Unas botas de excelente calidad ceñían sus pantorrillas. Supo instintivamente que, de haber estado en Londres, llevaría guantes, chistera y bastón. Él debió de decir algo, porque la estaba mirando como si esperara respuesta.

—Le ruego que me disculpe... ¿qué ha dicho?

—Me interesaba por la enfermedad de su padre.

—No estamos seguros. El doctor del pueblo desea sangrarle, pero no lo permitiré. Me propongo llevarlo a un especialista en Londres.

—¿Se irán pronto?_ Serena se examinó las manos.

—En cuanto esté en condiciones de viajar. —Se levantó—. Me aseguraré de decirle a mi padre que ha venido a verlo. ¿Hay algo más, señor Chiba?_ Aunque Darien se levantó cuando lo hizo ella, aún no estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

—Confiaba en poder preguntarle a su padre por un hombre llamado Silver._ La impresión causada por esas palabras casi la hizo tambalearse. Tragó saliva con dificultades y trató de disimular. Su primera intuición había sido correcta: Darien Chiba era un espía. Jedite y Seiya debían ser informados inmediatamente.

—Estoy segura de que mi padre no conoce a nadie con ese nombre, señor Chiba — respondió Serena con voz temblorosa por el nerviosismo. Él la miró con tal intensidad que sus azules ojos parecieron convertirse en humo.

—¿No podríamos prescindir de formalidades? —preguntó—. Esto no es Londres. Por favor llámeme Darien y yo la llamaré Serena. ¿Dónde estábamos?_ Serena fue hacia la ventana en un esfuerzo por liberarse de la invisible cuerda que parecía atraerla hacia él. Parecía poseer la habilidad de penetrar hasta su propia alma al mirarla. Se estremeció, totalmente desconcertada por su encanto, por su hermoso rostro y por su cuerpo bien moldeado. Comparar a Darien con Seiya era como colocar a una pura sangre junto a un jamelgo. Antes de que sus pensamientos le causaran problemas, se volvió lentamente hacia él y dijo:

—Creo que iba usted a marcharse.

—Dentro de un momento. ¿Conoce usted a Silver?_ La reacción de ella lo sorprendió. Vio desaparecer el color de su rostro, y sus labios de repente parecieron exangües. Unos labios por otra parte encantadores, exuberantes y llenos, el inferior ligeramente más abultado que el superior. Todo en Serena Tsukino era intrigante. Si Darien no hubiera hecho voto de celibato no habría tardado nada en tenerla desnuda debajo, con sus largas piernas rodeando su cuerpo y su nombre en los labios mientras él la conducía al éxtasis.

Sabía instintivamente que Serena era apasionada. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Tenía todos sus instintos agudamente afinados en cuanto se refería a Serena. Las manos le quemaban de ganas de tocarla y tenía que apretar los puños para contener las ansias que sentía de abrazarla.

—Es usted demasiado inquisitivo para ser un hombre que ha llegado tan recientemente a nuestro humilde pueblo —atacó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted de Silver?_ Darien enarcó sus elegantes cejas.

—Eso, mi querida Serena, es asunto mío. ¿Lo conoce o no?_ La joven levantó la barbilla.

—No, señor, no lo conozco. Tal vez debería usted buscarlo en otra parte.

—Tal vez —admitió él. No hizo ningún ademán de irse, no podía apartar la vista de Serena. Tal vez fuera porque no había estado con una mujer desde hacía más tiempo del que quería pensar, o quizá porque aquella mujer era diferente a todas las demás con las que solía acostarse. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba considerando seriamente romper su voto por un beso de aquellos exuberantes labios.

Serena se sentía como paralizada, incapaz de moverse o de pensar. ¿Por qué la miraba él de aquel modo? La hacía sentirse totalmente estremecida en su interior. Cuando Seiya la miraba de esa forma no sentía nada. Seiya deseaba casarse con ella, ¿qué era lo que deseaba Darien Chiba? Serena supo la respuesta cuando Darien la atrajo entre sus brazos. En su voz sonó una nota de pánico.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo?

—Algo que no debería.

—Pues no lo haga.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tengo que besarla.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo?_ Él pareció confuso.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Sólo que debo hacerlo, que es algo que deseo desde que la vi en el acantilado._ Acercó su boca a la de ella sofocando sus protestas. La besó intensamente, impulsado por la privación y la necesidad. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios abiertos profundizando el beso, saboreando su dulce esencia. La joven se aferró a él hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros, sólo el brazo con que él le rodeaba la cintura evitó que se desplomase. El beso se prolongó. Darien no podía detenerse, aunque sabía que estaba próximo a quebrantar su voto.

Deslizó la mano hacia sus senos y gimió contra la boca de ella mientras el dulce peso le llenaba la palma y notaba cómo se le endurecía el pezón. La estaba llevando ya hacia el sofá cuando recobró la razón. ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bruscamente, interrumpió el beso y retrocedió. Era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

—Perdóneme —le dijo, esforzándose por mantener el control—. A pesar de esto no tiene nada que temer de mí._ Serena estaba jadeando, su respiración era rápida y profunda.

—¡Cómo se ha atrevido!

—Lo lamento sinceramente, Serena. Pero he dicho la verdad. Su virtud está a salvo conmigo._ A ella le picó la curiosidad. Darien Chiba era un hombre al que temería cualquier mujer que valorara su inocencia. Con sólo mirarlo se le aceleraba su corazón y le hervía la sangre.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Hace un momento se ha abalanzado sobre mí como un lobo hambriento._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo estar con una mujer._ Serena reflexionó un momento y luego dijo:

—Acaba de besarme.

—¡Ah, pero eso es todo cuanto he hecho! Deseaba mucho más que eso de usted.

—Gracias a Dios que ha recuperado el sentido común a tiempo para detenerse —murmuró ella.

—En efecto, pero no ha sido eso lo que me ha impedido seguir. Antes de salir de Londres hice un voto de castidad. Conmigo está usted a salvo, aunque mantener las manos lejos de usted me puede matar._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía si reírse o enfadarse. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se consideraba a sí misma una buena juez de la personalidad ajena, y había calificado a Darien Chiba de libertino y mujeriego. No podía imaginárselo prometiendo permanecer célibe. —Acerca de Silver —la aguijoneó él—, tal vez lo conozca alguno de sus amigos. ¿Quién era ese tipo moreno con el que estaba junto a las barcas de pesca?_ Serena se irritó.

—¡Ha estado espiándome!

—En absoluto. Simplemente estaba explorando el pueblo cuando los vi juntos. Tiene buena planta. ¿Es su enamorado?

—Seiya Kou no es de ningún modo mi enamorado —respondió rabiosa—. Y, aunque lo fuera, no es asunto suyo. Si me disculpa, oigo que mi padre me está llamando. Por favor, márchese._ Y se volvió dispuesta a irse, pero Darien la cogió por el codo.

—No he acabado. Sospecho que usted sabe más acerca de Silver de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer. A mí él me importa un bledo, y simplemente deseo advertirla. Silver traerá la desgracia a este pueblo, y usted podría verse atrapada en medio.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Por qué está metiéndose en lo que no le importa?

—Soy simplemente un hombre en busca de soledad. Pero también alguien con dos ojos en la cara y un cerebro que funciona.

—Le sugiero que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos, señor Chiba._ Darien se quedó mirando sus labios. ¡Dios!, era encantadora. Su ira aún realzaba más su belleza.

El único beso que le había robado había despertado su apetito, pero a causa de su voto debía negárselo a sí mismo voluntariamente. Por muy difícil que le resultase mantener las manos lejos de ella, cuando su ardiente deseo le recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado con una mujer. La necesidad de tocar a Serena, de besarla, de hacerle el amor, era como una fiebre.

Serena se quedó mirando la espalda de Darien mientras éste salía por la puerta. ¿Cómo podía saber nada de Silver sin haber estado en la playa la noche de la entrega? Y si era un espía, ¿por qué no se lo había notificado a las autoridades? Si lo hubiera hecho así, todos ellos podían haber sido arrestados, Silver incluido. Serena tenía que averiguar más sobre Darien Chiba.

Se tocó los labios. Aún le hormigueaban por su beso. La habían besado antes, Seiya y algunos muchachos del pueblo, pero esos besos resultaban sosos comparados con el sensual asalto de Darien, que le había sabido a oscuro pecado y a misteriosos secretos. Serena era lo bastante astuta como para saber que tenía que haber algo en el pasado de Darien que lo hubiera llevado al aburrido St. Ivés. Podía muy bien ser un espía, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que era algo más que eso. ¿Y de qué iba ese voto de castidad? Su atractivo y su evidente sensualidad contradecían esa promesa. Bastaba con mirar a Darien Chiba para saber que su sexualidad estaba afinada con precisión. Por inocente que ella fuera, Serena reconocía a un libertino cuando lo veía. Molly entró en el salón al cabo de unos minutos de haberse marchado Darien.

—¿Sabe algo? —preguntó.

—Ha estado preguntando por Silver. Sabe algo, pero no sé cuánto. Tengo que decírselo a Seiya. La flota pesquera ya debe de haber llegado. Me voy, pero regresaré antes de que papá se despierte.

—Cuidaré de él mientras estés ausente. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, muchacha._ Serena se apresuró hacia la playa. Las barcas de pesca acababan de llegar. Vio a Seiya que lavaba la cubierta de su pequeña embarcación y lo llamó. Él saltó a tierra y se acercó a saludarla con una ancha sonrisa.

—¿A qué debo el placer, amor?_ La estrechó entre sus brazos y trató de besarla, pero Serena volvió el rostro, de modo que el beso aterrizó en su mejilla.

—Compórtate, Seiya Kou —dijo, empujándolo juguetona—. Tengo noticias._ El joven frunció el cejo.

—¿Buenas o malas? El envío llegó a donde se suponía que tenía que llegar sin problemas.

—Darien Chiba ha venido a verme esta mañana. Preguntaba por Silver._ Las manos de Seiya se tensaron en sus hombros.

—¡Maldición! Sabía que estaba espiando para el gobierno. Tenemos que librarnos de él. Deberíamos decírselo a Jedite Dark. Él le rebanará el pescuezo a ese bastardo y arrojará su cuerpo al mar si se lo pedimos. _El color desapareció del rostro de Serena mientras se apartaba de Seiya.

—Antes de comenzar esta operación acordamos que no habría crímenes. Debemos ser más cuidadosos, tal vez montar una guardia en el acantilado, sobre la cala. Chiba debía de estar en la playa durante nuestra última entrega, es el único modo de que haya podido enterarse de la existencia de Silver. Además, no estoy segura de que sea un espía, ni siquiera un carabinero.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Tal vez un hombre curioso con gusto por la intriga. Oyó un nombre y está lo bastante aburrido con lo que el pueblo tiene que ofrecer como para implicarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que no delatará nuestras actividades a las autoridades?

—No lo sé, pero no deseo verlo muerto. Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas. Tal vez debamos interrumpir nuestras actividades hasta que se marche de St. Ivés.

—Nuestra siguiente entrega ya ha sido programada. No hay manera de anularla. Alguien tendrá que mantener ocupado a Chiba mientras estamos trabajando en la playa. —Se acarició la barbilla—. Tal vez Mina podría ayudarnos. A él probablemente le gustara retozar un poco en la cama con ella._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No funcionará. No te lo vas a creer, pero ha hecho un voto de castidad._ Seiya estalló en carcajadas.

—No pensarás que es verdad. Ese hombre miente, Serena. —Arrugó la frente como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo impropio que era lo que le había dicho—. ¿Te lo ha dicho él?_ La joven asintió. —Ningún caballero comentaría un tema tan delicado con una dama a la que apenas conoce. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? No debes volver a hablar con él.

—¡No eres mi dueño, Seiya Kou!

—¡Vas a ser mi mujer!

—Te aprecio, pero no voy a casarme contigo. —Se apartó de él—. Recuérdalo bien: nada de verter sangre. Yo personalmente manejaré a Darien.

—¿Así que Darien? —replicó Seiya con una pizca de resquemor—. ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido a llamaros por el nombre?

—Ahora no es momento de celos, Seiya. Ese hombre ha hecho una promesa. No puede representar ningún peligro.

—No creo que una simple promesa detenga a alguien como él cuando desea algo. Me parece que mi idea es mejor. Jedite Dark podría...

—¡No! Déjame a Darien a mí. Ahora me tengo que ir.

* * *

Darien vio cómo Serena se apartaba de Seiya y se marchaba indignada. Algo apartado, había observado su acalorada discusión, interesándose mucho por su abrazo. Desafortunadamente, no había podido oír su conversación. Sabía que Serena se apresuraría a encontrarse con Seiya en cuanto él abandonara su casa, de modo que había aguardado y la había seguido. Su conversación con el pescador había sido muy intensa, y Darien sospechaba que habían estado hablando de él.

Estaba casi convencido de que Seiya era Silver. Todo apuntaba hacia eso. Desde luego, el hombre debía ser vigilado, lo mismo que la encantadora Serena. Darien sospechaba que ambos eran amantes, y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento le disgustaba. Desanduvo el camino y se fue hacia el pueblo, pero antes de llegar se encontró frente a una indignada Serena con los brazos en jarras y apretando enojada los labios.

—¡Me ha seguido! ¿Cómo se atreve?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que hacer algo para aliviar mi aburrimiento.

—Le sugiero que regrese a Londres.

Darien miró más allá de ella, dejando errar su mente por los lugares que solía frecuentar en Londres, y rememorando los buenos ratos que había pasado yendo de juerga, jugando y retozando con mujeres. Si regresaba, caería en la misma rutina al instante. Cuando su año de castidad hubiera concluido, se proponía llevarse dos mujeres a la cama al mismo tiempo, y mantenerlas a ambas muy, muy ocupadas. Volvió a mirar a Serena. ¿Cómo infiernos se suponía que iba a abstenerse del sexo cuando aquella mujer lo tentaba sin tregua?

—Parece perdido en sus pensamientos, señor Chi...

—Darien.

—Bien, Darien. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora?

—Estaba pensando en cuánto deseo volver a besarla. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas sin que yo quebrantara mi promesa._ Serena no tenía idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero no le daría la satisfacción de preguntárselo.

—Esta conversación es inapropiada para unos simples conocidos —dijo ella—. Aprovecho este encuentro para devolverle la advertencia que se ha permitido hacerme antes. Ándese con ojo... Vaya con cuidado, con muchísimo cuidado. No deseo que le suceda nada._ Darien se balanceó sobre los talones. ¿Procedería ese aviso de Silver?

—Gracias, Serena, pero no tiene que preocuparse. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo._ Se tocó el sombrero y siguió su camino.


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Hacía varios días que Serena no veía a Darien. El tiempo había empeorado, y no era adecuado que ni los hombres ni los animales estuvieran a la intemperie. Casi cada día había caído un verdadero diluvio, que había mantenido a la flota pesquera atracada y a los aldeanos en sus viviendas. Sabía que Darien no salía de su casa porque la señora Luna se lo había dicho. La viuda le contó que se había mantenido ocupado escribiendo cartas, y eso preocupaba a Serena. ¿Estaba informando a sus superiores de lo que sabía acerca de sus operaciones de contrabando? Cuando le pidió a la señora Luna que hiciera de espía y leyera su correspondencia, la mujer se negó de plano. Y se mantuvo firme en su lealtad hacia su patrón aunque Serena le recordó que éste sabía ya lo bastante como para representar un peligro para Helios.

El coche correo debía llegar al cabo de algunos días, y Serena se devanaba los sesos pensando en un modo de entrar en la casa de Darien cuando él estuviera fuera para así poder leer su correspondencia. Le sería de gran ayuda enterarse de los secretos de Chiba. La oportunidad que aguardaba llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Al darles la lluvia un breve respiro, Serena decidió ir de compras. En el mercado se encontró a Helios, que le dijo que su madre estaba enferma, con fiebre y escalofríos, y que él iba a informar al señor Chiba de que la viuda no podría acudir a su trabajo hasta que se sintiera mejor. A Serena se le ocurrió inmediatamente una idea. Sabía que a Seiya no iba a gustarle, pero su fisgoneo sería útil para todos en el pueblo.

—No te molestes en ir a la casa —le dijo Serena al chico—. Dile a tu madre que ya me encargo yo de ello.

—Mamá se sentirá aliviada —respondió Helios—. Se ha encariñado mucho con su patrón. Le paga bien y parece disfrutar de sus guisos._ Cuando Serena regresó a su casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre sentado ante la mesa de la cocina.

—Papá, ¿qué haces levantado?

—No me regañes, hija —dijo el hombre—. Hoy me siento mejor que desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez alguna de las enfermedades que me aquejaban haya llegado a su fin. Molly está preparándome algo más que esa sosa papilla con la que me habéis estado alimentando.

—Me alegro de verte bien y levantado, papá, pero no deberías exagerar. Y eso incluye sobrecargar tu estómago con alimentos pesados. Iremos poco a poco.

—Molly me ha dicho que hace unos días tuve una visita. No tenía idea de que hubieran alquilado la casa Beatón. ¿Qué sabes de ese señor Chiba?

—No mucho, papá.

—Es joven y guapo —intervino Molly.

—Y un libertino, si es que he visto a uno alguna vez —añadió Serena. Kenji Tsukino se comió sólo la mitad de los huevos que Molly le había preparado y apartó el plato.

—Tienes razón, hija, mi apetito no es igual que antes. Creo que ahora me retiraré a mi habitación y descansaré.

—No estaré en casa por las mañanas durante un tiempo, papá. Molly se encargará de atender tus necesidades._ Su padre frunció el cejo.

—¿Y dónde estarás?

—La viuda Luna está enferma, y yo voy a sustituirla como ama de llaves del señor Chiba mientras ella se recupera.

—Sabía que no andábamos sobrados de dinero, pero ¿nos encontramos tan desesperados?

—No se trata de dinero, papá. No hay nadie más disponible, por lo que simplemente voy a hacerle un favor a la viuda Luna. No será por mucho tiempo.

—Haz lo que creas mejor, Serena. Confío en ti —dijo Kenji Tsukino.

—Deberías decirle la verdad a tu padre —le aconsejó Molly cuando el hombre hubo salido de la cocina.

—No puedo. Él es la única ley con que cuenta el pueblo, y sabes que pondría fin al contrabando si se enterara. No está tan bien como pretende. ¿Has visto lo poco que ha comido? Y tiene la tez demasiado sonrojada. Tengo que llevarlo a Londres en cuanto mejoren nuestras finanzas, y en St. Ivés sólo hay un modo de conseguir dinero.

—Ve con cuidado, muchacha. Me preocupas tú y me preocupan los demás. Tal vez deberías sentar la cabeza, casarte con Seiya y criar un montón de hijos.

—No deseo casarme con Seiya, pero no te preocupes, Molly, iré con cuidado. Sólo necesito saber qué se propone Chiba. Quiero asegurarme de que no es un peligro para nosotros.

Serena se fue de la casa antes de que Molly pudiera formular más protestas. Parecía a punto de llover de nuevo, por lo que se apresuró, deseosa de llegar a casa de Darien antes de que se abriesen los cielos. Entró por la puerta de atrás y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Luego se dirigió a la despensa para coger los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno. El estrépito de botes y sartenes condujo a Darien hacia allá.

—Llega tarde esta mañana, señora Lun... —Se detuvo en seco al cruzar la puerta, sorprendido al ver a Serena donde debería estar la amable viuda; la joven tenía su redondo trasero levantado tentadoramente mientras se inclinaba sobre el hogar. Tragó saliva con dificultad. —Usted no es la señora Luna. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?_ Serena se levantó sonriente.

—La viuda Luna está enferma. Yo ocuparé su lugar hasta que ella pueda retomar sus obligaciones._ Darien soltó un suspiro atormentado. Sin duda Dios lo estaba castigando por sus perversas acciones. ¿Por qué si no pondría tal tentación en su camino?

—No es necesario. Soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

—¿Sabe hacer la colada y plancharse las camisas?

—¿Y usted? —replicó él—. ¡Por Dios, es la hija del terrateniente!

—Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo. ¿Qué desea para almorzar?

—Al ver que la señora Luna no estaba aquí a su hora, me he preparado té y tostadas. No necesito nada más, gracias. Verá, Serena, ésta no es una buena idea. Es usted una tentación que no puedo permitirme.

—Trataré de hacerme invisible._ A Darien se le escapó otro suspiro.

—Eso es imposible —murmuró.

—He visto un conejo recién despellejado en la despensa y algunas verduras. Prepararé un estupendo guiso para comer y aún le quedará bastante para cenar._ Darien observó sus labios mientras hablaba. Había cosas que las mujeres podían hacer con la boca, que lograban que los hombres se volviesen locos. Sólo con imaginar sus exuberantes y rojos labios rodeando su… —¿Me está escuchando, Darien? ¿Da su aprobación a un conejo guisado? Tal vez no sea tan buena cocinera como la señora Luna, pero mis comidas no lo envenenarán.

—¿Le gustan a Seiya sus guisos?_ Serena asintió. —¿Qué más hace usted que a él le guste?_ ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era evidente que la chica no captaba su insinuación sexual. —El conejo guisado me parece muy bien —dijo finalmente con voz estrangulada—. Discúlpeme, Serena, creo que iré a bañarme en la cala._ Se alejó con excesivo apresuramiento. Estaba tan condenadamente excitado que no podía pensar, y mucho menos mantener una conversación.

Serena preparó los ingredientes y los colocó en el fuego para que se fueran cocinando mientras concluía sus tareas. Sabía que si deseaba registrar la habitación de Darien antes de que él regresara debía apresurarse. La casa no era grande. Encontró fácilmente su dormitorio. Mientras hacía la cama, advirtió que las sábanas conservaban su olor... una combinación de especia y aire fresco salado. Aspiró profundamente. Agitando la cabeza para disipar el evocador aroma y los perversos pensamientos que éste le provocaba, se apartó del lecho y pasó un trapo para limpiar el polvo del mobiliario. Luego recogió una camisa sucia que había tirada y la dobló pulcramente antes de llevarla a lavar.

Al darse cuenta de que había comenzado de nuevo a llover y de que Darien regresaría pronto, Serena fue al escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones. Encontró una carta sin cerrar dirigida a la dirección del conde de Andrew, en Londres.

—¿Está buscando algo?_ Su voz se clavó en ella causándole el mismo ardor que un hierro candente. Giró en redondo con el corazón latiéndole al ritmo de la repiqueteante lluvia. Darien estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con un hombro apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella dejó caer la carta en el cajón y forzó una sonrisa.

—Estoy limpiando su habitación. Creo que es una de las tareas de la señora Luna.

—Así es. —Se alejó de la pared y se encaminó hacia ella. Con aire despreocupado, Serena cerró el cajón—. Pero si está buscando algo en particular, tal vez pudiera ayudarla.

—No estaba fisgoneando —replicó—. Simplemente estaba...

—...limpiando el polvo. —Darien llegó junto a ella con pasos enérgicos, le levantó la barbilla con el índice y le preguntó—: ¿Está la señora Luna realmente enferma?

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle?

—No lo sé. Dígamelo usted._ Serena se estremeció. Su descarada sexualidad la abrumaba. Aquel hombre era más peligroso de lo que ella había sospechado. Bajo la fachada de un despreocupado Danddy londinense se ocultaban oscuros secretos. Irradiaba atractivo masculino y sensualidad. La firme columna de su cuello ofrecía un oscuro contraste con la inmaculada blancura de su camisa, y Serena era plenamente consciente del modo en que sus entallados pantalones se ceñían a sus musculosos muslos y piernas. Su penetrante mirada la hacía olvidar hasta su nombre y el motivo por el que estaba en aquella habitación. —¿Le ha pedido Seiya que me espíe? —le preguntó Darien tras una prolongada pausa.

—Deje a Seiya fuera de esto.

—¿Le ama?

—Hábleme de las amantes que ha dejado en Londres y yo le hablaré de Seiya.

—Touché—murmuró él. Serena sintió la necesidad de poner distancia física entre ambos. Pasó por su lado casi rozándolo, y salió por la puerta. Él la alcanzó.

—¿Adonde va?

—A comprobar el guiso, luego me iré a casa.

—No puede.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Mire fuera._ Serena se acercó a la ventana más próxima y miró por ella. La mañana se había convertido de repente en noche. El cielo estaba negro como boca de lobo y el viento rugía como un centenar de espíritus. El aguanieve acribillaba las ventanas, y olas gigantescas se estrellaban abajo, contra las rocas.

—He andado antes bajo la lluvia —dijo ella, aunque a decir verdad no le gustaba la idea de volver a su casa bajo una violenta tormenta. Darien la asió por los hombros y la apartó de la ventana.

—De momento no va a ir a ninguna parte, Serena. La tormenta pasará pronto. Mientras aguarda, puede almorzar conmigo._ Puesto que a Serena no se le ocurrió ningún modo cortés de rechazar su invitación, no dijo nada y se dirigió a la cocina. El guiso estaba borboteando gratamente, pero las verduras aún no estaban cocidas, de modo que cortó gruesas rebanadas del pan que la viuda Luna había cocido el día anterior y sacó la mantequilla. Darien la sorprendió colocando la tetera en el fuego.

—Parece que sabe desenvolverse bien en la cocina —comentó ella.

—Estuve en la guerra peninsular con mi buen amigo el marqués Nicolás Kumada—le explicó Darien—. Teníamos que valemos por nosotros mismos o morirnos de hambre en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar.

—¿Conoció a Wellington?

—Coincidimos en varias ocasiones. Es un gran hombre con una gran inteligencia. Aquéllos fueron tiempos difíciles, pero Nicolás y yo conseguimos sobrevivir._ Serena encontró cuencos en la alacena y sirvió el guiso en ellos con un cucharón mientras Darien colocaba el té en la tetera. La joven se sentía tan cómoda con él que casi había olvidado que podía ser un espía del gobierno. —Está muy sabroso —dijo Darien tras probar un bocado—. Es tan buena cocinera como la señora Luna.

Serena aceptó el cumplido con cierto escepticismo. Tras la muerte de su madre, Molly le había enseñado a guisar, pero no se consideraba tan experta como la señora Luna. No obstante, las palabras de Darien la complacieron. Cuando hubieron comido hasta saciarse, Serena dijo:

—Recogeré la cocina._ Él asintió con celeridad. Ella sonrió para sí. Aunque a Darien tal vez no le importara echar una mano en la cocina, era evidente que limpiar no era algo con lo que disfrutase.

—Encenderé el fuego del salón. Aquí empieza a hacer frío._ Cuando Serena reapareció en el salón se encontró a Darien sentado en el sofá, con las piernas extendidas hacia adelante.

—¿Quiere tomar un brandy? —le preguntó—. ¿O prefiere vino?_ Puesto que ella se deleitaba de vez en cuando con una copa de brandy, expresó su preferencia por el líquido ambarino. Se instaló en el sofá mientras Darien servía las bebidas. A continuación, él se sentó a su lado y le dio la copa.

La proximidad de la joven golpeó a Darien como si hubiera recibido un impacto físico. Su olor a flores le contrajo el estómago haciendo que se quedase sin aliento. ¿Cómo estaría ella con los cabellos extendidos sobre una almohada, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados? Cruzó las piernas, agradecido de que, al parecer, Serena no hubiera advertido su creciente excitación.

—Mi padre estará preocupado —reflexionó ella en voz alta.

—¿Cómo está su padre? — preguntó Darien haciendo un esfuerzo por distraerse.

—Por un estilo —respondió Serena.

—Eso está bien —dijo él a falta de una respuesta mejor. De no ser por su voto de castidad, en aquel momento estaría seduciendo a Serena... y logrando su propósito porque Darien nunca fallaba. Se preguntaba hasta donde podría llegar sin una plena consumación. Un beso o dos no quebrantarían su promesa.

—Está muy silencioso —comentó la joven—. ¿En qué está pensando?

—Deseo besarla —reconoció Darien—. Es usted una mujer muy atractiva, Serena. Su amante no tiene por qué enterarse de que hemos compartido uno o dos besos.

—¿Mi amante? Si se refiere a Seiya, sólo es un amigo.

—Desde luego —contestó él escéptico. La rodeó con el brazo. Ella se resistió, pero Darien la sostuvo con firmeza, atrayéndola hacia sí. Le quitó la copa casi vacía de la mano y la dejó en el suelo, junto a él.

—¿Qué hay acerca de su voto? —le recordó Serena mientras él le levantaba la barbilla.

—Un beso o dos no lo romperán. Ya le dije en otra ocasión que su virtud está a salvo conmigo.

—Es usted un libertino, Darien Chiba. _El sonrió.

—Me han llamado cosas peores. —Convirtió su voz en un ronco susurro—. Ofrézcame sus labios, Serena.

—No es una buena idea —replicó ella.

—Es la mejor idea que he tenido desde hace semanas._ Acercó la boca a la de la joven, bebiendo de sus labios como si fuera un hombre muerto de sed. Su deseo era tan grande que deseaba devorarla. Deslizó la lengua por el ardoroso terciopelo de la boca femenina hundiéndola profundamente en su interior, tomando completa posesión mientras la garganta de ella producía un suave y ahogado sonido.

Darien la sintió estremecerse y la atrajo con fuerza rozándola deliberadamente con su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la rígida presión de su erección. Sin darse cabal cuenta de lo que hacía, absorto en el proceso de seducción, sus manos buscaron los pechos de Serena. Un apetito puramente animal abrumó su conciencia mientras masajeaba los redondos senos con las palmas y luego jugueteaba con sus pezones, convirtiéndolos en duras protuberancias.

—¡Basta! —exclamó ella luchando por liberarse.

Darien era un hombre poseído por una implacable necesidad. Deseaba más que besos, pero sabía que aquello era cuanto podía permitirse. Aflojó la presión en su espalda hasta hacer que la joven quedase tendida sobre el sofá. Si Serena protestó, él decidió no oírla. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que su inexplicable apetito estaba causado por la privación y no por ninguna necesidad especial de aquella mujer en concreto. Su cuerpo estaba hambriento de gratificación sexual y la abstención que se había impuesto lo estaba matando.

Pero una parte lúcida de su cerebro le decía que no cualquiera saciaría su apetito. Él deseaba a Serena... y no podía tenerla. Como sin voluntad propia, bajó las manos por el cuerpo de ella deslizándolas hasta su estómago. Serena se retorció y trató de apartarlo, pero Darien se hallaba ya demasiado excitado como para detenerse. Llevó la mano derecha hacia abajo abriéndose camino entre los muslos de ella. Serena se sobresaltó mientras él apretaba la palma contra el montículo femenino.

—¡Oh, Dios!, ¿qué me está haciendo? —gritó la chica.

—¿Te gusta? —Su voz era lenta, grave, seductora.

—Sí... no... ¡No lo sé!_ Él deslizó la mano bajo su falda levantándosela, mientras sus dedos le rozaban la rodilla y el interior del muslo. Cuando sus dedos llegaron al húmedo e íntimo lugar entre sus piernas, estaba a punto de estallar. Ella estaba cálida y henchida; sólo con tocarla Darien se encendió. Cuando encontró el diminuto núcleo oculto entre los sedosos rizos, comenzó a frotárselo.

Serena estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Darien? La sensual caricia de sus dedos contra aquel palpitante centro enviaba sin tregua sacudidas al rojo vivo al resto de su cuerpo. Se arqueó hacia arriba, aferrándose a él mientras Darien seguía besándola. Algo extraño le sucedía. Se notaba el cuerpo latiendo, sangre ardiente corría por sus venas, y sentía la piel encendida. Sabía que debía detenerlo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras.

—¡Ah, amor, eres tan sensible! —murmuró él—. Confío en que Seiya sepa apreciarlo._ Introdujo un dedo en su interior sumando una nueva dimensión a su intento. A Serena le faltaba el aire hasta para hablar. Jadeaba, con la cabeza echada atrás, ofreciendo su garganta a los besos de Darien mientras él seguía atormentándola.

Se arqueó contra la mano masculina, gimiendo suavemente mientras sus caricias creaban una creciente tensión que la estaba llevando a un punto de excitación extrema. De pronto se quedó rígida, y su cuerpo fue recorrido por espasmos que la embargaron del indescriptible placer que estalló en su interior. Fue terrible. Fue maravilloso. Fue aterrador. Cuando recuperó el sentido, la inundó la ira.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡No tenía ningún derecho! —Se zafó de sus brazos, se levantó y se encaminó enérgicamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Adonde va?

—A mi casa._ Estaba tan confusa, que apenas sabía qué hacía o decía. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que marcharse de allí.

—Se la llevará el viento en cuanto salga por la puerta.

—Es mejor que estar aquí con usted._ Abrió la puerta y una ráfaga estuvo a punto de hacerla caer. Luchó contra su fuerza pero no consiguió nada. Darien cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

—¿Me cree ahora?

—No creo nada de lo que usted dice. Dijo que había hecho una promesa de celibato y mire lo que ha sucedido.

—Lo que ha sucedido no rompe ninguna promesa. Le he dado placer a usted negándome el mío. Ninguna penitencia podría ser más severa._ A ella le picó la curiosidad. Se dirigió hacia una silla y se sentó en el borde.

—¿Por qué tiene que cumplir una penitencia?

—Es una larga historia._ Ella miró por la ventana a la terrible tormenta.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—A usted no le gustaría. No es una historia agradable.

—Tiene que ver con una mujer ¿verdad?_ Darien, agitado, se peinó con los dedos los espesos cabellos.

—Los mejores y los peores momentos de mi vida tienen que ver con mujeres._ Serena le creyó. Nunca había conocido a un auténtico libertino, pero en Darien todo proclamaba que lo era. Se lo veía hermoso y viril, y rezumaba encanto. Ninguna mujer tenía la más mínima posibilidad ante un hombre experimentado como él. Una inocente como ella podía ser devorada por su sexualidad.

—Puesto que no vamos a ir a ninguna parte, ¿por qué no me habla de ello?_ Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Baste con decir que me estoy castigando por algo de lo que me siento responsable.

—De modo que la castidad es su castigo. —Escudriñó su rostro—. Tal vez esté siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo._ Él le dirigió una sonrisa que le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Me está invitando a romper mi promesa? ¿Desea que le haga el amor?

—¡No! —exclamó Serena—. No tengo deseos de llevarle por el mal camino.

—Lástima. ¿Por qué no me habla de usted? —le pidió él cambiando hábilmente de tema. Aquella conversación no lo ayudaba en nada en su estado de excitación. En realidad, hablar con ella ya era incitador.

—Le aseguro que mi vida es muy gris. He nacido y me he criado en St. Ivés. Como sabe, mi padre es el terrateniente Tsukino. Mi madre falleció tratando de darle un heredero cuando yo tenía quince años.

—¿Por qué no está casada? ¿No desea Seiya convertirla en su esposa?

—Seiya y yo sólo somos amigos. Nada más.

—¿Quién, además de Seiya, está interesado en obtener su mano? Tal vez usted desee contraer matrimonio con alguien de más categoría. En cierto modo, no puedo imaginármela como esposa de un pescador.

—La categoría no significa nada para mí. Además, casarme está fuera de consideración mientras mi padre esté enfermo.

—¿Por qué ha esperado tanto tiempo para llevarlo a Londres a que lo visite un especialista?

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Es por falta de dinero —aventuró él.

—Ya le he dicho que no es... ¡Oh, mire! —exclamó, señalando por la ventana—. Ha dejado de llover. —Se puso en pie de un salto—. Debo marcharme._ Darien se levantó.

—¿Volverá mañana?

—Sí, si la señora Luna sigue enferma._ Serena se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Aguarde! Una advertencia: no se meta en nada peligroso o ilegal. No quiero que salga perjudicada._ Ella se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que lo sabe. Piense en ello mientras la acompaño a casa.

—Conozco el camino.

—No obstante, un caballero no permite nunca que una dama vaya sola cuando se ha hecho oscuro. Y con independencia de lo que usted piense, soy un caballero. _Ella le dirigió una mirada de reojo de absoluta incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera burlarse o cuestionar su advertencia, un sonoro golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Darien fue a abrir, y Seiya se metió en la casa mirando a Serena.

—Molly me ha dicho que estabas aquí, por lo que he venido a llevarte a casa. Deberías haber dejado que otra persona sustituyera a la señora Luna.

—No tenía por qué haberse molestado —intervino Darien—. Ahora iba a acompañar a Serena.

—Apártese de mi mujer —gruñó Seiya—. No necesitamos a gente de su clase en St. Ivés._ Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y qué clase es ésa?

—Ya basta, Seiya —le advirtió Serena—. Vamonos._ El joven le dirigió a Darien una mirada amenazadora mientras escoltaba a Serena hasta la puerta. —Me gustaría que dejaras de referirte a mí como tu mujer —lo reprendió ella cuando Chiba no podía oírlos.

—¿Por qué? En el pueblo todos esperan que nos casemos.

—No, Seiya. Tú eres el único que lo espera._ Él la sujetó por el brazo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido mientras estabas a solas con Chiba? ¿Se te ha insinuado?_ Ella se soltó con un sonrojo que denunciaba su pulso acelerado. Darien le había dado placer, un hecho que no podía negar. Pero estaba mal, y lo sabía. No podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder, y en el futuro se protegería contra él.

—La única razón por la que he sustituido a la señora Luna ha sido para fisgonear en los asuntos personales de Chiba. Tenemos que saber qué está haciendo realmente en St. Ivés. Si es un espía del gobierno, nuestra operación se halla en grave peligro.

—¿Te has enterado de algo?_ Intencionadamente, ella se abstuvo de mencionar la advertencia tenuemente velada de Darien.

—He conseguido hurgar en su escritorio.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Sólo una carta dirigida al conde de Andrew. No he tenido tiempo de leerla. Ha empezado a llover y Darien ha vuelto a casa. Mañana lo intentaré de nuevo.

—¡Al diablo con eso! No quiero que estés cerca de ese espía.

—No sabemos si es un espía o un carabinero._ «Si no es un espía, ¿por qué la advertencia?», se preguntó Serena en silencio. En voz alta dijo: —Necesitamos saber si representa un peligro para nosotros. Además —añadió enfadada—, tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—¿Que no puedo?_ Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía, Seiya la asió por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Darien no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba siguiendo a Serena y a Seiya. Supuso que por un equivocado sentimiento de protección. Ella no necesitaba ni deseaba su protección, y comprenderlo así le dolía. Sabía que estaba implicada con los contrabandistas y, pese a su poca predisposición a confiar en él, estaba decidido a mantenerla a salvo. La experiencia le había enseñado a reconocer a la gente que guardaba secretos, y Serena Tsukino, definitivamente, los tenía. Darien los había visto en el fondo de aquellos encantadores ojos celestes. No le sorprendería que la joven hubiera estado en la playa la noche en que se descargó el contrabando y ese pensamiento lo asustaba.

Fue siguiendo a la pareja y cuando de pronto se detuvieron, él también lo hizo. Al ver que Seiya cogía a Serena entre sus brazos y la besaba, un arrebato furioso lo impulsó separarlos, pero prevaleció la razón. Con el rostro tenso, Darien dio media vuelta dispuesto a desandar el camino y regresar a casa. Un grito sofocado de ella lo hizo girar en redondo. Al verla debatiéndose para escapar de las atenciones de Seiya, actuó instintivamente.

—¡Suéltela! —gritó, apresurándose en defensa de la joven. Sorprendido, Seiya empujó a Serena tras él y se preparó para pelear.

—Manténgase fuera de esto, Chiba. No se atreva a meterse conmigo. ¿Qué sabe un Danddy londinense como usted de pelear?

—No pasa nada Darien. Estoy bien —intervino Serena apartándose de Seiya. Darien se detuvo bruscamente, con los puños apretados, en absoluto temeroso ante la amenazadora postura del otro. Estaba entrenado para enfrentarse a matones como Seiya, y así lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Le ha hecho daño, Serena? —le preguntó a ésta apretando los dientes.

—No. No cause problemas, Darien._ Aunque aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo, hizo caso del consejo. Pero por mucho que se esforzara, no podría olvidar el apasionado interludio que había vivido con ella. Aunque no había obtenido satisfacción sexual en el sentido tradicional, había experimentado un gran placer sólo observando cómo Serena alcanzaba el climax entre sus brazos. Lo haría de nuevo, aunque eso lo dejase dolorido y necesitado.

Una sonrisa resignada distendió sus labios. Parecía que tendría que volver a darse otro chapuzón en las heladas aguas. Serena entró rápidamente en la casa y acudió en seguida a la habitación de su padre. El hombre dormía apaciblemente, por lo que cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina. Molly estaba pelando verduras para la cena.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó. Molly se sobresaltó.

—¡Por Dios, chiquilla! No me des estos sustos. ¿Has visto qué terrible tormenta? Me alegro de que no intentaras regresar a casa bajo aquella tempestad. ¿Te has enterado de algo?

—De nada... salvo..._ Molly soltó el cuchillo.

—¿Salvo de qué?

—Darien me ha hecho una extraña advertencia. Me ha dicho que no me metiera en nada peligroso o ilegal._ La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabías que el señor Chiba había estado en el lugar de la última entrega cuando después empezó a hacer preguntas sobre Silver. ¿De qué otro modo podía saberlo si no? Haz caso de su consejo, Serena.

—Sabes que no puedo, Molly. Formo parte de ello como todos los demás. Además, todo el mundo vive mucho mejor desde que comenzaron nuestras actividades. Ahora no podemos detenernos.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Darien Chiba se propone algo, pero no necesariamente algo malo. De haberlo querido, ya habría informado a las autoridades, cancelado el desembarco, y ahora todos vosotros estaríais arrestados._ Serena apenas escuchaba a Molly mientras seguía pensando en aquellos momentos íntimos pasados en el salón de Darien. ¿Cómo podía haberle permitido que la tocara de ese modo? Ningún hombre lo había hecho nunca tan íntimamente como Darien. Tan sólo pensar que alguien más pudiera tocarla así le parecía insoportable.

El recuerdo del placer persistía. Sentía los senos henchidos y aquel lugar privado entre sus piernas aún le hormigueaba. Lo que realmente asombraba a Serena era el hecho de que Darien no hubiera buscado su propio placer. ¿Cuántos hombres harían algo así? ¿Cuántos tendrían esa clase de control? Antes de morir, la madre de la joven le había explicado cómo eran las cosas entre hombres y mujeres, y más tarde, Molly le había dado más detalles, de modo que Serena sabía lo que sucedía entre hombres y mujeres. Conocía bien el peligro de permitir intimidades, pero ese día había ignorado todo eso a sabiendas.

Si no iba con cuidado, podía perder más de lo que estaba dispuesta. Con voto de celibato o no, Darien Chiba era un maestro de la seducción. Incluso una mujer inexperta como ella reconocía su evidente sexualidad. Ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz, tenía que evitarle. Por desdicha, eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. La necesidad de enterarse de más cosas sobre él era más importante que su propia seguridad.

* * *

Darien temblaba de frío al regresar de su baño en el mar. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una actividad cotidiana gracias a Serena Tsukino Si él tuviera sentido común, se mantendría bien lejos de la cautivadora belleza. Pero ella se lo había hecho imposible apareciendo por allí para sustituir a la señora Luna.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, pero aún se sentía demasiado excitado como para conciliar el sueño, incluso después del frío chapuzón en la cala. Deslizó la mano hacia su miembro y encontró alivio del único modo que podía permitirse durante su año de abstinencia.


	7. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola a todoas! hoy solo puedo dejaros un capítulo, no tengo más tiempo, pero prometo recompensa. Mil besos a todas. **

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, Darien salió de la casa antes de que llegara Serena. Encontró a la joven por el camino, cargada de bultos.

—¿Qué lleva aquí? —le preguntó, cogiéndoselos.

—Me fijé que su despensa estaba vacía, por lo que he hecho algunas compras en el carnicero, el molinero y el verdulero y lo he cargado todo a su cuenta. ¿Adonde va tan temprano? Vuelva a casa y le prepararé el desayuno._ Estar a solas con ella era lo último que Darien deseaba. No le apetecía otro chapuzón en el mar.

—Tengo que enviar una carta. Luego sacaré a mi caballo del establo y lo haré ejercitarse un poco. Probablemente está tan ansioso como yo de una buena carrera. Pero primero llevaré todo esto a la casa.

—No hace falta —objetó el a—. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Sin hacerle caso, Darien desanduvo el camino en dirección a la vivienda. Era una corta distancia, y en realidad no le importaba, pero no pudo evitar advertir que Serena parecía incómoda. Debía de haberse abstenido de tocarla el día anterior, pero ella era tan tentadora, y evitar la tentación nunca había sido una de sus cualidades.

Serena se mantuvo silenciosa mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro. Casi pareció aliviada cuando llegaron a casa y Darien colocó los bultos sobre la estropeada mesa de la cocina.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Ahora ya puede marcharse a hacer sus cosas._ Él era plenamente consciente de que tenía que irse... de inmediato. Si no lo hacía, estrecharía a Serena entre sus brazos para repetir lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

—A propósito —dijo volviéndose a medias—, si desea registrar de nuevo mis pertenencias, le adelanto que no encontrará nada de interés._ Sonrió ante la asombrada expresión de la joven y prosiguió hacia la puerta. Consciente de que el coche correo salía aquel a mañana, en primer lugar fue a depositar la carta para Andrew.

Aunque no les mencionaba a los contrabandistas que había descubierto, le decía que estaba investigando un asunto que podía ser de interés para el gobierno. Tras enviar la carta, decidió volver a visitar al terrateniente Tsukino. Cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre fuera Silver. Darien no podía descartar a nadie. Ni a Helios, ni a Seiya ni al terrateniente. Molly respondió a su llamada.

—¿Está mejor hoy el señor Tsukino? —preguntó Darien—. Confiaba en que pudiéramos conocernos._ La mujer se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—El señor no recibe visitas._ Pero Darien colocó el pie en la puerta.

—¿Le preguntará por lo menos si va a recibirme?

—Está demasiado enfermo, señor. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—¿Es el párroco, Molly?_ Darien abrió la puerta empujándola con el hombro. El hombre que se hallaba en el vestíbulo llevaba bata y gorra. Era delgado, y su rostro tenía un anormal tono rojizo. Parecía como si hiciera mucho tiempo que estuviera enfermo. —¿Quién es usted, señor? —preguntó Kenji Tsukino. Darien hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Darien Chiba a su servicio. He alquilado la casa Beatón.

—Los Beatón se marcharon hace dos años para reunirse con su hija en Kent. Bienvenido a St. Ivés. Por favor, acompáñeme a mi habitación, donde podremos charlar agradablemente. Estos días casi no recibo visitas. —Dirigió una mirada de censura al ama de llaves—. Mi hija y Molly piensan que necesito aislamiento. Sin embargo, no estoy tan enfermo como ellas creen.

—Confiaba en poder mantener una charla con usted, señor Tsukino —confesó Darien. Siguió al hombre a su alcoba. Una vez estuvieron sentados en el cómodo estudio que había sido transformado en dormitorio, Kenji Tsukino le preguntó:

—¿Viene usted de Londres, señor Chiba?

—Sí señor.

—¿Qué lo trae a St. Ivés?

—La necesidad de paz y soledad. Le pedí a mi agente que buscara una casa lejos del bullicio de Londres, y St. Ivés parecía acomodarse perfectamente a mis propósitos, de modo que alquilé la casa por un año.

—Bien hecho. ¿Qué le hizo dejar Londres?

—Es una larga historia que no estoy en condiciones de contar.

—¡Ah! —respondió el hombre mayor con complicidad—. Lo comprendo perfectamente. No es el primero que se ve desterrado al campo para enmendarse._ Darien no lo corrigió. Esa suposición era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra para su autoimpuesto exilio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted enfermo, señor?

—Demasiado —se quejó el señor Tsukino—. Algunos días son mejores que otros.

—¿Qué dice su médico?

—¡Bah! Todos estos médicos de pueblo lo único que saben es sangrar y aplicar ventosas. Son carniceros. Mi hija quiere llevarme a Londres, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo._ Mientras conversaban, Darien comenzó a dudar de que Kenji Tsukino supiera nada del contrabando que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus narices. Pero como persona concienzuda, le preguntó:

—¿Conoce por casualidad a un hombre llamado Silver?

—No, señor, no lo conozco. —Su expresión convenció a Darien de que era sincero—¿Es importante para usted?

—Realmente no —contestó Darien encogiéndose de hombros—. No obstante, podría representar un peligro para los habitantes de St. Ivés.

—En nuestro pueblo se producen pocos delitos —respondió Kenji—. Lo sé porque soy el magistrado local. En cuanto esté en condiciones, investigaré el asunto para usted.

—Le agradecería que no le mencionara nuestra conversación a nadie —le pidió Darien levantándose—. Podría estar equivocado en cuanto a Silver.

Darien se marchó unos minutos más tarde. Su visita al señor Tsukino lo había convencido de que el hombre no sabía nada sobre el delito que tenía lugar en su jurisdicción. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo sobre su hija. Había un elemento más del asunto que tenía que aclarar antes de recoger su caballo del establo.

Fue hasta donde estaba anclada la flota pesquera en busca de Seiya Kou. La fortuna le sonrió. A causa de la tormenta del día anterior, los pescadores estaban ocupados reparando los daños sufridos por sus embarcaciones. Encontró a Seiya sentado en la cubierta de su pequeña barca, remendando las velas. Darien lo saludó y le pidió que le concediera unos minutos. El otro le hizo señas de que subiera a bordo, y él le obedeció. Seiya le dirigió una hosca mirada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Chiba? Sea breve. Estoy ocupado._ Darien se sentó sobre un rollo de cuerda.

—¿Es usted Silver? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Seiya se levantó a medias, con el rostro enrojecido y las venas del cuello hinchadas.

—¿Qué está usted insinuando?

—Creo que lo sabe. No me importan nada ni usted ni sus compañeros contrabandistas. Es Serena quien me preocupa. Ella no debería estar en la playa durante las entregas. La última estuvo a punto de verse interrumpida por los carabineros, que llegaron pocos minutos después de que ustedes se fueran. Algo así habría tenido resultados desastrosos._ Seiya parpadeó y luego volvió a parpadear.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—¿No lo sabe? Le estoy preguntando directamente si es usted Silver.

—Y yo le pregunto directamente si es usted un carabinero.

—No lo soy —respondió Darien—. Simplemente me encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento oportuno.

—No soy Silver —dijo Seiya.

—En realidad no me importa que lo sea o no. Sólo quiero que me asegure que mantendrá a Serena lejos de la playa durante la próxima entrega. Y haría bien en revelar la identidad de Silver. Es un hombre peligroso. Podría hacer que los mataran a todos.

—Nos arriesgaremos —contestó el joven—. ¿Cree que deseo ser pescador toda mi vida? Silver nos ayuda a escapar de la sombría existencia que llevamos. Le seguiremos hasta la muerte si es necesario.

—¿Incluye eso a Serena?

—Es por ella por lo que deseo una vida mejor.

—Si la ama, manténgala al margen. No permita que se implique más en esas actividades ilegales de lo que ya lo está.

—¿Me está amenazando, Chiba?

—Tómelo como guste.

—¿Va usted a informar a las autoridades?

—Lo haré si no mantiene a Serena al margen.

—Usted es el peligroso —masculló Seiya con los dientes apretados—. ¿Por qué ha venido a St. Ivés si no para espiarnos? Venga, adelante, delátenos a las autoridades; descubrirán que no existe ninguna prueba de actividad ilegal en nuestro pueblo.

—No me importa nada de eso. Sólo deseo asegurarme de que Serena está a salvo._ Seiya agitó el puño delante de él de un modo amenazador.

—¿Qué tiene que ver usted con Serena? Ella es mi mujer, recuérdelo._ Darien apartó de un manotazo el puño de Seiya.

—No me asusta, Kou. Pero le aconsejo que piense detenidamente en lo que le he dicho.

* * *

Durante la ausencia de Darien, Serena registró sus cosas buscando algo que lo vinculara con el gobierno. No encontró nada más que una carta del conde de Andrew. El contenido le aclaró poco, salvo que las damas de la alta sociedad echaban de menos a Darien, y que abundaban los rumores sobre su prolongada ausencia. La joven casi se echó a reír en voz alta cuando Andrew decía que casi toda la alta sociedad estaba enterada de su voto de castidad, y que se habían registrado apuestas en los libros de apuestas de White's acerca de cuánto tiempo permanecería casto. Las fechas oscilaban entre una semana y varios meses, pero el consenso era que quebrantaría su promesa mucho antes del final de su autoimpuesto exilio.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien le había dicho la verdad acerca de su voto. Realmente estaba dispuesto a observar un tiempo de castidad. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Si a Darien lo habían admitido en White's, un club de caballeros, era sumamente probable que tuviera un título. ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado? Devolvió la carta al mismo sitio donde la había encontrado y volvió a la cocina. El venado asado que había preparado estaba listo, y lo dejó cerca del fuego para mantenerlo caliente. Oyó un ruido en la puerta posterior y se volvió esperando ver entrar a Darien. Pero no se trataba de él, sino de Seiya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Seiya?

—Tu patrón me ha hecho hoy una visita._ Serena tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Le habría contado Darien lo que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior?

—¿Qué quería?

—Ha dicho que Silver está poniendo en peligro a todos en el pueblo y me ha aconsejado que te mantenga lejos de la playa durante la próxima entrega.

—Tal vez sea un carabinero —reflexionó ella.

—Dice que no lo es, y me siento inclinado a creerle. Si fuera un agente del gobierno, ya habría actuado contra nosotros. Pero desea algo, Serena.

—¿Te ha dicho qué es?

—No con muchas palabras, pero para mí es evidente que eres tú lo que quiere. —La asió por el brazo—. ¿Por qué es tan posesivo contigo, Serena? ¿Le has dado algo de lo que a mí me niegas?

—¡Suéltame! —siseó ella—. No eres mi dueño, Seiya Kou. Será mejor que vayas con cuidado con cómo me tratas. Silver podría prohibirte participar en nuestras actividades._ Él le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—¿Silver? ¡Bah! No me amenaces, Serena. En cuanto estemos casados, las cosas cambiarán. Silver ya no será más el jefe.

—¡Suéltame! —repitió la joven—. Me haces daño.

—Ya ha oído a la dama. Suéltela._ ¡Era Darien! Debía de haber entrado por la puerta principal. Seiya empujó a Serena lejos de él.

—Simplemente mantenía una conversación privada con mi mujer._ Darien enarcó las cejas. Levantó el brazo de ella y examinó las magulladuras de su muñeca.

—¿Desde cuándo una conversación privada comprende maltratar a una dama?

—¿Desde cuando Serena se ha convertido en asunto suyo? —le replicó Seiya.

—Desde que me enteré del peligro en que se encuentra. Usted y sus cómplices no le están haciendo ningún favor permitiéndole participar en sus operaciones ilegales. No deseo verla colgada con el resto de ustedes. Y puede contarle a Silver lo que he dicho. _Serena se puso mortalmente pálida. ¡Gran Dios! Darien lo sabía todo. Todo salvo la identidad de Silver.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma —respondió cuando recuperó la voz—. ¿Hasta dónde sabe?

—Estoy enterado de lo del contrabando. Y también creo que su padre no está al corriente de su implicación. _Seiya se llevó a Serena hacia la puerta para poder hablar con ella en privado.

—Te digo que debemos librarnos de él —dijo en voz baja.

—¡No seas necio! —susurró ella—. Realmente quieres buscar problemas, ¿verdad? No creo que Darien represente un peligro para nosotros.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. Hablaré con los demás y veremos qué piensan.

—Escucha, Seiya. Darien tiene amigos poderosos, entre ellos un conde y un marqués. — Luego, en voz alta, añadió—: Quiero que te vayas para poder hablar a solas con Darien.

—Una magnífica idea —replicó éste—. Pero antes de irse, le sugiero que tenga en cuenta mi advertencia. Si me entero de que le ha causado daño a Serena de algún modo, haré que lo lamente mucho, muchísimo. Buenos días, señor._ Seiya se fue resoplando indignado. Darien cerró tras él de un portazo. Luego se volvió para encararse con Serena, con el rostro tan sombrío como una nube de tormenta. —Su amigo es un matón. ¿Por qué le ha permitido que le hiciera daño?

—No me ha hecho daño. Sólo estaba... tratando de hacerme una observación.

—¿Qué observación es ésa?

—Usted sabe demasiado sobre los ciudadanos de St. Ivés y sus actividades, y Seiya está preocupado.

—¿Bastante preocupado como para mantenerla alejada de la playa durante la próxima entrega?

—¿Cómo sabe usted que en la anterior yo estaba allí? ¿Me vio? ¿Reconoció a alguien?_ Darien frunció el cejo.

—¡Maldición! No tenía que reconocer a nadie para saber que usted estaba allí. No trate de negar que está implicada en el contrabando porque no la creeré. —La miró con ojos encendidos—. A menos que prometa apartarse del peligro, me veré obligado a considerarme su protector. ¿No puede su grupo sustituirla por otro par de manos?_ La joven abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Está usted loco! Silver nunca lo permitiría.

—Hablaré con él yo mismo. Dígame dónde encontrarle._ Serena retrocedió.

—Me tengo que ir. No se entrometa, Darien... por favor._ Él la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—Me preocupo por usted, Serena.

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Usted se da cuenta de su atractivo. En Londres causaría sensación. Si la hubiera conocido allí, no habría tenido ningún reparo en seducirla._ Ella parecía visiblemente agitada.

—Ya lo ha hecho. Usted acaso lo haya olvidado, pero yo no.

—No he olvidado un maldito detalle. —La atrajo hacia sí—. Me he dado tantos chapuzones de agua fría en la cala que la piel comienza a arrugárseme. Me excita tanto que casi no puedo estar cerca de usted. Si no fuera por mi maldita promesa, ahora mismo estaría en mi cama.

—No lo haga —susurró Serena.

Darien no pudo evitarlo. Ella era tan hermosa, tan tentadora, que de nuevo no pudo resistirse a poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad. Estrechó su cuerpo contra el de él haciéndole sentir la protuberancia de su sexo. La joven sofocó un grito que a él le provocó una sonrisa. Por el modo en que aplastó las caderas contra su erección, sabía que Serena Tsukino no era completamente inocente.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, él asaltó su boca con un exigente beso. Si ella no hubiera recuperado el sentido común y se hubiera soltado, sabía exactamente dónde habrían acabado: en el suelo o en su cama. Respirando dificultosamente, no hizo ningún intento de seguirla cuando ella salió huyendo por la puerta.

Darien fue a su habitación y cogió la última carta de Andrew sonriendo al leer la parte referida a las apuestas en White's respecto a su voto de castidad. Soltó una carcajada. Sólo dos meses después de su autoimpuesto año de abstinencia ya estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa, y todo para saborear los tentadores encantos de Serena Tsukino. ¡Dios!, era patético.

* * *

Serena fue directamente a la barca de Seiya. Le hizo señas y él acudió a su encuentro.

—No deberías haber venido a la casa —lo regañó—. Ahora Darien desea reunirse con Silver.

—¿Sospecha quién es Silver?

—No, y nunca lo hará si de mí depende.

—No confías en él, ¿no?

—Yo... sí confío. Encontré una carta en su escritorio remitida a él por lord Andrew. No hay nada en el a que vincule a Darien con el gobierno. —Hizo una pausa—. Dice que desea unirse a nuestra operación.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así? Evidentemente no necesita el dinero.

—Cree que yo estaba en la playa durante la última entrega y quiere protegerme.

—¡Ya basta! —estalló Seiya—. Voy a ir a La Gaviota y el Ganso a hablar con los demás. Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en desembarazarnos de Chiba. Tenga o no amigos en las altas esferas, no podemos permitir que se inmiscuya en nuestra empresa._ Serena le dirigió una mirada cortante.

—¡No harás nada de eso, Seiya Kou! No tenemos razones para sospechar que sienta algo más que curiosidad._ Y con esas palabras se marchó airadamente, segura de que estaba en lo cierto sobre Darien.

Pero cuando regresó a casa y se enteró de que éste había visitado a su padre, se puso lívida. Esa visita le hizo pensar que quizá Seiya estuviera en lo cierto después de todo, y que Darien Chiba representase más peligro para ellos de lo que el a creía. ¿Como se había atrevido a interrogar a su padre?

A la mañana siguiente, Serena irrumpió en casa de Darien cerrando de un portazo a su espalda. Había estado dándole vueltas toda la noche a la visita hecha por él a su padre, y no podía esperar para plantarle cara. No tuvo que aguardar mucho. Darien entró en la cocina viril y seguro de sí mismo. Su sonrisa de bienvenida hizo que se le marcase un hoyuelo y ella miró intencionadamente a otra parte para conservar su ira.

—¿Por qué visitó a mi padre cuando tanto Molly como yo le dijimos que no recibía visitas?_ Darien nunca la había visto tan hermosa. El enfado la favorecía. Sus ojos celestes brillaban y su rostro estaba resplandeciente. Todo su cuerpo estaba cargado de energía.

—Su padre me invitó a entrar para charlar. ¿No se lo ha dicho Molly?

—¿Qué le dijo usted?

—Nada que le afectara. Me presenté y luego hablamos de cosas intrascendentes.

—¡No se atreva a volver a verle!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Teme que se entere de a qué se dedica su hija?

—Él no lo sabe.

—Me lo imaginaba. No se preocupe. No le dije nada que pudiera descubrirla. Pregúntele a Molly. Mi visita pareció animarlo._ Serena apretó los puños a los costados.

—Si le cuenta algo sobre... algo a mi padre, lo lamentará.

—Hagamos un trato, usted no aparece por la cala durante las entregas y yo no le digo nada a su padre sobre sus actividades ilegales.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se la sostuvieron mutuamente. Serena desvió primero los ojos—. Seiya cree que es usted un peligro para nuestra operación.

—¿Es eso lo que piensa Silver?

—No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado.

—¡Maldición, Serena! ¿Por qué está siendo tan testaruda? ¿Es usted la única mujer implicada con los contrabandistas?_ Ella levantó la barbilla. Por la expresión de su rostro, Darien dedujo que en efecto lo era; la única lo bastante atrevida como para arriesgarse. Resultaba difícil creer que los contrabandistas permitieran que una mujer se uniese a sus filas.

—Pronto tendré su desayuno preparado —dijo Serena dando media vuelta. Darien la cogió y la hizo girar en redondo hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Por qué es usted tan obstinada? ¿Tan ansiosa está de emociones como para que no le importe tentar a la suerte?

—Tal vez —contestó ella—. Aunque quizá lo esté haciendo para participar de los beneficios.

—Necesita el dinero para llevar a su padre a Londres, ¿es eso?

—No es asunto suyo.

—Lo estoy haciendo mío. Quiero que me prometa que no estará en la playa en futuras entregas o...

—¿O qué?

—O le contaré a su padre lo que ha estado haciendo.

—No puedo garantizarle su seguridad si se entromete —le advirtió Serena—. ¿No lo comprende? Sabe demasiado._ Darien la arrastró hacia él.

—Lo que sé permanecerá en secreto mientras usted haga lo que le digo.

—¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?

—¡Maldición si lo sé! Atribúyalo a mi instinto protector. Amo a las mujeres... a todas. No me gusta que resulten heridas._ El rostro de Darien se oscureció, y aparecieron unas sombras debajo de sus ojos. El silencio reinó entre ellos mientras los pensamientos de él retornaban a Londres, a aquella anodina posada donde lady Telu le había rogado que se casara con ella. Tras su trágica muerte, se había hecho el firme propósito de que ninguna mujer se viera en situaciones difíciles si él estaba en condiciones de impedirlo. Si Telu hubiera esperado, Darien le habría encontrado un marido conveniente, pero seguía acusándose de su muerte. No permitiría que el verdugo reclamase a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la joven—. De pronto lo he visto muy... sombrío._ La luz retornó a los ojos de Darien tan rápidamente como se había apagado.

—No pasa nada. —Su expresión se endureció—. ¿Tengo su promesa, Serena?_ Ella deseaba mentir aunque sólo fuera para contentarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Además, lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer no era asunto suyo. Darien se comportaba en eso como Kou, dándole órdenes como si le perteneciera.

—No puedo prometerle nada. Por fortuna, es mi último día aquí. La viuda Luna volverá mañana. Se ha recuperado totalmente de su pequeño achaque. Ya no podrá volverse a poner pesado conmigo.

—Y usted no podrá fisgonear en mi correspondencia privada —replicó él. Serena se sonrojó al recordar la carta del amigo de Darien que había leído.

—No es peor que usted entrometiéndose en los asuntos del pueblo.

Él apretó las manos en sus hombros, pero ella se liberó. Darien la alcanzó antes de que pudiera huir, aprisionándola en su férreo abrazo. El pánico la invadió. Sabía intuitivamente que él iba a besarla. Aunque no era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba, él era el primero que había encendido un inquieto anhelo y una ardiente respuesta que la dejaba recordando el beso mucho después de que éste hubiera concluido.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando la boca de Darien reclamó la de ella con todo el fervor de sus anteriores besos. No había ninguna ternura en él mientras la sujetaba contra su cuerpo. Su beso era salvaje, exigente y casi aterrador. Deslizó la lengua en su boca como una lanza ardiente que la dejó mareada y tambaleándose.

Su cuerpo era inflexible, una dura presión contra su pecho, su vientre y sus muslos. Un gemido sofocado surgió de su boca cuando él llevó la mano a su seno cubriéndolo con su palma, acariciándolo con los dedos bajo el recatado escote enviándole dardos de fuego que la atravesaban. Él gimió. Una deliciosa palpitación se inició en su vientre y entre sus muslos mientras Darien desnudaba su seno, inclinaba la cabeza y acariciaba su pezón con la lengua. Serena sintió... ¡oh, Dios!, aquello era enloquecedor. ¿Habría abandonado Darien su promesa de celibato?

Parecía saber exactamente qué hacer para excitarla mientras hacía oscilar su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Serena se asió a él sintiendo como si el suelo se estuviera desplomando bajo sus pies. Todo el mundo se estaba desvaneciendo en la nada mientras la inundaban deliciosas sensaciones. Él siguió besándola haciendo que le diese vueltas la cabeza y su corazón palpitara. Se aferró a la parte delantera de su chaqueta para mantenerse en pie.

Se arqueó contra él, plenamente consciente de las largas, fuertes y musculosas piernas masculinas pegadas a las suyas y de sus manos y su boca que la hacían sentir casi perversa. Ella no sabía realmente qué habría sucedido ni cuan lejos habría llegado si Darien no la hubiera apartado con un gemido. Serena respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndose extrañamente privada de algo. Se tambaleó como si estuviera ebria y tropezó con el borde de la mesa de la cocina. Darien acudió a sostenerla y luego retrocedió. Cuando lo miró, le pareció que estaba aún más agitado que ella.

—Perdóneme —dijo él con un tono agudizado por el deseo—. No puede imaginarse cuánto la deseo._ Se volvió, tomándose un tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de volverse hacia Serena. Estaba enormemente excitado, todo su cuerpo ardía de necesidad. ¿Por qué se torturaba de aquel modo? Había cosas peores que quebrantar una promesa. Luego se representó a Telu flotando en el río y su erección remitió. Sólo entonces se volvió para enfrentarse con Serena. Por su parte, ella parecía estar luchando por controlar la reacción de su cuerpo a su inoportuna seducción y sin apenas lograrlo. —Tal vez sea positivo que vuelva la viuda Luna —murmuró Darien. No podía resistir mucho más la clase de tentación que Serena representaba. La joven se apartó de él.

—Le prepararé el desayuno.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerla para que rompa su relación con los contrabandistas —insistió Darien. No le llegó ninguna respuesta mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cocina.

* * *

La viuda Luna regresó al día siguiente. Mientras Darien le daba la bienvenida, echaba de menos a Serena. ¿Qué diablos iba mal en él? ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha rural pudiera tentarlo de un modo tan irracional cuando se había acostado con sofisticadas damas de la alta sociedad que sobrepasaban a Serena en belleza y experiencia? La respuesta era sencilla, o así lo creía él. Necesitaba una mujer y aquélla estaba disponible. Sin embargo, no iba a sucumbir a su encanto. Además, ella ya tenía un amante.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Darien trató de distraerse. Permanecer alejado del pueblo no le resultaba difícil, porque la viuda Luna lo tenía al corriente de las habladurías. Ella también se cuidaba de las compras y pagaba con el dinero que él le daba para ello. Pasaba los interminables días cazando, paseando, cabalgando y leyendo. La suya era una vida solitaria, pero la aceptaba como castigo por la muerte de una mujer. Sin embargo, mantener las distancias con Serena era un castigo mayor del que deseaba. La echaba de menos, añoraba sus discusiones, los ardientes besos y la sensación de su curvilíneo cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ella llenaba sus sueños nocturnos y ocupaba sus pensamientos durante el día. ¡Maldición! Si no dejaba de fantasear, se volvería loco.

Durante las últimas semanas, Darien había estado observando cuidadosamente las fases de la luna, recordando las palabras que el francés le había dicho a Silver. La siguiente entrega llegaría en la luna nueva. Las últimas noches había permanecido levantado hasta bien pasada la medianoche tratando de distinguir luces parpadeantes en la cala. Los contrabandistas tal vez no desearan que él estuviera en la playa durante el desembarco de la mercancía, pero no obstante Darien iba a acudir allí, porque sabía con toda certeza que Serena estaría con ellos.

Algunas noches después, su paciencia se vio recompensada al percibir unas luces oscilantes en la cala. Se vistió de negro, cargó la pistola que se había traído desde Londres y salió de la casa. La noche era tan oscura y el camino tan traicionero que Darien tuvo que recorrer casi a tientas el acantilado. Cuando llegó a la altura de la cala, no le sorprendió distinguir actividad abajo, en la playa.

Reconoció a Silver por su capa y su capucha. El jefe de los contrabandistas sostenía un farol en alto y lo agitaba de un lado a otro haciendo lo que Darien supuso que sería una señal convenida. Se aplastó contra el suelo mientras Silver volvía la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, como si fuera consciente de su presencia. Darien contuvo la respiración. Al cabo de un momento, el otro se volvió y él dejó escapar el aliento con un lento suspiro. Comenzaba a descender dificultosamente por el escarpado sendero cuando notó que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Pegó la oreja al suelo e identificó el sonido como cascos de caballos golpeando la endurecida tierra. ¡Eran los carabineros! ¿Estaría Serena en la playa? Su instinto le decía que sí. El temor creció en él mientras avanzaba a trompicones por el difícil camino. Cuando llegó al final, se llenó los pulmones de aire y gritó:

—¡Vienen los carabineros! ¡Huid!


	8. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo 3 capítulos más, en os que sabremos quien es Silver. Seguro que muchas ya lo sospechaís. El 6 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

Capítulo 6

Los trabajos se detuvieron mientras los que estaban en la playa buscaban el origen del aviso. Luego, uno tras otro, todos los faroles menos uno se apagaron mientras los hombres comenzaban a dispersarse. Algunos desaparecieron entre las altas hierbas marinas en tanto que otros se montaban en los carros vacíos que habían sido llevados hasta allí para ser cargados. La única persona que se quedó fue Silver. Estaba solo, agitando frenéticamente su farol mandando lo que debían de ser señales prestablecidas al barco anclado en la cala. Darien le dedicó escasa atención mientras buscaba a Serena por todos lados. ¿Se habría cuidado Seiya de mantenerla al margen?

De pronto las luces del barco se apagaron. Luego también lo hizo el farol de Silver, y Darien se quedó sumido en una casi absoluta oscuridad. Pero antes de abandonar la playa, necesitaba asegurarse de que Serena se había ido con los demás.

—Serena —siseó—. Respóndame, sé que está aquí._ Entonces la vio avanzando entre la niebla que llegaba del mar, y la llamó más fuerte: —¡Serena, estoy aquí!

—¡Darien! —gritó la chica, corriendo hacia sus brazos abiertos—. No debería estar en la playa.

—¡Bruja desagradecida! —murmuró. Luego le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia el camino. La joven lo frenó.

—Podemos ocultarnos en una de las cuevas.

—Pero la marea...

—No todas se inundan cuando sube el agua.

—Los carabineros buscarán durante la mayor parte de la noche. Prefiero que la pase metida en una cama caliente. Apresúrese... Casi hemos llegado arriba._ Jadeando por el esfuerzo, tiró de Serena los últimos metros sobre el escarpado camino. El estrépito de cascos de caballos se hizo más sonoro.

—¡Dios mío! Casi nos han alcanzado —gritó ella—. ¿Por qué me ha metido en esto?

—Tranquilícese —le dijo Darien mientras la atraía entre sus brazos—. Béseme.

—¿Qué? ¿Está usted loco? Vamos a acabar los dos en la cárcel.

—Confíe en mí. Déjeme besarla, Serena._ Ella levantó la barbilla. Darien la atrajo con fuerza contra él cubriendo su boca y besándola hasta que la sintió relajarse. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que estaban rodeados por carabineros con chaquetas rojas, algunos portando faroles. Un hombre se separó del grupo con su caballo caracoleando.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con acento autoritario. Darien esbozó una inclinación.

—El vizconde de Chiba a su servicio. ¿Y usted?_ Sintió cómo Serena se quedaba rígida cuando él reveló su título; tendría que dar algunas explicaciones más tarde.

—Capitán Tiger de los carabineros de su majestad. ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche, milord?_ Darien sonrió mirando a Serena. Ella ocultó el rostro contra su pecho.

—Dando un paseo de medianoche con una dama. ¿Es eso un crimen, capitán?

—Depende —contestó el otro mirándolo con astucia—. ¿Ha advertido alguna actividad inusual en la playa esta noche?_ Darien le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿Cómo iba a advertirlo cuando estaba dedicando toda mi atención a la hermosa mujer que tenía entre mis brazos?_ Darien pudo advertir que el capitán se mostraba suspicaz ante sus respuestas intencionadamente obtusas.

—¿Ha oído algo? ¿Ha visto algo?

—A decir verdad, acabamos de llegar a este lugar. Si había alguna actividad en la playa no la hemos visto ni oído.

—¿Y qué me dice de las luces? ¿Ha visto luces en la playa o en la cala?_ Darien miró a Serena y le acarició la mejilla.

—Las únicas luces que he visto han sido los ojos de mi dama. Capitán, ¿de verdad es esto necesario?_ Evidentemente el capitán lo creía así.

—¿Qué está haciendo tan lejos de Londres, milord? Conozco bien esta región y estoy seguro de que no existe ninguna propiedad importante que pertenezca a su familia. —Se acarició la barbilla—. ¿Ha dicho Chiba?

—Así es. Tengo mí domicilio en Londres, pero vengo aquí a cazar. —Adoptó una expresión aburrida—. Londres puede llegar a ser agotador. He alquilado una casa de campo cerca de St. Ivés. —Miró a Serena—. Creo que convendrá en que tengo buenas razones para quedarme._ El hombre dirigió una inquisitiva mirada a la joven.

—¿Y quién es usted, milady?

—Su nombre no tiene importancia —respondió Darien por ella—. No deseo ponerla en una situación embarazosa. Si eso es todo, capitán, me gustaría llevarme a mi... amiga a casa. Como puede ver, la noche se ha vuelto fría, y mi compañera ha olvidado su capa.

—¿Está usted seguro de no haber visto nada sospechoso en la cala? —insistió Tiger.

—Estoy seguro, capitán. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Sabemos de buena tinta que los contrabandistas están por la zona. Hasta el momento, se han escapado de nosotros, pero los atraparemos. Nuestro informador es totalmente de fiar. —Miró fijamente a Darien—. Y nadie está libre de sospecha.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Darien—. Un informador. Qué... interesante. ¿Me puede decir quién es?

—No puedo, milord. —Se tocó el ala del sombrero—. Le sugiero que lleve a su dama a casa. Está temblando. Buenas noches, milord._ Darien condujo a Serena al camino que llevaba a su casa. No se relajó hasta que oyó al capitán dar la orden a sus hombres de que desmontaran y rastrearan la playa.

—¿Milord? —dijo Serena—. ¡Usted es un noble! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No era importante. No deseaba un trato especial.

—No comprendo nada de usted, milord._ A continuación, se estremeció y se acurrucó junto a él.

—¿Dónde está su capa? ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido salir sin siquiera un echarpe?

—Era una noche cálida. No pensé necesitarlo.

—Ése es su problema, Serena, que no piensa. ¿Por qué no ha abandonado la playa cuando yo he dado el aviso?

—Me dirigía a una de las cuevas cuando le he oído llamarme.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? ¿Qué clase de hombre es? ¿No se preocupa por usted? Debería haberse asegurado de que la dejaba a salvo antes de buscar su propia seguridad.

—Yo no estaba en peligro —insistió ella—. Conozco todos los escondrijos de este tramo de costa.

—¿Y dónde están los carros? Seguramente ninguna cueva es bastante grande como para ocultar tres carros.

—Hay un sitio entre las rocas, más allá de la playa, y se ha ampliado un sendero para permitir su paso. Los carros son conducidos a La Gaviota y el Ganso y luego se descargan y los barriletes son guardados en un lugar secreto bajo la taberna. Una vez ha pasado el peligro, se distribuye el licor a los compradores según varios métodos. Los beneficios se reparten por igual.

Habían llegado a la casa. Darien abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Serena. Encendió una lámpara, atizó el fuego en el hogar y luego le ofreció a ella una copa de brandy. Serena la bebió lentamente mientras sus pensamientos retornaban al capitán y a lo que éste había dicho de un informador.

—¿En qué está pensando? —le preguntó Darien mientras se reunía con ella en el sofá. La joven le dirigió una mirada valorativa.

—Hay un informador en nuestras filas. Y en St. Ivés nadie nos denunciaría.

—Pues evidentemente alguien lo ha hecho.

—No, eso es imposible._ Se hizo un silencio tras el que Serena dijo: —Usted por otra parte es un desconocido y además noble. ¿Cómo sé que no avisó a las autoridades? Hurgó en nuestros asuntos hasta descubrir nuestros secretos._ Darien se tambaleó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

—Supongo que no pensará que yo soy el informador.

—No sé qué pensar, milord. Está aquí para algo. ¿Para qué?

—No le he ocultado nada, Serena._ Ella resopló. ¿La tomaba por estúpida?

—Ha mantenido su título en secreto.

—Mi título no tiene nada que ver con por qué estoy aquí. Tenía que salir de Londres. Mi agente encontró este lugar que convino a mis necesidades. Descubrí su operación de contrabando por casualidad. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tendría que esforzarme tanto para protegerla si me propusiera perjudicarla?_ Ella se frotó las sienes. Estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar. —Serena, escúcheme, yo no soy el traidor. ¿Podría ser el propio Silver?_ Ella se sobresaltó violentamente.

—¡Imposible! Silver es… —Tragó saliva con dificultad—. Silver es por completo digno de confianza.

—Dígame quién es. Lo investigaré para ustedes._ La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo traicionarle. No le traicionaré._ La respuesta de Darien reveló su disgusto.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! Está permitiendo que la lealtad nuble su buen juicio. Usted y sus amigos podían haber resultado muertos hoy si yo no hubiera estado allí._ Ella lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo sabía que los carabineros iban a presentarse?

—He visto las luces del barco en la cala y me dirigía a la playa seguro de que usted estaría allí. Me proponía protegerla con o sin su autorización. Estaba tumbado en tierra, observando la operación desde lo alto del acantilado cuando he sentido temblar el suelo. Era evidente que se presentaban problemas. He bajado como he podido por el sendero y les he advertido. Confiaba en que usted sería lo bastante inteligente como para marcharse cuando se han ido los otros, pero tenía que asegurarme. Por eso la he llamado. Temía que estuviera aún allí. No puede imaginar cuan anonadado me he sentido al verla correr hacia mí.

—Ya le he explicado lo que ha pasado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con Silver? La última vez que lo he visto estaba haciendo señales al barco de la cala. ¿Qué significaban esas señales?_ La joven vaciló. ¿Hasta qué punto podía confiar en Darien? —Dígamelo, Serena. Puede fiarse de mí.

—¿Puedo? No estoy tan segura.

—Si hubiera deseado traicionarla, podría haberle contado al capitán todo lo que sé._ Serena aceptó a regañadientes la verdad de sus palabras.

—Silver ha hecho señales al barco para decirles que regresaran dentro de quince días a un lugar diferente.

—¿Dónde?

—No puedo decírselo. A Silver no le gustaría. —Sofocó un bostezo—. Me tengo que ir. Molly estará terriblemente preocupada por mí. _Se levantó y también Darien con ella. En ese momento, sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—No se mueva —dijo él—. Voy a ver quién es._ Pese a su advertencia, ella lo siguió hasta la entrada. La gran estatura de Darien la protegió mientras éste abría de un tirón. —Capitán Tiger... ¿a qué debo el placer? ¿Temía que no regresara a mi hogar sano y salvo?

—En absoluto. No tenía idea de que usted viviera aquí. Estamos registrando cada casa del pueblo en busca de los contrabandistas._ Tiger miró más allá de Darien, estirándose un poco para ver a Serena. —Veo que su... amiga sigue con usted. Lamento molestarle. Una vez más, le deseo buenas noches, milord. —Se tocó el sombrero y retrocedió. Darien cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

—Ahora no puede irse.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es demasiado peligroso. No creo que el buen capitán acabe de estar convencido de nuestra inocencia. Probablemente dejará a un hombre para que vigile la casa. Si se marcha ahora, podrían pararla y hacerle preguntas embarazosas. Hemos procurado ocultar su identidad, y no creo que se haya fijado demasiado en su rostro, de momento no sabe quién es usted._ Sus palabras tenían sentido. Si se revelaba su identidad, su padre podría resultar sospechoso. Incluso podrían acusarlo de ser Silver. Menudo lío.

—Muy bien... Me quedaré hasta que los carabineros se vayan del pueblo. Usted ya sabe que no encontrarán nada. En estos momentos, todos los hombres están durmiendo confortablemente en sus camas. Algunas de las cuevas tienen salidas alejadas de la playa, y las conocemos todas.

—¿Y qué hay de Silver?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Necesito hablar con él. Esto no puede seguir adelante. Es preciso convencerle de que está poniendo en peligro a todo el pueblo. Dígame su nombre._ Ella negó con la cabeza. Nadie le arrancaría esa información.

—Pregúnteme cualquier cosa menos eso, Darien._ Él entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué es Silver para usted? ¿Hasta qué punto le conoce?

—No muy bien —tartamudeó la joven. Él la observó.

—Está mintiendo._ Serena se enfadó.

—Su identidad debe ser protegida.

—¡Maldición! Es Seiya, ¿verdad?

—No. Y eso es todo cuanto voy a decirle al respecto._ En esa ocasión, ella no hizo ningún intento de sofocar su bostezo.

—Está agotada. —Darien la cogió de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio—. Puede acostarse en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá._ Serena se resistió.

—No puedo hacer eso. Lo haremos al revés. Usted se quedará en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No discuta. Déjeme actuar como un caballero. Desnúdese y acuéstese mientras yo atizo el fuego._ Ella miró anhelante la cama y luego el pequeño sofá.

—Podemos compartir el lecho —sugirió—. No tengo nada que temer de un hombre con voto de castidad.

Darien la miró como si acabaran de brotarle cuernos. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿No sabía lo cerca que estaba de quebrantar su promesa y culpar de ello a su libertina naturaleza? Un hombre claramente en vías de perdición tenía pocos escrúpulos, y Darien estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de cuan pocos tenía él. Deseaba acostarse con Serena Tsukino. Deseaba seducirla y llenarla con su desbocada erección. Estaba descontrolado y lo sabía.

—No es una buena idea, Serena. Tengo límites. Soy un hombre acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere cuando lo desea. Y, definitivamente, la deseo.

—¡Oh! —contestó ella en voz baja—. No pretendía tentarle._ Al cabo de un instante, se hallaba entre los brazos de él, con los labios de Darien sobre los suyos y notando su cálida respiración.

—Sólo verla ya me tienta. —La besó con intensidad—. Besarla me excita de un modo insoportable. —Le acarició el pecho con un toque ligero, juguetón—. Tocarla me enloquece de deseo. _Ella lo apartó.

—Entonces no debería tocarme, besarme ni… nada. En realidad debería irme… ahora mismo._ Darien retrocedió, con la frustración en el semblante.

—No, no puede ser. Acuéstese. Yo dormiré en el sofá del salón.

Salió del dormitorio y cerró despacio la puerta tras él. Si ésta hubiera tenido un cerrojo, le habría dicho que lo echase. Estaba temblando de deseo y habría ido a darse un chapuzón en la cala si los carabineros no estuvieran todavía merodeando por allí. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacer precisamente una promesa de castidad? Un hombre de sus vastos y variados apetitos debería haber comprendido cuan imposible sería hacer honor a tal resolución. Sin embargo, no estaría tan necesitado de no haber tropezado con Serena. Ella era la causa de su desdicha y la fuente de su euforia.

Durante la hora siguiente, Darien no pudo encontrar una postura cómoda en el sofá. Era demasiado corto para acomodar sus largas piernas. Decidió que en el suelo estaría mejor. Recordó que las mantas estaban en el armario del dormitorio donde Serena estaba durmiendo. Se levantó y entró de puntillas en la habitación. Inmediatamente lanzó una mirada al lecho.

En cuanto vio a Serena, comprendió que eso había sido un error. Su cuerpo formaba una curva tentadora bajo la manta; tenía una mano por encima del cubrecama y la otra bajo la mejilla. Sin pensar, se acercó a la cama y el diablo que estaba en su interior lo desafió a acostarse junto a ella. No se proponía tocarla, sólo deseaba mirarla.

Las buenas intenciones de Darien salieron volando por la ventana cuando Serena suspiró entre sueños y se acercó a él. A continuación, le rodeó con un brazo la cintura, como si buscara su calor. Cuando él intentó retirarle el brazo, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo despertarse con Darien en su cama. Él se apretó un poco más contra ella.

—¿Estoy soñando? —murmuró Serena.

—Sí —susurró Darien—. Bésame, amor._ Ella vaciló.

—No pasa nada. En sueños puedes haces todo lo que desees. Libérate de tus inhibiciones._ Deja que tus sueños te conduzcan donde quieran.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Oh, sí! Dime qué deseas.

—Deseo… —le puso la mano sobre el pecho, deslizando los dedos bajo la ropa para sentir su piel—…a ti desnudo.

Él suspiró. ¿Por qué se estaba sometiendo a sí mismo a aquella clase de tortura? Sabía la respuesta: porque no podía resistirse a la petición de Serena, porque era un libertino, disoluto e impenitente, controlado por su pene. Se levantó y se quedó desnudo.

A Serena le encantaba aquel sueño. Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado cómo sería Darien desnudo. En aquellos momentos lo tenía delante como Dios lo había traído al mundo, aún más impresionante de lo que había imaginado. Ninguna mujer podía dudar de su masculinidad, porque nada en él era ordinario. Perfilándose al suave resplandor de la luz del fuego, sus bien esculpidos músculos y su armonioso cuerpo eran tan perfectos como una estatua de mármol creada por un artista.

Paseó la mirada por todo él, desde el vello negro de su pecho pasando por su duro estómago, hasta más abajo, hasta su orgullosamente erecta virilidad. La emoción la invadió, la embargó se convirtió en parte de ella. Todo era irreal, pero eso es lo que se espera de un sueño. Una parte de sí misma sobre la que no tenía control ansiaba respirar el aroma de su piel, notar las manos de él, la sólida presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Con los ojos entornados, observó como él se subía a la cama. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron y se tocaron, lo oyó gemir.

—Te voy a dar placer, amor, si ése es tu deseo. Tal vez muera en el intento, pero tendrás lo que deseas de mí._ Darien deslizó la mano a lo largo de su pierna en una caricia tranquilizadora. Le levantó la camisa y le besó la rodilla, el muslo y el estómago. —Deseaba hacer esto desde el primer día que te vi._ Ella experimentó una brusca sacudida cuando él colocó la boca entre sus muslos y le dio un beso en pleno centro de su feminidad. Su exclamación de asombro resonó por la silenciosa casa.

Fue como si el aire de la habitación hubiera sido absorbido. Luego, Serena notó cómo los dedos del hombre entreabrían sus henchidos pliegues y su lengua tocaba el delicado núcleo que éstos protegían. ¡Oh, Dios, la estaba lamiendo con largas e insinuantes caricias que la hacían arquear su cuerpo en busca de más! ¡Aquello no era un sueño! Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que sus caderas siguieran elevándose para recibir las húmedas caricias de la lengua masculina. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera posible algo como aquello, ni mucho menos que fuera agradable.

—Darien —consiguió balbucear—. Debes detenerte.

No hubo respuesta mientras él seguía acosando con sus labios y su lengua aquella carne sensible con la habilidad fruto de la experiencia. La respiración de Serena era dificultosa, sus caderas se arqueaban contra aquellas íntimas caricias mientras el fuego la consumía. Sintió que los dedos de Darien presionaban su interior mientras su lengua seguía atormentándola, haciéndola vibrar, lamiéndola, jugando con ella. Luego, las sensaciones se fundieron en un apogeo casi insoportable remontándola vertiginosamente a las estrellas.

Darien estaba más que complacido con la respuesta de la joven. ¿La habría amado Seiya alguna vez de aquel modo? Pese a su promesa de castidad, Darien estaba demasiado excitado como para concluir tan pronto. Para él, en aquellos momentos no existía nada más que intentar aliviar la terrible necesidad que sentía, abrirse paso en el ardiente interior de Serena y encontrar el placer que se había negado a sí mismo durante demasiado tiempo. Se movió sobre el cuerpo de ella con el pene duro como una piedra y tan tenso que podría hacerse añicos.

—Abre las piernas, amor —le susurró al oído. Al parecer, sus quedas palabras devolvieron a Serena a la realidad, porque trató de apartarlo.

—¡Recuerda tu promesa! ¡No debes hacerlo!

—Debo hacerlo —gimió Darien—. Otro chapuzón en la cala me matará. Ardo de deseo por ti, me volveré loco si no te tengo.

Le abrió las piernas con las rodillas y se instaló entre sus muslos. La notó ponerse rígida, e inclinó la cabeza para besarle y chuparle los senos. Deseaba que ella estuviera tan ansiosa como él. Su estrategia debió de funcionar, porque Serena comenzó a gemir y a arquearse, recorriendo su pecho con el calor de su boca y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Pronto sus caderas estuvieron pegadas a las de él, como si le rogara que entrara en ella.

Darien flexionó las piernas dispuesto a introducirse en su húmedo calor, cuando de repente se detuvo. Su condenada promesa estaba impidiendo que disfrutase de un acto que siempre le había resultado tan natural como respirar. Mientras complacía a Serena, su voto se entrometía reduciendo su placer. Maldijo su promesa. Ya no era importante mantenerla. Dos meses de castidad eran bastante castigo.

Pero el Destino es una cruel amante, y en el momento en que Darien había decidido ya seguir adelante, se oyó un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta. Trató de ignorarlo, pero Serena se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y le apartó.

—Hay alguien ahí —susurró, como si saliera de un trance. Darien maldijo en voz alta y se puso la ropa. ¿Quién diablos podía llamar a aquellas horas de la noche? Pero ya no era de noche. Los dedos de la aurora se extendían en el cielo desde oriente convirtiendo la oscuridad en luz del día. El golpeteo se detuvo y fue sustituido por una voz airada.

—¡Abra la puerta, Chiba! Sé que Serena está con usted.

—Es Seiya —siseó ella—. No puede vernos así. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?_ Darien la recogió y se la tiró. Luego cerró la puerta del dormitorio y pasó del pequeño salón a la entrada principal. Abrió la puerta cubriéndola con su cuerpo para impedir que Kou entrara.

—¿Qué desea?_ Seiya trató de mirar detrás de Darien con escaso éxito.

—¿Dónde está Serena? ¿La está ocultando?_ El otro estalló.

—No le he visto tratando de protegerla esta noche. Podía haber sido capturada por los carabineros y encarcelada. ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando le necesitaba?

—Serena no necesita protección —gruñó Seiya—. Usted no sabe nada de ella, Chiba. Debería sacar las narices de nuestros asuntos.

—Estoy aquí, Seiya —dijo Serena desde detrás de Darien—. ¿Se hallan todos los hombres a salvo?

—Sí, he venido para llevarte a casa.

—¿Se han marchado los carabineros? Era demasiado peligroso para mí andar por ahí mientras aún estaban en el pueblo.

—Se han marchado. No espero que haya más problemas con ellos.

—Darien ha hablado con el capitán Tiger, Seiya —le contó Serena—. Nos hemos enterado de algo que deberías saber: tenemos un traidor entre nosotros. Alguien informó a los carabineros de que anoche recibiríamos una entrega._ Seiya dirigió a Darien una mirada incendiaria.

—Todos sabemos quién es el informador, ¿no es así? Traté de advertirte sobre Chiba. La cuestión ahora es qué vamos a hacer con él._ Y diciendo esto, trató de apartar a Darien para pasar, pero no lo consiguió.

—No es él —lo contradijo Serena—. Alguien en nuestras filas nos está traicionando.

—Eso dices tú —replicó Seiya sin convencimiento—. ¿Estás lista para volver a casa? Molly está muy preocupada. Al ver que no volvías, me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte.

—Estoy lista... Vamonos._ Trató de pasar esquivando a Darien, pero éste se negó a moverse. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Todavía no, Serena. Tenemos que hablar.

—Han tenido horas para hacerlo —espetó Seiya. Entornó los ojos—. A menos que hayan estado haciendo algo más que hablar.

—Adiós, Kou —dijo Darien por toda respuesta—. Dígale a Molly que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Serena está totalmente a salvo conmigo. La acompañaré a casa después de que hayamos hablado._ Y cerró la puerta ante el joven.

—¡Maldición, Serena! —gritó Seiya a través de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Vas a permitir que un desconocido te dé órdenes?

—Iré a casa luego, Seiya —respondió Serena. Luego se volvió hacia Darien—. ¿Qué quieres decirme? Realmente debo ir a casa._ De pronto se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara. Le había permitido libertades que sólo correspondían a un marido. Darien debía de creerla una libertina... o algo peor.

Notaba los senos henchidos y sensibles, la sangre todavía latía con fuerza por sus venas, y aquel lugar entre sus piernas que él había besado, hormigueaba y latía pleno de sensaciones. Serena sabía intuitivamente que Darien habría quebrantado su promesa si Seiya no hubiera aparecido, y ella se lo habría permitido. ¡Dios!, ¿cómo podía enfrentarse a él?

—Todavía no puedes marcharte, Serena. Dime cuándo va a efectuarse la siguiente entrega.

—Yo... no puedo.

—Entonces quién sospechas que puede ser el traidor.

—Ojalá lo supiera. No puedo imaginar por qué alguien iba a hacer algo así. No tendría nada que ganar.

—Muy bien. Hablemos de otra cuestión. Tienes que apartarte del peligro. No debes estar presente en la próxima operación. Deja que lo hagan los hombres. _Serena se enfadó.

—Soy tan buena como cualquier hombre. Además, necesito mi parte de los beneficios. La enfermedad de mi padre ha menguado nuestros recursos. St. Ivés no es ni ha sido nunca una comunidad rica. Hasta que él enfermó, nos arreglábamos bastante bien, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

—Yo te daré dinero para llevar a tu padre a Londres —se ofreció Darien.

—¡Desde luego que no lo harás! —Lo miró airada—. Déjame pasar._ Él se recostó contra la puerta.

—¿Has olvidado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?_ Su respiración se escapó en un sonoro siseo.

—¿Cómo podría? Has estado a punto de faltar a tu voto. Lo siento. Al principio creía que se trataba de un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación. No he visto que era real hasta que tú... hasta que te has metido conmigo en la cama. Debería haberte detenido.

—Me deseabas tanto como yo a ti. No lamento lo sucedido. Ojalá lo hubiéramos llevado a sus últimas consecuencias.

—Pero tu promesa...

—Por ti la habría roto. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¡Qué patético soy! Deseaba hacerte olvidar a Seiya y lo que tienes con él. Deseaba ser tu amante, el hombre al que recurrieras en tus necesidades.

—No es así entre Seiya y yo. Él no es mi amante._ La expresión de Darien mostraba bien a las claras su incredulidad.

—No me mientas, Serena.

—No lo hago. Él nunca me ha tocado como tú lo has hecho. Tus amantes son muy afortunadas. Pero no puede volver a suceder, Darien. Yo no deseo ser responsable de la ruptura de una promesa. Ignoro lo que sucedió en Londres, pero debió de ser bastante grave para conseguir que un granuja como tú se enmendase._ Darien soltó una risita.

—No estoy seguro de haberme enmendado. Contigo, dos veces he estado a punto de olvidar mi voto.

—En primer lugar, ¿por qué hiciste ese voto?_ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Es una historia larga y dolorosa. Tal vez algún día te la cuente.

—Tal vez algún día yo no esté disponible._ La expresión de él se endureció.

—Eso es exactamente lo que he estado tratando de decirte. Estás llevando a cabo un juego peligroso. El gobierno está decidido a acabar con el contrabando, que está robando a la Corona muchos ingresos necesarios. Antes o después, Silver será prendido, y tú y los demás caeréis con él. Piensa en las mujeres y los niños que se quedarán solos si los hombres son encerrados en prisión. ¿Qué harán? ¿Cómo se mantendrán? Silver es un bastardo egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo —concluyó.

—Yo… nunca he pensado en ello de ese modo —reflexionó Serena en voz alta.

—Si organizas una entrevista entre Silver y yo, lograré convencerlo de su locura.

—No… lo siento, pero eso no es posible. Nosotros no nos ponemos en contacto con Silver, es él quien lo hace con nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Yo no soy una de sus personas de confianza. Por favor, déjame pasar. De verdad me tengo que ir._ Darien abrió la puerta a regañadientes. Ella pasó rozándole y se encontró frente a frente con la viuda Luna.

—Serena… —exclamó la viuda asombrada—. Creí que te había dicho que hoy volvería al trabajo. ¿Te has olvidado?

—Sí, así es —contestó la joven en seguida—. Pero ya me iba. _Puesto que era ya de día, Darien no tenía ningún pretexto para acompañar a Serena a su casa, de modo que la dejó pasar. Sin embargo, le susurró una advertencia al oído.

—Te lo digo en serio, Serena, si te niegas a hacerme caso no tendré más remedio que protegerte de tu propia locura, cueste lo que cueste.

Ella corrió hacia la verja sofocada y con el cerebro hecho un torbellino. En ciertos aspectos, Darien tenía razón. Ella no había pensado antes en las consecuencias. Su operación de contrabando había estado funcionando impecablemente hasta entonces... hasta que Darien se había instalado en la casa de piedra. ¿Sería él el confidente? Le resultaba difícil de creer. Darien se había esforzado mucho por protegerla. Y el capitán Tiger había parecido sospechar realmente de Darien. Pero si no era él quien informaba a los carabineros, ¿quién era?


	9. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Molly estaba tan contenta de tener a Serena en casa a salvo, que la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, muchacha? Seiya ha venido esta mañana temprano a verte y yo le he pedido que fuera a buscarte porque estaba muy preocupada. ¿Sucedió algo malo ayer?

—Los carabineros —contestó la joven sucintamente—. Pero fuimos advertidos a tiempo.

—Ven a la cocina y te prepararé el desayuno. Puedes contármelo todo mientras comes_ Serena habló entre bocado y bocado relatando todo lo que había sucedido la pasada noche. Bueno, casi todo.

—Esto se tiene que acabar —le advirtió Molly—. Nada bueno resultará de ello. Fue una mala idea desde el principio.

—Pero todo marchaba sin problemas. No sé cómo, el gobierno se ha enterado de nuestra operación de contrabando y ha enviado carabineros para detenerla.

—Seiya ha pasado por aquí después de salir de la casa Beatón para decirme que regresarías pronto —dijo Molly—. Estaba muy disgustado porque habías pasado la noche con Chiba.

—No tenía otra elección —respondió Serena evitando la mirada de Molly—. Con los carabineros rastreando la zona, no me atreví a marcharme.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo? —preguntó la mujer intencionadamente.

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

—El señor Chiba es un hombre atractivo y creo que muy decidido. He visto cómo te mira.

—Es el vizconde de Chiba —la informó Serena—. Resulta que es un condenado noble.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Serena. ¿Por qué nos mintió?_ La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Porque le complacía. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es un hombre muy contradictorio. Si no hubiera sido por su aviso, todos habríamos sido capturados. Sin embargo... sin embargo, aún tengo una pregunta pendiente en mi mente sobre sus razones para haber venido a St. Ivés. Dime la verdad, ¿crees que Darien es un espía, Molly?

—Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. A mí me parece sincero, aunque es un misterio por qué ocultaba su identidad. No obstante, me siento inclinada a confiar en él._ Serena se acabó el té y se levantó.

—Voy a ver a papá.

—Seiya ha dejado un mensaje —la informó Molly—. Va a tener lugar una reunión en La Gaviota y el Ganso esta tarde._ Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—Silver no ha convocado esa reunión. Me pregunto por qué Seiya ha decidido en su lugar.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Seiya.

—Es lo que me propongo hacer cuando lo vea en La Gaviota y el Ganso.

—¿Irás, entonces?

—¡Oh, sí, allí estaré!

* * *

Darien estaba inquieto... de cuerpo, de espíritu y de mente. Había estado tan a punto de hacerle el amor a Serena... Su sabor todavía persistía en su lengua, y el recuerdo de su suave piel bajo sus manos le provocaba una inquietud en su interior que rogaba por más. Pensar en Serena y en el peligro que ella parecía encarar sin apenas preocupación lo estaba volviendo loco. En el pasado, a Darien no le habían faltado mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Ahora, puesto que esa clase de alivio ya no era posible, decidió hacer correr a su caballo por los acantilados hasta que el viento en la cara le despejara las telarañas que tenía en el cerebro.

Con ese objetivo se encaminó hacia el pueblo para recoger su caballo del establo. Una suave lluvia había comenzado a caer, pero no iba a permitir que un pequeño fenómeno meteorológico le impidiera cabalgar. Pasaba por delante de la taberna La Gaviota y el Ganso cuando oyó sonoras voces en animada discusión. La curiosidad lo hizo detenerse y abrir la puerta. Por fortuna, nadie advirtió su presencia mientras se deslizaba hasta las sombras del fondo de la sala. Sin embargo, casi estuvo a punto de delatarse cuando vio a Serena entre más de una docena de hombres. Darien vio asombrado cómo la joven hacía señas reclamando silencio. No habló hasta que los hombres le dedicaron su plena atención.

—Silver no ha convocado esta reunión —comenzó. Seiya Kou elevó la voz sobre la de ella.

—Tal vez es hora de que escojamos un nuevo dirigente._ Murmullos de aceptación siguieron a las palabras de Seiya.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Serena—. Si no fuera por Silver no tendríais dinero en los bolsillos ni alimento en vuestras despensas. Esta ha sido la empresa de él desde el principio, y debería seguir siendo así.

—Uf, Serena —se quejó Jedite Dark—, siempre hemos dependido de Silver, pero Seiya tiene razón. Ha llegado el momento de cambiar.

—¿Qué os ha dicho Seiya antes de que yo llegara? ¿Ha mencionado que tenemos un informador en nuestras filas?

—¡Es ese desconocido! —acusaron todos los presentes.

—Estáis equivocados —aseguró Serena—. Chiba fue quien dio el aviso que nos salvó el pellejo. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en advertirnos si fuera un espía?

—Yo no confío en él —sostuvo Seiya. Darien trató de no hacerse visible. Si era descubierto, eso sólo serviría para reforzar la opinión que Seiya tenía sobre él. Pero todavía no podía marcharse... no hasta que descubriera la identidad de Silver.

—¿Qué piensa Silver de esto? —preguntó un hombre que Darien reconoció como el molinero.

—Él... se siente inclinado a confiar en el vizconde Chiba —replicó Serena.

—¿Es un noble? ¡Maldición!, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo? Éste es otro argumento contra él — afirmó, atónito, Seiya. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez tenía sus razones. Personalmente, no veo ningún mal en su omisión. Si Silver confía en él, también deberíais hacerlo vosotros.

—Y si los carabineros aparecen durante nuestra próxima entrega —preguntó Seiya—, ¿aún confiará Silver en Chiba?

—Creo que tras esa entrega deberíamos suspender las operaciones —sugirió Serena.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —objetó Seiya—. A mí me gusta tener dinero en el bolsillo. Aunque no estará de más ir cambiando los lugares de entrega para así confundir a los carabineros. ¿Estará Silver de acuerdo con ello, Serena?

Darien no se quedó para escuchar la respuesta de ella. Temeroso de que su presencia fuera descubierta, se escabulló por la puerta y siguió su camino hacia el establo. Desafortunadamente, no había visto ni oído nada que indicara que Silver estuviera presente en la reunión. Sin embargo, lo que sí estaba claro era que se trataba de alguien a quien Serena conocía bien. Asimismo, era igual de evidente que los contrabandistas confiaban en Serena, y eso lo asombraba. La relación de Serena con Silver debía de ser más estrecha de lo que él había sospechado. ¿Quién sería? ¿Dónde estaría? Deseó haberse quedado él tiempo suficiente en la taberna como para averiguar la identidad de Silver.

En La Gaviota y el Ganso prosiguió la reunión. Serena estaba enfadada con Seiya y no trataba de ocultarlo. Éste deseaba sustituir a Silver como dirigente de las actividades y trataba de convencer a los hombres para que depositaran en él su confianza. Algunos de ellos accedieron, mientras que otros declararon estar satisfechos con el liderazgo de Silver. La elección se sometió a voto, y para gran alivio de Serena, el grupo prefirió a Silver. Inmediatamente después de la votación, Seiya se marchó enfadado. Serena decidió quedarse, confiando descubrir quién había traicionado la operación.

—Queda pendiente el hecho de que alguien nos ha traicionado —dijo escudriñando los rostros de cada hombre en busca de signos de culpabilidad. Se volvió hacia el tabernero—. ¿Has notado algo inusual, Al? ¿Ha venido algún desconocido a La Gaviota y el Ganso últimamente?_ Él pensó unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo Chiba. ¿Por qué iba un noble sin ninguna necesidad de dinero a interesarse por nuestra operación?

—Él no ha sido —les aseguró Serena—. Su presencia aquí es una simple coincidencia. Tenemos que buscar en otra parte a nuestro traidor.

Serena miró a Mina con aire ausente, la mujer estaba distribuyendo bebidas y parecía despreocupada de lo que allí se estaba discutiendo. ¿Podía ser ella la espía? Serena descartó inmediatamente la idea. Mina no tenía ninguna razón para traicionar a los contrabandistas. Aunque no le tocara parte de los beneficios, tras una entrega sin problemas, recibía generosas propinas. Puesto que Darien era el único desconocido en el pueblo, todas las pruebas se centraban en él. Pero Serena sentía en su corazón que el hombre era exactamente quien decía que era. En su opinión, no era un embustero ni definitivamente el informador.

—Nuestra próxima entrega tendrá lugar dentro de quince días —planteó el párroco—, y ahora las probabilidades están en nuestra contra. Hay demasiado en juego. Hay esposas e hijos que tomar en consideración.

—Si todo sale bien en esta entrega, yo propongo que continuemos —intervino Jedite Dark.

—Yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida con un traidor entre nosotros —replicó el molinero—. Digo que debemos concluir tras nuestra próxima entrega._ Varios hombres se hicieron eco de sus sentimientos.

—Yo tengo una familia que mantener —dijo el herrero—. No sé cómo se las arreglarían sin mí. Digo que hagamos caso al párroco y lo dejemos correr tras nuestra próxima entrega.

—Hay que andar precavidos. Deberíamos apostar vigilantes en el acantilado sobre la cala — sugirió Al.

—Sí —convino el herrero—. Ésta será la última vez, luego todo se habrá acabado hasta que estemos seguros de que el gobierno ha perdido interés en nosotros.

—Mi opinión es que Silver estará de acuerdo —declaró Serena—. Nunca se pretendió que en todo esto hubiera violencia. Debemos evitar el peligro a toda costa. Tenemos que pensar en nuestras familias.

—Eso es todo, pues —concluyó el molinero levantándose—. Todos sabemos dónde encontrar el barco cuando llegue dentro de quince días. ¿Rezará por nuestro éxito, párroco?

—Lo haré, desde luego —contestó el aludido—. Tengo tanto interés en el éxito de esta empresa como vosotros._ Poco después, la reunión concluyó. Serena alcanzó al párroco antes de que éste saliera de la taberna.

—A mi padre le agradaría recibir su visita, párroco Brownlee. Últimamente parece algo mejorado.

—Maravilloso. Pasaré mañana a verle si os va bien.

—Se lo diré a papá para que lo espere. Le gustará tener algo que aguardar.

* * *

Darien cabalgó como un poseso a lo largo de los traidores acantilados, luego hizo descender a Barón por el escarpado sendero que conducía a la playa y corrió junto a la orilla del agua. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para despejarse la mente, y el caballo parecía disfrutar también. Notaba el sol calentándole la espalda, y cuando por fin se detuvo para que descansara su montura, Darien decidió darse un baño.

Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en la espuma, enfriando su cuerpo así como apagando sus desbocados pensamientos. No había sido capaz de olvidar los emocionantes momentos que había pasado con Serena en su lecho. Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos rápidamente. En un momento había decidido romper su promesa y se había puesto a ello. Lo único que le había faltado había sido hacerle el amor a la muchacha.

Darien aún no se creía que Kou nunca la hubiera tocado. La pasión de Serena parecía demasiado intensa para una virgen. Su respuesta a sus avances lo había entusiasmado y complacido. De no haber sido interrumpidos, habría introducido su miembro profundamente en su interior. Su imaginación cobró alas. Sabía exactamente cómo sonaría su nombre en sus labios cuando ella alcanzara el clímax. Se sumergió una vez más en el mar y luego comenzó a nadar de regreso a la playa. Con su largo cuerpo goteando, salió del agua y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su ropa. Se detuvo bruscamente, sorprendido al ver que no estaba allí.

—¿Qué diablos... ?

—¿Está buscando esto?_ Darien giró en redondo, sobresaltado al ver a Mina avanzando insinuante hacia él llevando su ropa y sus botas.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?_ La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Déme la ropa._ Mina no se movió.

—Disfruto bastante mirándole. Tiene incluso mejor aspecto desnudo que vestido. —Dejó caer las prendas en la arena y se mantuvo atenta a ellas—. Venga a cogerlas si las quiere._ Darien avanzó hasta la mujer refunfuñando, sin esforzarse por cubrir su desnudez. ¿De qué serviría? Sólo tenía dos manos, y no podían proteger demasiado. Trató de esquivar a Mina, pero ella le cerraba el paso por cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera.

—¿Qué es lo que desea? —preguntó Darien.

—¿No es evidente, milord?

—¿Quién le ha dicho que tengo un título? —inquirió él.

—Todos lo saben. Las noticias circulan rápidamente en un pueblo pequeño. —Deslizó su ávida mirada por sus partes pudendas—. Nunca lo he hecho con un noble. Apuesto a que es bueno en la cama._ Se le acercó furtivamente y le cogió el pene y los testículos. —Yo también soy buena, milord._ Darien sintió que su miembro se endurecía en sus manos. Nunca había aspirado a la santidad. Su respuesta fue la de un hombre saludable. Pero no era a Mina a quien deseaba. Le retiró las manos de su cuerpo y la mantuvo a raya. —¿Qué hay de malo? Soy libre y estoy dispuesta, y usted parece un hombre necesitado de mujer.

—He hecho un voto de castidad —explicó Darien. Mina se rió estridentemente.

—No será tan tonto de esperar que me crea eso. —Frotó sus pechos contra el pecho desnudo de él—. Sé cómo complacer a un hombre.

—No voy a romper mi promesa con alguien como usted, Mina.

—Apuesto a que lo haría con Serena —replicó la mujer—. Olvídela, ella pertenece a Seiya._ Darien la apartó a un lado y recogió su ropa. —¡Qué lástima! —prosiguió Mina mientras contemplaba su virilidad—. Las mujeres se deben de volver locas por usted. —Volvió a suspirar—. Los hombres de estos lugares no están tan generosamente dotados. ¿Pretende ser célibe el resto de su vida?

—Dios no lo quiera —murmuró él levantando sus ojos al cielo.

—Cuando usted haya cumplido su promesa, me gustaría ser la primera —murmuró ella con un ronco susurro. Darien comprendió que tenía que dar un giro a la conversación antes de que se viera obligado a darse otro chapuzón en el océano.

—No me ha dicho que está haciendo aquí. No es lugar donde esperaría encontrarla._ Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba dando un paseo y lo he visto nadando en la cala. He pensado que podría gustarle tener compañía.

—No hace el mejor tiempo para pasear. ¿Por qué no está trabajando?

—Los hombres han ido a pescar, de modo que hay poco que hacer hasta la noche.

—Así pues, ha decidido dar un paseo —la sondeó Darien—. ¿Suele pasear hasta tan lejos?_ Ella pasó por alto la pregunta.

—Bien, puesto que no va a aceptar mi oferta, continuaré mi camino.

—¿Quiere que la lleve a caballo hasta el pueblo?

—No... gracias. Volveré a pie._ Darien olvidó pronto a Mina, montó en Barón y lo apremió por el pronunciado promontorio. Cuando llegó arriba, lo dejó que caminara a su aire.

Tras su paseo, Darien decidió visitar al terrateniente Tsukino. Aunque por él no pudiera enterarse de nada sobre los contrabandistas, había disfrutado de su compañía. Además, deseaba hablar con Serena. A juzgar por lo que había oído en la taberna, sabía que los contrabandistas se proponían llevar a cabo la siguiente entrega a pesar del peligro. Le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo para así enterarse de las conclusiones de la reunión, pero no había querido que lo descubrieran y lo tachasen de espía. Devolvió a Barón al establo y luego siguió su camino hacia la casa del terrateniente. Le abrió la puerta la propia Serena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien?

—He venido a ver a tu padre —respondió él—. Me invitó a volver. ¿Está hoy en condiciones de recibir visitas?_ Por la expresión de ella comprendió que habría deseado decir que no.

—No quiero que lo alteres —le advirtió.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. Simplemente he pensado que podría disfrutar con algo de compañía.

—Él ya está enterado de tu título, Darien. Se lo he dicho. Está complacido de que un vizconde haya escogido visitar St. Ivés.

—Serena, acerca de lo de ayer —empezó Darien—, estuvimos muy cerca de...

—No deseo hablar de ello. Me siento demasiado avergonzada. No soy una libertina, Darien.

—Lo sé. Lo que sucedió fue por completo culpa mía. Cuando me embarco en la seducción, pocas mujeres se pueden resistir. En Londres estoy considerado un absoluto conquistador._ «Un eufemismo», pensó Serena. Aun así, ella era tan responsable como él de lo que había pasado.

—También ha sido culpa mía. Al principio creía que estaba soñando, pero luego no me esforcé mucho por detenerte cuando descubrí que no era un sueño. —Se volvió—. ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

—¡No, maldita sea! —murmuró él—. ¿Vas a permitir que eso me impida visitar a tu padre?

—No, estoy segura de que a él le complacerá una visita tuya._ Darien siguió a Serena hasta el estudio, admirando el modo en que ondeaban sus faldas sobre sus bien moldeadas caderas, y comiéndose con los ojos sus delicados tobillos. Kenji Tsukino saludó a Darien efusivamente. Pese a su intenso color, parecía animado mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

—¿Quieres pedirle a Molly que nos sirva té, hija? —le dijo el hombre a Serena. Ésta parecía reacia a marcharse, pero tras dirigir una mirada de advertencia a Darien, salió de la estancia. —Mi hija me ha dicho que es usted vizconde —comenzó Kenji Tsukino con un asomo de censura—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Abandoné las diversiones de Londres para disfrutar de un período de descanso e intimidad —respondió él—. No tenía ningún sentido revelar mi título.

—Pero ahora que lo sabemos, usted será tratado con el debido respeto. ¿Qué opina de nuestro pueblo, milord?

—St. Ivés no es... lo que yo esperaba —contestó Darien con franqueza. El otro lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿En qué sentido? Sé que estamos muy alejados de la sociedad londinense, pero diferimos poco de otros pueblos pequeños. ¿Sabe algo que yo ignore?_ Darien permaneció silencioso, pensando que era mejor no airear sus preocupaciones con un hombre enfermo. Pero el terrateniente lo sorprendió hablándole de su propia ansiedad. —Tal vez esté confinado en mi lecho, pero eso no significa que no esté enterado de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Incluso el párroco parece aprensivo en sus visitas. En este pueblo está sucediendo algo que se supone que yo no debo conocer. ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué es?_ Darien se encontró enfrentado a un dilema: ¿debía decirle al hombre lo que estaba pasando ante sus propias narices? ¿Sería perjudicial para su salud? La entrada de Serena en la habitación le ahorró tener que tomar una decisión.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó alegremente mientras depositaba la bandeja de té en una mesita.

—De nada importante —respondió Darien—. Su padre parece muy mejorado. Tal vez un paseo por la plaza del pueblo lo animaría._ Kenji Tsukino se animó visiblemente ante la sugerencia, pero su hija formuló su desacuerdo.

—¡En absoluto! Aunque mi padre parece muy mejorado, no está lo bastante fuerte como para aventurarse a salir. Tal vez dentro de unas semanas.

Sirvió el té y entregó a Darien y a su padre sendas tazas. Luego se sirvió otra para ella y se sentó, uniéndose a ellos. Puesto que la conversación que el terrateniente había iniciado no podía proseguir con Serena delante, Darien bebió su té y escuchó cómo ella hablaba del tiempo y de cosas intrascendentes. Finalmente, depositó su taza en la bandeja y se levantó.

—La verdad es que debo irme. No deseo fatigarle, señor.

—Volverá, ¿verdad, milord? —preguntó el señor Tsukino—. Estoy muy deseoso de proseguir nuestra conversación.

—Desde luego —replicó Darien. Serena lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿A qué se refería mi padre? ¿Qué conversación?_ Darien la llevó a un lado.

—Tu padre no es un necio, Serena. Sospecha que está sucediendo algo, pero no sabe qué es. Me ha preguntado si yo lo sabía._ La joven palideció.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No ha habido tiempo de decirle nada. Ya te has asegurado tú de ello._ Ella lo asió por las solapas.

—No debes decirle nada, Darien. No debe saberlo. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

—No me incumbe a mí decírselo. Sin embargo, parece que se halla en vías de recuperación, y una vez salga por ahí sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se entere de la verdad. Es hora de detener este absurdo, Serena. Silver ha puesto en peligro a todo este pueblo.

—Los aldeanos están de acuerdo contigo —reconoció ella—. Han votado que nuestra próxima entrega sea la última hasta que los carabineros se trasladen a otra parte. No somos los únicos contrabandistas de Cornualles. Toda la costa está llena de ellos.

—Por lo menos alguien tiene sentido común para saber cuándo detenerse. ¿Fue idea de Silver? —aventuró Darien.

—No, exactamente, pero ha sido la decisión de la mayoría.

—¿Estaba Silver presente hoy en vuestra reunión?

—¿Sabes algo de esa reunión?

—No mucho. Bien, ¿estaba Silver allí?_ No obtuvo respuesta. Darien repasó mentalmente el grupo de gente, tratando de recordar a los presentes en la taberna. Casi todos los hombres del pueblo parecían estar allí. Entre ellos, ¿quién tenía las cualidades de liderazgo para ser Silver? No se le ocurría ninguno. Además, a juzgar por la conversación que había oído, éste no había asistido al encuentro. —Me propongo estar presente durante la próxima entrega —afirmó Darien—. Dime dónde y cuándo es.

—No puedo. Nadie traiciona a Silver.

—¡Maldición, Serena! La obstinación no es una virtud. Además, alguien ya lo ha traicionado. Dime lo que deseo saber.

—Muy bien. Hay otra cueva al norte del pueblo. Allí es donde se supone que nos encontremos con el barco. Es uno de nuestros lugares alternativos de entrega. La cala es más pequeña y de navegación más dificultosa, pero está más apartada. Vamos cambiando de lugares para así desorientar a los carabineros.

—¿Qué hay del informador? Podría volver a traicionar vuestra operación._ Preocupada, Serena se mordió el labio inferior con sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

—Siempre existe esa posibilidad. Pero prefiero creer que ninguno de nuestros hombres va a hacerlo.

—Alguien ya lo ha hecho.

—Todo el mundo es ahora más cauteloso. Han sido advertidos y se observarán unos a otros. Creo que Silver ha tomado las precauciones necesarias para protegernos.

—Déjame ocupar tu sitio en la playa, Serena. Deseo que te quedes en casa, donde estarás a salvo.

—¿Estás loco? Nadie confía en ti. Nunca te permitirán participar en la operación.

—Te lo han permitido a ti, y eres una mujer._ Serena no vio modo de disuadirlo, por lo que accedió.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré en casa si es lo que deseas, aunque no sé por qué te preocupas._ Darien sonrió.

—Mi instinto protector, ¿recuerdas? No puedo soportar ver a una mujer en peligro. Deja la parte arriesgada para los hombres. ¿Estamos de acuerdo pues?

—¡Sí! Ahora puedes irte.

—Si es eso lo que deseas, amor._ Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero lo detuvo una voz grave.

—Pídele a lord Chiba que se quede a cenar, Serena —dijo Kenji Tsukino mientras salía del estudio—. Hoy me siento bastante fuerte como para cenar en el comedor.

—Acepto —dijo Darien antes de que Serena pudiera objetar nada.

Serena gimió. ¿Por qué se había inmiscuido Darien en su vida? Se comportaba como si fuera su dueño. Sin embargo, una vez regresara a Londres, nunca más volvería a verlo. Sólo podía imaginar los montones de mujeres que debían de aguardarlo allí para volver a acogerlo en sus lechos. Pese a lo que él dijera, dudaba mucho que se pasara todo el año de su autoimpuesto exilio en St. Ivés. Para un hombre como él, el sexo era tan necesario como respirar. Ya estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín y Serena confiaba en que hiciera el equipaje y regresara muy pronto a la vida que había dejado en Londres.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta la hora de cenar? —preguntó Darien en tono divertido. La joven, irritada, lo invitó a reunirse con ella en el salón. Una vez sentado allí, se disculpó para ir a decirle a Molly que tenían un invitado.

—Sírvete tú mismo. Encontrarás brandy en el armario, bajo la ventana.

—Supongo que debe de ser coñac francés._ Serena le dirigió una feroz mirada y salió airadamente de la habitación. La risa de Darien la siguió a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacha? —le preguntó Molly cuando la vio irrumpir en la cocina—. ¿Ha sucedido algo que te haya disgustado?

—Ese algo es el vizconde Chiba. Está en el salón. Papá lo ha invitado a cenar. ¿Tenemos bastante comida?

—Lo arreglaremos —respondió Molly—. ¿Cenará tu padre con nosotros?

—Ha dicho que lo haría. Parece que va sintiéndose más fuerte. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Y está volviéndose curioso. Papá le ha hecho preguntas a Darien.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—No estoy segura, pero no me gusta. En el futuro, no deberíamos dejarlo a solas con el vizconde. Ahora, será mejor que me vuelva al salón antes de que venga a buscarme._ Serena encontró a Darien hojeando algunos ejemplares atrasados del The London Times.

—¿Ha sucedido algo interesante en Londres?

—Allí siempre sucede algo interesante. Que sea o no de interés periodístico, depende del lector. Por ejemplo —señaló—, ¿has leído la columna de habladurías del periódico de la semana pasada?

—No he tenido tiempo.

—¡Qué lástima! Te resultaría interesante.

—Las habladurías de Londres no me interesan —dijo ella, aunque de pronto estaba deseando abalanzarse sobre el periódico. Darien dobló el ejemplar que tenía en la mano.

—En ese caso no te aburriré con los detalles. Dime, ¿parece tu padre mejorado o es imaginación mía?

—Parece mejorado —convino Serena—. Francamente, no sé qué pensar de ello. Ha estado enfermo mucho tiempo. El doctor del pueblo no tiene ni idea acerca de la naturaleza de su enfermedad, pero se está recuperando poco a poco.

—¿Aún te propones llevarlo a Londres?

—Creo que es una buena idea.

—¿Tienes suficientes fondos para cubrir los gastos?

—Tras la próxima entrega, los tendré._ Darien apretó los labios.

—Serena, lo has prometido._ Molly asomó la cabeza.

—La cena está lista. Ya se lo he dicho al señor. Pronto vendrá._ Darien acompañó a Serena al acogedor comedor y le retiró la silla para que se sentara. El terrateniente Tsukino entró y ocupó su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa. Una vez tomó asiento, Darien escogió una silla junto a Serena.

—Estoy encantado de que haya podido quedarse, milord —dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Tiene prometida o esposa en Londres, lord Chiba?_ Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un pedazo de pan.

—¡Papá!

—No pasa nada, Serena —la tranquilizó Darien—. Ninguna de las dos cosas. No tengo prometida ni esposa.

—Excelente —respondió el señor Tsukino—. ¡Ah, aquí está Molly! Estoy seguro de que habrá guisado algo especial para tentar su paladar. Tal vez sea sencilla comida de campo, pero le resultará abundante y sabrosa._ Tras el primer plato de pescado, Molly sirvió capón asado con verduras. Para postre, había preparado una tarta de fresas con nata. Fue una comida excelente y los elogios de Darien fueron sinceros. —Le invitaría al salón para tomar brandy y fumar unos puros —dijo Tsukino—, pero me siento un poco cansado. Serena le acompañará en mi lugar._ Se levantó vacilante. —Buenas noches, milord._ Serena se puso en pie de un salto.

—Voy a ayudarte papá._ Tsukino agitó una mano desechando su oferta.

—Estoy perfectamente, hija. Atiende a nuestro invitado. Espero su próxima visita, milord._ Serena no tuvo más remedio que invitar a Darien al salón para tomar una copa tras la cena. Él se acomodó inmediatamente y sirvió bebidas para Serena y para sí mismo. Luego se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea y la observó con los párpados entornados.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Serena.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa._ Ella se sonrojó.

—Por favor, Darien, no necesito elogios.

—Todas las mujeres los necesitan.

—Al parecer, las que tú has conocido son criaturas superficiales. Yo tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar además de en qué les parezco a los demás._ Darien se acercó a ella sigiloso. A Serena le recordó un tigre, hermoso, aunque peligroso. No podía apartar los ojos de él. No había conocido a ningún hombre tan guapo como Darien Chiba. Su naturaleza sensual nunca había sido más evidente de lo que era en aquel momento. Se sentó en el sofá, junto a ella, extendiendo sus largas piernas hacia adelante.

—¿En qué estás pensando, amor?_ Serena se enfadó.

—No me llames así. No soy en absoluto tu amor.

—Me voy a dormir —anunció Molly desde la puerta—. Buenas noches, milord.

—Buenas noches, Molly. Gracias una vez más por la maravillosa cena —replicó Darien.

—Tal vez deberías marcharte —sugirió Serena—. Se hace tarde y quiero darle las buenas noches a mi padre antes de que se duerma.

—¿Te asusta estar a solas conmigo? —la provocó él.

—Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio temería estarlo —replicó ella—. Si mal no recuerdas, ya he sido víctima de tu seducción._ Darien se echó a reír.

—No sé si lo llamaría ser víctima, Serena._ Ella no le contradijo. La verdad era que había deseado a aquel hombre tanto como él a ella. Se levantó bruscamente.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, milord.

—Sólo Darien, por favor. Olvida el título.

—Como gustes, Darien —contestó ella pasando rápidamente delante de él, que la siguió a la puerta principal.

—He disfrutado mucho de la velada —dijo.

Entonces la rodeó con los brazos atrayéndola contra sí. Le colocó una mano tras su nuca y la mantuvo así cautiva para besarla. Lo hizo hasta que ella se quedó lánguida entre sus brazos, luego la apartó, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se fue, dejándola aturdida y sin palabras.


	10. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Serena tardó un largo rato en recobrarse tras la marcha de Darien. Aquel hombre era imposible. Ponía su vida del revés y la dejaba deseando más de lo que él podía darle. Se alejó de la puerta y fue directamente a buscar el periódico que Darien había estado leyendo. Aunque había pretendido no tener ningún interés en la sociedad londinense, no podía esperar a ver qué le había parecido a él tan interesante. Cogió el periódico, buscó la columna de chismes y rápidamente la leyó. Aproximadamente a mitad de la página, vio a lo que se refería.

" ¿Cuándo regresará lord C a Londres? Esta pregunta está en los labios de todos los caballeros y damas de la alta sociedad. Con Nicolás y Andrew ya casados y no disponibles, se echa enormemente de menos al principal libertino de Londres. También cabe destacar las apuestas que se han inscrito en los libros de varios clubs de caballeros de la ciudad, acerca de cuándo concluirá el estado de autoimpuesta castidad de lord C ¿Nuestro queridísimo libertino célibe? ¡No puede ser verdad! Regrese pronto con nosotros, lord C."

Serena pensó que Darien les estaba diciendo la verdad. Dejó el periódico a un lado y se fue a la cama. Cuantas más cosas sabía sobre él, más firme era su creencia de que no representaba ningún peligro para la operación de contrabando. Si realmente había un delator entre sus filas, éste no era Darien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Darien despertó con un plan. Se proponía descubrir al informador que había puesto en peligro la operación de contrabando. Había aprendido algunas cosas de Andrew, el cual había espiado para el gobierno durante la guerra, y ahora Darien pretendía utilizar debidamente esos conocimientos. Tras comerse el desayuno que la viuda Luna le había preparado, se demoró con el té a fin de formularle algunas preguntas.

—¿No se preocupa por Helios, señora Luna? Comprometerse con contrabandistas no es el mejor modo de ganarse la vida —le espetó Darien sin rodeos. La viuda lo miró solemne.

—Sé que está usted enterado de que casi todos los hombres del pueblo están implicados en el contrabando, milord. Estábamos desesperados por encontrar un modo de reforzar nuestra economía y eso fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió.

—De modo que Silver se impuso como dirigente y condujo a los aldeanos a una vida delictiva —replicó Darien.

—Todo ha funcionado tal como Silver dijo —contestó la mujer a la defensiva.

—Hasta ahora. En dos ocasiones distintas, los carabineros estaban enterados de que se hallaba en marcha una entrega._ La viuda se encogió de hombros.

—Mala suerte.

—No fue mala suerte, señora Luna. Hay un informador entre ustedes.

—Silver está tomando precauciones.

—Eso me han dicho. Sin embargo, eso no hace que el peligro sea menor. Si me dice quién es Silver tal vez pueda convencerle de que se olvide de la próxima entrega. Si no hay nadie en la playa cuando llegue el barco, éste partirá y nadie resultará herido._ La viuda negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

—Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo, milord. He de preparar la comida y la cena antes de irme._ La mujer se retiró apresuradamente dejando a Darien frustrado pero no sin alternativas. Tenía que haber alguien en el pueblo menos celoso de proteger la identidad de Silver que la señora Luna. Pensó en Seiya.

Paseó por el pueblo de camino hacia la playa, donde ya estaban atracadas las barcas. Algunas ya se habían marchado y otras estaban haciendo los preparativos para ello. La fortuna le sonrió: Seiya Kou aún no se había ido.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted, Kou?

—No tengo tiempo para charlar, Chiba —respondió Seiya con una sonrisa despectiva.

—Deseo hablar con Silver. Sé cuan reacio es usted a divulgar su identidad, pero tal vez una guinea le aflojará la lengua.

—Está perdiendo el tiempo, Chiba. —Entornó los ojos—. ¿Ha hablado con Serena?

—Desde luego. Es tan obstinada como usted.

—Puede olvidarse del asunto. En el pueblo nadie traicionaría a Silver.

—Alguien ya lo ha hecho —le recordó Darien.

—Lo sé. Fue usted, Chiba._ Darien comprendió que aquella conversación no conducía a ninguna parte.

—Sabe perfectamente que no es así. —Se volvió para marcharse—. Le dejaré que continúe con su tarea. Confío en que llene sus redes.

Tras estas palabras, se marchó. Su siguiente parada fue en La Gaviota y el Ganso. Algunos hombres estaban allí sentados, contando historias de pesca mientras Al limpiaba la barra y Mina servía jarras de cerveza. Las conversaciones cesaron en cuanto Darien entró. Cuando se hubo sentado a una mesa vacía, se reanudó la charla. Mina se dirigió a él contoneando seductoramente sus amplias caderas.

—¿Qué tomará, lord Chiba?

—Cerveza —contestó él—. Sírvase usted otra y acompáñeme._ Mina le obedeció con celeridad.

—¿Qué le trae a La Gaviota y el Ganso? —preguntó—. ¿Puedo confiar en que sea yo?

—Podría decirse —respondió Darien—. Estoy deseoso de entregar una guinea a cambio de información._ Mina se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Deseo conocer el nombre de Silver. No me propongo causarle ningún daño, se lo aseguro. Sólo hablar con él. Está poniendo en peligro a todo el pueblo.

—¿Se lo ha preguntado a Serena? —quiso saber Mina.

—Varias veces —replicó Darien escuetamente—. Ella no es más comunicativa que usted, ni que cualquier otra persona con las que he hablado._ Los hombres de la mesa contigua se habían quedado callados y los estaban mirando. Aunque Darien había hablado en voz baja, sabía que lo habían oído. Mina les dirigió una recelosa mirada y se levantó.

—No puedo decirle nada, milord._ El rumor de la conversación se reanudó. Antes de marcharse, la mujer se inclinó cerca de Darien y le susurró al oído:

—Serena.

—Serena ¿qué? —preguntó él.

Era demasiado tarde. Mina había vuelto a la barra y desaparecido tras una cortina. Darien no tenía ni idea de qué había querido insinuar Mina, si es que era eso lo que había hecho. ¿Quería decir que debía volver a preguntarle a Serena? Él sabía bien que iba a conseguir con eso: absolutamente nada. Apartó su silla, se irguió en toda su impresionante estatura y dijo a los hombres que estaban en la mesa.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar generosamente por el nombre de Silver. No pretendo causarle ningún daño, simplemente deseo hablar con él. Hagan correr la voz._ Y con estas palabras, salió por la puerta.

Darien había llegado a un callejón sin salida. El grupo de contrabandistas, muy unidos, no estaban dispuestos a decirle nada. Comenzaba a creer que Silver no era alguien que él conociera, nadie del pueblo. Pero por alguna razón, todos y cada uno de los hombres, mujeres y niños estaban dispuestos a protegerlo. ¿Qué clase de hombre era para ganarse tan inquebrantable lealtad?

Fue al establo y sacó a su cabal o de la cuadra. Barón relinchó suavemente cuando Darien lo ensilló y lo montó. Una vez hubo salido del pueblo, dejó al animal a su aire. Cabalgó como el viento hasta que las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre su cabeza. Era como si se estuviera fraguando una tormenta y no le apetecía quedar empapado.

Devolvió a Barón al establo y se apresuró por el sendero que conducía hacia su casa. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando los cielos se abrieron. Echó a correr, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver que Mina salía apresuradamente del pueblo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo bajo la lluvia? Una vaga sospecha se formó en su cerebro, pero Darien la bloqueó para volver a sacarla y examinarla en otra ocasión. Puesto que sus caminos no convergían, la mujer no le vio.

La lluvia siguió cayendo aquel día y prosiguió incansablemente durante los siguientes. Durante aquellas grises jornadas, Darien escribió cartas a Andrew y Nicolás, leyó varios libros y se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar el modo de mantener a Serena a salvo durante la siguiente y, así lo esperaba, última entrega. Aunque el a había prometido quedarse en casa, no la creía. La joven parecía crecerse con la emoción del peligro, y era demasiado obstinada para su propio bien. Darien sabía que, con toda seguridad, Serena estaría en la playa.

Según sus cálculos, el momento de la próxima operación se acercaba. Tras una semana triste, la lluvia cesó, el tiempo se volvió suave y agradable y en el cielo nocturno apareció una media luna. Darien no había visto a Serena ni tenido noticias de ella durante los últimos días y la echaba de menos. Resultaba difícil de creer que un impenitente mujeriego como él pudiera echar de menos a una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Había un misterio en Serena que le gustaría descubrir. Pero lo que verdaderamente deseaba era tenerla debajo, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer. Deseaba tomarla con la clase de pasión y habilidad que había llevado a alcanzar el éxtasis a las mujeres con las que había estado. ¿Cuánto más tiempo podría resistirse a las exigencias de su cuerpo?

Se dirigió al pueblo al día siguiente en que concluyeron las lluvias. Sus instintos, agudamente afinados, le decían que estaba a punto de suceder algo. El ambiente se notaba cargado de tensión. Los aldeanos se reunían en grupos, hablando en voz baja y se veía poca actividad. Darien supo intuitivamente que habían divisado el barco francés, y que aquélla era la noche en que los contrabandistas irían a la cala. ¿Estarían esperándolos los carabineros? Si fuera un espía experto como Andrew, ya conocería el nombre del delator. Con la resolución pintada en el rostro, Darien dirigió sus pasos a casa de Serena, y dio unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Le abrió ella misma.

—Hoy es el día, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin preámbulos. Ella no lo miró abiertamente.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—No soy un tonto, Serena. Hay tanta tensión en el pueblo que se podría cortar. Sólo deseaba recordarte tu promesa. Recuerdas tu promesa, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que sí. ¿Por qué crees que no es así?_ Darien soltó una risita.

—Te conozco, Serena. ¿Puedo entrar?_ Silencio. —¿Serena?

—¡Oh, sí, de acuerdo! Pero no puedes quedarte mucho rato. Estoy ocupada._ Darien la siguió al salón. Aguardó a que ella se sentara y, al ver que no lo hacía, le preguntó:

—¿Vas a sentarte?_ Serena lo hizo en el borde de una silla. Darien se instaló frente a ella. —¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Más o menos igual que cuando le viste por última vez. Veamos, Darien, ¿de qué va todo esto?

—De ti, Serena. Tu seguridad es importante para mí. Me propongo estar en la cala esta noche. No daré a conocer mi presencia a menos que surjan dificultades. Quiero que me escuches con toda atención. Si te veo allí, juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida. Pese a mis indagaciones, no estoy más cerca de descubrir al informador que hace una semana._ Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Juro que Serena Tsukino no estará cerca de la cala.

—¿Lo sabe Silver?

—Silver lo sabe todo.

—Bien, muy bien._ Se levantó. Serena deseaba borrar la expresión de satisfacción que veía en la cara de Darien, pero se contuvo. Enfadarse por eso sólo despertaría sus sospechas.

—Es un alivio saber que esta noche no vas a ponerte en peligro —comentó él—. Es una cosa menos de la que tengo que preocuparme. Iba a decirte que mañana te informaría de cómo había ido la entrega, pero estoy seguro de que sabrás el resultado antes de que yo pueda venir a visitarte._ Se encaminó hacía la puerta principal, se detuvo y se volvió tan bruscamente que Serena topó con él. —Se me ha olvidado una cosa.

Ella lo miró. Era plenamente consciente de su presencia, cuando Darien centró la mirada en sus labios, y supo lo que estaba pensando. Los párpados entornados de él la hicieron estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Aunque Serena quisiera negarlo, Darien era un sueño, un hombre que cualquier mujer desearía para sí.

—¿Qué has olvidado?

—Esto —dijo él atrayéndola entre sus brazos. Entonces la besó, y su mundo giró de nuevo descontrolado. Se asió a sus mangas con las manos, sujetándolo, temiendo caerse si él la soltaba.

Sus sentidos despertaron mientras lo sentía mover la boca sobre la suya, y su cuerpo se estremeció, consciente de su presencia. Se esforzó por absorber la sensación, pero el beso concluyó en seguida, demasiado rápidamente para su gusto.

—Te veré mañana —susurró Darien contra sus labios. Él se marchó, pero sus palabras siguieron resonando en la cabeza de ella.

Mañana...

«Darien podría verme antes de lo que espera. »

* * *

Darien se preparó para la noche que tenía por delante. Se vistió con ropas negras, se envolvió en una capa y se calzó unas sólidas botas. Por último, se caló hasta las orejas una gorra que había comprado en el pueblo. Según Serena, el contrabando debía ser entregado en una cala apartada del norte del pueblo, donde resultaba más difícil navegar. Darien rebuscó en su memoria un lugar que se ajustara a esta descripción, pues había visto infinidad de calas en sus cabalgadas diarias.

Salió pronto para recoger a Barón en el establo. Dado que el mozo de cuadra probablemente se hallaba camino del lugar de la entrega junto con los demás contrabandistas, la presencia de Darien pasó inadvertida. Cabalgó por el pueblo desierto prosiguiendo a lo largo de la línea de los acantilados. Reconoció la cala que Serena había descrito cuando vio un sendero estrecho y rodado que conducía hacia abajo, a una estrecha franja de playa en ese momento en plena actividad.

Darien ató a Barón en un bosquecillo, fuera de la vista, y luego se arrastró cerca del borde del acantilado para aguardar y observar. Distinguió luces que destellaban en la distancia y comprendió que el barco estaba aguardando cerca de la costa a recibir una señal de Silver. Aunque la luna creciente estaba parcialmente oscurecida por una nube, había bastante luz como para permitirle ver la playa que tenía debajo, y para distinguir al vigilante que montaba guardia a breve distancia de donde él estaba.

Los carros ya habían llegado y los hombres estaban merodeando por allí, a la espera de que fueran botadas las lanchas. Uno de los contrabandistas se mantenía apartado de los otros. Se adelantó hasta la orilla haciendo oscilar un farol en alto. Era Silver. Con la capa ondeando al viento parecía un enorme pájaro de presa. Darien se quedó quieto, observando. Entonces sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, y de pronto se sintió embargado por una sensación premonitoria. Miró alrededor inmediatamente receloso, pero no vio nada que anunciara peligro. La primera lancha había llegado a la playa y los hombres la vaciaban con evidente apresuramiento mientras transportaban barriletes de la embarcación a los carros.

Cuando llegó una segunda lancha, Darien comenzó a relajarse. Pero su alivio duró poco, pues una vez más sintió la certeza del peligro, y un dolor en el estómago le advirtió de la inminencia de éste. Se levantó, empujó a un lado al sorprendido vigilante y bajó dando traspiés por el sendero. Su intención de avisar a los contrabandistas se vio frustrada cuando por lo menos una docena de hombres irrumpieron en la playa desde su escondrijo en las rocas y empezaron a disparar. Los contrabandistas echaron a correr, dejando los carros abandonados en su apresuramiento por escapar.

Darien vio caer a dos hombres de las lanchas debido a las balas de los carabineros. Rastreó frenéticamente la playa con la vista en busca de Serena. Otro hombre cayó, y su corazón latió apresuradamente. Entonces vio a Silver. La figura cubierta con la capa parecía aturdida mientras sus camaradas se dispersaban para ponerse a salvo. Darien lo vio caer de rodillas junto a un hombre tendido en el suelo y cómo trataba de ponerlo a salvo. Por mucho que detestara a Silver por todo aquel desastre, no pudo resistirse a ayudarle. Manteniéndose agachado en el suelo se encaminó hacia él.

—¿Cómo está? —se interesó Darien por el hombre caído. Silver se sobresaltó violentamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? —Su voz sonaba ronca, forzada.

—Le informaron de que aquí estaría. Lo ayudaré a poner a salvo a su compañero._ Silver negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado tarde. Ha muerto._ Darien asió a Silver por los hombros.

—¿Dónde está Serena?_ El rostro del hombre estaba tan tapado, que Darien no podía ver más que su capucha mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación. —¡Maldita sea, hombre! ¿Dónde está? Si ha resultado herida de resultas de su estupidez, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

—Tenemos que irnos —gruñó Silver. De repente, Darien se dio cuenta de su precaria situación. Los carabineros estaban por toda la playa, en escasos momentos Silver y él serían descubiertos. Pero ¿cómo podía irse de allí sin saber si Serena estaba a salvo o incluso viva?

—¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Serena!

—Si muere usted, no podrá hacerlo._ Las palabras de Silver tenían sentido, pero probablemente era demasiado tarde para ellos dos. Los carabineros se acercaban en tropel hacia ellos entre una explosión de balas. Entonces intervino el destino. La luna se deslizó tras una nube sumiendo la playa en la oscuridad.

—Por aquí —lo apremió Silver en voz baja y tensa. Al ver que Darien se resistía, el otro lo asió por la manga y lo tiró hacia un lugar más alejado de la playa, donde los acantilados llegaban hasta el agua. Allí no había playa, sólo rocas.

—¿Adonde me lleva? —siseó Darien—: Por aquí no hay escape.

—Confíe en mí —susurró Silver a su vez. Darien estaba convencido de que acabarían en el agua, o contra un sólido muro de tierra y rocas, sin escapatoria, hasta que distinguió una pequeña abertura horizontal.

—Para entrar tenemos que arrastrarnos —dijo Silver—. Vaya usted primero. Yo cubriré sus huellas y le seguiré.

—La marea...

—La cueva sólo se llena parcialmente de agua. Hay un saliente donde podemos descansar hasta que baje la marea. Con suerte, para entonces los carabineros ya se habrán ido.

Confiando en que Silver supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Darien reptó por la boca de la cueva en absoluta oscuridad. Avanzó tratando de encontrar el saliente que Silver había mencionado y se preguntó si el contrabandista lo habría conducido allí para dejarlo morir en una tumba acuática. Le estaría bien merecido, por confiar en aquel bastardo. Oyó voces fuera de la cueva y luego un disparo, pero no pudo distinguir cuan lejos estaban. Al ver que Silver no aparecía, Darien consideró salir y arriesgarse con los carabineros. Entonces oyó el sonido de alguien arrastrándose y percibió la presencia de otra persona.

—¿Dónde está usted, Chiba?

—Aquí —contestó Darien—. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?

—Los carabineros tenían faroles. Me he tropezado con un problema mientras intentaba cubrir nuestras huellas. Por fortuna, está subiendo la marea y los carabineros tendrán que abandonar pronto la playa. ¿Ha encontrado el saliente?

—No. Guíeme usted. Yo lo seguiré.

—Sujétese de mi capa —susurró Silver—. En el saliente estaremos a salvo._ Darien extendió la mano y se agarró de la prenda de tosca lana. —La cueva es de techo demasiado bajo para que vaya erguido —le advirtió Silver—. Tendrá que encorvarse._ Esas palabras le hicieron a Darien darse cuenta de una cosa: para ser un hombre, Silver no era muy alto. Recordaba haber registrado el hecho mientras estaba junto a él, en la playa. Desde la distancia no se lo había parecido así, pero ahora lo advertía. —El saliente está a su derecha —dijo Silver.

Darien extendió la mano y palpó el húmedo y rocoso saliente, por el que trepó. Silver lo siguió al cabo de unos momentos. El lugar era lo bastante ancho como para que pudieran sentarse el uno al lado del otro sin tocarse. Cuando Darien oyó irrumpir el agua en la cueva dobló las piernas contra el pecho y se las rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que estaremos aquí atrapados? —preguntó. Aunque no lo asustaba estar en lugares cerrados, ni la oscuridad, estar a solas con Silver lo inquietaba por alguna razón.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó el hombre con una voz estrangulada que sonaba forzada.

—Sobreviviré —contestó Darien—. Esto nos dará una oportunidad de mantener esa charla que yo estaba deseando. ¿Por qué ha estado evitándome? Estoy seguro de que estaba enterado de cuánto deseaba hablar con usted.

—No vi ninguna necesidad._ La voz de Silver seguía siendo ronca, pero Darien pensó que había sonado con un tono levemente más elevado.

—¡No vio ninguna necesidad! ¡Por todos los demonios, hombre! ¿No le importan nada sus compañeros? La primera vez que llegaron los carabineros a la cala debía ya haberle hecho desistir. ¿Por qué persiste con esta locura?

—Ésta iba a ser nuestra última entrega hasta que ellos se dedicaran a otra zona.

—Usted estaba enterado de que había un informador. Su obstinación ha puesto en peligro a todo el pueblo. Por lo menos un aldeano y dos tripulantes del barco francés han sido abatidos en la playa. ¿Cuántas muertes más han de producirse para que usted recupere el sentido común?

—¡Basta! —gimió Silver—. Esto no debería haber sucedido. No se suponía que nadie fuera a resultar muerto._ La voz de Darien se volvió dura, casi amenazadora.

—¿Estaba esta noche Serena en la playa?_ Se hizo un largo silencio.

—No, Serena no estaba aquí._ Darien frunció el cejo. La voz de Silver comenzaba a perder fuerza.

—Si está mintiendo, pediré su cabeza en una bandeja.

—¿Qué significa Serena para usted?

—Me importa. Pese a su tendencia a meterse en problemas, me he acostumbrado a ella y me gusta. Sé que se unió a su aventura porque necesitaba dinero para llevar a Londres a su padre enfermo, pero siento curiosidad por saber por qué usted se lo permitió._ Silencio. —No esperaba una respuesta —resopló Darien—. Serena es una mujer hermosa. Imagino que utilizó sus artimañas para convencerle de su valor como contrabandista. Tiene más bravuconería que cerebro._ Esas palabras le valieron a Darien un gruñido por parte de Silver. —Ahora que hemos mantenido nuestra charla, confío en que cesará con este asunto para siempre._ Otro gruñido. —Gruña todo cuanto quiera —le advirtió Darien—, pero hablo muy en serio. Si me entero de que estas actividades continúan y de que hay contrabandistas en esta zona cuando regrese a Londres, no vacilaré en dar nombres. Tengo amigos en las altas esferas.

—Procure dormir —le aconsejó Silver—. Vamos a estar encerrados aquí hasta el amanecer.

—¿Tengo su promesa de suspender el contrabando?

—Sí.

Darien, satisfecho, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y dio cabezadas hasta dormirse. Se despertó mucho más tarde, consciente de que tenues rayos de luz se filtraban por la angosta abertura de la cueva. Miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, sorprendido al advertir que Silver no estaba allí. Maldijo profusa y sonoramente mientras se ponía en pie sobre el suelo del agujero y se encaminaba hacia la abertura.

Asomó la cabeza y sólo distinguió una playa desierta, por lo que, con prudencia, salió a la luz del nuevo día. Tras estirarse para distender los músculos de brazos y piernas, se dirigió al sendero que conducía a lo alto del peñasco. Estaba trepando por él cuando distinguió un bulto de ropas negras tendido en mitad del camino. Cuanto más se aproximaba al objeto, más convencido estaba de que lo que veía era un cuerpo envuelto en una capa negra. ¿Silver? Su suposición resultó correcta. Era en efecto un cuerpo, y muy probablemente de Silver.

Su preocupación fue en aumento cuando distinguió manchas de sangre en la capa del hombre. Cuidadosamente le dio la vuelta, y todos sus nervios vibraron mientras retiraba la capucha para echar su primera mirada al rostro del jefe de los contrabandistas. Se quedó sin aliento al ver el pálido semblante de Serena a la débil luz del amanecer. Atónito de ira y dolor gritó:

—¡Insensata!

Debía haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué no lo había sospechado? Tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su cerebro que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero aquél no era momento de pedir respuestas. Tras una inspección superficial, descubrió que Serena tenía una herida de bala en el brazo. Encontró los orificios de entrada y salida. A juzgar por las vividas manchas rojas de la capa y de la camisa masculina que vestía, era evidente que había perdido sangre, pero por fortuna la herida no parecía fatal. Su próxima preocupación consistía en trasladar a Serena a casa para poder curarla.

Darien desgarró el faldón de la camisa de la joven y le vendó tensamente el brazo. Luego la cogió en brazos y transportó su inerte cuerpo hasta donde había dejado atado el caballo. Barón relinchó dándole la bienvenida. Serena recobró lentamente el conocimiento. Se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en brazos de Darien, y percibió el calor de su cuerpo caldeando el de ella. Tenía tanto frío, se sentía tan profundamente agotada que no pudo hacer nada más que murmurar su nombre. Darien la miró, su furia era tan ardiente que la hizo desviar los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró Serena.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le espetó Darien—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herida?

—Me alcanzó una bala cuando cubría nuestras huellas. Sabía que no era importante, por eso no lo mencioné.

—El dolor debe de ser enorme.

—He podido resistirlo durante la noche. Pero antes, en el sendero, ha resultado ser excesivo. Mi intención era que no lo descubrieras.

—Evidentemente._ El cinismo de su tono convenció a Serena de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Pero quizá eso fuera lo mejor. Nada podía resultar de su relación con lord Chiba. Vivían en mundos distintos.

—Apóyate en mi caballo —le dijo Darien—. Yo montaré primero y luego te colocaré delante de mí. ¿Crees que podrás?

—Desde luego. ¿Adonde me llevas?

—A mi casa. Es más segura. Tu herida necesita atención inmediata._ Serena apretó los dientes ante la repentina sacudida de dolor cuando Darien la izó en la silla delante de él. Se tambaleó, mareada, mientras Darien la sostenía con fuerza con un brazo y asía las riendas con la otra mano. —Confío en que seas capaz de resistir si nos encontramos con los carabineros —murmuró Darien—. Resultaría desastroso que te desmayaras mientras estamos hablando.

—¿Crees que todavía están por la zona?

—Sí. Probablemente registrarán el pueblo. Ésta es otra razón por la que no deberías ir a tu casa de momento._ Su voz era tan tensa, tan controlada y desapasionada, que Serena podía notar perfectamente la furia que sentía.

—Estás enfadado._ Él tensó el brazo en torno a ella.

—¿Cómo diablos esperas que esté? Te podrían haber matado. Tú y tus amigos habéis ignorado mis repetidos avisos, y mira adonde te ha conducido tu obstinación. Por lo menos uno de tus compañeros está muerto y podría haber otros._ Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Serena. Darien tenía razón. Los carabineros habían matado al molinero. Ella no sabía cómo iba a decírselo a su mujer. ¡Gran Dios!, ¿qué había hecho? El éxito los había vuelto descuidados, a ella y a los demás. Sofocó un sollozo. Tenía que encontrar al delator.

Darien sintió caer en su brazo las lágrimas de Serena y trató de ignorarlas. Todavía estaba rabioso, se sentía a punto de estallar a la menor provocación. No había acabado con ella, ni mucho menos.

* * *

Había amanecido por completo cuando llegaron a la casa. Por fortuna, no habían visto ni rastro de los carabineros. Darien desmontó y levantó a Serena de la montura. En brazos, la transportó al interior. La viuda Luna acababa de llegar y estaba en la cocina. Helios se encontraba con ella. Ambos se apresuraron hacia el salón cuando oyeron a Darien cerrar de un portazo la puerta principal a sus espaldas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Serena no! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Está... está...?

—Ha resultado herida, pero no parece ser grave —dijo Darien mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Depositó a Serena en el centro del lecho y retrocedió para que la viuda pudiera examinarla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Helios—. Estábamos preocupados al ver que Silver no regresaba al pueblo.

—Nos ocultamos en una cueva hasta que la marea ha bajado esta mañana —explicó Serena débilmente—. ¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido?

—Sólo el molinero. Hemos hecho una colecta para su viuda e hijos._ Darien profirió una maldición. Aquel hombre no debía haber muerto. Podría haberse evitado si Serena hubiera atendido a razones.

—¿Dónde están los carabineros?

—Siguen fisgoneando por el pueblo. Yo he venido a avisar a mi madre —contestó Helios.

—Tarde o temprano vendrán aquí —dijo Darien—. Llévate mi caballo al pueblo y cuida de él —le ordenó categórico.

—Voy a llevarme a mi madre a casa conmigo —añadió el muchacho.

—Perfecto —respondió Darien.

—¿Y qué pasa con Serena? —preguntó la señora Luna—. Su herida necesita unos puntos.

—¿Puede usted hacerlo antes de marcharse?

—Sí, pero...

—Le sugiero que lo haga rápido —la interrumpió Darien bruscamente.

—Tal vez podríamos llevarnos a Serena con nosotros —sugirió Helios cuando su madre hubo salido de la habitación.

—No, ella se queda conmigo. Puesto que nadie más parece capaz de manejarla, la cuidaré yo mismo. Dile a Molly que está a salvo y que la llevaré a casa en el momento oportuno.

La viuda Luna reapareció con una jofaina de agua caliente, jabón, varios trapos limpios, aguja e hilo. Darien y Helios salieron de la habitación mientras la mujer suturaba la herida. Darien no podía soportar ver clavarse la aguja en la suave carne de Serena. Habría preferido haber recibido él el balazo en su lugar. Sin embargo, nada podía calmar la furia que sentía al haber sido embaucado por una mujer con más valor que sentido común.

Estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la entrada principal. El camino aún se veía desierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían los carabineros en llamar a su puerta? Sus pensamientos corrían en todas direcciones, pero su principal preocupación era mantener a Serena a salvo. Al cabo de unos momentos, la señora Luna salió del dormitorio llevando la jofaina y trapos ensangrentados.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Darien ansioso.

—Estará perfectamente dentro de uno o dos días.

—Deshágase de eso —le indicó Darien señalando la jofaina—. Y luego márchese con Helios.

Diez minutos más tarde, el chico y su madre partían llevándose a Barón con ellos. Con el rostro tenso, Darien se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, sintiendo cómo crecía su enfado a cada paso que daba.


	11. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo 3 capítulos más. El 9 y el 11 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

Capítulo 9

Darien irrumpió en la habitación clavando en la joven una colérica mirada que ella a su vez le devolvió. Serena percibía la magnitud de su ira y la eludía. Era un sentimiento elemental, potente, apasionado, que giraba en torno a ella casi como algo físico. A favor de Darien podía decirse que se mantenía tensamente controlado, pero la joven se sentía abrasada por el ardor de su furia. Aguardó a que él hablara.

—Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?_ Sus palabras la alcanzaron con la fuerza de un vendaval.

—No pretendía que nadie saliera perjudicado.

—Sin embargo, un hombre ha muerto y tú estás herida. Por poco no escapas con vida._ Serena se enjugó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos celestes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estaba equivocada. Todos estábamos equivocados. —Sofocó un sollozo—. ¿Por qué no has dejado que me fuera con Helios y con su madre?

—Soy el único que puede protegerte. Aquí estás más a salvo que en cualquier otra parte. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo ni cuan lejos llevarán los carabineros sus investigaciones. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que encuentren el brandy de contrabando en la bodega de La Gaviota y el Ganso?

—La última mercancía fue distribuida hace mucho tiempo. No encontrarán nada que nos comprometa.

—Confío en que no te equivoques.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tenerme aquí?

—Tanto como considere necesario._ Se sentó al borde de la cama y suavizó el tono de voz. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Muy bien! —No quería darle la satisfacción de admitir otra cosa.

—Duerme —gruñó Darien.

—No puedo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Se me da bastante bien preparar té y tostadas._ Serena se disponía ya a rechazarlo, pero su estómago vacío protestó.

—Té y tostadas suena estupendo. Gracias._ Observó a Darien cuando salía por la puerta. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y sus pasos eran rígidos y controlados. Estaba convencida de que si no hubiera estado herida, le habría dado una buena paliza.

¡Dios!, ¿cómo habían salido las cosas tan mal? ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Darien? ¿Quién era el delator? Al parecer, los carabineros habían aguardado a que llegara la primera lancha antes de iniciar el ataque. Era un milagro que la mayoría de los hombres se hubieran librado de ser muertos o capturados. La muerte del señor Holly se lamentaría durante largo tiempo; les habían dado una lección. En todo caso, se la habían dado a ella. Nunca volvería a dar nada por supuesto. Serena y sus compañeros contrabandistas se habían vuelto confiados tras sus éxitos. Ahora, todo el pueblo estaría en el punto de mira. Silver ya no existía, y la prosperidad del pueblo declinaría con su desaparición. Darien llegó con una bandeja de té.

—¿Puedes sentarte?_ Ella lo hizo rápidamente, valiéndose de su brazo derecho ileso, y apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera. Darien depositó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, sirvió té en dos tazas y le tendió una a ella. Serena la asió con su mano buena y bebió un sorbo.

—Está muy bueno. Es exactamente lo que necesitaba._ Darien le dio también una tostada untada con mantequilla y con la ramosa mermelada de bayas de la señora Luna. Ella dio un bocado que le supo a gloria. —Tenía más hambre de lo que creía._ Darien cogió otra de las cuatro tostadas que había preparado y la devoró en tres gigantescos bocados.

—Luego tomaremos algo más sustancioso. La señora Luna ha comprado esta mañana un hermoso pedazo de ternera en la carnicería. Creo que el caldo de ternera es bueno para recuperar fuerzas._ Serena iba a burlarse de las habilidades culinarias de Darien, pero de pronto él fijó la mirada en sus senos y a ella la boca se le quedó seca. —¿Llevas mi camisa?

—Espero que no te importe. La señora Luna la encontró en el cajón de tu cómoda._ La ira de Darien pareció disiparse, sustituida en sus ojos por un brillo de deseo.

—No me importa en absoluto. Te queda mucho mejor que a mi ¿Has acabado de comer?_ Ella se tomó el último trozo de tostada y asintió. Darien retiró la bandeja y se sentó en el borde de la cama. —Bien. Tenemos que hablar._ Serena se sintió inmediatamente recelosa.

—¿De qué hay que hablar? Ya lo sabes todo.

—Todavía no sé por qué._ Ella cruzó con él su mirada sin inmutarse.

—Sí lo sabes. El pueblo carece de industria, no hay modo de ganar dinero. Mi padre estaba enfermo y yo necesitaba fondos para llevarlo a Londres para que pudieran ponerlo en tratamiento.

—Eres una mujer, Serena. ¿Cómo conseguiste que los hombres te siguieran?

—No resultó difícil. Al fin y al cabo, fue idea mía. Seiya era el único que se sentía descontento. Pensaba que él debía ser Silver.

—¿Por qué no lo era?

—No es lo bastante inteligente —respondió Serena sin vacilar.

—Siento escalofríos cada vez que pienso en el peligro al que te enfrentabas cada vez que aparecías como Silver. Nunca, jamás volverás a hacer algo semejante._ Ella se enfadó.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, milord. Algún día regresarás a Londres y te olvidarás de mí para siempre._ Darien dudaba seriamente de que alguna vez pudiera olvidar a Serena. Ella era única en todos los aspectos. Pero no eran sólo sus atributos físicos los que la hacían especial. Su atractivo resultaba indescriptible. No, estaba seguro, nunca la olvidaría. Pero lo más importante, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer con ella? Sofocó una risa. Sabía bien lo que le gustaría hacerle. —¿Te divierto?

—No, me río de mí mismo. Te tengo exactamente donde deseaba y sin embargo aún no puedo hacer lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Besarte, para empezar._ Serena levantó los labios hacia él en descarada invitación. —¿Por qué? —le preguntó Darien suavemente.

—Me has salvado la vida.

—Y deseas recompensarme con un beso.

—Algo así._ Darien sabía adonde podía conducir un beso. A otro y otro... y luego... Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos. La joven le devolvió el beso. Encantado por su entusiasta respuesta y ansioso de disfrutar de la generosidad de su boca, Darien intensificó el beso alimentando así su necesidad, incrementando la lujuria en él. Sintió crecer el deseo, sintió cómo sus demonios exigían más.

Notó la fuerza de su apetito mientras devoraba su boca. Su arrogante masculinidad le exigía que se tumbase encima de ella, cuidadosamente, para no lastimarla, y que la presionara contra el colchón haciéndole sentir la intensidad de su anhelo. Estaba duro como una roca; no podía recordar morirse de ganas de tener a una mujer tal como se sentía con Serena. Pasar tanto tiempo con ella estaba quebrando su resolución, así como crispando sus nervios. Ella le empujó apartándolo.

—Debes detenerte. Tu promesa..._ Darien la miró a los ojos, su aroma le llegó a la médula mientras se removía inquieto para aliviar el incómodo bulto que tensaba sus pantalones de montar. —¿Qué piensas?_ Los dedos de él fueron a parar a la parte delantera de su camisa..., que nunca antes le había parecido tan atractiva. Desabrochó un botón y luego otro y otro. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —balbuceó Serena.

—Trato de quitarte esta maldita camisa. Estate quieta. No quiero hacerte daño. Eso es —la animó, al ver que ella dejaba de resistirse. Finalmente, consiguió quitarle la prenda. Se levantó y paseó la mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo. —Eres tan hermosa. —Examinó la venda que le cubría la parte superior del brazo—. ¿Te duele?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco.

—Tal vez te quede cicatriz.

—Quizá, pero no me importa. No preveo ninguna situación en la que tenga que llevar los brazos al descubierto.

Darien sí. La imaginaba con un vestido de noche, cuyo bajo corpiño revelaría la perfección de sus senos, hombros y brazos. Sin duda que deslumbraría a Londres si aparecía tal como él la imaginaba. Deslizó la mano dibujando sus labios con un dedo, por la curva de su mejilla y más abajo, en el pulso que latía furiosamente en el hueco de su cuello. Luego sustituyó el dedo por la boca, esbozando cálidos dibujos con la lengua. La oyó contener la respiración. Animado por el sonido, llevó la boca más abajo, a la dulce curva de su seno. Le tocó el pezón con la lengua, giró en torno a él y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Ella se arqueó hacia él.

—Darien, tu promesa...

—Lo sé. Sólo deseaba tocarte y besarte. No me niegues ese pequeño placer._ Apenas había dicho esas palabras, impidió con un beso cualquier respuesta que ella hubiera podido darle. Su boca la devoró con ardiente entusiasmo. No había modo de evitarlo, de detenerlo. Él soltó sus labios mientras Serena aguardaba sin aliento su próximo movimiento, porque sabía que iba a haber más. ¿Hasta qué punto podría llevar él su acto amoroso sin quebrantar su promesa?

Darien se levantó bruscamente, se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y luego regresó junto a ella, tendiéndose a medias encima y volviendo a tomar su boca. Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo jugueteando con su sensible piel mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de Serena. Los sentidos de ésta se alborotaron mientras él reseguía sus senos, acariciaba sus pezones y luego se desplazaba hacia sus costillas y su cintura. Se quedó sin aliento cuando las manos de Darien llegaron a su vientre deteniéndose precisamente encima de aquel lugar palpitante que se moría por sentir de su contacto.

Confusamente, se preguntó qué sentiría teniéndolo dentro de ella. No sólo sus dedos, sino aquella parte excitada de él que se levantaba alta y dura bajo sus pantalones. Darien deslizó las manos entre sus muslos y luego arriba y abajo a lo largo de la parte interior de los mismos. Serena ladeó las caderas. Los dedos de Darien siguieron desplazándose, rodeando, abriendo, presionando. Ella se removió inquieta, separando las piernas para darle mejor acceso. Otro dedo penetró en su interior después del primero. Serena se puso en tensión y aguardó, con el cuerpo vibrante de expectación.

De pronto, sintió algo ardiente, duro y liso presionando su estómago. El aliento se quebró en su garganta. ¡Él se había abierto los pantalones! No iría a... ¿Se proponía romper su promesa? Entonces sintió cómo Darien retiraba los dedos y algo más duro, más caliente y grande tanteaba entre sus piernas. Demasiado tarde comprendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder. A Darien le faltaban segundos para arrebatarle su virginidad.

Entonces él reclamó sus labios, y de la cabeza de Serena desaparecieron todos los pensamientos. Su boca era cálida, tentadora, totalmente seductora. Desechó cualquier vestigio de resistencia y la besó profunda, autoritariamente. Tras largos minutos de placer, Darien se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, le abrió los muslos con los hombros y pasó los dedos sobre su carne húmeda e hinchada. Luego inclinó la cabeza y la tomó con la boca.

Sintió cómo ella se excitaba. Estaba húmeda de deseo, y él rindió homenaje a su feminidad con la boca, con los labios y con la lengua. Le aferró las caderas con las manos para mantenerla quieta, y se recreó hasta que notó que a ella le faltaba nada para encontrar su liberación. Se apartó brevemente para quitarse la ropa, oyó su murmullo de protesta y sonrió. Estaba tan ansiosa como él de consumación. Se despojó rápidamente de la camisa y los pantalones y luego regresó junto a ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Estaban carne contra carne, entre ellos sólo su maldita promesa.

—Ábrete para mí, amor —susurró—. No puedo esperar más._ Serena separó los muslos y Darien presionó. Ella se estremeció. Él empujó con más fuerza y notó que se ponía rígida. Era estrecha, demasiado condenadamente estrecha. Sorprendido comprendió que era el primero y sintió que algo en su interior cambiaba y se desmoronaba. Entonces renegó entre dientes. ¡Maldición, era virgen! —Relájate, amor. Te dolerá menos si no te resistes.

Se retiró y entró de nuevo, profundizando más en cada ocasión. Pero aún no había llegado a la membrana que protegía su feminidad. Cubrió sus labios tratando de aliviarla con besos mientras flexionaba las caderas empujando con fuerza y la atravesaba introduciéndose en ella hasta el fondo.

—Detente, Darien. Me duele.

—Ssst. Bésame. No me moveré hasta que tú lo desees. Me quedaré dentro de ti hasta que cese el dolor.

«Aunque eso me mate. » Aquello era casi demasiado para lo que Darien podía soportar. Había estado privado de sexo demasiado tiempo y se había alterado su habitual control. Temía desfallecer si tenía que aguardar otro minuto, y entonces Serena hizo un tentativo movimiento con las caderas.

—Gracias a Dios —gimió él mientras acompasaba el movimiento de ella con el suyo—. ¿Estás bien?_ Serena se aferró a sus hombros clavando los dedos en sus tensos músculos.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Moverte junto conmigo —consiguió balbucear Darien antes de que sus sentidos tomasen el control.

Arremetió y se retiró varias veces mostrándole el modo de moverse. Serena resultó ser rápida aprendiendo mientras recibía sus acometidas, ladeaba las caderas y arqueaba la espalda, acogiéndolo profundamente en su interior, estrechándose en torno a su miembro. Darien embistió más de prisa, con más profundidad y dureza. La oyó gritar, sintió su cuerpo tenso, luego Serena se retorció y él gimió sonoramente porque no podría haber aguardado otro momento.

La asió por las caderas, empujó, se detuvo, luego empujó de nuevo y otra vez más. Dentro de él se inició el climax. Lo sintió claramente hasta los dedos de los pies mientras oleada tras oleada de ardiente calor lo abrasaba y un increíble y absoluto placer lo atravesaba. Su cuerpo se vio agitado por convulsiones, cerró los ojos y gritó. Cuando recobró los sentidos descubrió que Serena lo estaba mirando con expresión divertida. Él rodó sobre su espalda tomándola en sus brazos.

—¿Te he asustado?

—¿Se vuelven algo locos todos los hombres durante el sexo?

—Podrían, si se vieran privados de él tanto tiempo como yo. Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Sólo al principio. —Se sonrojó—. ¿Podemos repetirlo?_ Darien soltó una carcajada.

—He creado un monstruo. Dame diez minutos para recuperarme, amor. Entonces te complaceré gustosamente. Muy, muy gustosamente —añadió.

Haciendo honor a su palabra, Darien le volvió a hacer el amor tomándose tiempo para saborear a conciencia cada matiz de su sensible cuerpo. Él era un amante experto y sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarla para proporcionarle el mayor placer. Ninguna parte de Serena quedó sin ser explorada por su boca, por sus labios y lengua mientras la besaba, tocaba y acariciaba.

La condujo al clímax en una ocasión con su boca y su lengua, y luego de nuevo penetrándola. Cuando concluyó, ninguno de los dos tenía energías para moverse. Yacían en dichoso agotamiento, empapados de sudor y con un denso olor a sexo rodeándolos. Darien no lamentaba ni por un segundo haberle hecho el amor a Serena, pero se sentía culpable.

No sólo había roto su promesa sino que había tomado a una virgen, algo que él y sus compañeros libertinos siempre habían evitado. Sin embargo, él nunca se había sentido más vigoroso ni más lleno de energía. Recordaba vagamente por qué había hecho un voto de castidad, pero su pasión por Serena había nublado ese recuerdo.

—Debería ir a casa —murmuró ella.

—Tu herida...

—Apenas la siento.

—Pero..._ Darien se quedó helado cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y el capitán Tiger irrumpió en la habitación. Una sonrisa de complicidad distendió los labios del militar mientras pasaba rápidamente su mirada de uno a otra.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto? —rugió Darien echando la sábana sobre Serena para protegerla de la indiscreta mirada de Tiger.

—He venido en busca de Silver —respondió el capitán.

—Pues ha venido al lugar equivocado —replicó él—. Como puede ver, aquí no hay nadie más que... mi prometida y yo. —Sin hacer caso de la sofocada exclamación de Serena, prosiguió—: Estábamos celebrando nuestro compromiso. Ahora, si no les importa, caballeros, nos gustaría que se marcharan._ Tiger posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Serena, cubierto por la sábana.

—Sabemos de buena tinta que la señorita Tsukino es el fuera de la ley conocido como Silver. Supongo que se trata de la mujer que está bajo la sábana.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó Darien—. La señorita Tsukino ha estado conmigo toda la noche, no puede ser ese Silver que usted dice.

—¿Toda la noche y aún están en la cama? —respondió Tiger—. Es ya media tarde. Puede considerarse un hombre afortunado, milord._ Haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez, Darien salió del lecho y se enrolló una manta a la cintura.

—Le acompañaré a la puerta.

—No voy a marcharme sin la señorita Tsukino. Nuestro informador insiste en que ella organizó a los contrabandistas y fingió ser Silver. No tiene escapatoria. Mis hombres están esperando en el vestíbulo por si necesito ayuda.

—Dígame quién es ese confidente —exigió saber Darien.

—No puedo darle esa información.

—¿Qué pruebas tiene contra la señorita Tsukino? Conozco la ley. ¿Cuenta con algún testigo? Las palabras por sí no bastan para condenar a una persona inocente.

—Aún así, milord, tengo autoridad para arrestar a sospechosos y retenerlos hasta que se haya demostrado su inocencia. —Se adentró más en la habitación—. Apártese, milord. La señorita Tsukino vendrá con nosotros.

—No lo creo —replicó él en un tono que hizo detenerse a Tiger—. Existe una ley acerca de allanar la casa de un noble sin motivo justificado. Como le dije anteriormente, tengo amigos en las altas esferas.

—Tengo motivos más que justificados —gruño Tiger—. En cuanto a sus amigos, se encuentran en Londres, muy lejos. Yo represento aquí la ley.

—Muy bien, tráigame a la persona que ha acusado a la señorita Tsukino. Solamente entonces permitiré que se lleve a mi prometida de mi casa._ El capitán pareció considerar su petición. Luego asintió, salió por la puerta parcialmente abierta y habló en voz baja con uno de sus subordinados.

—He dado instrucciones al soldado Billings para que traiga al informador._ Darien no dijo nada. Miró a Serena, que asomaba la cabeza sobre la sábana. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de miedo y el semblante pálido como el de una muerta. Trató de tranquilizarla con una mirada, pero ella estaba demasiado turbada como para entender su silencioso mensaje.

Darien se sentó a su lado a esperar, cogiéndole una mano y ofreciéndole el escaso consuelo que podía. Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero que en realidad no fueron más de quince minutos, Darien oyó voces en la entrada principal. Al cabo de unos momentos, el soldado Billings apareció en la puerta y le susurró a Tiger algo al oído.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?_ El joven asintió. El capitán se volvió hacia Darien con los ojos llameantes de furia.

—Al parecer, nuestro informador se ha ausentado del pueblo de repente._ Darien se encogió de hombros, esforzándose por ocultar su regocijo.

—Bien, entonces, eso es todo. —Y señalando la puerta con el brazo añadió—: Buenos días, señor. Mi prometida y yo deseamos estar solos.

—Me marcho... por ahora —contestó el militar—, pero no he acabado todavía. El informador no puede haber ido muy lejos. Me propongo alojar a mis hombres en el pueblo hasta que encontremos las pruebas que necesitamos. La Corona concede escasa misericordia a los contrabandistas._ El hombre salió de la habitación. Darien lo siguió hasta la entrada y cerró de un portazo tras él. Apenas lo había hecho cuando Seiya Kou la abrió bruscamente y se metió dentro.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirió—. Nos hemos enterado de que los carabineros habían venido a buscar a Serena. Los he visto marcharse cuando llegaba. ¿Dónde está ella? Helios me ha dicho que está herida. ¿Se la han llevado?

—Está aquí.

—¿Dónde?_ Pasó empujando a Darien y se metió en el dormitorio. Seiya entornó los ojos como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de varias cosas. Darien estaba desnudo, salvo por una manta enrollada a la cintura; Serena estaba en la cama, al parecer desnuda bajo la sábana, y el olor a sexo era abrumador. —¡Maldito sea! —exclamó Seiya—. ¿A cuántas mujeres ha atraído a su lecho con sus mentiras? ¡De modo que célibe!, ¿eh?

—Aguarde en el salón mientras me visto —le ordenó Darien—. Se lo explicaré todo cuando me haya adecentado._ Empujó a Seiya fuera y cerró la puerta de golpe, lamentando que ésta no tuviera un cerrojo.

De haberlo tenido, los carabineros no hubieran podido entrar tan fácilmente. Pero era inútil perder el tiempo pensando en pasados errores. Un irritado Seiya Kou estaba aguardando explicaciones y una compañía de carabineros intentaba arrestar a Serena. Ésta se levantó y recogió sus ropas del suelo. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Darien.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó.

—A calmar a Seiya.

—Eso es asunto mío. Descansa, has pasado muchas cosas._ Ella le ignoró.

—No tenías que haberle dicho al capitán que estábamos comprometidos. ¿Qué te ha empujado a mentir?

—Era lo único que se me ha ocurrido en esos momentos. Probablemente eso nos ha permitido ganar algún tiempo. Tiger no estará ansioso por arrestar a la prometida de un noble sin suficientes pruebas.

—A juzgar por los resultados, tu noble gesto no era necesario puesto que el informador ha huido. El capitán no tiene ahora nada contra mí, ninguna prueba. Pero ¿cómo voy a explicarle esto —señaló las sábanas arrugadas— a Seiya?.

—Quédate aquí, yo me encargaré de las explicaciones._ Serena se disponía a protestar, pero él la cortó. —Lo digo en serio, Serena. Has obrado a tu aire demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que alguien ponga freno a tus tonterías._ La joven se enfadó.

—¡Tonterías!_ Darien frenó su arrebato.

—Haz lo que te digo, Serena, lo digo en serio. Volveré cuando me haya desembarazado de Kou._ Darien abrió la puerta y salió cerrando suavemente tras de sí. Seiya se le enfrentó en cuanto lo vio entrar en el salón.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Le ha divertido seducir a Serena?

—Se está apresurando en sus conclusiones._ El otro se rió ásperamente.

—Puedo ser un sencillo pescador, pero no soy necio. La habitación apestaba a sexo. —Dio unos pasos y giró en redondo—. No importa. Mañana voy a casarme con Serena. Usted no debe verla ni hablar con ella a partir de hoy. En realidad, le sugiero que regrese a Londres inmediatamente. No deseamos gente como usted aquí. Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando usted llegó._ Con los puños apretados, Darien se esforzó por contener su ira.

—¿Ha acabado, Kou?

—He dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir.

—Muy bien, ahora tenga la amabilidad de marcharse.

—No me iré de aquí sin Serena._ A Darien se le acabó la paciencia.

—A usted ella no le importa. Si así fuera, la habría cuidado más. Serena podía haber muerto o algo peor durante sus operaciones de contrabando. Lo único que les importaba a usted y a sus amigos era llenarse los bolsillos.

—Fue ella quien lo organizó todo. Ella era quien trataba con los franceses. Creó a Silver para protegerse. Yo no habría podido detenerla aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—Tal vez —replicó Darien de mala gana—, pero podría haber hecho más por protegerla._ Seiya esquivó la furiosa mirada de Darien. —Puede marcharse usted mismo —dijo éste—. Y si yo estuviera en su lugar, buscaría al informador. _Kou vaciló con una expresión tensa de resentimiento.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin Serena.

—Voy a llevármela a Londres —replicó Darien sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su repentina decisión—. Aquí no está a salvo. Los carabineros van a alojarse en el pueblo y proseguirán su investigación hasta que tengan pruebas suficientes para colgarlos a usted y a sus compañeros contrabandistas.

—No descubrirán nada.

—No cuente con ello._ Seiya hizo un ademán de impaciencia.

—Nada de eso importa. Serena es mi mujer. Puedo protegerla.

—Hasta ahora, usted le ha fallado. Los carabineros ya sospechan de ella. Ha sido señalada por el informador. Observarán todos sus movimientos. ¿Es eso lo que desea?

—Es mejor que convertirse en la amante de un granuja libertino —espetó Seiya—. ¿Qué será de Serena cuando se canse de ella?

—Para que lo sepa, Serena ha accedido a casarse conmigo.

—¡No lo he hecho! —exclamó la joven. Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia ella que salía del dormitorio ya totalmente vestida con la camisa de Darien y sus propios pantalones y botas. Darien la fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo haberte dicho que descansaras.

—Tenía que saber qué estaba sucediendo aquí.

—Vas a venir a casa conmigo —dijo Seiya.

—Mi prometida se queda conmigo —replicó Darien acaloradamente.

—¿Y a mí no se me permite hablar? —resopló Serena.

—Ya no —contestó Darien—. Perdiste ese derecho cuando te embarcaste en una vida de delitos. Vas a venir a Londres conmigo. Necesito alejarte del escrutinio de los carabineros. ¿Y si el informador reaparece de repente? Piensa en tu padre. En cómo afectará a su salud enterarse de tus actividades ilegales.

Serena consideró sus palabras. De todos modos, ella tenía la intención de llevar a su padre a Londres, de modo que tal vez aquél fuera el momento de hacerlo. Si vivían frugalmente, el dinero que había ahorrado, completado con los ingresos de su padre, bastarían para poderse mantener durante varios meses, quedándoles aún suficiente para pagar a un especialista. Cuando regresaran a casa, los carabineros ya se habrían marchado.

—Muy bien, iré a Londres, pero no como tu prometida ni como tu amante. Mi padre y yo alquilaremos una casita en un vecindario decente, y nos quedaremos en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para que sea estudiada y tratada su enfermedad.

—Te quedarás conmigo —insistió Darien—. En mi casa hay bastante espacio para que vivan varias familias._ Aunque Serena no lo contradijo, no tenía intención de obedecer sus órdenes.

—No dejes que ese granuja te embauque, Serena —le advirtió Seiya—. Te dejará tirada en cuanto se canse de ti._ La joven se volvió hacia él.

—No soy necia, Seiya. Te he dicho antes que no tengo intención de convertirme en la amante de Darien. Voy a Londres porque es mejor para papá y para mí. Pero aunque no me marchase, no me casaría contigo. Eres un buen amigo y prefiero que las cosas queden así._ Seiya Kou abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por un sonoro golpe en la puerta. Serena vio que Darien se ponía tenso e intercambió una mirada con él. «¿Qué sucede ahora?»

—¡Abran la puerta, en nombre del rey!_ Darien cogió su capa y se la echó a Serena sobre los hombros, envolviéndola completamente en ella

—No tengo ni idea de lo que Tiger desea ahora, pero no puede ser bueno. No te quites la capa._ Dicho esto, fue a abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado mientras Tiger entraba pavoneándose.

—No recuerdo haberle invitado a volver.

—Tengo la prueba que usted pidió. He regresado para arrestar a la señorita Tsukino._ Darien suspiró.

—Creí que habíamos zanjado esa cuestión. Su informador ha desaparecido, de modo que no tiene causa contra mi prometida.

—Hemos encontrado al confidente —replicó el capitán dándose importancia. Curvó el labio inferior mientras fijaba la vista en Serena—. Acompáñeme, señorita Tsukino. La tomo bajo custodia. Justo en ese instante, varios hombres entraron por la puerta y rodearon a Serena. Uno de ellos la cogió por el brazo herido haciéndole soltar un grito. Darien apartó la mano del hombre.

—¡No la toque!

—Es mi prisionera —le advirtió Tiger—, manténgase al margen de esto, milord. Éste es un asunto para los tribunales._ Serena miró a Darien. Su afligida expresión era muy reveladora. Se veía impotente para ayudarla. Ella nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Cuando los carabineros la condujeron a la puerta, comenzó a debatirse.

—¿Adonde me llevan?

—A Plymouth y luego a Londres, donde será juzgada por un tribunal de justicia —respondió el capitán—. El contrabando es un grave delito, dudo que los tribunales sean indulgentes.

—Darien..._ Pero él era tan incapaz como ella de evitar su arresto. ¿Por qué no habría escuchado sus advertencias? ¿Qué le iba a pasar? Chiba intentó intervenir.

—Conozco la ley, capitán. No se llevará a Serena hasta que no presente al informador. Puede haber mentido por la recompensa. Deseo interrogarlo personalmente._ Tiger habló en tono quedo con uno de sus hombres. Éste salió apresurado y reapareció al cabo de unos momentos arrastrando consigo a una persona que se resistía enérgicamente.

—Dígale a lord Chiba lo que me ha dicho a mí —le apremió Tiger.

—Sí, Mina —dijo Darien con voz tensa y amenazadora—, ¿qué le ha dicho exactamente al buen capitán?


	12. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Mina se encogió de vergüenza ante Darien.

—Usted no lo comprende, milord. He pasado toda mi vida en St. Ivés. Haría lo que fuera para salir de aquí._ Él le dirigió una dura mirada.

—¿Incluso mentir acerca de una mujer a la que conoce de toda la vida?_ La mujer se puso en tensión.

—¿Quién dice que he mentido? El capitán me ofreció dinero para señalar a Silver y yo lo hice. Siempre he deseado ir a Londres, y ahora tendré los medios para ello. Deseo ver más mundo que St. Ivés.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Mina? —le preguntó Seiya—. Eras uno de nosotros. ¿Cuándo convertiste a Serena en tu enemiga?

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó el capitán—. Mina Aino es una testigo digna de crédito y no quiero que se vea acosada. Vendrá con nosotros a Plymouth y luego a Londres, donde narrará su historia ante el tribunal de justicia._ Darien entornó los ojos.

—Sin Mina usted no tiene causa.

—Cierto. Pero tenemos a la señora Aino, y me propongo retenerla.

—¿Partirán inmediatamente hacia Plymouth? —preguntó el vizconde. Tiger miró por la ventana.

—No. Pronto oscurecerá. Ambas mujeres serán vigiladas por un guardián en la posada hasta que amanezca.

—Me gustaría hablar en privado con mi prometida antes de que se la lleve.

—Por lo que he podido observar han pasado bastante tiempo en privado. Llévesela sargento._ Este obedeció tan de prisa, que Darien sólo pudo decirle a Serena unas breves palabras de consuelo.

—No te preocupes, amor. Encontraré un modo de sacarte de esto._ Luego todos se fueron, y Mina con ellos.

Darien se quedó en los peldaños de la entrada principal, sintiéndose angustiado e impotente. Era la misma sensación de vacío que había tenido cuando lady Telu fue encontrada flotando en el Támesis. Sólo que esta vez la víctima era Serena, alguien que le importaba realmente. No podía permitir que fuera a prisión. Sabía que los contrabandistas eran ahorcados. Ningún juez sería indulgente porque Serena fuera una mujer.

Darien se preguntó si sería él el culpable del serio aprieto en que se encontraba Serena. ¿Estaba recibiendo ella el castigo de haber roto él su voto de castidad? Apretó los puños a los lados. ¡No! No permitiría que a Serena le sucediera nada. Encontraría un modo de ayudarla. Tenía que pensar. Pero ¿cómo podía concentrarse cuando su cerebro estaba bloqueado?

Comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo formulando ideas y desechándolas una tras otra. Algo que no se podía demorar era hablar con el terrateniente Tsukino, que debía de estar terriblemente preocupado por su hija.

—Lord Chiba._ Darien se volvió en redondo sorprendido al ver que Seiya no se había marchado con los demás.

—Creí que se había ido.

—No. Sea lo que sea lo que se proponga, quiero ayudar. Comprendo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con Serena, pero ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, y no deseo que le ocurra nada malo.

—Un espléndido momento para tales sentimientos —gruñó Darien—. Usted y sus compañeros contrabandistas deberían haberle prohibido el acceso a la playa durante las entregas.

—Lo sé, pero Serena es muy obstinada.

—Lo sé perfectamente —murmuró Darien.

—¿Qué va usted a hacer y en qué puedo ayudarle? No hay ningún hombre, mujer ni niño en el pueblo que no echaran una mano si tuvieran una oportunidad de hacerlo. Dígame qué hay que hacer.

—Todavía no lo sé, Kou. Me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto tenga un plan. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

—Lo más seguro en mi casa. Vivo tres puertas más allá del párroco._ Darien asintió.

—Muy bien, espere recibir pronto noticias mías. Entretanto, voy a visitar al terrateniente.

Salieron juntos y se separaron ante la casa de Kenji Tsukino. Darien subió los peldaños y llamó con unos golpecitos en la puerta, que abrió inmediatamente el propio señor Tsukino. Asió a Darien por el brazo y lo arrastró al interior con una fuerza sorprendente para ser un hombre que estaba enfermo.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi hija?_ El rostro de Tsukino estaba cubierto de manchas rojas. Darien temió que pudiera sufrir un ataque y trató de calmarlo.

—Pasemos al salón, allí podremos hablar._ Distinguió a Molly merodeando por allí. —Molly, por favor, tráigale al terrateniente algo que lo tranquilice. Té o algo que le produzca un efecto sedante.

—No trate de engañarme, Chiba. Deseo saber ahora mismo todo lo que afecte a Serena._ Darien lo condujo al salón y lo acompañó hasta una silla.

—Por favor, siéntese. Serena está bien por ahora. El capitán se la ha llevado a la posada para que pase la noche.

—¿Qué es esa tontería sobre contrabando? Están diciendo que Serena es Silver, el cerebro que había tras la organización. ¿Cómo podía ser ella?_ Darien suspiró. Ocultarle la verdad ya no era posible. El hombre tenía derecho a saber todo lo que había sucedido mientras él estaba enfermo.

—Es cierto, señor. Serena organizó a los aldeanos y se hizo llamar Silver para ocultar su identidad._ Kenji Tsukino agitó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así ante mis propios ojos?

—Usted estaba enfermo, señor. La gente del pueblo deseaba mejorar su vida y aceptaron el plan de Serena; ella lo vio como una oportunidad para conseguir dinero a fin de llevarlo a usted a un especialista en Londres.

—¡Uf! Le dije a Serena que me recuperaría por mi cuenta, y así lo habría hecho. No estoy bien del todo, lo reconozco, pero me hallo en vías de recobrar mi vigor. Cada día que pasa estoy mejor._ Molly regresó con una bandeja de té. Les sirvió dos tazas. Espolvoreó algo en una de ella y se la entregó a su señor.

—Sólo es valeriana —le dijo a Darien—. Esto tranquiliza al señor Tsukino._ Éste depositó la taza en la mesa.

—No necesito tranquilizarme, Molly. Lo que necesito es tener la seguridad de que mi hija no sufrirá daño alguno. —Fijó en Darien su firme mirada—. Cuénteme qué ha sucedido exactamente entre usted y mi hija en su casa, milord. He oído... cosas inquietantes. ¿Son ciertas?

Darien sabía que esa pregunta tenía que surgir, pero aún no estaba preparado para responderla. ¿Qué podía decirle al padre de la mujer cuya inocencia había robado? ¿Simplemente que se había estado divirtiendo con su hija? Eso no era cierto. ¿Qué sencillamente había estado a la altura de su reputación? Tal vez. Darien era consciente de su tendencia a tomar lo que deseaba. También sabía que amigos y enemigos por igual lo consideraban un mujeriego y un libertino, y tenían razón. Para él, el matrimonio era algo destinado a otros hombres, no algo a lo que él aspirara. Disfrutaba inmensamente de su estado de soltería, no le preocupaba no tener un heredero, y hasta el momento había conseguido escapar de la trampa del párroco.

—Chiba —dijo Kenji Tsukino interrumpiendo su abstracción—. ¿No tiene nada que decir a su favor? Sé que a usted y Serena los han encontrado en una... situación comprometida. El párroco me ha informado de ello. Creyó que sería mejor si lo oía de boca de él que de otros._ Darien suspiró. Aquello era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo diablos habían circulado tan de prisa las noticias sobre su indiscreción?

—Acepto la plena responsabilidad de mis actos. No se debe censurar a Serena en modo alguno. Es evidente que tengo mucha más experiencia que ella.

—¿Qué va usted a hacer al respecto?

—¿No le han dicho que he anunciado públicamente mi compromiso con su hija?

—¿De qué servirá eso si es juzgada y condenada como contrabandista?

—Mi intención es asegurarme de que eso no suceda._ La incredulidad del terrateniente era palpable.

—¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?_ Darien dijo unas palabras que no había pronunciado en toda su vida.

—¿Tengo su permiso para casarme con Serena?

—No veo otra salida para usted ni para ella dadas las circunstancias —resopló el hombre—. Sin embargo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mi hija está detenida, ¿o acaso lo ha olvidado?

—No lo he olvidado en absoluto, pero prometo que Serena no irá a juicio. —Se volvió para dirigirse al ama de llaves—. Molly, por favor, prepare una bolsa para Serena con sólo lo esencial, una muda o dos de ropa y todos los elementos personales que estime necesarios, yo me la llevaré. —Hizo una pausa—. Puede hacer algo más por ella, pero para eso se necesitará la ayuda del posadero y de su mujer.

—Dígame qué es —respondió Molly—. Haré lo que sea por ayudarla, lo mismo que todos los habitantes de St. Ivés._ Darien se inclinó y, en voz baja, explicó los detal es del plan que había elaborado, y la parte que Molly tenía en él. —Puede contar conmigo —contestó la mujer sonriente. Y se volvió para marcharse.

—Prepare también una maleta para usted y otra para el señor Tsukino mientras se cuida de ello —añadió Darien—. Les llevaré a todos a Londres. Es lo que Serena deseaba.

—¡En absoluto! —protestó Kenji—. Mire lo que ha sucedido mientras yo estaba enfermo. No volveré a dejar a mi pueblo a su aire. Me quedaré en St. Ivés para ejercer la autoridad. — Agitó la cabeza—. Contrabando. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Si hubiera estado enterado de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, eso nunca habría ocurrido. Y mucho menos en mi propia casa.

—¿Está seguro de hallarse en condiciones para esa tarea? —preguntó Darien—. Serena tenía intenciones de que fueran a Londres para consultar con un especialista.

—Habría sido una pérdida de dinero —repuso el hombre—. Mi hija se preocupa innecesariamente. Admito que he estado muy enfermo durante un tiempo, pero ahora estoy bastante bien como para asumir el cargo. Si ella hubiera confiado en mi constitución normalmente robusta, nada de todo esto habría sucedido. Aunque no somos ricos, tampoco estamos en la miseria, y nunca lo estaremos. Vivimos muy cómodamente y tenemos todo cuanto necesitamos. Sin embargo, es verdad que desearía que los ciudadanos de St. Ivés tuvieran empleos más beneficiosos. Pero sobreviviremos. Por consiguiente, le confío mi hija, lord Chiba. Protéjala de todo daño y cásese pronto con ella. Sé que usted es socialmente superior a nosotros, pero Serena será una estupenda vizcondesa.

—Así lo creo —contestó Darien sintiendo ya la presión de verse encadenado, algo que se había jurado evitar. Pero pensar en Serena aplastada por la pesada mano de la justicia era aún peor. Ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a lady Telu y aún lo reconcomía el sentimiento de culpabilidad por su muerte, no iba a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras se destruía la vida de otra mujer.

—Voy a preparar la bolsa de Serena —anunció Molly apresurándose.

—Pronto recibirán noticias mías por mensajero —dijo Darien—. Le informaré en cuanto Serena esté a salvo. Cuidaré de su hija, señor. La protegeré.

—Así lo espero —murmuró el hombre—. Obre debidamente con ella. Cásense lo antes posible, puede haber consecuencias de su falta de discreción.

En la mente de Darien comenzó a formarse una idea. Si funcionaba o no, dependería del párroco, de Seiya Kou y de la fortuna. Cuando Molly regresó con la bolsa de Serena, Darien se despidió de ella y del señor Tsukino y se fue precipitadamente a las cuadras, donde encargó dos caballos, el suyo y otro para que los ensillaran y estuvieran listos para cuando él regresara.

Entonces fue a ver al párroco. Tras una conversación algo difícil, el hombre accedió a la petición de Darien aunque con algunos reparos. Este último se marchó en seguida. Encontró la casa de Seiya Kou sin muchas dificultades y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Chiba! —exclamó el joven—. ¿Tiene algún plan? Venga dentro y cuénteme._ Darien entró.

—Sí. Primero voy a ir a casa a preparar una bolsa. Reúnase conmigo fuera de la posada en cuanto oscurezca y seguiré explicándole.

—Allí estaré. Puedo reclutar a otros... a todo el pueblo, si lo desea._ Darien sonrió.

—Con media docena será suficiente.

Se fue apresuradamente a su casa y se preparó una bolsa con una muda y sus objetos personales. El resto pediría que se lo enviaran; de todos modos, no tenía allí muchas cosas. A continuación, retiró varias guineas de su monedero y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Regresó a las cuadras y colgó su bolsa y la de Serena en la silla de Barón. Luego, entre la creciente oscuridad, condujo a ambos caballos hasta la estrecha callejuela que había detrás de la posada.

Examinó la parte posterior del edificio y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio la escalera que llegaba hasta el suelo desde el segundo piso. Encontró una roca de las que se utilizaban para atar los caballos a tierra y luego se acercó furtivamente a la parte delantera de la casa. Oyó un siseo y vio a Kou y a seis musculosos pescadores apiñados bajo las sombras de un saliente del tejado.

—Comenzábamos a temer que no se presentara —se quejó Kou—. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Se propone llevarse a Serena ante las narices de los carabineros?

—No voy a llevarme a Serena de ningún lado.

—¿Cómo? Dijo que la ayudaría. ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted?

—Tranquilícese y escuchen todos ustedes._ Entonces Darien les explicó lo que iba a suceder si seguían exactamente sus instrucciones. —Denme cinco minutos antes de entrar en acción. Algunos pueden resultar heridos; si lo desean, todavía están a tiempo de echarse atrás.

—Si sirve para ayudar a Serena, valdrá la pena —respondió Jedite Dark. Todos los demás asintieron calurosamente.

Darien se despidió y entró en la posada. Unas discretas palabras con el posadero le facilitaron la información que deseaba y una llave de repuesto, que rápidamente guardó. El dueño de la posada no les tenía simpatía a los carabineros. Entonces Darien entró decidido en la sala principal, buscó a Tiger y le manifestó vivamente su deseo de que le concediera un rato a solas con su prometida. El capitán levantó la vista del pastel que se estaba comiendo y frunció el cejo.

—Se está convirtiendo en una molestia, milord. No tiene ningún derecho a hacer peticiones. Yo sólo estoy haciendo cumplir las leyes reales contra el contrabando._ Darien estaba protestando enérgicamente cuando Seiya y sus amigos irrumpieron en la sala esgrimiendo palos y garrotes. Tiger dejó caer el tenedor y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Deseamos liberar a Serena Tsukino —gritó Seiya.

Los hombres de Tiger, que estaban tomándose un descanso, se levantaron en defensa de su capitán. Se inició una encarnizada pelea, tal como Darien había previsto. Él se mantuvo al margen hasta que vio que el guardián apostado arriba se precipitaba a la sala para ayudar a sus camaradas. Sin que nadie reparase en él, Darien subió sigilosamente la escalera, apretándose contra la pared hasta estar seguro de que nadie lo había visto. Luego se precipitó escaleras arriba subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Encontró la habitación que estaba buscando, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar.

Las bisagras bien engrasadas se abrieron sin ningún chirrido y Darien pasó al interior. Mina estaba sentada ante una mesita, cenando. No pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Darien hasta que éste la llamó quedamente. El temor se reflejó en el rostro de la mujer al verlo apoyado contra la puerta.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí? ¿Qué desea?

—¿Cuánto le pagó Tiger por traicionar a Serena?_ Mina tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—Por favor, no me haga daño. No pensé con claridad. Lo siento, lo siento sinceramente.

—No voy a hacerle daño; voy a ayudarla a conseguir sus deseos._ Mina se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué clase de deseos? —dijo al fin.

—Responda a mi pregunta, Mina. ¿Cuánto le ofreció Tiger para que traicionara a Serena?

—Tres guineas de oro. Más dinero del que he visto nunca.

—Yo voy a darle diez guineas y un caballo. Una vez haya salido del pueblo, encontrará sin dificultad el camino de Londres. Le tendió las guineas junto con una hoja de papel doblada. —Una vez llegue allí, debe buscar al marqués de Nicolás y entregarle esta nota. Él la ayudará a encontrar un empleo de su agrado. _ Mina contempló el oro con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Va a darme esto pese a... todo? ¿Por qué?

—Sin su testimonio, es mi palabra contra la de Tiger de que Serena es Silver. Pero tenemos que apresurarnos. Seiya y sus amigos están abajo organizando una pelea para que en el alboroto usted pueda escapar.

—¿Y qué hay de Serena?

—Yo me ocuparé de ella. ¿Hará como le he dicho?_ Mina miró el resplandor del oro en su mano y luego a Darien.

—Sí, milord._ Él la apremió en dirección a la puerta.

—Vámonos de aquí. Saldremos por la escalera de atrás. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Estoy familiarizada con la posada._ Darien abrió la puerta, vio que el pasillo estaba vacío y le hizo señas a Mina. Ésta pasó furtivamente por su lado y se precipitó hacia la salida posterior. Darien cerró la puerta cuidadosamente corriendo el cerrojo y luego la siguió. El sonido de la lucha que tenía lugar en la sala reverberaba en la oscura noche.

—Los caballos están allí —dijo Darien señalándolos. Ayudó a la mujer a subirse a la montura—. Ahora vayase, Mina. Cabalgue rápida y sin miedo. Le sugiero que venda el caballo en la siguiente parada de postas y que tome la diligencia a Londres.

—Gracias, lord Chiba. Confío en que Serena me perdone.

—Manténgase lejos de los carabineros y todo quedará olvidado. Ahora váyase y no olvide visitar a lord Nicolás. Somos íntimos amigos y la ayudará.

Darien aguardó hasta que vio a Mina alejarse por la callejuela antes de conducir a Barón frente a la posada. Lo más discretamente posible, volvió a entrar luego en el edificio y se acercó con cautela a la sala, donde aún reinaba un pandemónium. Aunque los amigos de Serena estaban algo magullados, también se veía así a los carabineros. Entonces, en aquel preciso instante, apareció el párroco.

—¡Alto! —exclamó—. ¡Detengan ahora mismo este absurdo!_ Inmediatamente, los aldeanos dejaron de pelearse y comenzaron a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, párroco —dijo Tiger—. Faltaba nada para que ordenara a mis hombres que dispararan. ¿De qué demonios va todo esto?

—La señorita Tsukino es una de los nuestros —explicó el párroco Brownlee—. Sospecho que los hombres están mostrando su disgusto por su arresto. Si yo fuera combativo, me habría unido a ellos.

—Bien dicho —lo felicitó Darien dando a conocer su presencia—. Gracias por su ayuda, párroco. La pelea podría haber tenido graves consecuencias de no haber llegado usted cuando lo ha hecho._ Tiger se arregló la ropa y dijo muy digno:

—Sí, bien, ahora todo ha terminado._ Antes de hablar de nuevo, Darien se aseguró de que los alborotadores, junto con el párroco, se habían marchado.

—Todavía no, capitán. Si no puedo hablar con mi prometida, desearía al menos interrogar a la testigo. Tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—Usted podrá expresar lo que desee ante el magistrado de Plymouth —replicó Tiger—. Una vez él haya escuchado todos los testimonios, estoy seguro de que recomendará que la señorita Tsukino sea conducida a Londres para que comparezca ante un tribunal de justicia.

—¿Cómo sabré que no sufre maltrato mientras esté bajo su custodia?._ Tiger se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Soy un caballero, milord. La señorita Tsukino estará totalmente a salvo conmigo._ Aunque Darien deseaba desesperadamente tranquilizar a Serena, consideró mejor no insistir. Su libertad dependía de la fuga de Mina. Era imperativo que la desaparición de ésta no fuera descubierta hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Muy bien, capitán. Le veré en Plymouth._ Darien partió inmediatamente. Se proponía llegar a Plymouth mucho antes de que Tiger apareciera por allí con Serena.

* * *

Cuando Serena oyó el estruendo en la sala, concibió esperanzas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Había ideado Darien un plan para rescatarla? No confiaba mucho en ello. Sería una locura desafiar a Tiger y a sus hombres. Los ruidos crecieron en intensidad. Aplicó el oído a la puerta y percibió sonidos de una fiera batalla, pero nada más. Luego distinguió pasos apresurados cerca de donde ella estaba y el corazón casi se le detuvo. ¿Sería Darien? Las pisadas pasaron de largo y Serena se desplomó junto a la puerta abandonando toda esperanza de huida.

Luego se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera. Su vida dependía del testimonio de Mina. Contempló la pared que separaba sus habitaciones. Mina estaba tan prisionera como ella. Tiger no iba a perderla de vista para asegurarse de que no volvía a desaparecer. Fue junto a la pared de separación y apoyó la cabeza contra ella preguntándose si Mina sentiría remordimientos. Le habría gustado saber qué había hecho para ganarse su enemistad.

El murmullo de voces en la otra habitación le hizo levantar la cabeza. ¿Con quién estaba hablando Mina? Aplicó la oreja contra el tabique, pero no pudo distinguir nada con los sonidos de la pelea que tenía lugar escaleras abajo. Si Tiger estaba ocupado sofocando el alboroto, ¿quién estaba con Mina en su habitación? La lucha se detuvo tan bruscamente como había comenzado. Serena aguardó a que alguien le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo pero no llegó nadie. Regresó al tabique de separación y aplicó de nuevo la oreja. Las voces habían cesado. Todo estaba en silencio. Demasiado tranquilo. Recelosa, Serena permaneció preparada para lo que pudiera suceder. No pasó nada. Tras esperar largo rato, se tendió en el lecho totalmente vestida y por fin se quedó dormida.

La luz del sol caía de lleno sobre los ojos de Serena. Pero no había sido la luz sino el estruendo en el vestíbulo lo que la había despertado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se levantó y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Ya totalmente despierta, miró la puerta con una sensación de fatalidad inminente. Al cabo de unos momentos, la hoja se abrió hacia dentro y Tiger apareció en el umbral, con el rostro rojo de furia.

—¿Dónde está?_ Serena estaba realmente desconcertada.

—¿A quién se refiere?

—No se haga la tonta conmigo, señorita Tsukino. ¿Está ella con usted?

—Le pregunto de nuevo a quién se está refiriendo.

—A mi testigo. No está en su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero ella ha desaparecido. Dudo seriamente que saliera volando por la ventana.

—¿Y usted cree que yo tengo algo que ver con ello?_ El capitán le dirigió una mirada larga y penetrante.

—No sé qué pensar. ¿Cómo logró salir de una habitación cerrada con llave? Estamos en la segunda planta y no hay ningún árbol adecuado para que se deslizara hacia abajo. Una caída hasta el suelo le habría causado graves daños._ La primera idea que a Serena se le ocurrió fue que Darien había organizado su huida. A continuación, pensó que si había liberado a Mina por qué no la había liberado también a ella. —Debía de tener un cómplice —reflexionó Tiger en voz alta—. Lo que me confunde es que hayan liberado a la señora Aino y no a usted. A menos... —Frunció el cejo—. Desde luego, ¿cómo no lo había visto? Sin el testimonio de ella, mi caso contra usted carece de base.

¡Ah!, ahora Serena también lo comprendía. Si ella hubiera escapado, la ley la habría perseguido, pero sin contar con Mina tenía muchas oportunidades de escapar del proceso. Muy inteligente por parte de Darien, pues no le cabía ninguna duda de que era él quien, de algún modo, había hecho lo imposible. Había puesto en libertad a Mina ante las propias narices del capitán y sus subordinados. Y probablemente le habría facilitado dinero y un caballo.

—Tal vez debería dejarme en libertad —le sugirió Serena—. No tiene ninguna prueba contra mí. Y, por otra parte, ¿por qué iba a recurrir al contrabando la hija de un terrateniente?

—Eso dígaselo al magistrado cuando lleguemos a Plymouth, señorita Tsukino. Él decidirá si debe ser conducida usted a Londres para ser juzgada. Saldremos de inmediato, en cuanto usted haya desayunado._ Serena miró la camisa y los pantalones que vestía.

—Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa antes de irnos.

—Sus ropas serán utilizadas como prueba contra usted. Las llevará para ir a Plymouth. Vamos, puede comer mientras nos preparan los caballos._ Serena se puso la capa negra y siguió a Tiger a la sala de la planta baja. Le sorprendió ver sólo a cuatro hombres sentados a una larga mesa. Se instaló en el extremo opuesto de la estancia.

—¿Dónde está el resto de sus hombres?

—Los he enviado tras mi testigo —replicó Tiger—. No dude, señora, que la encontraremos. Karmesite, la mujer del posadero, le sirvió a Serena el desayuno. Ella comenzó a comérselo. Cuando Karmesite regresó con una jarra de cerveza, se inclinó sobre Serena y le susurró al oído:

—El excusado._ Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que la posadera había querido decir, pero confió ciegamente en aquella mujer a la que conocía de toda la vida.

Cuando hubo dado cuenta de una parte considerable de la comida que Karmesite le había preparado, pidió permiso para ir al excusado. Puesto que Tiger no podía negarse a su petición, la dejó ir, seguida de un guardián. En el momento en que Serena entró en el reducido y cuadrado recinto, comprendió las palabras de la mujer. Colgado de un gancho había un vestido y una capa de Serena. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para deshacerse de las malditas ropas que llevaba que un negro agujero? Consciente de que disponía de un tiempo limitado, se cambió rápidamente, tiró las ropas y la negra capa que vestía por el agujero y observó cómo desaparecían. Cuando abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, al aire fresco y bienoliente, el guardián se quedó boquiabierto.

—A Tiger esto no le va a gustar nada —murmuró mientras la escoltaba al interior de la posada. Cuando la vio entrar en la sala, el capitán ahogó una maldición.

—¿Dónde, en nombre de Dios, ha conseguido ese vestido y esa capa?_ Serena permaneció callada, con los labios fuertemente apretados. Tiger se enfadó tanto que parecía a punto de estallar. —Todo el pueblo conspira contra mí. ¿Qué ha hecho usted con la ropa que llevaba?_ Serena lo miró inexpresiva. —¡Hobart! —gritó el capitán—. Compruebe el excusado. Deseo las ropas que se ha quitado la señorita Tsukino._ El soldado se apresuró. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con las manos vacías. Serena sintió deseos de reír ante su expresión de desconcierto, pero se aguantó.

—La ropa ha... desaparecido, capitán. Créame si le digo que no deseará que podamos recobrarla._ Tiger fulminó a Serena con la mirada.

—Señorita, me está desafiando a cada momento. El magistrado será informado de su insolencia. Le he dicho muy claramente que las ropas que llevaba eran una prueba.

—¿Lo ha dicho? No lo recuerdo._ El capitán golpeó repetidamente los guantes contra su palma y parecía como si deseara estrangularla. En un gesto que lo honraba, se volvió y salió de la sala.

—Traigan a la prisionera —ordenó—. Es hora de que nos vayamos.

* * *

Darien se detuvo en el momento más oscuro de la noche para descansar y abrevar a su caballo en un riachuelo. Dos horas más tarde, reanudó el viaje, ansioso por llegar a Plymouth antes que Tiger. Pasado el mediodía, distinguió la aguja de la iglesia elevándose sobre la ciudad. Había estado allí varias veces en el pasado y se dirigió a una posada que conocía, que sabía que era limpia y respetable. Desmontó ante La Corona del Rey. Un muchacho corrió a hacerse cargo de su caballo y Darien le tiró una moneda.

—Barón ha tenido un duro viaje —le dijo—. Dale una medida de avena y cepíllalo._ El chico asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al caballo. Darien entró en la posada y fue reconocido inmediatamente por el jovial posadero.

—¡Bienvenido, lord Chiba! ¿Qué lo trae por esta parte del reino?

—Negocios, Tomoe —respondió él—. Quisiera tu mejor habitación si es que está disponible, y un baño. He pasado viajando la mayor parte de la noche.

—Y apuesto a que también quiere algo para comer —comentó el posadero—. Le diré a Joan que le prepare algo especial. Lo tendrá listo cuando concluya su baño. Deje que me haga cargo de sus bolsas.

Siguió al hombre a una gran habitación con chimenea y un amplio lecho. Éste parecía muy cómodo, y Darien deseó tumbarse en él y dormir, pero primero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Su baño llegó en seguida. Aunque le habría gustado, no se demoró en la bañera, sino que se lavó rápidamente, luego se afeitó y se vistió con ropa limpia. Cuando llegó su comida, estaba más que dispuesto para dar buena cuenta del sabroso guiso de ternera asada y capón relleno.

Darien salió de La Corona del Rey descansado y ansioso de entrevistarse con el magistrado. No esperaba que Tiger llegara hasta algún momento del día siguiente, lo que le dejaba abundante tiempo para defender la causa de Serena ante el hombre. Sir Neflyte había concluido ya sus vistas por aquel día, y le concedió audiencia en seguida. Darien se presentó, y el magistrado lo invitó a sentarse y exponer su asunto.

—Puesto que ambos somos hombres ocupados —comenzó Darien—, iré directamente al grano. El capitán Tiger ha arrestado a mi prometida y va a presentarla ante su tribunal. Está acusada de organizar una banda de contrabandistas.

—¿Su prometida? —balbuceó Neflyte—. ¿Una mujer?

—Así es —confirmó Darien—. Es ridículo. Mi prometida es la hija del terrateniente Tsukino, e inocente de los cargos que se le imputan. El capitán Tiger no tiene pruebas de su culpabilidad. ¿Por qué le parece a usted que una mujer se dedicaría al contrabando?

—Cierto, cierto —respondió Neflyte acariciándose la barbilla—. Pero conozco al capitán Tiger. Es concienzudo y se entrega a su trabajo. Tal vez posea pruebas que usted desconoce.—Hizo una pausa y agitó la cabeza—. Una mujer. Es altamente improbable, pero no imposible.

—Lo que es improbable es que mi prometida pudiera estar en dos sitios a la vez. La señorita Tsukino estuvo conmigo la noche en que se suponía que se estaba dedicando al contrabando.

—¿Toda la noche?_ Darien lo miró a los ojos y respondió:

—Sí, sé que esta información puede arruinar la reputación de la señorita Tsukino, pero también puede salvarle la vida. Estábamos... bueno, celebrando nuestro compromiso, si usted me comprende._ Neflyte escudriñó el rostro de Darien.

—Tiger debe de disponer de pruebas, de lo contrario no habría arrestado a su prometida.

—Obtuvo falsa información de una mujer celosa —explicó Darien seriamente—. Una camarera a la que rechacé cuando llegué a St. Ivés le dijo que la señorita Tsukino había organizado a los contrabandistas. Cuando la mujer comprendió que prefería a la señorita Tsukino, decidió vengarse. Creo que el capitán se está basando en información falsa para condenar a una inocente.

—Seguramente tiene más pruebas que ésa.

—Que yo sepa, no. La señorita Tsukino no fue vista en las proximidades de donde se realizaba el contrabando ni en ningún otro lugar cercano a la playa.

—Escucharé atentamente a la testigo del capitán Tiger y revisaré cualquier otra prueba que tenga, y la sopesaré con lo que usted me ha contado. Me resulta difícil creer que la prometida de un noble recurra al contrabando, sin embargo, estoy obligado por ley a escuchar el testimonio del capitán.

—Es todo cuanto le pido —dijo Darien. Se levantó—. Buenos días, señor. Regresaré cuando Tiger llegue con la señorita Tsukino.


	13. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

El viaje a Plymouth duró más de lo que Serena había supuesto. Anteriormente, nunca se había aventurado tan lejos de St. Ivés. Tiger los hizo detenerse en una posada rural poco antes de oscurecer. Ordenó una habitación para Serena y, mientras ella cenaba en la sala, estuvo paseando incansablemente arriba y abajo, como si aguardara algo o a alguien. Serena supo lo que lo agitaba cuando uno de los hombres a los que había enviado en busca de Mina regresó informando que no la habían encontrado, y que sus compañeros deseaban saber si debían abandonar la búsqueda. El capitán se puso lívido de rabia. Serena no pudo oír lo que le dijo a su subordinado, pero éste partió inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, el reducido grupo prosiguió su camino hacia Plymouth. Llegaron a la ciudad antes de mediodía. Tiger no perdió tiempo y se apresuró a llevar a Serena ante el magistrado. Un empleado se marchó en seguida en busca de sir Neflyte. Mientras aguardaban, el capitán hizo sentarse a Serena en un banco. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos, cuando Darien entró en la sala y se sentó a su lado. Las esperanzas de ella renacieron. El cronometraje de Darien había sido perfecto. Sin embargo, Tiger parecía mucho menos complacido.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí, Chiba? —siseó.

—He venido para apoyar a mi prometida —respondió Darien. Cogió la mano de Serena y ésta se aferró a él con ansia. Con él allí, apoyándola, sentía que podía con todo. El magistrado entró en la sala, se sentó ante su mesa e hizo señas a Tiger para que se adelantara con su prisionera. El militar puso la mano bajo el codo de Serena y la hizo ponerse en pie.

—Exponga su caso, capitán —le dijo Neflyte mientras contemplaba el cuerpo y los rasgos de Serena con una cierta sorpresa. Tiger empujó a Serena hacia adelante.

—La señorita Tsukino es la dirigente de un grupo de contrabandistas que opera en el pueblo de St. Ivés, señor. Es conocida como Silver y tenía tratos con contrabandistas franceses, privando al gobierno de su majestad de muchos ingresos necesarios._ La incredulidad se reflejó en la voz de sir Neflyte cuando replicó:

—Ésos son graves cargos, capitán. Desde luego, debe usted de tener pruebas, ¿no?

—Teníamos una informadora con conocimientos de primera mano de la operación — respondió Tiger—, pero alguien ha hecho que se escape de nuestras manos. Mientras hablamos, mis hombres la están buscando.

—Aparte de esa confidente esquiva, ¿qué tiene usted? Me parece extraño que un peligroso grupo de contrabandistas permitiera a una mujer convertirse en su dirigente.

—Teníamos las ropas que la señorita Tsukino llevaba cuando la arrestamos —contestó el militar—. Iba vestida con pantalones masculinos y camisa, de manera muy similar a como visten los contrabandistas. _Darien se puso en pie de un salto.

—Mi prometida nunca llevaría ropas tan estrafalarias, sir Neflyte. No existe ninguna prueba de que fuera así.

—Está mintiendo —objetó Tiger—. La señorita Tsukino es el escurridizo Silver, se lo aseguro.

—No tiene ninguna prueba que respalde su teoría —le hizo notar Neflyte—. Un tribunal de justicia exigiría cosas más tangibles de las que usted tiene. ¿Ha encontrado indicios de contrabando en el pueblo? ¿Se ha presentado alguien más que su ausente informadora con algo que decir? ¿Dónde están las ropas que se supone vestía la señorita Tsukino? Me resulta difícil de creer que la mujer que se halla delante de mí sea una amenaza para la sociedad.

—Admito que suena inverosímil, pero no habría arrestado a la señorita Tsukino si no hubiera creído en su culpabilidad, sir Neflyte. La ropa condenatoria ha desaparecido, así como nuestra testigo. Admito que nuestros argumentos son poco sólidos, pero estoy convencido de la culpabilidad de la detenida. Sugiero que sea examinada para ver si tiene heridas. Uno de mis hombres insistió en que había herido a Silver.

—¿Puedo hablar en defensa de la señorita Tsukino? —preguntó Darien acercándose al banquillo.

—De acuerdo, milord. Tiene usted la palabra —replicó el magistrado.

—Me siento indignado. Examinar a la señorita Tsukino es más que despreciable. No lo permitiré. Me propongo casarme en seguida con la acusada en una ceremonia civil y llevármela a Londres. Ayer me tomé la libertad de comprar una licencia especial. Una vez estemos casados, la señorita Tsukino no representará ningún peligro para el gobierno... como nunca lo ha representado. No alcanzo a comprender por qué el capitán Tiger desea castigar a una mujer inocente.

—Me siento inclinado a concordar con usted, milord. No veo ninguna razón para acusar a la señorita Tsukino. —Sir Neflyte se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Qué dice usted en su defensa, señorita?

—Señor, no represento ninguna amenaza para el rey ni para el país. El capitán Tiger no tiene ninguna prueba de mi culpabilidad, ni de que los ciudadanos de St. Ivés estén involucrados en operaciones de contrabando. Silver no es más que un producto de su imaginación.

—No es cierto —replicó Tiger—. Mis hombres interrumpieron una entrega no lejos de St. Ivés.

—Hay numerosos pueblos a lo largo de toda la costa implicados en el contrabando —dijo ella—. El capitán debería buscar en otra parte a la gente responsable._ Darien reprimió una sonrisa. Serena se había ganado claramente la simpatía del magistrado. Todo se ponía en contra de Tiger y Darien no podía aguardar para llevarse rápidamente de allí a la joven.

—Sir Neflyte... —comenzó Tiger.

—He oído ya bastante, capitán. No veo ninguna razón para retener a la señorita Tsukino, ni para enviarla a un tribunal superior de justicia. Esta señorita ha sufrido una grave injusticia. Tiene usted libertad de marcharse, señorita Tsukino._ Aunque el capitán rabió y echó humo no pudo hacer nada para que sir Neflyte cambiara de idea. Finalmente, dirigió a Darien una mirada venenosa y salió airado de la sala de audiencias. Serena se echó en los brazos de Darien.

—¿Estoy realmente libre?

—Ciertamente lo está, joven —dijo Neflyte—. Ahora, en lo que respecta a la boda... estaré encantado de hacer los honores.

Serena tomó aire sorprendida. No estaba dispuesta a casarse con Darien. La única razón por la que él había anunciado su compromiso y comprado una licencia era para evitar que ella fuera a prisión. Sabía que, en realidad, no deseaba cargar con una mujer. Los libertinos no se casaban; utilizaban su encanto y sus hazañas sexuales para atraer constantemente a mujeres a sus camas. Luego, esas desventuradas eran desechadas cuando aparecía otra cara bonita que las desbancaba. Ella no deseaba casarse con alguien así.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar, Darien —susurró en un tono de voz sólo audible para él—. No tenemos por qué apresurarnos. Cuando me case, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera presente, y que todos mis amigos compartieran conmigo ese día especial.

—¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras con mi prometida, sir Neflyte? —preguntó Darien.

—Desde luego. Puede utilizar la antesala. Es la primera puerta a la izquierda. Pero si desea casarse hoy, le insto a que no pierda el tiempo. Mi disponibilidad es limitada.

—Será sólo un momento —respondió él. Asió a Serena por el codo, la condujo a la antesala y cerró la puerta tras él. —Acabas de salvar tu condenado pescuezo, Serena. Lo menos que puedes hacer es demostrar algo de sentido común. Casarte conmigo te protegerá. ¿Crees realmente que Tiger está dispuesto a dejar correr este asunto?

—Deseo ir a casa, Darien. No quiero casarme contigo y vivir en Londres. No sé nada de la alta sociedad ni de lo que se supone que debe hacer la esposa de un vizconde. Lo único que sé es...

—...practicar el contrabando —concluyó Darien—. Esta fase de tu vida ha concluido. St. Ivés ya no es un puerto seguro para ti. No puedes regresar allí. _Serena lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Nunca?

—No he dicho eso. No puedes volver por ahora.

—¿Y qué hay de mi padre? Se merece una explicación. No puedo irme a Londres sin él.

—Ya he hablado con tu padre, Serena. Le ofrecí llevarlos a él y a Molly con nosotros, pero se negó. Dijo que no abandonaría a los aldeanos cuando más le necesitaban. Lo sabe todo —añadió significativamente—. No le he ocultado nada. Lo único que me pidió fue que me casara contigo inmediatamente. Teme que pueda haber alguna inesperada consecuencia de nuestra... relación amorosa._ Serena sintió que el calor le inundaba el rostro.

—Pero siempre he tenido intención de ir con mi padre a Londres a visitar a un médico.

—El señor Tsukino parece estar recuperándose por sí mismo. Cuando lo vi parecía muy fortalecido. Deseché la idea de que estuviera gravemente enfermo. ¿Hay algún otro asunto que deba abordarse antes de que el magistrado nos case?

—Confiaba en que hubiera amor en mi matrimonio, y también fidelidad. Pensar que mi marido pueda buscar el lecho de otra mujer me resulta insoportable. ¿Puedes garantizarme eso?

—No puedo prometerte amor —contestó Darien francamente—, y tengo poca experiencia en cuanto a fidelidad. Puedo prometerte mantenerte a salvo y comportarme discretamente si decido desviarme. En este momento puedo decir con sinceridad que eres la única mujer a quien deseo. No quiero mentirte, Serena. No he llevado una vida ejemplar. Mis amoríos han sido muchos y variados. Me he jugado varios cientos de libras en una sola partida y he probado todos los vicios conocidos por los hombres.

—¡Oh Dios, es peor de lo que suponía!

—Hay más, pero prefiero no contarlo todo de una vez —dijo Darien, pensando en la muerte de lady Telu—. Pero te juro que nunca te faltará nada. Te daré hijos si los quieres y trataré de ser un padre aceptable. Nunca te descuidaré de ningún modo ni forma.

—¿Y si te enamoras de otra mujer?

—Eso es altamente improbable —se mofó Darien—. Me importas, Serena, y siempre será así.

—Pero no me amas.

—No lo sé. ¿Me amas tú?

—Yo... no lo sé. —Lo observó atentamente—. Pero podría.

—Entonces podemos enfrentarnos a eso. Yo sé poco de amor, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender si tú también lo estás. ¿Le decimos al magistrado que estamos listos?

—Bésame, Darien.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito asegurarme de que no cometo el mayor error de mi vida._ Le brillaron los ojos mientras acariciaba la curva de su mejilla con la punta de un dedo. La respiración de Serena se aceleró cuando él le tocó la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza. Su boca descendió sobre la de ella acariciándola, tentándola. Le separó audazmente los labios y deslizó su lengua entre los de ella, explorando la suave superficie interior de su mejilla con ardiente y exigente pasión.

Aquel beso fue todo lo que Serena había esperado, todo lo que necesitaba. Mareada y tambaleándose le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un desesperado intento de encontrar equilibrio. Luego, sintió la rígida longitud de su sexo a través de sus ropas, y comprendió que Darien la deseaba. Pero ¿bastaba la lujuria para lograr el éxito en un matrimonio? La boca de él se apoderó de la de ella por completo, y sus manos vagaron libremente por sus exuberantes curvas. La excitación iba en aumento, pero Darien se retiró antes de que pudiera estallar. Parecía tan confundido como Serena.

—¿Estás convencida? —le preguntó con voz ahogada—. Te deseo, amor. Esta obsesiva necesidad que siento por ti puede durar eternamente. Es más de lo que le he ofrecido a mujer alguna._ Por mucho que Serena deseara más, decidió conformarse con lo que habían tenido y construido. El amor no se crea de la noche a la mañana. Tiene que ser cuidadosamente alimentado. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta para la tarea? ¿Sería capaz de alimentar una relación que Darien no tuviera intención de honrar? Él le había dicho que ella le importaba. ¿Había sido sincero? —El magistrado no aguardará eternamente, Serena. —Le tendió la mano, sorprendido al ver que estaba temblando. Debía de estar loco. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría por quebrantar sus propias normas y estar dispuesto a casarse. Por lo menos no le había mentido. Ella sabía lo que Darien pensaba realmente del matrimonio.

Que tenía poco atractivo para él, pero ella en cambio sí lo tenía. Eso era más de lo que la mayoría de los matrimonios de aquella época podrían decir. Contuvo el aliento, aguardando a que Serena pusiera su mano en la de él. Por alguna razón que todavía no había meditado, para Darien era muy importante que ella fuera hacia él, que lo aceptase como era. Soltó el aliento en forma de profundo suspiro cuando sus manos se tocaron. Cerró los dedos en torno a los de ella, se los llevó a la boca y los rozó con los labios.

—Entonces vamos, mi encantadora novia. Le pediremos al magistrado que nos haga los honores._ Sir Neflyte sonrió cuando regresaron cogidos del brazo.

—¿Está todo decidido? ¿Podemos llevarlo adelante?

Aunque Serena habría deseado un traje lujoso y que asistieran su familia y amigos, la breve ceremonia fue tan vinculante como cualquier otro compromiso amoroso. Serena sabía que Darien tenía amigos muy próximos y se preguntaba qué pensarían cuando les dijera que se había casado con una señorita del campo sin dote ni posición. ¿Cómo podía el a competir con las mujeres de la sociedad que Darien conocía?

—Serena._ Levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Se supone que ahora debes decir: «Sí, quiero».

—¡Oh, no sabía que hubiera llegado el momento! Sí, quiero._ El resto de la ceremonia pasó para ella igual de confusamente. Sólo cuando Darien le levantó el rostro y la besó, recordó dónde estaba y por qué. Eran marido y mujer. Aún seguía aturdida cuando se despidieron del magistrado y salieron a la luz del sol. Serena parpadeó como si despertase de un sueño. —Estamos casados.

—Así es.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al llegar, reservé una habitación en una posada. Allí puedes darte un baño y todo lo que quieras. Pasaremos aquí la noche y por la mañana seguiremos hasta Londres. He alquilado un carruaje para que el viaje te resulte más cómodo.

—Ojalá tuviera ropa limpia para cambiarme —dijo Serena melancólica. Darien sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Encargué a Molly que preparara una bolsa para ti antes de salir de St. Ivés. Te está aguardando en la posada.

—Eres realmente sorprendente, lord Chiba.

—Eso dicen —respondió él irónicamente.

—¿Cómo lo consigues?

—Conseguir ¿qué?

—Todo: Mina, la ropa esperándome en el excusado, la buena predisposición del magistrado... todo. _Él se encogió de hombros.

—No ha sido difícil. Tracé un pequeño plan previo y luego las cosas fueron sucediendo tal como estaban previstas. No habría podido liberar a Mina sin la ayuda de tus amigos, y el posadero fue muy complaciente. Él me facilitó la llave de reserva de la habitación de Mina. Incluso el párroco interpretó su papel.

—Gracias —dijo Serena sinceramente—. Lamento que hayas tenido que llegar a tales extremos para salvarme de mi propia locura. Debería haberte escuchado. Mi obstinación le costó la vida al molinero y puso a mis amigos en peligro. Las cosas no sucedieron tal como yo las había planeado.

—Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en una cosa. ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado a la posada! Estoy seguro de que te resultará cómoda._ Darien encargó un baño y pidió que les sirvieran la comida dos horas más tarde. Luego acompañó a Serena a la habitación.

—Esto no tiene mucho de luna de miel —dijo—, pero tal vez podamos conseguir algo más excepcional un poco más adelante._ Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar al interior.

—Es muy bonita —dijo ella. Una sonrisa distendió los labios de Darien al notar dónde dirigía Serena la mirada.

—Puedo afirmar que la cama es muy cómoda, pero sin duda lo descubrirás muy pronto por ti misma._ Serena abrió la boca para hablar, pero impidió su respuesta un golpe en la puerta. Darien abrió dando paso a los sirvientes que transportaban una gran bañera de latón y cubos de agua.

—¿Debo ayudar a milady a bañarse? —preguntó una tímida doncella.

—No es necesario —contestó Darien—. Yo haré de doncella de mi esposa._ La muchacha se inclinó, soltó una risita y se marchó apresuradamente.

—Tu baño aguarda, milady —dijo él.

—Me suena raro —comentó Serena—. Nunca habría creído que alguien me llamaría de ese modo.

—Pues acostúmbrate a ello. Ahora es tu título. Ven, déjame que te ayude a desnudarte.

—En realidad no es necesario, Darien.

—Es muy necesario —murmuró él. Con atormentadora lentitud situó un dedo bajo el primer botón de su corpiño y se lo soltó.

Uno tras otro, siguieron todos los demás. La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Serena cuando los dedos de él rozaron su piel. El corpiño se le deslizó por los brazos, y él le acarició la mejilla con un toque tan suave como alas de mariposa. Ella se estremeció y lo miró. Darien deslizó los dedos por su garganta acariciando la curva vulnerable y los introdujo en su camisola para tomar su seno.

—¡Dios, te deseo! —Apartó las manos de ella. Serena se sorprendió al ver que temblaban—. Primero un baño, luego... —Dejó la frase en suspenso y a ella también.

La desnudó con la rapidez y eficacia que podía esperarse de un experto libertino. Cuando le hubo quitado la ropa, se deleitó recorriéndola con hambrienta mirada. Ella se sintió como si la piel se le derritiese. No tenía nada con qué tapara, de modo que simplemente se quedó allí y dejó que él se saciara. Luego Darien la levantó y la metió en la bañera. Serena abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que también él empezaba a desnudarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Darien se metió en la bañera.

—Reunirme contigo._ Ella retrocedió rápidamente mientras él sumergía su gran cuerpo en la pequeña bañera. El agua rebosó por los lados, pero eso no pareció molestarlo mientras cogía un trapo y jabón y procedía a enjabonarle la parte superior del cuerpo. A continuación, le lavó y aclaró los cabellos y luego se concentró en sus partes íntimas. Un lento sonrojo se extendió sobre la piel de Serena cuando su mano se metió bajo el agua buscándola.

Se quedó boquiabierta al notar que Darien introducía un dedo en su interior. Le siguió un segundo dedo. Ella sintió como sus músculos los apretaban y luego cómo él los hundía profundamente y a continuación los retiraba, así una y otra vez hasta que esa penetración la condujo al borde del orgasmo. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax, Darien retiró los dedos y le pasó un brazo por las caderas y otro tras la espalda. Ella soltó un pequeño grito, sorprendida al ver que Darien la deslizaba sobre su regazo, sentándola a horcajadas, y empujaba su rígido miembro en su interior.

La sujetó por las caderas y empujó profundamente. La carne de ella se cerró con fuerza en torno a él absorbiendo hasta su último centímetro. Serena profirió un sonido gutural que no era de protesta, sino de placer. Apoyó jadeante su cabeza contra Darien apremiándolo con suaves gemidos y besos frenéticos. Con el agua caliente salpicando en torno a ellos y su miembro penetrando el flexible cuerpo de Serena, Darien dejó de pensar. Empujó con fuertes arremetidas una y otra vez hasta que los gemidos de ella se sucedieron cada vez con más frecuencia concluyendo en un grito sofocado mientras se aferraba a él y se sacudía.

Él permaneció inmóvil, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecerse mientras lo sujetaba acogedoramente en su interior. Sus espasmos parecían introducirlo aún más en ella. Le costaba apartarse, pero deseaba prolongar al máximo su placer, mostrarle modos de amar que Serena no imaginaba. Ella se echó hacia atrás mirándolo a través de sus ojos velados.

—¿No vas a...?

—Todavía no. No te preocupes. Ya llegará mi momento.

Salió de la bañera llevándose a Serena consigo, envueltos ambos en un suave paño y procediendo a secarla a ella y a sí mismo. Aún estaba duro como una roca cuando la dejó sobre el lecho acostándose luego a su lado. Le cubrió el rostro de besos y luego, con la lengua, lamió una gota de agua de su pezón. Alzó la cabeza. La dulzura de sus labios lo tentaba, lo atraía como la miel a las abejas. Su boca se abrió sobre la de Serena cubriéndola por completo, introduciendo y retirando la lengua en una imitación del acto sexual. Deseaba excitar a Serena despacio, saborear todos los matices de su respuesta.

De mala gana, sus labios dejaron los de ella trasladándose a la deliciosa curva de su barbilla, a la exuberante hinchazón de sus senos. Cogió uno de ellos con la mano y prodigó toda su atención al rosado pezón, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo hasta que el tenso capullo se desplegó contra su lengua. El otro pecho recibió el mismo trato antes de que Darien se moviera para explorar la diminuta muesca de su ombligo, rodeándolo con su lengua y profundizando en él.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó cuando de la garganta de ella escapó un sonido estrangulado.

—Me estás volviendo loca.

—Bien. Ahora ya sabes lo que he sentido desde el primer día en que te vi._ Bajó más la cabeza, con su cálido aliento rozando su piel, y llevó la mano entre los enmarañados rizos que tenía entre las piernas. Luego le abrió los muslos y la miró. Ignorando su conato de protesta, abrió los sedosos pétalos de su sexo y se lo besó. Serena se arqueó y hundió las manos en su cabello.

—Darien, por favor..._ Él levantó la cabeza.

—¡Oh, sí, esposa mía! Te complaceré. No lo dudes._ Deslizó la lengua por el diminuto capullo femenino, chupándolo suavemente. Serena comenzó a temblar. —Estate quieta, amor. Déjame darte placer.

—Darien..._ Completamente absorto en la intensidad de su excitación, él ignoró su ruego mientras proyectaba su cálido aliento en su mojada hendidura. La oyó gemir y gritar, pero necesitaba más, mucho más de ella. Separó con la lengua los húmedos rizos hasta encontrar los rosados labios que estaban ocultos. Su boca la embelesó, acariciando con la lengua su ardiente interior. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió su sexo y luego se introdujo implacable en la entrada de su cuerpo. —¡Darien! ¡Basta ya! Me estás torturando.

Enormemente frustrada, Serena bajó las manos y trató de apartarlo de allí. Sintió sus risas en la bocanada de aire que rozó su carne. Darien deslizó los labios una última vez por su henchido clítoris antes de deslizarse hacia arriba e instalarse entre sus piernas. Sus brillantes ojos la mantuvieron cautiva mientras arremetía profundamente en su interior. Acercó sus caderas a las de ella mientras su sexo le palpitaba dentro, jugueteando y frotándose contra su sensible núcleo.

Serena se sintió inundada de un sorprendente placer, que fue cobrando intensidad hasta impulsarla, llevándola cada vez más y más arriba. Se debatió en el borde mismo del climax, aguardando sin respirar la liberación, muriéndose de ganas de que llegara, y luego se desplomó. Violentos espasmos recorrieron el centro de su cuerpo; sus sentidos se desbordaron mientras estallaban en un placer indescriptible. No podía dejar de agitarse. Tampoco habría podido decir dos palabras seguidas aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—Eso es, amor —susurró Darien junto a su oído mientras continuaba arremetiendo y provocándole prolongados estremecimientos.

—¿Ha llegado ya tu momento? —preguntó ella entre profundas bocanadas de aire.

—¡Dios, sí!_ Darien tensó las manos en sus caderas, las levantó y embistió con fuerza, cabalgándola dura y profundamente. —Eres tan cálida y acogedora —murmuró contra sus labios—. Tan dulce..._ Serena observaba su rostro mientras él iba llegando a la culminación. Darien contuvo el aliento.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, echaba la cabeza atrás y su expresión era tan intensa, que resultaba casi salvaje. Dominada por un extraño impulso de ternura, Serena deslizó las manos por su espalda acariciando la curva de su columna, la profunda hendidura de sus nalgas y escuchando el sonido de su pesada respiración. De pronto, con una última arremetida, se sacudió violentamente liberando su placer con un grito gutural. Ella acogió su peso y lo estrechó contra sí mientras él se desplomaba. Finalmente, Darien suspiró y rodó hacia un lado. Cuando abrió los ojos, Serena distinguió en ellos un destello de algo que no había visto nunca anteriormente. Él sonrió.

—¿Te he hecho daño? No pretendía ser tan rudo._ Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No me has hecho daño. Debería sentirme avergonzada, pero no lo estoy. ¿Me convierte eso en una licenciosa? Me hicieron creer que se suponía que la mujer debía permanecer quieta y dejar que el hombre se desahogase.

—La mayoría de los hombres sueñan con tener una esposa tan sensible como tú. Me gustas tal como eres.

—¿Tú pensabas encontrar una esposa sensible?_ Silencio. —¿Darien?_ Él suspiró.

—No voy a mentirte, no pensaba tener ninguna esposa en absoluto, ni sensible ni de ningún otro modo. Estaba muy satisfecho con mi soltería.

—¿Y qué me dices de un heredero? Todos los hombres lo desean.

—Tengo un hermanastro más joven que ya ha producido un heredero para el condado.

—¿Sí? Nunca me hablas de tu familia.

—Mi padre y mi madrastra viven en Escocia, en la casa de ella. Mi hermanastro se casó con una escocesa y residen cerca de Edimburgo. Tengo una hermana a la que adoro. Michiru y su marido, el conde de Tenou, se hallan actualmente fuera del país, pero espero que regresen pronto. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con la vida que escogí y me desheredó, no públicamente, pero dejó de financiarme.

—¿Cómo vives entonces? Pareces disponer de medios.

—Heredé dinero de mi madre y lo invertí sensatamente. No soy tan rico como Nicolás o Andrew, pero me desenvuelvo perfectamente sin el dinero de mi padre.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu familia?

—Poco después de regresar de la guerra y embarcarme en un modo de vida que mi padre no podía tolerar.

—De modo que eres heredero de un condado —reflexionó Serena—. No deberías haberte casado conmigo. No estoy preparada para convertirme en la mujer de un conde. Bastante difícil me parece ya ser vizcondesa.

—Lo conseguirás —respondió Darien—. Organizaste una banda de contrabandistas bastante bien. Además, mi padre aún puede desheredarme en favor de Endimión.

—No me importaría nada —dijo ella acurrucándose contra él—. Confío en que no tengas intenciones de que durmamos separados cuando lleguemos a Londres. Me gusta tener compañía en la cama._ Darien gruñó y extendió la mano hacia ella, pero fueran cuales fueran sus propósitos, no llegaron a materializarse porque en aquel momento sonó un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Nuestra comida —dijo con un suspiro de decepción—. Adelante —añadió, provocando que Serena se sumergiera bajo las sábanas.

—¿Cómo has podido? —susurró ella pellizcándole en un punto vulnerable. Una risita retumbó en el pecho de Darien.

—Sirvan la comida en la mesa, por favor —dijo. Serena oyó a los sirvientes afanándose y el estrépito de los platos. Luego, la puerta se cerró.

—Ya puedes salir, cobarde. Ahora estamos casados._ Serena se asomó por debajo de la sábana. Darien la asió por los dedos y la empujó a un lado. —¿Comemos? Estoy hambriento._ También ella lo estaba, pero pensar en sentarse a la mesa sin ropa le resultaba inquietante.

—Permite que me vista primero.

—No —contestó él con los ojos chispeando traviesos—, La desnudez es un estado natural. Deseo mirarte mientras como… desnuda, tal como Dios te ha hecho._ Serena sofocó una exclamación.

—Eres un ser perverso, lord Chiba.

—Eso me dicen. —Saltó del lecho y le tendió la mano—. ¿Me acompañas? La comida huele deliciosamente._ Serena, cohibida, puso su mano en la de él y Darien la hizo sentarse ante la mesita repleta de una variedad de comida tentadora.

Comenzaron con sopa de ostras, comieron luego rodaballo con salsa de langosta, perdiz y pastel de trufa, ternera rellena de nueces, zanahorias caramelizadas y pudín de manzanas. En lugar de cerveza, Darien había encargado un excelente vino tinto. Al principio, Serena deseaba cubrirse con las manos, pero luego decidió que era demasiado tarde para la modestia, y en lugar de ello se concentró en los deliciosos alimentos. Sin embargo, Darien parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Varias veces durante la comida, Serena sintió sus ojos sobre ella. Era como si tuviera más apetito de su cuerpo que de la comida. Ella trató de centrarse en sus alimentos, pero con la exhibición del cuerpo de Darien en toda su magnífica gloria, le resultaba cada vez más difícil evitar que sus ojos se desviaran.

—¿Cómo ha podido el cocinero preparar todo esto en tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Serena mientras se intensificaba la tensión entre ellos.

—Esta mañana temprano, antes de que tú llegaras, he encargado un banquete de boda.

—¿Cómo sabías que me liberarían?_ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Me habría sorprendido mucho que no fuera así. Hablé con sir Neflyte antes de tu llegada. Le dije que era imposible que fueras culpable de todo cuanto Tiger pretendía, y procedí a explicarle la razón. _Serena tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que estuviste conmigo toda la noche. _Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Qué debió pensar de mí?

—¿A quién le importa? Estamos casados. Te he convertido en una mujer honrada y te he salvado del verdugo.

—Muy inteligente por tu parte —se burló Serena. Darien enarcó las cejas.

—En efecto. No fue cuestión de suerte que Mina desapareciera cuando lo hizo. Ni que tú pudieras deshacerte de las pruebas de modo que no pudieran ser recuperadas. Gracias a Dios, el magistrado no siguió la sugerencia de Tiger de hacerte examinar en busca de heridas._ Con suavidad, pasó el dedo por su herida ya en proceso de curación. —Habría que quitar los puntos. Me encargaré yo mismo. ¿Has acabado de comer?

—No recuerdo haber comido nunca tanto. Lo único que deseo es dormir.

—Siéntate tranquila mientras busco las tijeras en mi neceser. Te quitaré esos puntos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de saber lo que haces?

—Sí, lo estoy. En la península no siempre disponíamos de un médico durante las peores batallas, y tuve que acostumbrarme a hacerlo._ Revolviendo en su neceser, Darien encontró una petaca de whisky, la abrió y echó un chorro sobre las tijeras.

—¿Para qué haces eso?

—Uno aprende muchas cosas en el campo de batalla. Descubrimos que desinfectar los instrumentos antes de usarlos contribuye a evitar las infecciones. —Le cogió el brazo por encima del codo—. Estate quieta, esto no te dolerá tanto como cuando te cosieron._ Con gran habilidad y más suavemente de lo que Serena había esperado de él, le retiró los pequeños puntos y le aplicó whisky a la herida.

—Está sanando perfectamente —observó Darien—. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco._ Serena miraba la cama anhelante. Estar sentada desnuda durante tanto rato la estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más incómoda. Deseaba cubrirse. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y se quedó boquiabierta al ver que el sexo de Darien no estaba ya en reposo, sino endureciéndose y alargándose ante sus ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —susurró él, como si le leyera el pensamiento—. La cama parece invitadora. Tal como me miras, me estás endureciendo. Deseo volver a hacerte el amor.

La levantó y la atrajo contra sí. En el momento en que sus cuerpos se tocaron, el agotamiento de Serena desapareció. La cogió en brazos, la trasladó al lecho y le hizo el amor de todas las maneras que habían hecho de él el amante más solicitado de Inglaterra.


	14. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola chicas! Espero que la historia os esté gustando. Las cosas se van a liar mucho a partir de ahora, y volveremos a ver a un Darien idiota y egocéntrico. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 13 y el 14 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

Capítulo 12

A la mañana siguiente, el carruaje que Darien había alquilado los estaba aguardando. Con Barón atado detrás del vehículo, iniciaron el viaje en un glorioso postrero día de verano. Puesto que no tenían prisa para llegar a Londres le dijeron al cochero que viajara con calma. Se detenían en posadas rurales, comían tomándose su tiempo y se retiraban pronto a su habitación, haciendo el amor cada noche hasta que sus cuerpos estaban saciados.

El paisaje por el que avanzaban embelesaba a Serena. No se cansaba de mirar por la ventanilla las cambiantes vistas mientras se sucedían los kilómetros que la llevaban hacia donde nunca había estado, al interior del país. Durante dos días llovió, y el carruaje circuló entonces sobre el barro y carreteras llenas de baches que les hacían dar bandazos. Pero a los ocupantes no parecía importarles. Esos días, Darien le mostró a Serena cuan agradable podía ser hacer el amor en un vehículo traqueteante.

Llegaron a las afueras de Londres siete días después de salir de Plymouth. Mientras el carruaje atravesaba el puente de Londres, Serena estaba vibrante de emoción. Trataba de asimilarlo todo: las casas apiñadas, sus balcones que sobresalían en las calles estrechas, los vendedores ofreciendo su mercancía a los viandantes, los mendigos tendiendo las manos, las mujeres vertiendo excrementos nocturnos en las cunetas y sobre los transeúntes y, de vez en cuando, una prostituta haciéndole proposiciones a un potencial cliente.

—Algunos sectores de Londres no son seguros —le advirtió Darien—. En especial para una mujer. Siempre es prudente que vayas acompañada de un lacayo o de una doncella cuando te aventures a salir, incluso en los mejores vecindarios._ Serena preguntó horrorizada:

—¿Quieres decir que nunca... podré salir sola?

—Eso es. Londres no es St. Ivés. Además, ahora eres una vizcondesa, y debes seguir los dictados de la sociedad._ Ella le dirigió una angustiada mirada.

—¿Los sigues tú?_ Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Yo? No, yo sigo mis propios dictados.

—Entonces yo haré lo mismo —declaró Serena. El ceño de Darien demostró su disgusto.

—Aquí las cosas no funcionan de ese modo. Las damas de la alta sociedad están más restringidas en sus movimientos que las mujeres que tú conoces. Así es como funciona el mundo.

—No el mío —objetó Serena—. Siempre he ido y venido como he querido. No estoy segura de que Londres vaya a gustarme. ¿Tiene tu familia alguna propiedad en el campo?

—Yo tengo mi propia finca, pero raras veces voy allí. Westwind Manor, en Kent, pertenecía a mi madre. Como sabes, no me gusta la vida en el campo. Tengo un mínimo de sirvientes allí y un excelente administrador.

Serena se animó. Siempre podía retirarse allí cuando Londres comenzara a resultarle agobiante. Pero eso podía tardar en producirse. De momento estaba completamente fascinada por la ciudad, y no podía esperar para probar todo lo que ésta tenía que ofrecerle. Cuando el carruaje entró en una zona de calles más anchas, con gente bien vestida paseando por ellas, Serena comprendió que estaba viendo otra cara de Londres.

—Esto es Hyde Park —le explicó Darien señalando la inmensa zona verde atravesada por serpenteantes paseos, senderos para cabalgar, bancos, altos árboles y arbustos recortados. _Éste es el lugar donde ser visto. Algún día, pronto, te traeré a dar un paseo en coche por el parque. Hay muchas cosas en Londres con las que disfrutarás. Covent Garden, los Jardines de Placer de Vauxhal, con sus pabellones, quioscos de música y fuegos artificiales nocturnos, y la ópera._ Serena palmoteo.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? He oído hablar de ellos. ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

—Pronto. Tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutar de todas las diversiones que la ciudad tiene para ofrecer. Esto es Mayfair... —le dijo mientras pasaban ante impresionantes mansiones—. Algunas de las personas más ricas e influyentes residen aquí. El marqués de Nicolás y su familia viven en aquella casa —le señaló. Serena se quedó boquiabierta ante la mansión palaciega parcialmente oculta por un alto muro.

—Debe de ser inmensamente rico —reflexionó.

—Ciertamente lo es —confirmó Darien. Pasaron por una hilera tras otra de mansiones antes de entrar en una zona de elegantes casas que se levantaban dos o tres pisos sobre la calle. Darien dio unos golpecitos en el techo y el carruaje se detuvo. —Yo vivo en el número veintinueve. No es una mansión en modo alguno, pero me gusta bastante._ El cochero abrió la portezuela y colocó el estribo en su sitio. Darien descendió y la ayudó a bajar a ella. —Bienvenida a casa, Serena —dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo—. ¿Entramos?_ Ella colocó la mano sobre su brazo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, Darien pulsó el timbre. Un lacayo abrió inmediatamente. Aunque su expresión permaneció inalterada, una simple mirada a sus ojos le bastó a Serena para saber que el hombre estaba sorprendido de ver a Darien de regreso en Londres.

—Bienvenido a casa, lord Chiba._ Otro hombre, mayor y más distinguido que el lacayo, salió de una de las habitaciones posteriores al vestíbulo principal.

—Lord Chiba... no le esperábamos. —Miró un momento a Serena y desvió la vista rápidamente—. Ordenaré que preparen en seguida sus habitaciones.

—¿Quiere reunir al servicio, Partridge? Quisiera presentarles a mi esposa._ La impresión que esas palabras produjeron en el hombre fue tal que Serena tuvo que sofocar la carcajada que le subía por la garganta.

—Inmediatamente, milord.

—Has sorprendido a tu mayordomo —dijo el a cuando Partridge se hubo marchado.

—Imagino que no será el único —murmuró Darien—. Aún tengo que decírselo a Nicolás y Andrew._ Los sirvientes comenzaron a reunirse, desde el ama de llaves hasta el marmitón.

—Como ves, no tengo mucho servicio —dijo Darien—. Los que están conmigo sirven bien a mis necesidades. Ésta es la señora Circonia, mi ama de llaves._ Serena saludó a la menuda mujer de cabellos grises y gafas y le tendió la mano. La señora Circonia pareció confusa un momento, luego asimismo le tendió la mano y le hizo una reverencia.

Y así Darien se los fue presentando a todos: la señora Mónica, la cocinera, dos doncellas, Petzite y Kaolinete, que mantenían la casa en orden; Samuel, el lacayo; Yaten, el ayuda de cámara de Darien; y Partridge, el mayordomo. Por último, Darien le presentó a Alan, el marmitón.

—Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos estupendamente —dijo Serena con más coraje del que sentía.

—Mi esposa necesitará una doncella —anunció él.

—Darien, yo no..._ Su marido la silenció con una mirada.

—Dejo la elección a su cuidado, señora Circonia.

—Milord —dijo Petzite tímidamente—, mi hermana está buscando trabajo. Tiene poca experiencia, pero aprende con rapidez. Su salario ayudaría a mantener a mis hermanos menores.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser —respondió Darien—. Para mi esposa, prefiero alguien con más experiencia._ Serena vio desvanecerse la esperanza en los ojos de Petzite y comprendió que la familia debía de estar en graves apuros.

—Por favor, Darien, dale una oportunidad a la muchacha de demostrar su valía. Yo no necesito demasiadas atenciones. —Se inclinó y le susurró al oído—: Creo que la familia necesita el dinero._ Darien miró a Serena largo rato antes de acceder.

—Muy bien, le daremos una oportunidad de ponerse a prueba. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Berjerite, milord —dijo Petzite—. Se lo agradeceré muchísimo. No lo lamentará. Berjerite puede estar aquí mañana._ Los sirvientes se dispersaron.

—¿Te muestro la casa mientras preparan nuestras habitaciones?_ Serena asintió ansiosa.

—Me encantaría.

Lo que vio era pequeño, pero elegante. El vestíbulo principal, con una escalera de mármol, brillantes lámparas y amplia escalinata que conducía a los pisos superiores era un escaparate del excelente gusto de Darien. La sala de baile de la planta baja tenía las paredes decoradas con espejos para hacerla parecer más grande. A través de unas puertas vidrieras se accedía a una amplia terraza con una escalinata que conducía a un hermoso jardín. La combinación de estudio y biblioteca de Darien era una extensión de sí mismo. Los libros se alineaban en las paredes y la habitación estaba llena de cómodo mobiliario que parecía adaptarse a su carácter. La pieza central era un escritorio de madera de nogal muy pulimentada.

—Aquí es donde me encargo de negocios y me relajo cuando deseo estar solo.

—¿Lo haces a menudo? Me refiero a desear estar solo._ Él le dirigió una ardiente mirada que le calentó la piel.

—Tengo la sensación de que, con una mujer como tú, no desearé estar solo._ Sin decir nada, Serena lo siguió desde la biblioteca hasta el salón. Este, aunque no era grande, sí era elegante, y sería perfecto para solazarse. El comedor era igualmente sofisticado, con sus paredes tapizadas en seda, y con frescos y cortinajes de color borgoña en las altas ventanas.

Darien la guió por un largo pasillo hasta la cocina y luego a la sala del ama de llaves. La cocina estaba inmaculada y bien equipada; la cocinera y su ayudante de día, a quien le presentaron como Ann, estaban preparando diligentemente su cena. Desde allí regresaron al vestíbulo principal y subieron por la vasta escalera a la galería de la primera planta.

—Nuestros aposentos están en la primera planta, junto con varios dormitorios para invitados. La planta superior está ocupada totalmente por el servicio.

—¿Aposentos? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Eso significa que tenemos habitaciones separadas?

—Dormitorios comunicados —la corrigió Darien—. Así se hacen las cosas en Londres._ Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Quién estableció esa regla? ¿Un hombre que no podía soportar a su esposa?_ Darien abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a una gran cámara que parecía no haber sido muy utilizada. Los cortinajes de color rosa y las colgaduras de las ventanas y el lecho necesitaban una buena sacudida, y el mobiliario, aunque bellamente tallado, estaba cubierto de polvo.

—Como puedes ver, esta habitación nunca ha sido utilizada —dijo Darien—. Me temo que ha sido bastante descuidada. Mis sirvientes son conscientes de mi aversión al matrimonio y han dejado estos aposentos sin tocar. Le diré al servicio que se encargue de ello en seguida.

Apenas habían salido esas palabras de su boca y la señora Circonia y ambas doncellas se afanaban ya por la habitación provistas de escobas, bayetas y diversos artilugios de limpieza. Samuel las seguía llevando un cubo de agua.

—Lo pondremos todo en orden en seguida, milord —dijo la señora Circonia mientras las doncellas, con ayuda de Samuel, comenzaban a retirar las colgaduras del lecho. Darien condujo a Serena por una segunda puerta.

—Éste es el vestidor que separa nuestras dos estancias, la pequeña habitación detrás de la puerta de la izquierda contiene un retrete que ha sido instalado recientemente. No hay todavía una habitación aislada de baño, pero confío remediarlo pronto.

Darien abrió la puerta de su alcoba e hizo pasar a Serena. La habitación era tal como ella había imaginado que serían sus aposentos privados: pesado mobiliario oscuro, cortinajes color verde bosque en ambas ventanas y lecho, y una alfombra con variadas tonalidades de verde y castaño. Parecía cómoda así como tentadora. Se preguntó vagamente cuántas mujeres habrían compartido aquella cama con él. No le formuló la cuestión aunque ésta le quemó en la lengua.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Hay algo que quisieras cambiar?

«Sólo la disposición de los dormitorios.»

—No, no se me ocurre nada. Dame tiempo para adaptarme. ¿Crees que podría tomar un baño?

—Desde luego. Lo ordenaré en cuanto me vaya. Puedes utilizar mi habitación mientras preparan la tuya.

—¿Te marchas?_ Darien le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—Supongo que no esperarás que me quede en casa pendiente de ti, ¿verdad? Tienes mucho que aprender sobre matrimonios de sociedad, mi amor. Tal vez te vea durante la cena. Aunque aquí no seguimos el horario del campo, de modo que supongo que será sobre las nueve. Pásalo bien._ Se volvió para irse.

—¿A dónde vas, Darien?_ Él giró en redondo.

—Ahora estamos en Londres. No esperes respuestas de mí. En cuanto circule la noticia de nuestro matrimonio, nos invitarán a muchos acontecimientos sociales, bailes y demás. Tendremos que hacer algo con tu guardarropa; mañana te llevaré a una de las mejores modistas de la ciudad.

Se despidió de ella con desenvoltura y se marchó. Serena lo siguió rabiosa hasta la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba de su matrimonio, no era aquello. Nunca había pensado que Darien la abandonaría tan pronto. Ahora que estaban en Londres, suponía que retomaría sus antiguas costumbres. ¿Incluiría eso volver a ser un mujeriego? ¿Tendría una amante? ¿Cuántas antiguas amantes de Darien podía esperar encontrarse Serena?

* * *

Darien dejó la casa con insólito apresuramiento. Tomar esposa no le había parecido tan agobiante en el campo, pero en el momento en que había llegado a Londres y entrado con Serena en su casa, había sentido que las paredes se cerraban sobre él asfixiándolo. Nunca se había imaginado encadenado a nadie ni siendo responsable de otro ser humano. Había vivido su vida de manera individualista, probando todos los placeres conocidos por los hombres. Iba a resultar difícil, si no imposible, concluir aquella parte de su existencia y comenzar otra.

Nicolás y Andrew habían renunciado al libertinaje por las mujeres que amaban, pero Darien no podía imaginarse amando a nadie de ese modo. Por eso había dejado a Serena en casa y se había ido. Confiaba en que su obsesión por ella disminuyese una vez regresara a sus antiguos lugares predilectos, y volviese a disfrutar de la parte más salvaje de Londres. Causó auténtica sensación cuando entró en White's.

—Creí que aún seguías en el campo —lo saludó lord Hoffington.

—Decidí regresar —contestó Darien.

—Las damas han estado desconsoladas desde que las abandonaste —intervino el vizconde Cowerly.

—Venga, cuéntanos —lo apremió lord Wellingham con la voz exaltada por la excitación—. ¿Quién ha ganado la apuesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo resististe?_ Darien sabía que lo que iba a decir iba a dejarlos atónitos, pero no podía mantener en secreto su matrimonio por mucho tiempo en una ciudad plagada de habladurías.

—Me casé hace una semana y he traído a mi esposa a Londres._ Se hizo un profundo silencio.

—¡No puede ser verdad! —balbuceó Wellingham—. ¡Tú no! ¡Eras el último libertino! ¡Por los infiernos, tus amantes estarán desoladas!_ La gente se precipitó hacia los libros de apuestas para ver quién la había ganado. Cowerly se apartó en seguida con expresión de disgusto.

—¡Es Andrew, maldita sea!

—¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó Andrew, conde de Furuhata, mientras entraba en la sala.

—Has ganado la apuesta —contestó Cowerly.

—¿Qué apuesta? —Vio a Darien y se detuvo en su camino—. ¿Cuándo has regresado, Chiba?

—Hoy.

—Aguarda a que Nicolás se entere. Compartimos una apuesta privada. Él te concedía incluso menos tiempo que yo. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Bienvenido a casa, viejo amigo. Te echábamos de menos.

—Cuéntaselo, Chiba —lo incitó Cowerly. Darien carraspeó.

—He regresado a Londres con esposa._ Fue evidente que Andrew se quedaba atónito.

—¿Qué diablos dices?_ La cuestión aún seguía pendiente cuando el conde Diamante de Blackmoon se unió al grupo fijando su penetrante mirada en Darien con incómoda intensidad. Él consideraba a Blackmoon un conocido, pero no alguien en quien pudiera confiar o llamar amigo.

—De modo que has regresado —dijo el conde sin inflexiones—. No vas a dejarnos en tinieblas en cuanto a la razón por la que huiste al campo, ¿verdad?

—Blackmoon —respondió Darien a las palabras del conde—, creo que tengo mis razones para decidir lo que revelo u oculto.

—Vamos —insistió el otro—. Algún motivo debía de haber para que partieras con tanta precipitación. El molino de las habladurías no deja de funcionar, ya sabes. Oí decir que tu marcha tenía algo que ver con la muerte de lady Telu. ¿Sabes algo que nosotros ignoremos, Chiba?_ Con los nervios crispados, Darien apretó los puños a los costados. ¿Por qué mencionaba Blackmoon a Telu? ¿Qué confiaba obtener? De pronto, Darien recordó por qué no le gustaba el conde; el hombre se las daba de mujeriego. Darien lo consideraba astuto y poco recomendable. Algunos habían confiado en que su reciente matrimonio lo cambiaría, pero no parecía ser así. Seguía siendo tan detestable como siempre. Si decía una palabra más, Darien lo desafiaría. Andrew debió de darse cuenta de su estado de tensa irritación, porque le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—Tranquilo, viejo amigo. Necesito una bebida, ¿y tú?

—Yo deseo matarlo —siseó Darien mientras se alejaban.

—Lo sé. A mí nunca me ha gustado._ Encargaron bebidas a un sirviente que pasaba por allí y encontraron una esquina libre con dos cómodos sillones. Darien se arrellanó en uno de ellos y extendió las piernas hacia adelante con expresión sombría y severa. —Olvida a Blackmoon, es un depredador —le aconsejó su amigo—. Háblame de tu mujer. Eres la última persona que esperaba que cayera en la trampa del matrimonio. Debe de ser alguien realmente especial, ¿no? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo la conociste?

—¡Maldición, Andrew, déjame respirar! —contestó Darien bruscamente. El sirviente llegó con las bebidas. Darien se tomó su brandy de un solo trago. —No es lo que crees. No se trata de un matrimonio por amor. Me casé con Serena porque... —Le falló la voz. Andrew enarcó las cejas.

—¿Se llama Serena? Un nombre curioso. Confío en que con ella encuentres la felicidad.

—Ya te he dicho...

—Lo sé, lo sé, que no es un matrimonio por amor. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente en St. Ivés? Algo debió de convencerte de tomar esposa.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tenemos tiempo._ Darien le dirigió una tensa mirada.

—Para abreviar, me impliqué con contrabandistas.

—¿Que te implicaste? ¡Por todos los demonios, hombre, debías haber escuchado mi advertencia! ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu matrimonio con los contrabandistas?_ Otro prolongado suspiro.

—Serena organizaba el contrabando, era la dirigente de los contrabandistas. Me casé con ella para salvarla del verdugo.

—Prosigue —lo apremió Andrew—. ¡Es increíble! Me recuerda a lo de Nicolás y su Rei. Ella era salteadora de caminos, si lo recuerdas.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente —dijo Darien—. Y también me acuerdo de que tú y todos los demás creíais que Lita había robado un artefacto egipcio de valor incalculable.

—Las cosas resultaron bien en ambos casos —señaló Andrew—. Los dos nos enamoramos de nuestras esposas.

—Eso no va a sucederme a mí —aseguró Darien—. Una vez llegamos a Londres, comprendí que no deseaba renunciar a mis antiguas costumbres.

—¿Estás diciendo que vas a ser un marido infiel? ¿Que vas a continuar con tus costumbres?_ Darien hizo una mueca de contrariedad. Tal como lo decía Andrew resultaba muy sórdido. La mayoría de los matrimonios de la alta sociedad estaban arreglados; él no sería el primer marido que se desviaría. Si había aprendido algo desde que se casó con Serena es que ella influía demasiado sobre sus emociones. Las mujeres no debían tener esa clase de poder. Los hombres se suponía que jugaban, bebían y tomaban amantes.

Pero para ser honesto consigo mismo, Darien reconocía que pensar en Serena en brazos de otro hombre le producía un desagradable sabor en la boca y lo ponía celoso. Sin embargo, muchos maridos y mujeres seguían su propio camino, ¿no era así? No podía imaginarse a sí mismo disfrutando del hogar y la casa noche tras noche. La inactividad lo volvería loco.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Drew. Darien se sonrojó.

—En nada importante.

—Prosigue con tu historia. Estoy impaciente. Dime qué te hizo abandonar tu promesa de castidad.

—Es complicado —contestó Darien—. Mis intenciones eran buenas, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó. Aproximadamente un mes después de salir de Londres, conocí a Serena. La deseé inmediatamente, pero combatí mi deseo por ella. Ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro. Ella creía que yo era un espía del gobierno y yo pensaba que ella estaba implicada en el contrabando que descubrí casualmente una noche, durante uno de mis chapuzones de medianoche. _Drew enarcó las cejas.

—¿Chapuzones de medianoche? ¿De qué va eso? —Soltó una risita—. No, no me lo digas, ya lo sé. ¿Te ayudaban?

—No mucho —reconoció Darien—. Pero aquella noche me enteré de la existencia de un tal Silver, el jefe del grupo.

—Serena —aventuró Andrew.

—Así es. Sin embargo no lo supe hasta que los carabineros tendieron una trampa a los contrabandistas. Serena y yo estuvimos escondidos en una cueva, pero ni siquiera entonces me enteré de la verdadera identidad de Silver. Ella se fue de la cueva mientras yo dormía. La seguí poco después y la encontré tendida en el suelo. Había recibido un disparo. La llevé a mi casa y mi ama de llaves curó su herida, que no era grave. Estando allí, el capitán Tiger se presentó para arrestarla.

—¿Cómo sabía él que era Silver?

—Por un informador.

—¡Por todos los diablos! Confío en que Serena no sea una fugitiva de la ley.

—No lo es. —Sonrió—. El informador, que era una informadora, desapareció misteriosamente, lo mismo que las ropas que Serena vestía cuando era Silver. Al no disponer de pruebas, el magistrado desestimó el caso.

—Eso todavía no explica por qué te casaste con ella. ¿Cómo no la devolviste a su pueblo?

—No confiaba en que se mantuviera al margen del peligro. Temía que volviese a practicar el contrabando y Tiger estuviera esperando que cometiera un error para arrestarla.

—¿Tiene familia?

—Su padre es el terrateniente Tsukino, pero ejerce poco control sobre su hija. Ha estado enfermo aunque al parecer está recuperándose. Me hizo prometer que me casaría con Serena una vez la liberara._ Drew entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué te pidió eso?_ Darien carraspeó.

—Bueno, nos descubrieron en una... situación comprometida.

—¿Cuan comprometedora?

—Estábamos juntos en la cama._ Andrew echó atrás la cabeza riéndose.

—Muy típico. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneciste casto? ¿Dos, tres meses? Sabía que no mantendrías el pene metido en los pantalones un año entero. Ojalá estuviera Nicolás en la ciudad para enterarse de esto.

—¿Dónde está?

—Lo avisaron desde su finca rural para un asunto de negocios y se llevó a Rei y a los gemelos consigo.

—¿Quién habría pensado que Nicolás pudiera ser domesticado? Eso no va conmigo, en absoluto —aseguró Darien.

—No mires, pero Blackmoon se dirige hacia aquí. ¿Qué supones que querrá?

—Chiba —dijo el conde—, creo que debo disculparme. Por favor, perdona mi impertinencia._ Darien inclinó la cabeza secamente.

—Aceptado, Blackmoon._ Al ver que él no se marchaba, Drew le preguntó:

—¿Deseas algo más?

—En realidad sí, pero espero que no penséis mal de mí por plantearlo.

—Suéltalo ya, Blackmoon —dijo Chiba bruscamente.

—Se trata de lady Telu._ Darien entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tengo entendido que fuiste la última persona que la vio con vida. ¿Te dijo algo que pudiera sugerir que pensara suicidarse?

—Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no te lo diría —gruñó Darien.

—¿Por qué te interesa la muerte de lady Telu? —preguntó Drew—. Sucedió hace meses.

—Soy amigo de su padre. El pobre continúa llorándola, y me gustaría poder decirle algunas palabras de consuelo. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Decirme algo que hiciera sentirse mejor a lord Horsely?

—¿Conocías bien a lady Telu? —preguntó Chiba curioso—. ¿Tu interés es personal...? —Entonces se interrumpió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Blackmoon palideció.

—No la conocía en absoluto. Sólo a su padre. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Mencionó ella mi nombre?

—No —contestó Darien.

—A propósito, Blackmoon —intervino Drew—. ¿Cómo te va la vida de casado? Me enteré de que habías contraído matrimonio con una heredera y que su dinero te salvó de la prisión de deudores.

—Bien... —balbuceó Blackmoon retrocediendo—. Os deseo un buen día. Mi esposa me espera en casa._ Hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó apresuradamente.

—¿De qué diablos iba todo eso? —preguntó Andrew.

—No estoy seguro —contestó Darien. No obstante, su curiosidad se había despertado—. ¿Conoce realmente a lord Horsely?

—No lo sé, pero lo descubriré si lo consideras importante._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Si te apetece, pero en realidad no me importa en absoluto. La culpabilidad por la muerte de lady Telu es sólo mía.

—No es cierto —lo contradijo Drew—. Le dijiste que le encontrarías un marido. ¿Qué más podías haber hecho?

—Podía haber sido más convincente. Realmente me proponía encontrarle un marido. No mentía.

—Desde luego que no. —Drew se acabó su bebida y se levantó—. Me voy a casa. Estoy seguro de que Lita querrá dar un baile para presentaros a ti y a Serena en sociedad. Dile a tu esposa que la mía la visitará una vez se haya instalado.

—Supongo que habrá que hacer algo para presentar a Serena en sociedad —admitió Darien—. Saluda afectuosamente a Lita de mi parte.

—¿Vas a casa? —le preguntó Drew. Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que intentaré pasarme por las mesas de Brook's. Tengo el presentimiento de que seré afortunado.

—Tal vez tu fortuna es mejor de lo que piensas —dijo Drew al separarse.

Darien reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amigo mientras salía de White's. ¿Era afortunado por tener a Serena? No estaba seguro. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de su necesidad de sumergirse en su vibrante calor y cabalgarla hasta el final. Deseaba enterrar la cara en el fragante valle que tenía entre los senos y chupar sus tiernos pezones. La imaginaba gritando su nombre mientras alcanzaba el climax, con la piel enrojecida por la pasión.

Maldiciendo su erección, montó en Barón y se dirigió a Brook's. Estaba inmerso en profundos pensamientos cuando un carruaje se detuvo junto a él y una mujer asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¡Chiba! ¡Has regresado! ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Sabes?, te hemos echado de menos._ Con una sonrisa, Darien saludó a lady Beryl Metalia, una joven y acaudalada viuda. Su breve relación había durado solamente dos meses. La había dejado porque no le gustaban las mujeres posesivas. El sexo era bueno, pero no lo bastante como para soportar sus exigencias.

—Es muy amable que digas eso, lady Beryl —respondió Darien cortésmente.

—No puedes saber cuánto te he echado de menos, Chiba —insistió ella con un ronroneo gutural—. Todavía estoy disponible para ti, querido. Acuérdate de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

—Ciertamente —dijo Darien deseando que ella siguiera su camino. No pensaba volver con Beryl. Analizaría más tarde y más concienzudamente sus razones—. Me acuerdo. Buenos días, mi lady.

—¡Chiba, aguarda! —dijo lady Beryl al ver que él se alejaba—. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

—Me temo, querida, que eso será imposible. Estoy recién casado y debo ocuparme de mi mujer, ¿comprendes?

—¡Casado! —balbuceó sonoramente la mujer—. No digas que es cierto. ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie a quien tú conozcas. Serena procede de Cornualles._ Lady Beryl volvió a balbucear.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha poseído para que te hayas casado con una campesina? Es totalmente inesperado en ti. ¿Se trata entonces de un matrimonio por amor?

—Yo... no diría eso —contestó él.

—Excelente. Entonces no veo por qué no puedes continuar como en el pasado. Estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos. _Le hizo señas al cochero y el carruaje arrancó inmediatamente.

Si Darien deseaba que la noticia de su matrimonio se supiera, se lo había dicho a la persona adecuada. Lady Beryl era una conocida chismosa. Siguió su camino hacia Brook's, pero sin poner el corazón en ello.

* * *

Serena salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una sábana mientras aguardaba a que la señora Circonia le devolviese el vestido que se había llevado para orearlo y plancharlo. Deseaba mostrar su mejor aspecto cuando Darien llegara para cenar. Petzite la ayudó a arreglarse el pelo y a vestirse. Luego estuvo andando de un lado a otro mientras aguardaba. Llegó y pasó la hora de la cena. Llamó a Partridge y le preguntó si lord Chiba había regresado.

—Todavía no, milady. Lord Chiba raras veces cena en casa._ Serena sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ya había comenzado. Darien no podía apartarse de sus antiguos vicios. Ni siquiera por ella. Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que cambiase de la noche a la mañana? Probablemente ni recordaba que tenía esposa. Una mujer de origen rural como ella no podía competir con las damas de alta cuna de la sociedad. Cuanto antes comprendiera eso, mejor para todos.

—Comprendo —le dijo al mayordomo—. Si no es demasiada molestia, ¿le puede decir a la señora Circonia que me prepare una bandeja? Creo que esta noche cenaré en mi habitación.

—Ninguna molestia en absoluto, milady —respondió Partridge con simpatía.

* * *

Darien no podía concentrarse en sus cartas. Le había dicho a Serena que regresaría a casa para cenar, e intencionadamente había dejado pasar la hora. Trataba de demostrarse algo a sí mismo, pero no funcionaba. Recogió sus ganancias y se despidió de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa, Chiba? No irás a retirarte ya, ¿verdad? —le preguntó lord Thomason—. No puedes marcharte sin permitirme recuperar mis pérdidas._ Darien no sentía simpatía por el joven lord, que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la mayor parte de la dote de su reciente esposa.

—Lo siento, Thomason —le dijo—, pero debo ir a casa con mi esposa._ Una colectiva exclamación sofocada resonó por la sala de juego.

—Sin duda bromeas, Chiba —dijo lord Thomason—. Los hombres como tú no se casan. ¿Cómo se las arreglará Londres sin su último libertino?

—Imagino que muy bien —contestó él marchándose.

Sintió docenas de ojos siguiéndolo mientras se alejaba. Su anuncio había asombrado a sus conocidos sumiéndolos en el silencio, pero si debía ser sincero, él estaba igual de sorprendido. Aquella necesidad de volver con Serena era a un tiempo inesperada e inexplicable.

Mientras regresaba a caballo pasando por algunos de sus antiguos lugares predilectos, no miraba a derecha ni a izquierda y no sentía ningunas ganas de jugar, beber o ir con mujeres. ¡Maldita Serena! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Antes de conocerla estaba totalmente satisfecho con su vida. Su obsesiva necesidad por su esposa lo aturdía. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

Entró en su casa y pasó velozmente junto a Samuel, que montaba guardia en la puerta. Subió la escalera de dos en dos e irrumpió en la habitación de Serena para enfrentarse a sus demonios. Pero en el momento en que la vio su mente se quedó en blanco. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en llevarla al lecho y hacerle el amor.


	15. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Sorprendida por la repentina intrusión en su dormitorio, Serena dejó caer el libro que estaba leyendo. Al ver a Darien recuperó el libro de su regazo. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para saludarlo y mucho menos hablarle. Él entró en la habitación con el aire de un héroe conquistador.

—Estoy en casa —anunció majestuoso.

—Ya te veo —contestó ella sin entusiasmo.

—¿Has cenado?

—Hace horas.

—Pues yo estoy hambriento.

—La cena es a las nueve —respondió Serena repitiendo las propias palabras de él. Darien fue hacia el hogar y tendió sus manos al calor.

—¿No te alegras de verme?_ Serena dejó cuidadosamente el libro a un lado dedicándole por fin a Darien toda su atención.

—No, especialmente. ¿Debería? ¿Qué te ha sucedido para que hayas vuelto pronto? ¿Te ha rechazado alguna de tus amantes?

—Tú me has hecho volver a casa, Serena —reconoció él tímidamente—. Deseaba hacerle el amor a mi esposa._ Ella bostezó.

—No estoy interesada._ Estar a su disposición siempre que él tuviera apremios sexuales no era la idea que Serena tenía de un matrimonio feliz. La implacable expresión del rostro de Darien aceleró los latidos de su corazón. Pese a su agria disposición, la perspectiva de hacer el amor con él la embargaba de una intensa emoción. Sin embargo, no sucumbiría sin recibir al menos una pequeña disculpa por su inexcusable comportamiento.

—¿No estás interesada? —repitió él claramente divertido—. ¡Eres mi esposa!_ Serena enarcó las cejas.

—Qué amable por tu parte recordarlo. Te he esperado; la hora de la cena ha llegado y se ha ido. Dijiste que vendrías a cenar.

—No lo he dicho seguro. No estoy acostumbrado a estar atado a las cintas del delantal de una mujer. Deseo ir y venir a mi antojo.

—Pues a mí me place estar sola esta noche —replicó Serena.

—¿Serviría de algo que me disculpara por haberte dejado sola esta tarde?_ Ella levantó la mirada hacia él ablandada.

—¿Lo dices sinceramente?_ Darien vio que lo deseaba con todo su corazón. La tocó con suavidad, resiguiendo con los dedos la sedosa piel de su mejilla.

—Sí, con todas las palabras.

Serena no protestó mientras él la hacía ponerse en pie. Darien inclinó la cabeza y la besó. La dulzura de su sabor lo llevó a separar sus labios con la lengua y profundizar el beso. Nunca se cansaba de besar a Serena. Su respuesta llegaba libremente, su pasión, pese a su inexperiencia, era sorprendente, a diferencia de algunas de sus anteriores amantes, que simulaban lo que no sentían. No había fingimientos en Serena. Sus emociones eran sinceras y sin complicaciones. La besó una y otra vez hasta que ella se estrechó contra él y sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas.

—Desnúdate para mí —le susurró mientras interrumpía el beso y se apartaba. La sujetó para mantenerla firme al ver que ella se tambaleaba y luego se retiró.

Serena vaciló un largo e impresionante momento antes de comenzar a desnudarse... muy lentamente. Con sus provocativos movimientos jugaba con él, lo tentaba. Darien estaba paralizado. Ella se desabrochó el vestido y se liberó del corpiño. Darien gimió. Luego, más lentamente, se quitó las medias y los zapatos. Hizo una pausa con los dedos asidos al borde de la camisa y la mirada fija en la de Darien.

—Todo, Serena._ Percibió su inseguridad mientras levantaba la camisa y se la quitaba. Intentó tocarla, pero ella lo esquivó hábilmente.

—Todavía no —dijo con sutileza. Darien dejó caer las manos a los costados, la decepción hizo sonar áspera su voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No me gusta verme burlado.

—¿No? Quítate tú también la ropa._ Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes, amor?_ Ella le dirigió una seductora mirada que casi hizo que se le derritieran los huesos.

—Lo que es justo es justo._ Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo será mientras consigamos al final lo que deseamos._ Los celestes ojos de Serena destellaron malévolos.

—Te lo garantizo._ Él se desabrochó los botones de la camisa quitándosela de un tirón en un frenético esfuerzo por librarse pronto de la ropa. Tenía tal erección que temía que ésta le abriera los pantalones. —¡Aguarda!

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa ahora?_ Ella se le acercó con lánguida gracia. Se puso de puntillas y frotó sus senos contra su pecho desnudo. Darien se quedó sin respiración y se puso aún más duro y tenso. Se moría de ganas. —¿Qué te propones, Serena?_ Ella miró intencionadamente su erección.

—¿Qué te propones tú, milord?

—Mucho más que tú, milady. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Dándonos a ambos lo que deseamos. Pero primero..._ Darien comprendió inmediatamente que no iba a gustarle lo que aquel «pero primero» significaba.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas... ropas, joyas? Dilo y será tuyo... Dentro de unos límites razonables, desde luego.

—No es tan sencillo como eso, Darien. Lo que deseo es más atención tuya. En cuanto hemos llegado a Londres has cambiado. Sé que soy una esposa no deseada, pero ¿no podrías fingir por lo menos que hay algo en mí que te gusta?_ Comenzaron a temblarle los labios, como si temiera que las siguientes palabras que diría fueran a ahuyentar a Darien en lugar de atraerlo. Pero su ansiedad no pareció afectar a su determinación. —Deseo que me prometas que me serás fiel durante seis meses. ¿Eres capaz de darme tanto de ti por tan breve espacio de tiempo?_ Darien frunció el cejo.

—¿Sólo seis meses? ¿Y qué sucederá después de eso?_ ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo aquello? «Tal vez porque Serena sólo te deseará durante seis meses», le advirtió una voz interior.

—Eres tú quien debe decidir._ Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acercó tanto su boca a la de él que su aliento le calentó los labios.

Darien la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su necesidad de ella era tan desesperada que habría accedido a cualquier cosa. Permanecer fiel durante seis meses no sería un sacrificio, porque Serena era la única mujer a la que deseaba... en aquellos momentos. ¿Cuánto duraría su obsesión por ella? Como mínimo seis meses. No veía ningún problema en acceder a su petición. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Una vez allí, Serena se sentó.

—¿Significa eso que sólo te acostarás conmigo durante seis meses?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto? Si no hubiera accedido, me habría ido por la puerta. Me tendrás sólo para ti durante seis meses. ¿Te complace eso?

—Enormemente. ¡Oh, Darien, no lo lamentarás!

—¿Cómo puedo lamentar algo que ambos deseamos?_ Se quitó las botas y los pantalones, echándolos a un lado. Su miembro saltó en libertad, irguiéndose hacia arriba como con vida propia.

Serena no podía apartar la vista. La boca le había quedado muy seca mientras lo recorría su apreciativa mirada. Una masa de vello negro le cubría el pecho y las ingles. En sus brazos se marcaban los músculos y su cintura y su vientre eran esbeltos y duros. La turgente carne de su miembro creció aún más mientras Serena dejaba vagar la mirada por su cuerpo. El colchón descendió cuando él se tendió junto a ella.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Serena mientras una firme mano masculina tomaba su seno asiendo el pezón con los dedos y se lo acariciaba suavemente. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la piel cuando él rozó sus senos con los labios y luego lamió el valle que había entre ellos. La boca de Darien capturó su pezón y Serena sintió que el sensible capullo se tensaba contra su lengua. Darien comenzó a hacer descender la boca y la aspereza de su lengua dejó un reguero de fuego mientras la besaba y lamía abriéndose camino hacia su carne más íntima. Soltó un ronco gruñido cuando Serena lo apartó y se montó encima de él a horcajadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esto —dijo el a. Y entonces rodeó su liso pezón masculino con la boca. Él se arqueó hacia ella buscando su calor.

—¡Por todos los demonios!_ Ignorando su imprecación, Serena pasó al otro, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua. Darien maldijo de nuevo y trató de apartarla. Ella levantó la cabeza.

—No quiero que tengas que lamentar los seis meses de favores sexuales que estás negándoles a tus amantes.

Movió los labios contra los suyos y él se estremeció con aquel suave aleteo de mariposa de su boca. Serena no se detuvo ahí... estaba demasiado próxima a su objetivo. Su lengua encontró su sexo y se sorprendió al descubrir una nota de humedad en la dilatada cabeza, la lamió y cerró la boca sobre él. Él emitió un quedo suspiro.

—¡Serena, ten misericordia!

Su miembro era como acero cubierto de terciopelo bajo su lengua. Rozó con los dientes toda su extensión, y luego introdujo tanto de él como pudo en su boca, saboreando el almizclado perfume de su excitación. Ella gimió demostrando su aprobación cuando él comenzó a flexionar incansablemente las caderas bajo la suave succión de su boca. Durante largo rato, Serena lo complació y lo excitó mientras él se retorcía y contorsionaba ante su devoción.

—Si no te detienes, esto acabará demasiado pronto —le advirtió con un áspero gruñido.

—Todavía no..._ Prosiguió su suave tortura jugueteando con su pene hasta que Darien maldijo y se levantó echándose hacia atrás. Serena se incorporó al punto y se tendió de espaldas. Él se abalanzó sobre ella apoyándose en los codos para evitarle la mayor parte de su peso y le dedicó una sonrisa deliciosamente perversa.

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso? —le preguntó.

—De ti._ A Serena se le cortó la respiración cuando él deslizo la mano entre sus cuerpos y separó los tiernos pliegues de su sexo. Sintió cómo le introducía un dedo y luego otro mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su sensible capullo. Un murmullo de placer brotó de su pecho.

El contacto, la proximidad y la intimidad parecían sorprendentemente naturales, como si se conocieran de toda la vida en lugar de desde hacía sólo unas semanas. Ella resiguió las ondulaciones de su pecho, todos los familiares músculos, las pendientes, todos los maravillosos planos. Luego, sus pensamientos se desmoronaron cuando él se situó en la entrada de su cuerpo y la llenó.

Darien le sujetó las caderas con las manos y la meció contra él, primero lentamente y luego con creciente vigor. Estremecida bajo la fuerza de sus embates, se retorció contra él con desesperado anhelo. Un estrépito resonó en sus oídos mientras se formaba en ella la tensa presión. Sacudiendo la cabeza salvajemente, impulsó las caderas hacia él con frenética necesidad.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y atrapó su pezón con la boca haciéndola arquearse y gritar su nombre. Una exquisita oleada de placer giraba vertiginosamente hacia arriba, hacia fuera, hacia dentro, decreciendo, fluyendo... hasta que... ocurrió. Serena se aferró a él mientras llegaba al punto culminante. La agitaron convulsiones al tiempo que Darien continuaba arremetiendo. Luego, él estalló inundándola con su cálida simiente.

Serena rodeó su cabeza, que se apoyaba en sus senos. Sentía como si pudiera permanecer de aquel modo para siempre. Si Darien sintiera lo mismo, la vida sería perfecta. Pero por lo menos lo tendría para ella sola durante seis meses. Suspiró. Si todos los aspectos de su matrimonio fueran tan satisfactorios como la parte física, serían felices hasta el fin de sus días.

Serena sabía que estaba dejando volar su imaginación pues Darien no tenía ninguna inclinación de sentar la cabeza con una mujer, pero soñar era fácil, y no hacía daño a nadie. Vagamente, se preguntó si amaba a Darien. ¿Podría disfrutar de las intimidades del sexo con un hombre al que no amase? No lo creía. Necesitaba creer que existía amor entre ellos.

Darien aspiró profundamente mientras un intenso estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Ella sintió que se lo transmitía. Darien levantó la cabeza y la besó en la boca antes de dejarse caer a un lado. Luego la estrechó contra él y la mantuvo así abrazada. Aquello fue lo último de lo que Serena fue consciente antes de sumergirse en el sueño.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Darien aún estaba dormido junto a ella. Serena se sintió tan dichosa de que no se hubiera marchado que deseó palmotear y reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

Darien se despertó lentamente. Cuando estiró las piernas y los brazos para distender sus músculos sintió el calor de otro cuerpo acurrucado contra él. Abrió bruscamente los ojos. Serena lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y con contenida alegría. De pronto, como en un relámpago, comprendió. ¡Había pasado la noche en su cama! ¡Maldición! Eso no era lo que se había propuesto.

Era bien cierto que la noche anterior deseaba hacerle el amor a Serena. Pensar en ello le había arruinado su salida de la tarde. Mientras trataba de divertirse en sus antiguos lugares preferidos, se había imaginado a su esposa exactamente tal como estaba en aquellos momentos, con los cabellos extendidos sobre la almohada, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados por sus besos. Aquella visión había arruinado su disfrute por la noche. Como un esposo complaciente, había vuelto a casa, y como un esposo complaciente había sucumbido al hechizo de Serena. Se levantó bruscamente y recogió la ropa que se había quitado. Ella se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Te marchas?

—Yaten probablemente me esté esperando para afeitarme y ayudarme a vestirme. Nos espera un día muy ajetreado, Serena. Deberemos pasar por lo menos cinco o seis horas con madame Meiou, de modo que me gustaría que saliéramos pronto.

—¿Quién es madame Meiou?

—Una de las mejores modistas de Londres. Te sugiero que llames a tu doncella. Me reuniré contigo en la sala de las mañanas dentro de una hora.

Darien sabía que estaba siendo intencionadamente brusco, pero le había sorprendido despertarse en el lecho de Serena. Había esperado que su necesidad de ella disminuyera tras hacerle el amor. En vez de eso la había estrechado entre sus brazos tras el acto amoroso y no había deseado soltarla. ¡Al diablo con él! Algo extraño le estaba pasando, y no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Aquello había comenzado el día en que se casó con ella. O tal vez no. Tal vez había comenzado el día en que la vio al borde del acantilado.

Darien llamó a su ayuda de cámara y comenzó los preparativos del día. Apareció en el comedor exactamente una hora después de dejar la habitación de Serena. Ella aún no había llegado, de modo que se llenó el plato, cogió el periódico y lo leyó detenidamente mientras comía. Serena llegó unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Estás satisfecha con tu nueva doncella? —le preguntó Darien mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba junto a su plato. Ella fue hacia la alacena, examinó el surtido de alimentos y colocó sus preferidos en su plato.

—Berjerite parece bastante capaz. —Samuel la ayudó a sentarse, le sirvió el té y se retiró en seguida—. Es joven pero sorprendentemente buena arreglando el cabello.

Darien paseó su mirada por ella, desde su pelo rubio pulcramente peinado hasta sus senos. Su gastado vestido de viaje había visto mejores días, pero él estaba a punto de remediarlo. Deseaba vestir a su esposa a la última moda, y exhibirla ante la alta sociedad. Se quedó paralizado, con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca. ¿De dónde había salido aquella ocurrencia?

Comieron en relativo silencio. Darien advirtió que el apetito de Serena era casi tan bueno como el suyo y se preguntó cómo podía mantener su cuerpo tan esbelto. Una sonrisa distendió sus labios. El enérgico ejercicio de la noche anterior en el lecho debía de haberla dejado tan hambrienta como lo estaba él. Acabó su desayuno y dejó la servilleta en la mesa.

—Cuando tú estés lista, yo también lo estoy._ Ella se levantó.

—Dame sólo un momento para recoger mi capa._ Darien la siguió fuera del comedor. Samuel le tendió el sombrero y el bastón y mantuvo la puerta abierta cuando Serena llegó al cabo de unos minutos. Darien había encargado que le prepararan temprano su faetón de asiento elevado y la ayudó a subir, haciéndose luego cargo de las riendas él mismo. —¿Está muy lejos la casa de madame Meiou?

—No mucho. Es lo mejor que Londres puede ofrecer.

—Probablemente también será muy cara —murmuró Serena.

—Así es. Sin embargo, debes ir vestida a la moda si esperas alternar con la alta sociedad._ Serena dio un resoplido.

—¿Cuán bien vestida se supone que debe ir una contrabandista?_ Él le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora.

—Nunca jamás vuelvas a mencionar eso. Eres mi esposa; el pasado ya no importa._ Darien se concentró en el camino, tratando de ignorar la sacudida de temor que le habían producido las palabras de Serena. ¿Y si Tiger encontraba nuevas pruebas y se presentaba en busca de ella? Si Nicolás se hallaba en el campo, y no había podido ayudar a Mina, ¿qué habría sucedido con la mujer? ¿La habría localizado Tiger en Londres?

—Estás enfadado —dijo Serena consciente de su introspección—. Desde que llegamos a Londres sólo hablamos en la cama. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?_ Darien la miró gravemente.

—Cuando mencionas tus actividades ilegales me asustas. Me casé para salvarte del verdugo, y odio ver desperdiciados mis esfuerzos._ Ella se enfadó.

—Sé exactamente por qué te casaste conmigo, Darien. No tienes que recordármelo._ Él suspiró. Ciertamente lo estaba haciendo todo mal. No deseaba herir a Serena. Le importaba muchísimo, si no, no habría llegado a tales extremos para salvarla de su propia locura. Las dificultades que estaba teniendo sólo demostraban cuan poco preparado estaba para la vida matrimonial.

Darien tiró de las riendas ante una elegante tienda de Bond Street y el carruaje se detuvo. La amplia calle estaba llena de tiendas de todas clases y la gente que Serena veía iba vestida a la última moda. Darien saltó al suelo, depositó a Serena en la acera y la acompañó luego hacia la puerta. Una mujercita de ojos vivaces y aleteantes manos apareció ante ellos.

—¡Ah, lord Chiba! —dijo con voz intensamente modulada—. Hace mucho tiempo que no me trae clientes. —Dirigió una mirada despectiva a Serena—. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted?

—Madame Meiou, le presento a mi esposa, la vizcondesa Chiba._ La mujer se quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba a Serena. Al cabo de unos momentos, recuperó su voz y sus modales e hizo una reverencia.

—Mis más humildes felicitaciones por su matrimonio, milady, milord. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Lady Chiba necesita un guardarropa completo, madame. De momento necesitará dos vestidos con los complementos adecuados, y ropa interior, así como un traje de noche. Para una fecha no muy lejana, requerirá vestidos de mañana, de paseo y dos trajes de baile. ¡Ah, sí, y ropa de noche! Algo diáfano.

—¡Darien! —siseó Serena avergonzada. Pero madame pareció comprender, porque sonrió y asintió. Luego dio una palmada y apareció una ayudante desde detrás de una cortina.

—Traiga materiales y maniquís para que lady Chiba los examine —dijo categóricamente.

—Estás encargando demasiadas cosas —se quejó Serena—. Sólo necesito uno o dos vestidos.

—Londres no es St. Ivés —respondió Darien—. Una vez seas presentada en sociedad estarás siendo observada continuamente._ Serena palideció.

—¿No puedo vivir tranquilamente en la sombra?

—Me temo que será imposible. Lady Furuhata te visitará pronto. Está planeando celebrar un baile en tu honor. Deseo que estés ataviada a la moda para tal ocasión, porque serás contemplada a conciencia._ Serena suspiró. Su vida en St. Ivés no había sido la mitad de estresante como prometía serlo en Londres. La existencia de una contrabandista era sencilla comparada con la de una dama de la alta sociedad. Ella no tenía ni los modales ni los conocimientos para ser esposa de un noble. No poseía la clave para saber cómo vestirse ni actuar.

Madame Meiou se llevó rápidamente a Serena hasta un pequeño vestidor donde una ayudante le tomó medidas mientras la mujer lanzaba exclamaciones sobre su cabello y su figura, al parecer complacida con la materia prima de su arte.

—No estoy segura acerca de colores ni estilos —comentó Serena vacilante. Madame hizo un gesto de rechazo.

—Su esposo tiene un gusto excelente, milady. Él sabrá exactamente los estilos y colores que le convienen.

—No deseo nada indecoroso —insistió ella. Madame puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué despropósito! Los estilos actuales se adaptarán perfectamente a su esbelta figura. Deje que decida su marido._ Serena no estaba contenta. Al parecer, Darien era bien conocido por la mujer, lo que significaba que ella vestía a sus amantes. Pensar que Darien pagaba las galas de sus queridas le resultaba insoportable.

Después de haber sido medida, zarandeada y agitada, a Serena se le permitió volver con Darien. Lo encontró mirando un surtido de tejidos como ella nunca había visto. Sedas, satenes, muselinas, brocados, terciopelos y tenues linos estaban extendidos sobre una mesa para que él los inspeccionara.

—Prefiero tonos delicados para mi esposa, pero creo que de esta seda champaña adornada con encajes resultaría un espléndido traje de baile —dijo Darien. Madame asintió aprobadora—. Y el satén rubí sería estupendo para el segundo traje de noche.

Darien extendió longitudes de tejidos y sostuvo cada uno bajo la barbilla de Serena. A algunos les dio su aprobación para vestidos de paseo y otros los descartó. Cuando llegaron a las prendas de noche, escogió los materiales más sutiles de que disponía madame. Serena tuvo poco que decir en las selecciones. Él parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, de modo que ella simplemente observaba, aunque no estaba segura de aprobar todas sus elecciones. Los minutos se volvieron horas. Les sirvieron té y refrescos mientras Darien seguía escogiendo telas y estilos. Por fin se levantó y dio una palmada a su sombrero.

—Creo que ya hemos acabado, madame. Como le he dicho, necesitaremos dos vestidos de día para pasado mañana y un vestido apropiado para la ópera a más tardar, dentro de una semana a partir de hoy. ¿Podrá tener el pedido restante para dentro de quince días?

—Por supuesto, milord. Será como usted dice —respondió madame. La puerta se abrió y una mujer vestida a la moda y acompañada de su doncella entró en la tienda despreocupadamente. La mujer se paró en seco al ver a Darien y le golpeó el pecho juguetona con su abanico cerrado.

—¡Chiba, muchacho travieso! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he echado terriblemente de menos.

—Hola, Kalaberite._ La mujer le tendió la mano y Darien se inclinó sobre el a, sus labios apenas le rozaron los dedos. Serena se encontraba a cierta distancia detrás de Darien hablando con madame cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. El eco de una voz femenina y el quedo sonido de reconocimiento de él habían llamado su atención.

—Oí decir que habías regresado a Londres con esposa —dijo Kalaberite—. Apenas podía creérmelo, querido. —Le dio un golpecito en la abertura de sus pantalones—. No podías mantener éstos abrochados, ¿verdad? ¡Qué pena! Decididamente tú no estás hecho para padre. Tengo entendido que tu mujer es del campo._ Serena vio cómo Darien se ponía rígido y se preguntó si la defendería. Así fue.

—Me complacería que no menospreciara a mi esposa, milady. No sé si seré un buen padre, pero cuando llegue ese momento estoy seguro de que estaré a la altura de las circunstancias._ Kalaberite se rió por lo bajo tras su abanico.

—Chiba, eres absolutamente perverso. Tú siempre estás a la altura de las circunstancias. Nunca he sabido que fallaras._ Serena decidió que había llegado el momento de manifestar su presencia.

—Estoy lista, Darien. ¿Nos vamos?

—Lady Ayakashi, me permito presentarle a mi encantadora esposa lady Chiba._ Serena le tendió la mano y Kalaberite se la quedó mirando como si esperara que la mordiera. Con aire desdeñoso, tocó brevemente los dedos de Serena.

—¿Es ésta tu esposa, Chiba? Vamos, es...

—Hermosa —concluyó él, dejando claro su mensaje. Sonrió a Serena—. ¿Nos vamos, amor?_ Aunque ella sabía que la palabra cariñosa de Darien estaba destinada a lady Ayakashi, la saboreó.

—Ha sido un placer, milady —dijo Serena por encima del hombro mientras pasaba junto a él. Darien la ayudó a subir al coche. —¿Era una de tus amantes?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que no he sido ningún ángel. Es verdad que he llevado una vida de pecado y excesos. Nunca pensé que tendría que dar cuenta de mis acciones a ninguna esposa._ Serena no tuvo nada que decir a eso. —Tenemos que hacer algunas paradas antes de volver a casa —dijo Darien—. Necesitas zapatos que hagan juego con tus vestidos, y guantes y sombreros.

Serena suspiró y se sometió a todo. Una vez concluyeron sus ajetreadas compras, pudo al fin relajarse y contemplar el paisaje mientras el faetón traqueteaba por las calles de Londres. Lo que veía era muy variado, la gente de St. Ivés no creería las cosas que habían contemplado sus ojos en las calles de aquella vasta ciudad. Darien giró por un estrecho callejón lateral para evitar la congestión causada por un carro volcado en medio de la avenida principal.

—Confío en que sepas a dónde vas —dijo Serena.

—Conozco Londres como la palma de mi mano. Este callejón desemboca cerca de Mayfair. Es desigual y algo estrecho, pero transitable si uno es cuidadoso._ Serena distinguió el sonido de otro vehículo que se aproximaba y miró tras ellos.

—Ese coche está viniendo muy rápido —le advirtió a Darien.

—Ya lo veo. ¿En qué diablos está pensando corriendo a tal velocidad? ¿No ve que la calle es demasiado estrecha para eso?_ Al parecer no, porque el conductor aumentó la marcha en lugar de reducirla. —¡Maldición! Viene directamente hacia nosotros. Sujétate._ Darien sacudió el látigo sobre la pareja de caballos grises, y Serena se mantuvo sujeta mientras el faetón traqueteaba sobre los adoquines, apretando los dientes para evitar que le rechinaran. Él profirió una maldición. —¿Qué está haciendo ese bastardo? —Y guió los animales tan cerca de la curva como pudo, intentando dejar espacio. Un escalofrío de temor recorrió la columna de Serena.

—¿Habrá bastante sitio para que pase ese coche?

—Si no lo hay, estamos en un grave aprieto._ El carruaje pasó por su lado. Darien tensó las riendas para sujetar a los caballos. El vehículo era todo negro, con gruesas cortinas que cubrían sus ventanillas. El rostro del cochero estaba medio oculto tras un pañuelo. Entonces, con profundo horror, Darien vio asomar una pistola por entre las cortinas.

—¡Agáchate! —le gritó a Serena al mismo tiempo que disparaban el arma. Sintió una ardiente sensación cerca de la oreja y mantuvo sujeta las riendas permitiendo que el otro cochero pasara corriendo. Si hubiera estado solo, lo habría perseguido. En lugar de ello, detuvo el faetón, pues su preocupación por Serena pudo con cualquier otro sentimiento. La estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?_ Ella se estremeció.

—Sí... creo que sí. ¿Nos han disparado?

—Me temo que así es.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Maldición, si lo sé! ¿Estás segura de no estar herida?

—Estoy segura. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy perfectamente. Vamos a casa.

—¡Estás sangrando, Darien! —Le tocó el cuello y retiró la mano cubierta de sangre. Serena sacó su pañuelo y se lo aplicó en la herida. —La bala te ha hecho un rasguño en el cuello, bajo la oreja, pero no parece grave. Has tenido suerte._ Con expresión torva, él agitó las riendas y los caballos avanzaron rápidamente. —¿Quién crees que ha podido ser? —preguntó Serena.

—No lo sé. Últimamente no me he acostado con la mujer de nadie ni me he peleado con ningún hombre. No tengo la menor idea de quién podría desear mi muerte.

—Tal vez la bala estuviera destinada a mí —dijo ella quedamente.

—Eso es absurdo. ¿Quién podría querer hacerte daño?

—Tal vez alguna de tus antiguas amantes. O quizá el capitán Tiger.

—El capitán es un sospechoso improbable. Es un agente de la ley, no un asesino. En cuanto a mis antiguas amantes, se encogerán de hombros y seguirán adelante. Así son las cosas.

—¿Por qué querría alguien que murieras?_ Una vaga sospecha comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Darien, pero no podía darle crédito.

—No lo sé. Tal vez tengo un poderoso enemigo sin saberlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Serena se apeó sin ayuda de él y se apresuró a ayudarlo a descender.

—No te apures, Serena. Es sólo un rasguño. —Retiró el pañuelo ensangrentado, que había mantenido apretado contra su cuello, para mostrarle la insignificancia de la herida—. ¿Lo ves? La hemorragia ya se ha detenido.

—Confío en que la señora Circonia tenga algún antiséptico a mano. Una infección podría tener graves consecuencias._ Darien abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Serena. Samuel observó la sangre que brotaba del cuello de su señor y se apresuró a ayudarle.

—¡Está herido, milord!

—No es nada, Samuel. Pídale a la señora Circonia que traiga una jofaina con agua caliente y antisépticos a mi habitación.

—Inmediatamente, milord._ Darien comenzó a subir la escalera. Serena lo siguió.

—¡Déjeme que le ayude, milord!_ Miró por encima del hombro, sorprendido al ver a Partridge con aspecto descompuesto, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

—En realidad sólo es un rasguño, Partridge.

—Pero la sangre...

—Acompañe a su señoría a su dormitorio —ordenó Serena—. La herida no parece grave, pero ha perdido bastante sangre._ Darien suspiró. Serena estaba exagerando, aunque pensar que alguien lo hubiera utilizado para practicar el tiro al blanco desde luego era inquietante. Acababa de sentarse en una silla cuando la señora Circonia irrumpió en la habitación.

—Esto es bastante ridículo, señora Circonia —insistió él—. Un poco de antiséptico y estaré perfectamente._ El ama de llaves retiró el pañuelo ensangrentado, limpió la herida de sangre y aplicó un algodón con antiséptico.

—¿Le pongo una venda en el cuello?

—No es necesario.

—¿Qué ha pasado, milord?

—Una bala perdida —respondió él.

—Le sugiero que en el futuro se aleje de ese tipo de balas, milord.

Aún temblando por el cercano encuentro que Darien había tenido con la muerte, Serena estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Nunca había estado tan asustada, ni siquiera en toda su carrera de contrabandista. ¿Quién desearía la muerte de Darien?


	16. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Aquella noche, Darien no salió. Después de cenar acompañó a Serena a su puerta y se retiró a su habitación. No se trataba de que no quisiera hacer el amor con ella, sino que necesitaba tener la mente clara para pensar en los acontecimientos del día. El peligro no era desconocido algo para él. Había sido un combatiente experto que había utilizado astucia y pericia para sobrevivir en la guerra peninsular. Nicolás y él se habían cubierto mutuamente las espaldas y ambos habían vuelto a casa sanos y salvos. Pero que le disparara un desconocido en pleno Londres, eso era otra clase de guerra. Evidentemente, su enemigo temía un enfrentamiento cara a cara.

Era sabido por todos que Darien era un experto espadachín y un tirador de primera. También que practicaba boxeo una vez a la semana. Al parecer, su enemigo era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse con él cara a cara, lo que hacía mayor el misterio. ¿Quién lo odiaba lo bastante como para querer matarle? ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse un enemigo?

Darien estuvo paseando por su habitación hasta muy entrada la noche buscando respuestas. No encontró ninguna, aunque en algún lugar recóndito de su mente emergía el nombre de lady Telu. Agitó la cabeza para aclarársela. ¿Qué diablos tendría Telu que ver con aquel ataque? La asociación no tenía sentido.

Darien miró la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Serena. El estómago se le encogía de deseo. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para acudir a su cama? ¿Lo recibiría bien? Hacerle el amor a Serena se convirtió en una poderosa necesidad, y su miembro reaccionó en consonancia.

* * *

Serena no estaba dormida. Podía oír a Darien pasear por su habitación y estaba debatiendo consigo misma si debía acudir junto a él cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de comunicación. Se sentó en la cama, aguardando a que Darien llegara a su lado.

—¿Por qué no estás dormida? —Su ronco susurro estaba impregnado de necesidad.

—No tenía sueño. ¿Estás bien? Te he oído pasear._ Él dejó caer su bata y se metió en la cama junto a el a.

—Estaba tratando de hallar respuestas._ Serena se apartó para dejarle sitio.

—¿Las has encontrado?_ Darien le acarició la mejilla.

—No. Y estoy cansado de buscar. Prefiero hacerte el amor._ Ella colocó ambas manos sobre su musculoso pecho. Sintió bajo los dedos su piel cálida y firme. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, explorando su torso, su delgada cintura, su vientre liso... y su rígida erección. Él gimió. —¿Significa eso que estás conforme?_ Ella cerró la mano en torno a su miembro. Darien se puso en tensión mientras ella lo acariciaba en toda su longitud.

—¿Lo dudabas?_ A Serena le encantaban las reacciones de Darien, el modo en que latía y se excitaba a su contacto, el modo en que disfrutaba y estimulaba las exploraciones de ella. Le encantaba casi todo en él.

Un gruñido de impaciencia se escapó de entre los dientes apretados de Darien mientras la colocaba encima de él. A horcajadas sobre su cintura, ella se inclinó para besarlo. Mantuvo la mirada en la suya durante unos momentos, jadeante, y luego se adelantó y se acopló a su tensa erección. Darien asumió su papel conduciéndolos a ambos a un febril grado de deseo, avivando las llamas que los devoraban con enérgicas embestidas que sumergían a Serena en el olvido. Ésta recuperó lentamente el sentido, consciente de que Darien ya no yacía junto a ella. Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Te vas?

—Estarás más cómoda. Tengo la mente tan inquieta que probablemente estaré dando vueltas durante toda la noche.

Y con esas palabras desapareció por la puerta de comunicación. Serena se quedó decepcionada, pero comprendía su reacción. Si alguien le hubiera disparado, sin duda alguna estaría afectada. Sin embargo, le preocupaba no ser capaz de ofrecerle a Darien el consuelo que necesitaba. Aunque lo había satisfecho sexualmente, era evidente que su presencia no bastaba para calmar su alterado espíritu.

* * *

Pese a que durante sus largas horas de meditación había llegado a una especie de conclusión, Darien no había encontrado respuestas. Lo que había decidido era pedirle ayuda a Andrew. Dos cabezas eran mejor que una, y tal vez juntos pudieran dar con el nombre de la persona que odiaba tanto a Darien como para dispararle. Sabía que la familia de Andrew estaba todavía en el campo y que su amigo le ofrecería su ayuda tanto por aburrimiento como en nombre de la amistad. Había concluido ya el desayuno y estaba leyendo el periódico cuando Serena entró en la sala. Parecía tan cansada como él mismo se sentía.

—¿No has dormido bien?

—He dormido poco —contestó ella—. Confío en que hoy no te propongas salir. Cada vez que estás fuera de casa te expones a otro ataque.

—No puedo esconderme, Serena. No soy un cobarde.

—No he dicho que lo fueras. —Aspiró profundamente—. Pero ¿y si te vuelven a atacar?

—La próxima vez estaré preparado. No pienso salir de casa desarmado. ¿Estás satisfecha?

—Quiero ir contigo. El primero de mis vestidos estará listo hoy. Podrás llevarme a tu lado sin sentirte avergonzado._ Darien tensó la boca.

—Nunca me he avergonzado de ti. Estás encantadora lleves lo que lleves. No quiero que te sientas mal. Ésa es la razón por la que deseo que tengas un guardarropa adecuado antes de que salgamos por ahí._ Sus palabras sorprendieron a Serena.

—¿Me llevarás de paseo por el parque? —preguntó esperanzada. Darien entornó los ojos.

—Sí. En cuanto me entere de quién desea mi muerte y lo vea entre rejas. Me niego a poner en peligro tu vida._ Serena se echó a reír.

—He hecho eso yo sola numerosas veces sin tu ayuda.

—Así es —reflexionó él—. Me pregunto si no sería mejor enviarte a tu casa. Tu padre dijo que él pondría punto final al contrabando. Podrías correr más peligro aquí que en St. Ivés.

—¿Deseas enviarme lejos?

—Sólo por tu propia seguridad._ La obstinada expresión de Serena convenció a Darien de que ella no estaba a favor de esa idea.

—En absoluto —contestó finalmente apretando los dientes—. No puedes despedirme; no me iré.

—Serena...

—No, Darien, ni se te ocurra pensar en ello. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Apenas han pasado unos días de los seis meses que me prometiste._ Darien maldijo.

—La situación ha cambiado. Deseo mantenerte fuera de peligro hasta que se solucionen las cosas.

—Olvídalo, Darien._ Él tiró su servilleta. Se había casado con la mujer más obstinada de la tierra. No aceptaba órdenes, todo lo decía sin rodeos y hacía caso omiso de sus consejos. ¿Qué tendría que hacer con ella? «Aceptarla como es», le susurró una vocecita interior. Darien se levantó de la silla.

—Tengo que ir un rato a mi despacho. Nos veremos más tarde._ Serena se levantó.

—Iré contigo. Debo protegerte.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo cuando yo no puedo protegerme a mí mismo?_ Ella se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Fui contrabandista. Desafié a la ley y salí adelante. Soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarte a encontrar a tu atacante.

—Eres una mujer. Y, lo más importante, eres mi esposa. Harás lo que yo digo._ Serena se enfadó.

—No voy a marcharme de Londres, Darien. No puedes obligarme.

—Continuaremos con esta conversación más tarde.

—¿A qué hora volverás?

—Cuando llegue._ Darien sabía que Serena estaba enfadada, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. A ella le costaba comprender que estuviera preocupado por su seguridad. Darien no deseaba que estuviera cerca de él hasta que aquel asunto se resolviera.

Se sentó un rato a su escritorio, contestando correspondencia y examinando el estado de sus finanzas. Su agente de negocios lo mantenía informado, pero aun así le gustaba controlar personalmente las cosas. Comió ligero, escribió una nota para Andrew y se la envió con Partridge. Se estaba preparando para marcharse cuando llegó un mensaje de madame Meiou solicitando que Serena acudiera a su tienda para una prueba.

Darien mandó a su esposa hacia allá en un carruaje, con Kelvin, su cochero, y Samuel como protección añadida. Ambos eran jóvenes, y lo bastante musculosos como para defenderla si era necesario. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Darien viajaría en el mismo vehículo que Serena, exponiéndola de ese modo al peligro. Una vez ella se hubo marchado, encargó que le trajeran otro coche y se puso él mismo a las riendas. Andrew lo estaba esperando en White's cuando llegó. Darien le señaló una zona apartada y su amigo lo siguió gustosamente.

—¿De qué se trata, Chiba? —le preguntó Drew una vez se hubieron sentado.

—Ayer alguien trató de matarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

—Alguien me apuntó con una pistola y apretó el gatillo. ¿Te convence eso?_ Darien se apartó el alto cuello de la camisa mostrándole a Andrew el surco que tenía. —Podrían haberme matado. O peor aún, la bala podía haber alcanzado a Serena.

—¿Te acompañaba tu esposa?

—Íbamos de regreso a casa en mi faetón tras un día de compras.

—Esto es grave —dijo Drew—. Necesito una copa. ¿Y tú?_ Andrew llamó a un camarero y encargó brandy para los dos. Luego se quedó pensativo, con la mirada fija en Chiba.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede desear tu muerte?

—No, y es muy desconcertante. Últimamente no me he acostado con la mujer de nadie ni he arruinado a nadie en las mesas de juego. Pero es seguro que alguien me quiere muerto. Confío en que tú me ayudes a resolver el misterio. Tu instinto para esta clase de cosas es más agudo que el mío. Espiar es tu especialidad, no la mía.

—Era mi especialidad —lo corrigió Drew—. Gracias a Dios. Lita todavía no ha llegado del campo. Me rebanaría el pescuezo si supiera que vuelvo a meterme en líos.

—Siempre puedes negarte —le recordó Darien—. Nuestra amistad no se resentirá por ello. Comprendo que tu familia esté en primer lugar.

—¡Oh no, no es eso! ¿Crees que permitiría que uno de mis dos mejores amigos se enfrentara solo a algo como esto?_ El camarero llegó con sus bebidas. Drew bebió un sorbo pensativo y luego dijo:

—Reflexionemos y veamos a qué conclusiones llegamos. Debemos comenzar por tus relaciones pasadas. ¿Quiénes son tus enemigos?_ Darien soltó una risita.

—Probablemente tenga muchos, pero ninguno que deseara mi muerte. —Se quedó en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz contenía una nota de tristeza—. Tengo la incesante sensación de que el ataque tiene algo que ver con la muerte de lady Telu._ Andrew meditó las palabras de su amigo. Por fin dijo:

—No veo ninguna relación.

—Tampoco yo, pero la sensación persiste. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?

—Bueno...

—Buenas tardes, caballeros.

—Blackmoon —saludó Darien—. Te pediría que te unieras a nosotros, pero estamos comentando un asunto que no te interesaría.

—Parece serio —dijo el otro—. Tal vez podría ayudar.

—Lo dudo —replicó Andrew en nombre de Darien. Al ver que el conde no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse, Drew dijo—: ¿Continuamos nuestra conversación en otra parte, Chiba?

—De acuerdo —convino Darien—. Buenos días, Blackmoon._ Por fin éste captó la alusión, se inclinó rígidamente y se fue.

—Ahí están Wellingham y Thomason. Parece que vienen hacia nosotros —observó Andrew—. Vámonos de aquí._ Efectuaron una rápida salida y se detuvieron en la calle.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Darien.

—¿No deberías ir a casa?

—No. Cuanto más lejos me mantenga de Serena, más segura estará ella. ¿Probamos en las mesas de Brook's?

—¿Qué piensa tu mujer del ataque?_ Darien se echó a reír.

—Desea protegerme. Se ha puesto hecha una fiera cuando le he sugerido que regresara a St. Ivés._ Drew meneó la cabeza.

—¡Mujeres! Pero ¿qué haríamos sin ellas?

—Exactamente —respondió Darien escueto.

—Te importa realmente, ¿verdad, Chiba?

—Desde luego, si no, no me habría casado con ella.

—¿La amas?

—Si eso significa abandonar por ella la vida a la que estoy acostumbrado, entonces no. Serena me pidió seis meses de exclusiva dedicación y yo accedí. Es más de lo que le he hado a cualquier otra mujer._ Drew dio un resoplido.

—¡Qué generoso por tu parte! ¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío?

—Vamos andando. No está tan lejos.

—Comienza a llover.

—Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco._ Andrew le dirigió una divertida mirada, luego asintió.

—Muy bien, iremos andando._ Avanzaron por la calle. La luz del día comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando entraron en Brook's. Fueron directamente a las mesas de juego, incorporándose a una partida de whist.

Cuando Darien comenzó a perder, lo dejó. Su mente no estaba en las cartas. Observó el juego un rato y luego se alejó. Varios amigos lo llamaron. Se detuvo a charlar estudiando a cada hombre con el que hablaba, buscando en su rostro señales de animosidad. No vio nada ni oyó nada más que amistad. Thomason y Wellingham llegaron más tarde, con otro grupo. Darien no se sorprendió al ver a Blackmoon entre ellos.

—Me alegro de encontrarte aquí, Chiba —dijo Wellingham al saludarlo—. Te hemos visto antes con Andrew en White's e íbamos a pedirte que te reunieras con nosotros, pero te has ido antes de que pudiéramos invitarte. —Miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Andrew?

—Está jugando al whist y, como de costumbre, ganando. Yo hoy no tengo la cabeza para cartas, de modo que me he quedado a observar el juego.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Blackmoon—. ¿Está perdiendo su atractivo la vida matrimonial? —Se echó a reír—. Bienvenido al club. Dudo que haya aquí un hombre felizmente casado.

—A mí no me incluyas, Blackmoon —replicó Drew uniéndose al grupo—. Yo me siento más que dichoso con mi matrimonio. No lo cambiaría por nada.

—¿Ya has dejado las mesas? —preguntó Darien—. Creí que estabas ganando.

—Sí... lo estaba, pero el juego me aburría. Me gustaría comer algo, Chiba. ¿Y a ti?_ Darien tuvo que admitir que estaba hambriento. Sólo había tomado una ligera colación al mediodía.

—-Vamos al comedor. Aquí sirven un rosbif decente. _Se despidieron de los otros y fueron hacia allí. —¿Qué piensas de todos esos? —le preguntó Darien una vez estuvieron solos—. ¿Detectas animosidad en alguno de ellos?

—No he visto nada alarmante —dijo Drew—. Thomason y Wellingham son unos tipos decentes. Blackmoon no parece feliz desde su matrimonio. No se habría casado con Esmeralda de no haber tenido los bolsillos vacíos. Si preguntas si alguno podría disparar a un hombre desarmado, lo dudo, Chiba.

—No lo sé —reflexionó éste—. No tengo pruebas, pero hay algo en Blackmoon que me preocupa.

—No lo conozco demasiado. ¿Tiene algún motivo para odiarte?

—Ninguno que yo sepa. Tal vez sea mi imaginación._ Los acomodó un camarero que anotó su encargo. La conversación versó hacia temas menos preocupantes mientras comían. Después, volvieron a intentar suerte en las mesas de juego. En esa ocasión, Chiba ganó. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que Andrew le puso la mano en el hombro y le sugirió que se marcharan.

Darien estaba más que deseoso. Anhelaba ir a casa con Serena. Era tarde cuando salieron, una noche oscura y sin luna. La lluvia se había convertido sólo en llovizna, pero desde el río había llegado una densa niebla. Darien se subió el cuello para protegerse de la humedad. Ambos amigos caminaron juntos en cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la calle donde habían dejado sus carruajes. Entonces se fueron cada uno a su propio vehículo tras despedirse y desearse buenas noches.

El coche de Darien estaba aparcado a cierta distancia detrás del de Drew. Avanzó hacia él imperturbable, en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad que lo rodeó al dejar atrás el círculo de luz proyectado por una farola. Se hallaba a pocos pasos de su carruaje cuando cuatro hombres surgieron de una callejuela entre dos edificios. En el momento en que comprendió que se hallaba en peligro, Darien estaba rodeado ya por matones armados de puñales y gruesas porras. Desenfundó su pistola, que estaba cebada y dispuesta.

—¿Qué queréis? —les preguntó—. Si es mi bolsa, podéis cogerla._ Un tipo fornido, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un pañuelo, agitó una daga ante su rostro como muda respuesta. Darien entornó los ojos mientras alzaba lentamente la pistola.

—Me llevaré a uno de vosotros por delante. ¿Quién será?

—No tiene ninguna posibilidad, lord Chiba. Somos cuatro contra uno._ «Saben mi nombre.» Definitivamente, alguien los había enviado.

—¿Quién os paga?

—Basta de charla._ De pronto, Darien se vio atacado por todas partes. Disparó su pistola, oyó un aullido y sintió una momentánea satisfacción. Pero no duró mucho. Alguien le asestó un navajazo en la manga produciéndole un corte en el antebrazo. Estaba totalmente indefenso. Empuñó el estilete de su bastón y se defendió contra sus asaltantes con la pericia de un experto espadachín.

Luchaba por su vida, pero sabía que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, sabía que estaba librando una batalla perdida. La sangre fluía en abundancia, tanto de él como de sus asaltantes. Poco a poco, se iba viendo obligado a retroceder hacia la boca del callejón. Propinaba mandobles una y otra vez mientras puñales y porras lo alcanzaban desde todos lados. Recibió un golpe en el muslo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas y otro corte en el brazo, bajo el codo. Precisamente cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, junto con su vida, Andrew apareció a su lado.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —gruñó Darien.

—Deseaba ver a cuántos abatías tú solo —contestó Drew. La espada del bastón de Drew dio un giro al enfrentamiento. Tras una breve resistencia, los atacantes se escabulleron no viéndose capaces de competir con las fuerzas combinadas de Darien y Drew. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, este último observó la oscura y desierta calle permitiéndose por fin relajar la tensión de sus músculos. —¿Estás malherido? —le preguntó a Darien.

—Algunas magulladuras y cortes aquí y allá. Nada serio. Te doy las gracias.

—No son necesarias. Estaba en mi carruaje, dispuesto ya a marcharme cuando he oído un disparo. He comprendido que estabas en dificultades, pero he tardado unos minutos en poder fijar el freno y alcanzarte. ¿Te has enterado de algo sobre ellos?

—Iban tras mi vida, no tras mi bolsa.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario. Puedo... ¡maldición! —Al ir a dar un paso hacia su carruaje la pierna le cedió. Andrew acudió a sostenerlo. Éste extendió un brazo para que Darien se apoyase en él y lo guió a su coche ayudándolo a sentarse. Luego se montó a su lado y tomó las riendas. Los caballos echaron bruscamente hacia adelante por la desierta calle. No era un trayecto largo, y pronto llegaron a casa de Chiba. Drew saltó al suelo y lo ayudó a apearse.

—Me siento como un necio —dijo Darien apoyándose en su amigo y subiendo cojeando la escalera. Se detuvo en la puerta principal y buscó la llave en su bolsillo. Andrew la cogió y la metió en la cerradura. Chiba empujó la puerta abierta y ambos avanzaron por el vestíbulo. —Llama a Partridge —le pidió Darien—. Él me ayudará._ Drew cogió el cordón de la campanilla y dio un tirón.

—Te ayudaré a subir la escalera. Partridge puede tardar un rato en llegar._ Darien no protestó. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado. Andrew cogió una vela de la mesa del vestíbulo para iluminar su camino de subida. Habían llegado a mitad de camino cuando el mayordomo apareció con su bata flotando en torno a los huesudos tobillos.

—¡Está herido, milord! —Dejó el candelabro que llevaba sobre la mesa del descansillo—. Déjeme que le ayude._ La conmoción debió de despertar a Serena, porque apareció en lo alto de la escalera llevando un diáfano camisón y una bata. Darien gimió al ver sus bien torneadas piernas expuestas a través de la tela transparente.

—¡Gran Dios! —murmuró Drew—. ¿Ésta es Serena? No es de extrañar que te ponga nervioso. Muy bella, Chiba, realmente muy bella.

—Vuelve a tu habitación, Serena —ordenó Darien. Ella hizo caso omiso mientras bajaba por la escalera corriendo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿No te advertí que no salieras solo? ¿Por qué tenías que exponerte al peligro?

—Déjame, Serena —gruñó él.

—Soy Andrew —se presentó Drew—. Estaba con él cuando fue atacado por cuatro matones armados. Por favor, apártese, madame. Chiba ha sido herido y necesita atención._ Serena se aplastó contra la pared mientras los tres hombres pasaban lentamente por su lado.

—¿Cómo ha permitido usted que ocurriera algo así, lord Andrew? —lo regañó Serena—. Darien me dijo que era uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no lo protegió?

—¡Por Dios, Serena, ya basta! —gruñó Darien—. Necesito a la señora Circonia. Avísala, por favor.

Serena se sentía al borde de la histeria, pero no podía evitarlo. En dos ocasiones alguien había tratado de matar a Darien, la próxima podían salirse con la suya. Tenía derecho a estar preocupada. Tardó unos minutos en despertar al ama de llaves de un profundo sueño, pero en cuanto la mujer comprendió que se la necesitaba, se espabiló rápidamente. Mientras ella recogía lo que necesitaba para curar las heridas de Darien, Serena regresó a la habitación de su marido.

Éste estaba sentado en una silla, delante del hogar. Partridge y Andrew lo habían desnudado dejándole sólo los pantalones. Serena vio los numerosos cortes y magulladuras de sus brazos y torso y se tambaleó un momento. Luego se serenó y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Dime qué ha sucedido.

—Lo que más o menos te ha contado Andrew. Ambos nos habíamos despedido y separado. Yo estaba muy cerca de mi carruaje cuando cuatro hombres se precipitaron hacia mí desde una oscura callejuela. Iban armados con puñales y porras.

—Si Chiba no hubiera disparado su pistola, yo no habría sabido que se hallaba en dificultades —prosiguió Drew desde donde Darien se había interrumpido—. Tras una breve refriega, los matones se dispersaron. —Hizo una pausa—. No creo que hayamos sido debidamente presentados._ Darien hizo los honores.

—Serena, te presento a Andrew Furuhata, conde de Furuhata. Puedes agradecerle que me haya salvado la vida._ Drew se inclinó.

—Encantado, lady Chiba. Mi esposa regresará en breve del campo y pasará a visitarla.

—El placer es mío, lord Andrew —dijo Serena—. Gracias por salvarle la vida a Darien._ La señora Circonia llegó en ese momento. Vestía una cómoda bata de lana sujeta a la cintura y llevaba una cesta en el brazo. Samuel entró tras ella con una jofaina de agua humeante. Yaten los seguía.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora, milord? —le pregunto la señora Circonia con tono maternal.

—Alguien lo ha atacado —contestó Serena en su lugar.

—Eso parece. Bien, déjeme echar una mirada._ Estudió cada herida mientras tanteaba con los dedos y daba golpecitos en el desnudo torso de Darien. —No es muy grave —dijo tras su valoración—. Ese desagradable corte del antebrazo es el único que necesitará unos puntos. Un ungüento y un vendaje harán el resto._ La señora Circonia puso inmediatamente manos a la obra. Primero se encargó de los puntos y luego trató el resto de magulladuras y los numerosos cortes. —¿Hay algo más que necesite? —preguntó la mujer al acabar.

—No, gracias, señora Circonia. Puede volver a la cama.

—Un momento —dijo Andrew cuando el ama de llaves se disponía ya a marcharse—. Creo que lord Chiba tiene algún problema en la pierna. Tal vez podría usted comprobar si tiene algún hueso roto._ Una exclamación angustiada se escapó de labios de Serena. La señora Circonia se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Dónde ha sido eso, milord?

—Me han golpeado el muslo derecho con una porra —dijo Darien—, pero estoy seguro de que no está roto.

—Déjeme verlo. —La mujer se arrodilló ante él y le tocó el muslo. Darien dio una sacudida—. Hum —murmuró la señora Circonia. Tanteó más concienzudamente y le movió la pierna a un lado y otro—. Creo que no hay huesos rotos, pero si le parece, puedo enviar a Samuel por el doctor.

—No hace falta, me fío de usted —respondió Darien—. Buenas noches._ A continuación, llamó a Samuel cuando éste se disponía a seguir a la señora Circonia fuera de la habitación. —Samuel, por favor, despierte a Kelvin y pídale que lleve a lord Andrew a recoger su carruaje. —Dirigiéndose a Drew le dijo—: Gracias, mi buen amigo. Pronto hablaremos. Estos ataques deben detenerse._ Serena asintió en silencio. Quienquiera que deseara la muerte de Darien no iba a cejar hasta que lo viera en un ataúd.

—Acompañaré a lord Andrew mientras Yaten te ayuda a acostarte._ Drew siguió a Serena por la puerta.

—No hace falta, lady Chiba. Imagino que preferirá quedarse con su esposo.

—Deseaba hablar con usted sin que Darien nos oyera —le confió Serena una vez fuera de la habitación—. ¿Puede usted contarme algo? Estos ataques contra Darien me están asustando.

—Por desgracia no tengo ninguna idea de quién se halla detrás de esto, ni tampoco Chiba. Esta noche hemos estado haciendo un repaso de todos nuestros conocidos para ver si alguno de ellos podía ser el responsable, pero no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? ¿Se supone que debo aguardar sentada a que se produzca otro atentado contra la vida de mi esposo?

—Haré todo lo que pueda —respondió Drew—. En primer lugar, por la mañana me propongo contratar a los agentes de Bow Street. De un modo u otro, resolveremos el misterio. —La miró con detenimiento—. Lo ama mucho, ¿verdad?_ Serena se sonrojó, pero no pudo negarlo.

—¿Es tan evidente?

—Para mí, sí, lo es.

—¿Qué le ha contado Darien de nuestro matrimonio?

—Todo.

—¿Todo?

—Estoy enterado de su... antigua profesión.

—Entonces ya sabe que él se casó conmigo para salvarme del verdugo. Chiba no me ama, lord Andrew. Me prometió seis meses de fidelidad, pero después de eso supongo que regresará a sus antiguas amantes y a sus antiguas costumbres.

—No lo juzgue tan severamente. Dudo mucho que se hubiera casado si no lo deseara, y lo conozco mejor que usted. _El corazón de Serena dio un brinco, pero no se atrevió a confiar. —Chiba necesita a alguien como usted, tal como yo necesitaba a Lita y Nicolás necesitaba a Rei. Incluso los libertinos pueden ser reformados. Acéptelo de alguien que ha pasado por ello.

—No tiene por qué intentar consolarme, milord —dijo Serena—, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Buenas noches, milady. Cuide de su marido._ Serena cerró la puerta tras Andrew y se apresuró a volver al dormitorio. Encontró a Darien en el lecho, asistido por Yaten como una gallina clueca. Partridge se había marchado.

—Gracias, Yaten. Puede retirarse —dijo ella.

—¿Está segura, milady? No me importa quedarme por si su señoría me necesita.

—A partir de ahora me ocuparé yo, Yaten. Acuéstese._ El hombre se marchó, aunque de mala gana. Serena cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Luego se volvió para enfrentarse a Darien con los brazos en jarras y lágrimas de enfado brotando de sus ojos celestes. Dio una patada en el suelo. —Te advertí que no salieras esta noche._ Él suspiró.

—Ven a la cama, Serena. Estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir._ Ella cogió el candelabro de la mesita de noche y lo acercó a él.

—Quiero ver el golpe de la pierna.

—Ya has oído a la señora Circonia. No la tengo rota._ Ella cogió las sábanas y las apartó. La lívida magulladura del muslo de Darien destacaba sombría a la vacilante luz de la vela. Serena inspiró profundamente y dijo en voz queda:

—No es de extrañar que no pudieras caminar solo._ Darien se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cintura.

—Deja de alborotar y ven a la cama._ Ella se quitó la bata, y se disponía ya a meterse en el lecho cuando un gruñido de Darien la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Si yo puedo ver a través de tu camisón y de la bata, lo mismo te han podido ver Andrew y todos los demás._ Serena soltó un irritado resoplido.

—Discúlpame por no ir vestida adecuadamente, pero estaba más preocupada por ti que por mi apariencia._ Darien la cogió y la arrastró dentro de la cama.

—Basta de discutir, amor. Te necesito._ Ella se escabulló de su mano.

—Lo que necesitas es descansar. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podía haber sucedido si no hubiera intervenido tu amigo Andrew. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan temerario, Darien?_ Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—No me regañes, Serena. Déjame amarte.

—No. Te harás daño._ Él la tumbó de costado y se acurrucó detrás. Deslizó la mano entre sus muslos y la tocó íntimamente. Retiró los dedos mojados con su humedad.

—Estás dispuesta para mí.

—No, no lo estoy._ Le mostró los dedos para que los viera.

—Yo creo que sí._ Sin permitirle ninguna protesta, le levantó la pierna, abrió los pétalos de su sexo y entró en ella con una poderosa acometida. Serena sofocó un gemido. No tenía idea de que hubiera maneras tan diferentes de hacer el amor. Pero Darien, limitado por sus heridas, había encontrado un modo de satisfacerla a ella y a sí mismo sin hacerse daño.

Alcanzaron el climax a la vez, estallando en una sacudida tras otra de infinita pasión, durmiéndose luego estrechamente abrazados.


	17. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Por fin sabremos quien es quien intenta matar a nuestro Darien. Mientras, nuestro guapo protagonista sigue tan cabezota como siempre. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 16 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

Capítulo 15

A la mañana siguiente, Serena trató de convencer a Darien para que se quedara en la cama, pero él se negó obstinadamente. Deseaba levantarse y ocuparse de sus asuntos.

—¿Te quedarás acostado por lo menos hasta mediodía? —trató de engatusarlo ella—. Tu pierna magullada necesita un período de recuperación.

—Serena...

—Por favor, hazlo por mí.

—Muy bien, si insistes. Pídele a Yaten que venga. Puede afeitarme mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada.

—Te traeré té y tostadas. Con eso resistirás hasta que la cocinera prepare algo más sustancioso._ Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Serena se apresuró a ir a la cocina, donde encontró a la señora Circonia y a la cocinera hablando del menú del día.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, milady? —preguntó la señora Circonia—. ¿Necesita mi ayuda su señoría?

—No, pero yo sí. Insiste en levantarse hoy de la cama._ El ama de llaves agitó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Suponía que lo haría.

—Ya sabe cuán obstinado es —dijo Serena, y la señora Circonia asintió completamente de acuerdo—. Confío en que usted pueda ayudarme. ¿Su conocimiento de hierbas comprende narcóticos? ¿Puede preparar algo para echarlo en el té de lord Chiba y que lo haga dormir varias horas? No debería estar deambulando por la ciudad sirviendo de blanco humano. Estoy segura de que se da cuenta de que en los dos últimos días su vida se ha visto en peligro dos veces.

—Todo el servicio es consciente de ello, milady.

—¿Hará lo que le pido? Es por su propio bien.

—Desde luego; ¿cómo podría negarme? Echaremos valeriana en el té de su señoría. No sospechará nada.

—Has tardado mucho —se quejó Darien cuando Serena regresó con una bandeja que contenía una tetera y un plato con tostadas. Estaba sentado en la cama, con gesto irritado.

—Lo siento. He tenido que buscar a Yaten y darle tus instrucciones. —Sirvió el té y le tendió una taza—. Le he dicho que aguardara hasta que tomaras el té.

—No sé por qué estás alborotando tanto, amor —dijo él en tono conciliador—. Estoy perfectamente.

—Tómate el té._ Darien bebió su infusión hasta vaciar la taza. Luego mordisqueó la tostada mientras Serena le servía una segunda taza. Se la bebió de una vez y apartó la bandeja a un lado. —Me siento como un condenado inválido. ¿Dónde está Yaten?_ Serena retiró la bandeja de su regazo y le ahuecó la almohada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera pasado un carruaje por encima. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el ataque? No estoy enfermo. Algunos dolores y molestias nunca me habían detenido. ¿Por qué ahora sí?_ Serena suspiró.

—Acuéstate y relájate mientras aviso a Yaten._ Darien gruñó entre dientes, pero ella se marchó ignorándolo. Si la valeriana no funcionaba, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo para mantener a Darien en la cama.

* * *

Mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo haber cedido ante Serena, Darien tuvo que admitir que probablemente no hubiera podido bajar la escalera solo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón Serena? Tal vez era por eso por lo que él nunca antes había considerado el matrimonio. No le gustaban las limitaciones. Sonrió. Por otra parte, estar casado tenía sus ventajas.

Mientras pensaba en esas ventajas, comenzó a sentirse soñoliento y luego empezó a pensar de manera incoherente. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? De pronto se sentía demasiado cansado como para mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué había hecho Serena? No se notaba en absoluto como siempre. Era como si estuviera flotando. Luego no se enteró de nada más.

—Está durmiendo —dijo Serena haciéndole señas a la señora Circonia para que ésta la siguiera a la habitación de Darien—. Ahora podemos cambiarle el vendaje e inspeccionar los puntos._ El ama de llaves pasó apresuradamente junto a ella y se inclinó sobre su señor. Darien no movió ni un músculo mientras ella retiraba el vendaje, esparcía ungüento por la herida y le aplicaba un nuevo vendaje.

—¿Le echará una mirada al muslo de milord? Sé que él no lo permitiría estando despierto, pero puesto que no lo está..._ Serena apartó las sábanas que cubrían el muslo herido de Darien cuidando de mantener tapadas sus intimidades. Sofocó un grito al ver el enorme hematoma de color púrpura y la carne hinchada que lo rodeaba.

—¡Por Dios! Eso tiene un aspecto horrible —observó la señora Circonia—. Habrá que ponerle compresas frías para reducir la hinchazón. Enviaré a Samuel con una jofaina y trapos. Poco más podemos hacer.

Cuando el lacayo llegó con el agua fría, Serena comenzó a aplicar compresas en el muslo magullado de Darien mientras éste dormía plácidamente. Dos horas después, cuando notó una clara mejoría, dejó a su marido entregado al sueño.

La luz del día se estaba ya desvaneciendo cuando Serena oyó un estentóreo grito resonando por toda la escalera. Se recogió la falda para no tropezar, subió los peldaños de dos en dos y se precipitó en la habitación de Darien. Se detuvo incrédula cuando lo vio de pie tras la ventana abierta, completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué sucede, Darien? No deberías estar fuera del lecho.

—¡Maldita seas tú y todos los demás de esta casa! ¿Qué me habéis hecho? —Señaló las negras sombras tras la ventana—. Era el té, ¿verdad?

—No culpes al servicio: fue idea mía. Te negabas a quedarte en la cama, por lo que le he pedido a la señora Circonia que te pusiera valeriana en el té._ Darien se dirigió al cordón de la campanilla y dio un tirón. Yaten apareció casi al instante.

—¿Está dispuesto para que le afeite, milord?

—Lo estaba hace horas —replicó él—. Voy a salir. Prepáreme la ropa.

—Por favor, Darien —rogó Serena—, atiende a razones. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que proteger tu salud?_ El aguardó hasta que Yaten fue a por agua caliente y sus instrumentos de afeitado antes de responderle.

—Tomar mis propias decisiones. Ahora ya sabes por qué no deseaba casarme. No interfieras en mi vida, Serena.

—Sólo trataba de mantenerte a salvo.

—Hasta ahora he vivido sin tu ayuda. ¡Ah, aquí está Yaten! Comentaremos esto más tarde._ Serena lo fulminó con la mirada y salió hecha una furia y cerrando de un portazo.

Acababa de anunciarse la cena cuando Darien apareció, recién afeitado y vestido con pantalones negros, un chaleco de brocado amarillo sobre una blanquísima camisa adornada con encaje, y una chaqueta negra entallada.

—¿Puedo reunirme contigo? No he comido en todo el día._ Aún disgustada por su desagradable comportamiento, Serena asintió brevemente con la cabeza. —Lo siento —dijo él—. No pretendía ser tan brusco, pero debes admitir que tenía buenas razones.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No estoy mal, considerando las circunstancias. La magulladura del muslo no me duele tanto y juraría que la inflamación ha desaparecido. Los puntos del brazo me tiran un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar._ Acompañó a Serena al comedor y se sentó junto a ella. Samuel apareció con el primer plato. —Déjelo todo en la mesa, Samuel. Nos serviremos nosotros mismos —le dijo Darien.

—Eso es estupendo —se alegró Serena—. En mi casa siempre hemos cenado informalmente. Algunas veces, Molly se unía a nosotros._ La conversación languideció a falta de un tema seguro, de modo que comieron en silencio. Después de los postres, Darien preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría asistir a la ópera esta noche? El palco privado de Andrew está siempre a mi disposición. Le enviaré una nota informándole de mi intención de utilizarlo.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera contigo?

—Si no fuera así, no te lo pediría. Aún es temprano. Tienes tiempo sobrado para vestirte. Mientras lo haces, dispondré que un par de agentes de Bow Street nos faciliten protección.

—Lord Andrew ya se ha cuidado de eso.

—¿Cómo?_ Darien fue al vestíbulo y miró por la ventana lateral. Vio a dos hombres que patrullaban fuera de la casa. Abrió la puerta y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

—¿Piensa salir, milord? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí. ¿Les ha contratado Andrew?

—Así es. Yo soy Temple y éste es Burns. Esta noche no hemos visto nada que se saliera de lo normal.

—Voy a llevar a mi esposa a la ópera, y deseo que nada ni nadie nos moleste. —Consultó su reloj de bolsillo—. Saldremos dentro de una hora. Pueden venir en el carruaje con nosotros.

—No es necesario, milord. Le seguiremos a caballo y vigilaremos los alrededores. Lord Andrew nos ha informado de que se han efectuado dos atentados contra su vida.

—Así es. Pero su principal deber consistirá en proteger a mi esposa. Debe estar vigilada en todo momento.

—Disculpe, milord, lord Andrew nos contrató para protegerle a usted. Él no parecía creer que milady se hallase en peligro, pero puede estar seguro de que la vigilaremos._ Darien asintió y los hombres se retiraron de nuevo entre las sombras. Cerró la puerta y regresó al comedor.

—Milady ha ido a su habitación, milord —le informó Samuel—. Ha pedido que le dijéramos que estaría a punto dentro de una hora. Berjerite está ahora con ella.

Darien lamentó no haber pensado en comprarle alguna joya a Serena, pero había tenido la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Una hora más tarde, la joven apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Darien, que no estaba preparado para su sorprendente belleza, se quedó boquiabierto. Luego se recuperó y aguardó a que ella descendiera.

Se la veía exquisita, con un traje de satén color rubí con rosas y perlas. El vestido, siguiendo el actual estilo Imperio, estaba sujeto bajo los senos con una cinta. La falda era estrecha, y caía sin apenas vuelo desde el escote cuadrado y bajo. Los guantes, largos hasta el codo, se ceñían a los brazos de Serena como una segunda piel y llevaba un chal del mismo color que el vestido doblado sobre el pliegue del brazo. Darien tomó nota para felicitar a madame Meiou la próxima vez que la viera.

Pensó que Serena debía haber llevado rubíes en la garganta y las orejas. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un moño francés, destacando la esbelta línea de su cuello. Mientras descendía los peldaños, Darien pudo distinguir sus zapatos rojos asomando bajo la falda. Nunca había visto algo más atractivo. Cuando llegó junto a él, sus celestes ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Estoy lista._ Darien le sonrió y a continuación su sonrisa desapareció. No se había fijado en que el escote fuera tan bajo, ni tan ceñido a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué llevas debajo?

—Poca cosa. Madame Meiou dijo que el vestido era para ser llevado con una sola prenda. —Se volvió para que la mirase—. ¿Merece tu aprobación? Madame dijo que es la última moda.

—Estás preciosa, ya lo sabes, pero no estoy totalmente satisfecho. Este escote es... bastante revelador._ Serena se echó a reír y le tendió el chal.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde. ¿Qué ópera vamos a ver? Nunca he estado en la ópera, ni en ningún teatro en realidad. —Se puso seria—. ¿Estás seguro de que te hallarás a salvo?

—Perfectamente. Vamos al teatro King's, en Haymarket, a ver La flauta mágica. Creo que te gustará._ Le extendió el chal sobre los hombros y le cogió el brazo. Samuel abrió la puerta. El carruaje estaba aguardando en la curva. Kelvin colocó el estribo en su sitio y Darien ayudó a Serena a subir. Tras indicarle a Kelvin a donde iban, se instaló frente a ella.

—Confío en que esos que nos siguen sean los agentes de Bow Street —dijo Serena tras una nerviosa mirada por la ventanilla—. ¿Y si fueran...?

—Son los agentes de Bow Street —le aseguró Darien—. He hablado antes con ellos. Porque están aquí es por lo que te llevo esta noche a la ópera. Ellos te protegerán.

—No soy yo la que se halla en peligro —le recordó Serena.

Darien dejó pasar aquella observación. No deseaba hablar de aquello en esos momentos. En lugar de ello, habló sobre la ópera que iban a ver. Pronto llegaron al auditorio en forma de herradura y se alinearon junto con otros vehículos que aguardaban su turno para descargar pasajeros.

—Las representaciones siempre están atestadas de público —explicó Darien—. Y esta noche no es una excepción. Estás de suerte, amor, creo que el príncipe está aquí. Ése es su carruaje, el del blasón real.

—¿El príncipe? —susurró Serena—. ¡Oh Dios, no esperaba esto! ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí... muy bien, por cierto.

Un lacayo abrió la puerta de su carruaje y los ayudó a apearse. Con los ojos brillantes, Serena tomó el brazo que Darien le ofrecía y trató de mirar a todas partes a la vez mientras él la acompañaba al interior. El auditorio estaba flanqueado por tres hileras de palcos que se levantaban una sobre otra y el inmenso gallinero parecía lo bastante grande como para contener varios miles de personas. Darien condujo a Serena por dos tramos de escalera, luego se detuvo ante un palco y apartó la cortina para que su esposa pudiera entrar. Ella se quedó sin aliento. El palco estaba elegantemente decorado, con cortinajes de terciopelo color púrpura y cómodos asientos. Fue hasta la parte delantera y escogió una silla cerca de la barandilla. Darien se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó.

—Es... No encuentro palabras. Estoy impaciente por que comience la representación. — Escudriñó el teatro—. ¿Qué palco es el del príncipe?

—Mira a tu derecha. Precisamente ahora está entrando. Lo rodea tanta gente que apenas se lo ve. No te estás perdiendo mucho —rió entre dientes. Serena aún estaba boquiabierta mirando el palco del príncipe cuando la cortina de detrás de ellos se abrió y aparecieron lord Andrew y una mujer. Serena supuso que sería su esposa. Darien se levantó.

—¿Has recibido mi nota, Andrew? Confío en no estar abusando.

—En absoluto. He recibido tu nota y me ha parecido que sería una ocasión perfecta para presentarle tu esposa a Lita. Ella llegó ayer del campo.

Se hicieron las presentaciones y Lita se sentó junto a Serena, mientras que Chiba y Andrew se instalaban tras ellas. Serena miró tímidamente a la mujer. Darien no le había dicho lo hermosa que era. Sus brillantes cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza con un estilo elegante, y sus inteligentes ojos verdes brillaban de curiosidad. Serena se sobresaltó cuando Lita se inclinó hacia ella y le confió:

—Estoy muy contenta de que Chiba haya encontrado pareja. Comenzaba a preocuparme por él.

—No estoy segura de estar a vuestro nivel —replicó ella. Lita esbozó una sonrisa mientras daba unas palmaditas en la mano de Serena.

—Drew me lo ha contado todo. No desmereces en absoluto. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estoy planeando celebrar un baile para presentarte en sociedad._ Serena tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—No sé si estoy preparada para enfrentarme a eso. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera un título hasta que Darien llegó a St. Ivés.

—Lo harás perfectamente —le aseguró Lita.

—Darien me dijo que tenéis un hijo._ La mujer irradió orgullo.

—Sí, tenemos un niño. Sólo tiene unos meses, pero ya hace gala de una personalidad y un talante similares a los de su padre._ En ese momento apagaron las luces y Serena centró su atención en la ópera, que era maravillosa. El canto era superior, aunque no pudiera comprender las palabras. Cuando llegó el entreacto, Serena se recostó en su asiento y suspiró.

—¿Te gusta hasta ahora la representación? —le preguntó Darien.

—Muchísimo. Gracias por traerme.

—¿Quieres bajar a tomar algún refresco o prefieres que te suba algo?

—Iré contigo. No deseo perderme nada.

—Nosotros también bajaremos —dijo Lita.

Pronto, Serena se encontró en medio de una muchedumbre. Quedaron separados de lord y lady Andrew, pero ella se aferró a su marido con tenacidad. Serena fue presentada a tantas personas que estaba segura de que nunca recordaría sus nombres. Se desplazaron entre la multitud hasta que a Darien le fue posible hacerse con una copa de champán para cada uno. Mientras bebía el burbujeante líquido dejó vagar la mirada por el atestado vestíbulo. Cuando se volvió para hacerle una observación a Darien, vio que él no estaba a su lado.

El pánico se apoderó de ella mientras lo buscaba entre el gentío. Abrumada por la aglomeración y empujada en todas direcciones, apenas podía respirar. Decidió que su única solución era regresar al palco.

—Lady Chiba. —Una mujer se interpuso en su camino. Serena la reconoció inmediatamente como lady Ayakashi, la antigua amante de Darien con la que se habían encontrado en la tienda de madame Meiou.

—Buenas noches, lady Ayakashi. ¿Está disfrutando de la ópera?_ Le pareció que la sonrisa de la dama era algo forzada.

—La ópera es simplemente un lugar donde ser visto. En realidad, no puedo decir que disfrute con todos esos maullidos.

—Yo creo que el canto es magnífico —respondió Serena.

—Qué encantadora. ¿Dónde está su marido?

—Nos han separado.

—No es de extrañar con esta multitud. Conociendo a Chiba, probablemente esté concertando una cita con alguna de sus numerosas amantes.

—¿Está usted celosa? —le preguntó Serena. Los ojos de lady Ayakashi destellaron con malicia.

—Desde luego que no. Estoy segura de que él y yo nos veremos mucho cuando se canse de su matrimonio. Conozco bien a lord Chiba, querida. No se siente atraído por mujeres como usted. Prefiere a mujeres audaces y sofisticadas, no a tímidas señoritas del campo. Por añadidura, cambia de amante con tanta frecuencia como de camisa._ Miró fijamente el vientre de Serena. —Acaso lo haya atrapado con un embarazo, pero no creo que lo domestique. No es de ésos._ Serena no tenía nada que objetar, porque sospechaba que lady Ayakashi decía la verdad. Por otra parte, era muy posible que estuviera embarazada, pero ésa no era la razón por la que Darien se había casado con ella. Con gran alivio por su parte, lo vio aparecer a su lado.

—Estoy aquí, amor. Salgamos de esta multitud. Nos disculpas, ¿verdad, Kalaberite?_ Lady Ayakashi dirigió a Darien una seductora mirada.

—Desde luego, milord. —Se dio unos golpecitos juguetones en la barbilla con el abanico—. Espero verte pronto. Mi marido regresa a la ciudad la semana próxima.

—Qué suerte para ti, milady —dijo Darien secamente. Al ver que no decía nada más, lady Ayakashi se alejó airada. —¿Qué te ha dicho Kalaberite? —le preguntó mientras la conducía entre la masa de personas.

—No mucho. Sólo me ha expuesto muy claramente que espera calentarte el lecho en un futuro próximo. Está convencida de que pronto te cansarás de tu «señorita del campo», como tan acertadamente me describe._ Comenzaron a subir la escalera.

—No le hagas caso. Ya encontrará a otro.

—Está casada —observó Serena—. ¿A su marido no le importa?

—Lord Ayakashi tiene a su vez amantes que lo consuelan._ Serena dijo horrorizada:

—Me habían dicho que Londres era un lugar decadente, pero no imaginaba que la moral entre los matrimonios estuviera tan relajada.

—Eres una ingenua si crees que los casamientos son por amor. En la mayor parte de los casos se trata de transacciones y negocios. Después de que la esposa facilita un heredero, ambos cónyuges están libres para buscar amantes, siempre y cuando sean discretos. Sin embargo, no siempre se observa la discreción, como Kalaberite acaba de demostrar.

—No me gusta Londres —dijo Serena—. ¿Por qué no nos retiramos a tu finca rural? Sí — decidió, satisfecha con la idea—. Allí estarías más a salvo y yo prefiero vivir en el campo.

Cuando llegaban al palco de Andrew, Darien sintió una inquietante sensación en la nuca. Se volvió bruscamente para averiguar la causa pero no vio nada. El farolillo de la pared se había apagado, y el pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. Antes de que pudiera acompañar a Serena al palco, un hombre surgió de las sombras cerca de la cortina. Darien empujó a Serena detrás de él en el momento en que el hombre efectuaba un movimiento amenazador hacia ellos. Darien oyó acercarse gente, pero no se atrevió a apartar la vista del matón. Serena no tenía tales escrúpulos y gritó:

—¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!_ Al cabo de unos momentos Darien le oyó decir a Andrew:

—¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a la luz? Chiba, ya voy._ Una maldición brotó de la boca del matón mientras ponía pies en polvorosa y desaparecía por una salida posterior que conducía a una callejuela. Andrew llegó junto a Darien y Serena al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estáis bien?

—Estamos perfectamente —contestó Darien.

—Un hombre ha surgido de las sombras —explicó Serena—. Habría atacado a Darien si tú no hubieras llegado.

—Era un solo hombre —dijo Darien—. Habría podido con él fácilmente. ¿Volvemos a nuestros asientos? La ópera está a punto de reanudarse.

—Iré a por Lita y nos reuniremos con vosotros. La he dejado atrás al oír la llamada de auxilio de Serena. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la luz?

—Supongo que la han apagado intencionadamente.

—¿Cómo puedes mostrarte tan despreocupado? Podían haberte matado —exclamó Serena. Él la acompañó a su asiento antes de responderle:

—Lo dudo. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que el hombre fuera armado. Creo que sólo se proponía asustarme. Ojalá supiera de qué va todo esto. Si fuera así, tomaría medidas para detenerlo.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Lita mientras Drew la acompañaba dentro del palco.

—Ha sido un incidente sin importancia —contestó Chiba. Entonces se levantó el telón poniendo fin a la conversación.

Pero Darien no estaba tan concentrado en la representación como Serena creía. Pensar que alguien lo atacaría en la ópera de entre todos los lugares, era inquietante. Había ordenado a los agentes que se quedaran fuera suponiendo que Serena y él estarían a salvo dentro del teatro. ¿Quién llegaría a tales extremos para acabar con su vida? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué?

Una vez concluyó la función, Darien apremió a Serena para que saliera y subiera al carruaje que los aguardaba. Los dos agentes estaban cerca de él, montando guardia. Kelvin cerró la portezuela y, al cabo de unos momentos, el coche traqueteaba entre el tráfico.

—¿Has pensado lo de retirarnos al campo? —preguntó Serena—. Realmente creo que sería una buena idea.

—No voy a ninguna parte, Serena. Pero creo que tú sí deberías. Quienquiera que sea, está decididamente contra mí. No quiero que resultes herida.

—No iré a ningún lado sin ti —le informó ella—. Para mi gusto, hay demasiadas ladies Ayakashi en Londres._ Darien le dedicó una perversa sonrisa.

—¿Celosa, mi amor?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Me prometiste seis meses, y ni siquiera lady Ayakashi va a robármelos.

—Eres una fiera, gatita. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Te prometí seis meses y los tendrás. Sin embargo, me preocupa mantenerte a salvo._ Deslizó la mano por su esbelto cuello resiguiendo con los dedos el bajo escote del corpiño.

La oyó contener la respiración y decidió que el único modo de cambiar de tema era ocupando sus pensamientos con algo diferente, algo con lo que ambos disfrutaran. Metió la mano en su escote y tocó un seno cubierto sólo por una simple capa de tela. Se le escapó un gemido.

Cubrió con la mano el cálido montículo acariciándole el pezón con los dedos hasta que éste se convirtió en un tenso botón. Entonces la besó dejándola sin aliento. Serena se arqueó contra él y Darien lamentó no haber dado instrucciones a Kelvin para que diera una o dos vueltas por el parque. Una perezosa sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras se preguntaba qué habrían pensado los agentes de aquello. De mala gana, retiró la mano del escote de Serena e interrumpió el beso. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de recomponerse la ropa cuando Kelvin abrió la portezuela. Darien se apeó primero, luego cogió a Serena en brazos y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Déjame en el suelo... Los agentes... Kelvin..

—...no nos harán ningún caso. Pueden tomarse la noche libre —les dijo Darien por encima del hombro, y avanzó hacia la puerta. Kelvin se precipitó delante de ellos y golpeó varias veces con el llamador. Samuel debía de estar esperando, porque abrió casi al instante. Darien avanzó hacia la escalera llevando todavía a Serena en brazos. No podía aguardar para hacerle el amor. Aquella noche la había visto tan deliciosa que deseaba saborearla por completo. No la dejó en el suelo hasta que estuvieron en el interior de su habitación.

—Nunca te había visto tan impaciente —dijo Serena mientras él comenzaba a desvestirla. Darien se detuvo para besarla.

—Me permito disentir. Siempre estoy ansioso de hacerte el amor.

—No me rompas el vestido —dijo ella cuando sus manipulaciones se volvieron bruscas—. Cuesta una fortuna._ A Darien no le importaba cuántas fortunas costase el dichoso vestido, sólo deseaba verla sin él. Finalmente, ambos estuvieron desnudos. En un momento se hallaban en el lecho, haciendo el amor gloriosa y desenfrenadamente.

Después, mientras Serena dormía entre sus brazos, Darien pensó en los seis meses de fidelidad que le había prometido. Él nunca le había sido fiel a una mujer tanto tiempo, pero creía realmente que Serena duraría más que las otras. ¿Tal vez un año? ¿Seis años? ¿Sesenta años? ¡Gran Dios!, ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Los ataques contra Darien se interrumpieron tan inexplicablemente como habían comenzado. Tras una quincena sin que sucediera nada, Darien despidió a los agentes y retomó sus habituales actividades. Durante ese tiempo, Serena y Lita se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Darien no estaba contento de que Serena aún no hubiera sido aceptada por la buena sociedad. Él se había burlado con demasiada frecuencia de todos ellos y ahora su esposa estaba pagando sus desaires. El baile que los Andrew iban a dar para presentar a Serena contribuiría a dejar las cosas claras, en especial, porque Nicolás iba a asistir. Nunca perjudicaba contar con la presencia de un marqués, a éste lo acompañaría su encantadora esposa Rei.

—¿Estás ilusionada con el baile? —le preguntó Darien a Serena una mañana, mientras desayunaban—. El vestido de color champán te queda magnífico. Serás la beldad del baile.

—No deseo ser la beldad del baile —protestó ella—. Ni siquiera deseo asistir. A tus amigos no les gusto.

—La mayoría de mis amigos ni siquiera te conocen, y a los que sí te conocen les gustas muchísimo.

—No estoy hablando de tus amigos masculinos. —Le dirigió una sombría mirada—. Hablando de tus amigos, te ven más ellos que yo.

—He hecho honor a mi compromiso, Serena. Eres la única mujer de mi vida, la única mujer en mi lecho. Pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos. Creerían que estaba enamorado de mi esposa, y además, yo no podría soportar separarme de ellos._ Serena tiró su servilleta y se puso bruscamente en pie.

—¡Maldición! Sé que no estás enamorado de mí, pero ¿tienes que insistir en ello?_ Giró sobre los talones y salió precipitadamente.

Darien soltó una maldición. No podía creer que de su boca hubieran salido esas palabras. Serena le importaba realmente, si no, no estaría ignorando las invitaciones para encuentros románticos que le hacían cada noche. El problema era que temía pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con ella. Una vez Serena fuera presentada en sociedad, Darien tenía la seguridad de que comenzarían a llegarles invitaciones, y entonces, el tiempo que pasaran juntos sería en el escenario más seguro de los acontecimientos sociales.

A medida que transcurrían los días, Darien tenía la extraña sensación de que lo seguían. No tenía pruebas de ello, sin embargo, la sensación persistía dondequiera que fuera. Tres días antes del baile, llegó un mensaje mientras Darien y Serena estaban desayunando. Partridge se lo llevó a su señor en una bandeja de plata. El mensaje estaba escrito en una sola hoja de papel y doblado. Él lo leyó rápidamente, luego llamó a Partridge antes de que éste se marchara.

—¿Quién ha traído esto?

—Un golfillo callejero, milord.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Me ha entregado la nota y ha echado a correr. ¿Son malas noticias, milord?

—Hum... no, gracias, Partridge._ El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—¿Qué es eso, Darien?_ Él arrugó el papel en su mano con fiera expresión.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. —Se levantó—. Discúlpame... Si me necesitas estaré en la biblioteca.

—¡No te atrevas a marcharte, Darien! Dime lo que decía la nota. ¿De quién es?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es nada. Hablaremos más tarde._ Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación.

Una vez en su estudio, con la puerta cerrada, Darien releyó cuidadosamente el mensaje. Era un aviso, en el que se le explicaba que si le contaba a alguien lo que lady Telu le había confiado antes de arrojarse al Támesis, sus días estaban contados. Darien pensó que de ahí venían los ataques que había sufrido. Pero en nombre de Dios, ¿qué le había dicho Telu que fuera tan trascendente? Rememoró su última conversación y de pronto cayó en la cuenta.

El padre del hijo de Telu temía que Darien le buscara la ruina si la joven había confiado en él, y estaba tratando de matarlo con el fin de silenciarlo. Poco sabía el muy bastardo que lady Telu no había considerado conveniente divulgar el nombre de su amante. De pronto se abrió la puerta y Serena irrumpió en la estancia.

—No puedes despedirme de este modo, Darien. Tengo derecho a saber si estás en dificultades. No saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas de qué va todo esto.

Consciente de la tenacidad de Serena, Darien le tendió la nota. Era hora de que ella supiera toda la verdad.


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Serena leyó la nota dos veces, pero seguía sin comprenderla.

—¿Quién es Telu? ¿Qué te dijo?_ Darien suspiró.

—Ella no me dijo nada.

—Al parecer, alguien cree que lo hizo. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Muerta. Se arrojó al Támesis._ Serena inspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Siéntate, Serena. La historia es larga y desagradable. Cuando concluya, comprenderás la clase de hombre que soy realmente.

—Me estás asustando, Darien. ¿Qué hiciste? No la tirarías al río, ¿verdad?_ Él desvió la mirada.

—Es como si lo hubiera hecho. Yo fui la última persona que vio a Telu con vida. Nosotros estábamos... habíamos... concertado una cita en una posada de las afueras de Londres.

—¡Oh!

—Te he dicho que no sería agradable.

—Prosigue.

—Me disponía a marcharme cuando lady Telu me dijo que tenía que casarme con ella. No era virgen, Serena. Yo lo sabía antes de acceder a encontrarme con ella. No tengo por costumbre estar con vírgenes.

—Y tú te negaste a casarte —aventuró Serena.

—Ojalá sólo hubiera sido eso. Finalmente, Telu admitió que estaba embarazada de su amante, de su amante casado. Me rogó que nos casásemos y yo me negué. Pero le dije que tuviera paciencia, que en quince días le encontraría un marido. Conocía a varios hijos segundones o terceros que gustosamente se habrían casado con lady Telu por su generosa dote, estuviera o no embarazada.

—¿Por qué te escogió a ti para marido?

—Supongo que por mi reputación. Imaginaba que el matrimonio no detendría mi decadente modo de vida, y que no me importaría que ella siguiera viendo a su amante. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada al creer que yo aceptaría el hijo de otro hombre._ Se hizo un largo silencio. Darien fue el primero en hablar. —Cuando la encontraron flotando en el río, me quedé abrumado por la culpabilidad. Me sentía como si yo mismo la hubiera empujado al agua. Si hubiera accedido a casarme con ella, todavía seguiría con vida.

—Prometiste encontrarle un marido.

—No obstante, si hubiera comprendido cuan desesperada estaba, habría obrado de otro modo.

—¿Te habrías casado con ella?

—¡Dios, no lo sé! Tal vez lo habría hecho para salvarle la vida. Su absurda muerte es algo que no puedo olvidar. —Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad—. Tenía que haberme casado con ella.

—Fue el sentimiento de culpabilidad el que te condujo a St. Ivés —conjeturó Serena—. ¿Debo suponer que renunciaste al sexo porque tu culpabilidad te lo requería?_ Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Darien.

—Ambos sabemos cómo concluyó eso._ Serena dirigió una mirada a la nota.

—Esto es ridículo. Tu vida está siendo amenazada por una información que ni siquiera tienes. ¿No puedes hacer nada para resolver este asunto?

—Aunque supiera quién engendró el niño de Telu, poco podría hacer. Los padres de ella se quedaron desolados tras su muerte. Suponen que fue un accidente. Volver a remover el tema sólo serviría para atormentarlos.

—Entretanto, tu vida sigue estando en peligro. —Serena dio una patada en el suelo categóricamente—. ¡Esto no puede ser, Darien! Si tú no quieres hacer nada, lo haré yo._ Un tono divertido impregnaba las palabras de él cuando habló:

—Te ruego que me digas qué te propones hacer.

—Actuar clandestinamente, si es necesario. Seguirte a todas partes para asegurarme de que nadie te ataca. Hay muchísimas cosas que puedo hacer. No olvides que he actuado fuera de la ley durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo cuando me lo recuerdas constantemente? —espetó él con sequedad—. No vas a interferir en esto, ¿comprendes?

—Pero Darien...

—Basta ya, Serena. Voy a llevar este asunto a mi manera. —Se levantó—. Concéntrate en el baile. Lita se ha tomado muchas molestias por nosotros y deseo que todo salga bien. Toda persona importante estará allí.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Tengo una cosa en mente, pero necesitaré a Andrew y Nicolás para que funcione. Por fortuna, Nicolás acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Voy a enviarles sendas notas pidiéndoles que se reúnan aquí conmigo a las dos.

—¿Puedo asistir a la reunión?

—¡En absoluto! ¿Por qué no visitas a Lita esta tarde? En realidad, insisto en que lo hagas. Le diré a Andrew que informe a su esposa de tu visita. Con el baile a tres días vista, estoy seguro de que las dos tendréis muchas cosas que comentar. Samuel te acompañará._ Darien se marchó antes de que ella pudiera iniciar una discusión.

Darien estuvo paseando por su estudio, aguardando a que llegaran Andrew y Nicolás. Había repasado su plan una y otra vez y, aunque tuviera imperfecciones, estaba convencido de que funcionaría a menos que Serena se entrometiera. Eso podría dar al traste con todo. Esforzándose por neutralizar su curiosidad, la envió con Samuel cinco minutos antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Lo único que le preocupó fue la dócil obediencia de su esposa. No era propio de ella ceder tan fácilmente. Andrew y Nicolás llegaron juntos a las dos en punto.

—¿De qué va esto? —preguntó Drew—. ¿Te han vuelto a atacar?

—Andrew me ha explicado el asunto mientras veníamos hacia aquí —dijo Nicolás, lord Kumada—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?_ Darien le tendió la mano a su amigo.

—Me alegro de verte, Nicolás. ¿Te quedarás en la ciudad para la Temporada?

—Sí. Llegamos ayer, de modo que pudiéramos asistir al baile que Lita va a celebrar en vuestro honor. Rei está ansiosa de conocer a tu esposa. Felicidades. —Una perversa sonrisa curvó su boca—. Asumo que la castidad no te resultaba conveniente. Debo admitir, viejo amigo, que eres la última persona que esperaba ver encadenada.

—El nuestro no es un matrimonio por amor —murmuró Darien. Los otros dos intercambiaron divertidas miradas.

—Para un libertino nunca lo es... al principio —dijo Drew.

—Dejémonos de ligerezas, caballeros. Tengo un asunto de grave importancia que comentaros.

—Lo habíamos supuesto —respondió Nicolás. Darien tendió a Drew la nota de amenaza.

—Esto me ha llegado esta mañana._ Drew la examinó y se la tendió a Nicolás. Este enarcó las cejas.

—Ahora sabemos por qué te atacaban. Para el padre del bebé de lady Telu sería una catástrofe que se supiera que él fue el responsable de su muerte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?

—No. Eso es lo que hace este asunto tan condenadamente absurdo. Telu se negó a decir su nombre. Lo único que sé es que está casado._ Andrew se acarició la barbilla.

—Al parecer, tienes un plan para hacer salir a ese hombre de su escondrijo. ¿Quieres contárnoslo?

—Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cuán importante es la fiesta que Lita tiene previsto dar el sábado por la noche, Andrew?

—Ha invitado a todo el mundo. Habrá un gentío inmenso; le parece que será lo ideal para ti y para Serena.

—Bien —dijo Darien—. Entonces podemos suponer que allí estará mi perseguidor.

—No te sigo —dijo Nicolás.

—Es sencillo —explicó Darien—. Andrew y tú vais a difundir rumores.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Mencionaréis, de manera accidental desde luego, que sé algo sobre la muerte de lady Telu que podría significar la ruina para un miembro de la alta sociedad.

—¡Maldición! Disfrutas viviendo peligrosamente, ¿verdad? —dijo Drew—. Estás colocándote intencionadamente como cebo. Si tu hombre está en el baile, te podrá encontrar fácilmente.

—Eso es lo que espero —contestó Darien—. Voy a convertirme en un objetivo fácil. Las nuevas habladurías y especulaciones sobre la muerte de lady Telu lo harán sentirse desesperado por silenciarme... permanentemente._ Nicolás agitó la cabeza.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Tanto Andrew como yo trataremos de protegerte, pero no podemos garantizarte que el culpable no se escabulla de nuestra vigilancia entre tanta gente.

—En eso confío —dijo Darien—. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros dos me siga y lo ahuyente. Quiero un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Deseo mirar a ese bastardo a los ojos y hacerle saber lo que pienso de él. Me propongo vagar solo por la fiesta, convirtiéndome en un blanco irresistible. No os preocupéis, iré armado. Vuestra tarea consiste en difundir el rumor antes del baile; yo me cuidaré del resto.

—No me gusta —protestó Drew—. ¿Disfrutas poniéndote en peligro?

—No especialmente, pero no tengo elección. Deseo zanjar este asunto de Telu para siempre antes de que Serena se involucre en él.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Nicolás—. ¿Estás seguro, muy seguro, de que deseas llevar esto adelante?

—Así es. ¿Cumpliréis con vuestra parte?

—Sí, pero no me gusta —gruñó Drew.

—Lo mismo digo —repitió Nicolás—. Andrew y yo haremos todo lo posible por protegerte y no perder de vista a tu esposa. Tanto Rei como yo estamos muy deseosos de conocerla. Alguien que ha logrado someter al último libertino está muy alto en mi lista. Ya era hora de que te unieras al resto de los que hemos sucumbido.

—Os he dicho que no es...

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos —rió Andrew—. No es un matrimonio por amor. Me parece que lo dices demasiado a menudo.

* * *

Serena estaba agazapada fuera del estudio, con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Samuel la había creído cuando le dijo que había olvidado su bolsa y que tenía que volver a la casa, y había aguardado pacientemente en el carruaje a que ella regresara, mientras Serena estaba escondida, espiando a Darien y a sus amigos. No se había enterado de todo, pero sí había captado lo bastante de su plan como para comprender lo que Darien se proponía. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, Serena se alejó de puntillas. Tras una breve disculpa con Samuel, se metió en el carruaje y éste se puso en marcha.

Durante el breve trayecto, Serena reflexionó sobre lo que había oído. La idea de Darien de incitar a su atacante a ponerse al descubierto era peligrosa y temeraria. Aunque ella sabía que no sería capaz de disuadirlo, había algo que sí podía hacer. No lo perdería de vista en toda la velada. Se pegaría a él como si fueran siameses. E iría armada. En su próxima salida, se proponía comprar una pistola pequeña para llevarla en la bolsa.

* * *

Darien sonreía mientras deambulaba por White's aquella tarde. Andrew y Nicolás habían hecho un excelente trabajo devolviendo actualidad a la muerte de lady Telu. Ya le habían llegado bastantes retazos de habladurías. Lord Thomason y lord Darlington fueron los primeros en informarle de los chismes que estaban circulando por los diferentes grupos.

—No sé qué ha podido remover asuntos pasados, amigo —dijo Thomason—. Lady Telu ya lleva varios meses muerta. Sin embargo —reflexionó—, hay algo que no está claro en esa muerte. Si lo recuerdas, fue bastante misteriosa.

—Tomaría como un cumplido que confiaras en nosotros —comentó Darlington—. ¿Qué sabes exactamente, Chiba?_ Puesto que Thomason estaba recién casado, Darien no tenía razones para sospechar de él. En cuanto a Darlington, era un desconocido.

—No he oído las habladurías, por lo que no tengo idea de lo que estáis hablando._ Wellingham se unió a ellos a tiempo para oír el comentario de Darien.

—Vamos, Chiba, es de todos sabido que la muerte de lady Telu te afectó mucho. Ella fue la razón de que renunciaras al sexo y dejaras la ciudad. A todos nos gustaría saber los secretos que estás ocultando.

Como Wellingham estaba felizmente casado, Darien dudó que hubiera mantenido relaciones con Telu, pero nadie se hallaba libre de sospechas. Darien declinó contestar a las preguntas que se le planteaban y se disculpó cortésmente. Salió de White's más que satisfecho por el modo en que sus amigos habían reavivado el interés por la muerte de Telu.

En Boodles's, Darien se vio asediado por ávidos buscadores de cotilleos. Simuló inocencia y no dio importancia a los chismes, pero dejó intencionadamente a todos deseando más que las migajas de información que habían recogido. De Boodles's fue a la sala de juego de Crocker's y así sucesivamente, hasta que decidió regresar a casa de madrugada.

Durante la vuelta a casa no sucedió nada anormal, pero Darien iba dispuesto a defenderse si era necesario. Cabalgó con Barón hasta la callejuela de detrás de la vivienda y, tras dejar su montura en las caballerizas, subió la escalera hacia su habitación. Se detuvo ante la puerta de Serena, pero se obligó a seguir adelante. Con toda probabilidad, a aquellas horas debía de estar profundamente dormida.

Una sola vela ardía en su habitación, y Darien no se molestó en encender otra mientras se desnudaba, lavaba y metía en la cama. Suspiró fatigado, se volvió de lado... y se quedó petrificado. Un cálido cuerpo femenino se curvaba en torno a él.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Deseaba hablar contigo cuando regresaras y no estaba segura de que fueras a ir a mi habitación.

—Es tarde, amor.

—Has tenido tiempo para tus amigos. Yo deseo lo mismo.

—¿En mitad de la noche?

—En realidad, la madrugada. Sé que estás planeando algo con Nicolás y Andrew y quiero saber de qué se trata._ Serena confiaba en que Darien le confirmara lo que ella había oído. Se sintió decepcionada cuando él le dijo:

—No es nada que te importe. Te dije que ya me encargaría yo del asunto._ Ella resopló enfadada y rodó fuera de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Puesto que estás tan cansado, me vuelvo a mi habitación._ Él la asió por la cintura.

—Ya no estoy cansado. En realidad, me siento muy excitado. Hace dos días que no hacemos el amor.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa? Últimamente has estado preocupado._ Él le lamió el tierno lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te he echado de menos. Sé que no he estado mucho en casa, pero te he sido fiel. Eso es lo que deseabas, ¿no?

—¡Ah, sí, los seis meses que me prometiste! —dijo ella—. Muy amable por tu parte recordarlo.

—Tranquilízate y déjame hacerte el amor.

Sabía que una vez que Darien comenzara a acariciarla no obtendría ninguna respuesta de él. Era su esposa, y para Serena aquello significaba que él no quería compartir sus planes con ella. Él no creía que la de ellos fuera la clase de relación que necesita confidencias. En realidad, según parecía, lo único que Darien deseaba de ella era sexo. Y aunque bastara para Darien, no bastaba para Serena. Ella lo amaba. Por desgracia, él no compartía sus sentimientos.

Pese a lo reacio que Darien se mostraba a confiar en su esposa, Serena estaba decidida a salvarle la vida. Sus pensamientos se quedaron en suspenso cuando él la despojó del camisón y comenzó a besarla en la garganta, en la comisura de la boca, en los labios. No tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para mantener su ira. En vez de eso, se derritió en sus brazos sacrificándose gustosamente en el altar de la pasión de su esposo. Aunque en realidad no era un sacrificio. Tal vez Darien no la amara, pero ella amaba lo bastante para los dos.

Darien la besó sin descanso, asiendo sus senos y amasándolos mientras sumergía su lengua en su boca. Su sabor, su contacto y su olor la llenaban de anhelo. Serena gimoteó y se arqueó contra él invadida por el latente apremio de fundir sus cuerpos. Pero Darien no tenía prisa mientras seguía avivando su pasión hasta un grado febril.

Un estallido al rojo vivo inundó sus entrañas mientras la boca de él descendía dejando un reguero ardiente al tiempo que lamía y besaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando su boca encontró los tiernos pliegues que tenía entre los muslos, su lengua se precipitó hasta su líquido calor. La primera vez que Darien le había hecho el amor, la había marcado con su deseo y, desde entonces, Serena siempre había sido suya en cuerpo y alma. Gimió mientras él le sujetaba las caderas sosteniéndola firmemente pese a sus salvajes sacudidas.

Darien sintió su respuesta, notó la convulsiva arremetida de sus caderas contra su boca mientras un apetito animal crecía entre ellos. No podía aguardar mucho más. Con su control casi al límite, se echó atrás y arremetió profundamente, con el erótico placer de sentirla contraerse en torno a él, casi demasiado como para soportarlo. Estremeciéndose bajo la fuerza de sus acometidas, Serena se balanceó adelante y atrás contra él, atrayéndole a su interior, anhelándolo por completo. Dentro de ella se originó una insoportable presión; sensación tras sensación recorría su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza salvajemente y agitó sus caderas contra él murmurando su nombre mientras el placer la volvía incoherente. Su clímax llegó brusco y violento.

Serena gritó su nombre y le hundió las uñas en la suave carne de los hombros mientras un salvaje orgasmo la recorría de arriba abajo. Los músculos de él se tensaron y el cuello se le puso rígido; todos los tendones de su cuerpo se endurecieron. Darien arremetió por última vez y luego se quedó inmóvil. Soltó un ronco grito y luego su placer estalló en un potente caudal. Serena se aferró a él, y en esos momentos, su amor por aquel hombre exasperante la indujo a decir cosas que sabía que más tarde lamentaría.

—Te amo, Darien._ Él se quedó rígido.

—¿Qué has dicho?_ Ella deseó poder retirar sus palabras.

—Nada. No he dicho nada._ Darien se apoyó en los codos y la miró.

—Has dicho que me amas. ¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad me amas?_ Serena agitó la cabeza negándose a responder.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—¿No? No me ames, Serena. No soy digno de ello. Una joven ha muerto por mi causa. Prometí permanecer casto un año y mi promesa no duró más de tres meses. Mi reputación está manchada. —Tomó varias bocanadas de aire—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder serte fiel los seis meses que te prometí. Mi historial pasado es deplorable, amor.

—¿Hay algo más?

—¡No! Sólo que... mis pecados son legendarios. No estoy seguro de poder hacerte feliz.

—No puedo dejar de quererte, Darien, por mucho que digas. Mira a Nicolás y Andrew. ¿Se ha desviado alguno de ellos después de su matrimonio?

—Que yo sepa, no, pero ambos están desesperadamente enamorados de sus esposas.

—Y ése es el problema entre nosotros —dijo ella con amargura—. Que tú no me amas. Lo sé, Darien, pero no renunciaré a ti. Te importé lo bastante como para casarte conmigo, y eso debería significar algo.

—Debería, en efecto —replicó Darien con tono perplejo—. Cuando se solucione este asunto de Telu, tal vez podamos aclararlo. Entretanto, no deposites demasiada fe en mí. No estoy seguro de poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Sin embargo, por ahora no deseo a nadie más que a ti, y me encanta hacer el amor contigo.

—Pero no me amas._ La voz de Darien sonó con inexplicable emoción.

—¿Cómo diablos lo puedo saber? Nunca he pedido ni buscado amor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser capaz de amar._ Serena sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. ¿Su corazón? No, no iba a darse por vencida. Darien no era incapaz de ser redimido, sólo lo creía así. Ella tenía fe en él, y él necesitaba escudriñar su corazón en busca de respuestas.

—Perdóname, Darien, no pretendía disgustarte. Sé que precisamente ahora tienes muchas cosas en que pensar. Tienes razón, hablaremos de esto más adelante. —Se arrimó a él—. Duérmete, pero no esperes que abandone tu lecho. Prefiero estar aquí.

—Nunca le he pedido a una dama que abandonara mi lecho. —La besó y curvó su cuerpo en torno a ella—. Buenas noches, mi amor.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron en seguida. El día del baile, Serena tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Aunque sabía que su debut en sociedad era importante para Darien, aún se sentía como una intrusa. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era Darien. Tal como había planeado, se había escabullido un día sola, con Berjerite como acompañante, y había comprado una pistola pequeña de plata. Sólo podía disparar una vez, pero eso era cuanto necesitaba. Serena tenía una excelente puntería. Seiya le había enseñado a disparar antes de que se aventuraran en el contrabando.

Sentada ante el espejo, observaba cómo su doncella la peinaba con un estilo muy favorecedor. Cuando Berjerite acabó, se echó hacia atrás para inspeccionar su trabajo.

—Está encantadora, milady. Su señoría se sentirá orgulloso de usted. ¿La visto ya?

Aunque Serena no tenía prisa por enfrentarse a la alta sociedad, sabía que no podía retrasar lo inevitable. Además, Lita se había esforzado mucho para que el baile fuera un éxito. El vestido de noche, de seda color champán, se adaptaba perfectamente a la figura de Serena. El corpiño, incrustado con perlas, era profundo, y dejaba ver la parte superior de sus senos, y la amplia falda, embellecida con metros y metros de encaje color crema se acampanaba desde la ajustada cintura. Unos zapatos de satén del mismo color que el vestido, con hebillas enjoyadas y unas medias de seda atadas con cintas sobre las rodil as, completaban el cautivador conjunto. Serena se sentía como una princesa. Berjerite confirmó su silenciosa valoración.

—Parece de la realeza, milady.

—Así es —dijo Darien desde la puerta. Entró en la habitación y Berjerite se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su marido. Estaba resplandeciente, con un chaqué azul oscuro y pantalones del mismo color, un chaleco de color champán, una camisa blanca con encajes y zapatos negros de hebillas enjoyadas. Llevara lo que llevase, se lo veía imponente. Darien caminó despacio a su alrededor deteniéndose frente a ella con la cabeza ladeada. —Tienes un aspecto magnífico, pero a este vestido le falta algo._ A Serena se le demudó el rostro.

—Yo creo que es perfecto.

—Le faltan destellos._ Serena no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Cuando lo vio sacar una bolsa de terciopelo del bolsillo, Serena aún no sabía qué se proponía. Pero cuando vertió el contenido en su enguantada mano, se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Son diamantes? —preguntó abrumada.

—Pertenecían a mi madre. Puesto que nunca pensaba casarme, me había olvidado de ellos. Cuando mencioné que iba a ir a comprarte joyas, Partridge me recordó que los diamantes de mi madre aún estaban en la caja fuerte. ¿Te los pondrás?_ Serena soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo.

—He dejado en casa algunas joyas, regalo de mi padre, pero nunca he llevado diamantes. Son preciosos. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas que los lleve?

—Mi madre me dijo que estaban destinados a mi esposa y puesto que tú eres mi vizcondesa, son tuyos. —Le tendió los pendientes y se quitó los guantes—. Vuélvete. Te abrocharé el collar mientras tú te pones los pendientes._ Serena se volvió, obediente. Notaba el frío de las piedras alrededor de su cuello y se sentía ya por completo como una princesa. Una vez tuvo las joyas puestas, en las orejas y alrededor del cuello, Darien la hizo mirarse en el espejo. —¿Qué te parece? —le dijo. El collar consistía en varias hileras de pequeños diamantes unidos por un diamante colgante mayor. Dos grandes piedras pendían de sus orejas. Las joyas parecían cambiar la apariencia del vestido, haciéndolo aún más elegante. —Hay algo más —dijo Darien. Estaba junto a ella mientras Serena se observaba en el espejo. Levantó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Qué más puede haber?

—Esto —contestó Darien sosteniendo una diadema a juego con el collar y los pendientes—. No te muevas._ Ella se quedó quieta mientras Darien ajustaba cuidadoso la diadema sobre sus brillantes rizos. Luego, él retrocedió unos pasos para admirarla.

—Las joyas te completan. Antes estabas espléndida, pero ahora eres inigualable.

—No sé qué decir —respondió Serena, sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. Los azules ojos de Darien destellaron con la misma intensidad que los diamantes que acababa de regalarle.

—Puedes expresar tu gratitud más tarde, cuando volvamos a casa. —Cogió su nueva capa de terciopelo y se la echó a Serena sobre los hombros—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?_ Ella se ajustó los guantes hasta el codo y cogió su bolsa. El consolador peso de la pistola allí oculta dio un poco de alivio a su mente acerca de lo que les esperaba aquella noche.

—Estoy lista.

Darien la acompañó por la escalera. Samuel le tendió a su señoría el sombrero y el bastón mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Puesto que Andrew vivía a corta distancia, Darien sugirió que fueran andando para evitar la aglomeración de carruajes. Por fortuna, el tiempo acompañaba, y Serena aceptó al instante. Llegaron sin contratiempos a la mansión. Habían ido temprano, lo que les permitió unos minutos de charla con los anfitriones antes de unirse a ellos en la hilera de recepción.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó Lita a Serena cuando Darien se apartó para hablar en privado con Drew.

—Mucho. ¿Y si todas esas personas deciden que no estoy a la altura? Sólo soy la hija de un terrateniente, y todo el mundo lo sabe._ Lita le dio un apretón en el brazo.

—Mi padre no era noble y fui aceptada. Sé tú misma y todos te querrán._ Serena confiaba sinceramente en que Lita tuviera razón. Entonces llegaron lord y lady Kumada, y Serena vio por primera vez al marqués y a su esposa Rei. Ahora sabía por qué los tres hermosos libertinos habían sido los preferidos de Londres antes de casarse. Cada uno de ellos era extremadamente hermoso; cada uno tenía una poderosa presencia, rezumaba sensualidad y poseía un cuerpo que los hombres envidiaban y por el que las mujeres competían. Pese al atractivo de los amigos de Darien, Serena pensó que su marido superaba a los otros dos.

Rei era increíblemente bella, morena y ojos negros. A Serena le resultó difícil creer que en otro tiempo hubiera sido salteadora de caminos. La mujer le estrechó la mano y le prometió visitarla pronto, insinuando que ambas tenían muchas cosas en común. Comenzaron a llegar los invitados, y Serena tuvo que concentrarse en saludar a la gente. Se hallaba junto a Darien, y, uno tras otro, le eran presentados miembros de la alta sociedad cuyos nombres era improbable que recordara. Ella sonreía hasta el punto de que pensó que su rostro iba a agrietarse, y murmuraba palabras corteses a cada persona que llegaba. Entonces Darien le presentó al conde de Blackmoon.

—¿Dónde está esta noche tu encantadora esposa, Blackmoon? —le preguntó Chiba. Blackmoon era aproximadamente de la misma edad que Darien y muy atractivo, si a alguien le gustaban los peliplateados y los rasgos afilados. No era el caso de Serena.

—Esmeralda está en el campo, aguardando el nacimiento de mi heredero —respondió él.

—¿Y qué está usted haciendo aquí? —le espetó Serena—. ¿No debería permanecer junto a su esposa?_ Blackmoon dirigió a Serena una mirada curiosa.

—De modo que usted es la esposa de Chiba. Debo confesar que no es lo que yo esperaba. —Y deslizó la mirada hacia su plano vientre. A Serena no le gustó el conde, y sintió lástima por su mujer. Luego, él se alejó y otros ocuparon su puesto. Wellingham y su esposa, Darlington y su acompañante, y lord Thomason, que había acudido solo. Lady Patrice, la abuela de Nicolás, marquesa viuda de Kumada, fue la última en llegar.

—¿De modo que tú eres la causante de que Chiba se haya retirado? —La vieja dama se rió—. Nunca creí que eso sucediera. Este joven necesitaba ser domesticado, y seguro que tú sabes cómo manejarlo. Felicidades, querida._ Serena se sonrojó y murmuró una respuesta. Luego lady Patrice se alejó. Debían de haber llegado todos, porque no quedaba nadie en la hilera. Serena respiró aliviada cuando Lita dijo:

—¿Nos sentamos un momento, Serena? Drew puede ocuparse de nuestros invitados mientras nosotras descansamos los pies._ Ella aceptó en seguida. Lady Furuhata la condujo entre la multitud hasta una pequeña alcoba, tras unos inmensos helechos. El sofá no estaba ocupado y Serena se sentó en él con un suspiro de alivio.

— Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba antes de volver a enfrentarme con toda esa gente —dijo.

—No ha sido tan malo como creías, ¿verdad?

—Hasta ahora, todo va bien —suspiró Serena—. ¿Has advertido hacia a dónde iba Darien?

—Está con Drew. ¿Por qué? ¿Le necesitas?

—Yo... Temo perderlo de vista por miedo a que pueda sucederle algo —le confió—. Oí a escondidas algo que no debía. Los planes de Darien para conseguir que su enemigo se ponga al descubierto esta noche. Recibió una nota amenazadora y desea acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas. —-Se inclinó cerca del oído de Lita—. Se supone que yo no lo sé, de modo que no se lo menciones a tu marido ni a lord Nicolás.

—Te doy mi palabra —dijo la otra—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ayúdame a no perder de vista a Darien. Si desaparece, aunque sea por un momento, házmelo saber.

—Estoy segura de que Drew y Nicolás están al corriente de sus planes. Ellos le protegerán.

—No obstante, me sentiría mejor si no lo perdiera de vista._ Lita se levantó.

—Debemos volver con nuestros invitados, la orquesta está animándose.

Darien se aseguró de ser visto por todos yendo de grupo en grupo mientras aguardaba a que Serena se reuniera con él. Después de bailar con ella el primer baile, se proponía dejarla en las competentes manos de Lita y buscar lugares aislados, confiando en incitar así a su enemigo a seguirlo.

—Ya estás aquí —dijo Darien cuando Serena se reunió con él—. ¿Paseamos hasta que la orquesta comience a tocar?

—Si así lo deseas —dijo ella cogiéndose de su brazo.

No pasearon mucho, porque fueron detenidos constantemente por amigos y conocidos de Darien ansiosos de hablar con él y con su esposa. Cuando se encontraron con lady Ayakashi y su marido, Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—Felicidades, Chiba —dijo lord Ayakashi con voz tirante. Era un hombre educado, atractivo, con rasgos menudos, y su sonrisa parecía tan poco sincera como su saludo. Serena se preguntó si sabría que su esposa había sido en otro tiempo amante de Darien.

—Sus diamantes son realmente magníficos, lady Chiba —ronroneó Kalaberite—. Deben de haber costado una fortuna._ Le dirigió una ardiente mirada al vizconde antes de que su marido se la llevara consigo.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Darien condujo a su esposa a la pista para el primer baile. Cuando concluyó la danza, Serena se vio asediada por hombres que deseaban bailar con ella, y no encontró ninguna manera cortés de rechazarlos. Cuando volvió la cabeza en busca de Darien, éste había desaparecido.


	19. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Tras asegurarse de que ni Andrew ni Nicolás estaban observándolo, Darien se escabulló por la puerta de la terraza, hacia la relativa frialdad de una noche de final de verano. Estaba solo. Al parecer, todos se encontraban en la sala de baile. Encendió un cigarro y esperó. Estaba a punto de renunciar, cuando apareció Wellingham enjugándose el sudor de la frente. Distinguió a Darien y se reunió con él. Chiba se puso rígido, preparándose para un enfrentamiento. Tiró el puro y dejó la mano pendiendo, próxima al bolsillo de la chaqueta donde tenía la pistola.

—Qué gentío —dijo Willingham—. Si no fuera por mi mujer, no estaría aquí. —Sonrió—. Ella quería conocer a la que ha retirado de la circulación al último libertino. Tu esposa es excepcional, Chiba. Comprendo que te hayas sentido atraído por ella.

—Gracias —contestó él. No había advertido nada amenazador en las palabras de Wellingham y se relajó.

—Bien, será mejor que regrese con mi esposa o vendrá ella a buscarme._ De pronto, Serena irrumpió en la terraza. La salvaje expresión de sus ojos le hizo comprender a Darien que ella sabía lo que él se proponía. Se detuvo bruscamente a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Serena en voz baja. Wellingham dirigió a Darien una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Tu mujer está deseosa de tu compañía, Chiba. Si fuera mi esposa, le daría exactamente lo que desea._ Luego se marchó.

—¿Era ése el hombre? —preguntó ella.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Darien. Sé que tú y tus amigos estáis planeando descubrir esta noche al amante secreto de lady Telu._ Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He sumado dos y dos y me lo he imaginado._ Él no la creyó, pero no insistió en el asunto. Todavía tenía que atrapar al amante de Telu. Lo único que había averiguado hasta ese momento era que Wellingham no era su hombre. Asió a Serena por el codo y la acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Regresamos al baile?

—¿Vas a desaparecer de nuevo?

—Probablemente.

—Esto es una locura, Darien.

—También lo son los ataques y las cartas amenazadoras. No te entrometas, Serena. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Ah, ahí viene Andrew! Creo que quiere bailar contigo.

—Yo no quiero bailar con él.

—Pero lo harás._ Andrew se inclinó y le pidió a Serena un baile. Ella dirigió a Darien una intencionada mirada antes de apoyar la mano en el brazo de Drew. Ambos amigos se miraron y Darien se sumergió inmediatamente entre la multitud. Lord Thomason se encontró con él.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras en privado contigo, Chiba?_ Darien enarcó una ceja. El joven era el sospechoso menos probable.

—Desde luego, vayamos a la biblioteca.

—Sólo será un momento —dijo Thomason. Vio que éste sudaba profusamente, haciéndole preguntarse a Darien si tendría algún motivo para estar nervioso. Entraron en la biblioteca y tras asegurarse de que nadie acudiría a molestarles, Darien cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Thomason?_ El joven carraspeó y se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

—Es algo personal.

—Eso había supuesto. Comienza, soy todo oídos.

—Se trata de una dama a la que conoces perfectamente, o conocías, si captas lo que te quiero decir —empezó su interlocutor. Darien comenzaba a pensar que Thomason era su hombre hasta que éste dijo: —Deseo convertirme en el amante de lady Ayakashi._ A Darien casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Kalaberite? ¿Hablas en serio? Esa mujer es una devoradora de hombres. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás manejarla?_ El otro se enfadó.

—Desde luego que podré. No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si no estuviera seguro de mí mismo. Deseo saber qué es lo que la complace. Me ha invitado a su casa para una cita cuando su marido se vaya en viaje de negocios la semana próxima. Ella le ha dado ya un heredero, por lo que él no se entromete en sus asuntos. ¿Me puedes dar algún consejo? Es decir, si ella ya no te interesa.

—Creía que eras feliz con tu flamante esposa.

—¿Es que hay algún hombre casado que sea feliz? —resopló Thomason—. Berenice fue elección de mis padres, no mía, aunque nos llevamos bastante bien. Estoy algo nervioso con esto. Kalaberite es una de las mujeres más buscadas de Londres. No sé por qué me ha escogido.

—Si deseas mi consejo, Thomason, no es mucho lo que puedo decir salvo que te repito que no creo que estés preparado para manejar a una mujer como Kalaberite.

—Y yo te repito que difiero de tu opinión —respondió Thomason secamente. Darien suspiró.

—Tú verás. Kalaberite no es difícil de complacer siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a gastar dinero en ella. Le encantan las joyas, cuanto más llamativas mejor. Es una amante sumamente imaginativa y no tiene escrúpulos en decir lo que le gusta.

—Gracias, Chiba. Te agradezco tu honradez. ¿Estás seguro de que no me meto en tu terreno? Si Kalaberite es cosa tuya...

—En absoluto, amigo. No tengo interés en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer.

—Eso es todo cuanto deseaba saber._ Thomason estrechó la mano de Darien y se alejó rápidamente.

La falta de interés de Darien por cualquier otra mujer que no fuera Serena hizo reflexionar a éste. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pensar en acostarse con alguna de sus antiguas amantes le repugnaba. ¡Maldición! Podía sentir la soga tensándose alrededor de su cuello.

Hasta el momento, su plan de atraer al amante de Telu no había funcionado, y no había aparecido ningún sospechoso. ¿Se trataría de la amenaza y los ataques de alguien a quien Darien no conocía? Era posible, pero improbable, porque él conocía a todos los que eran alguien. Y apostaría hasta su última corona a que el amante de Telu era un noble.

Decepcionado pero no dispuesto a aceptar la derrota, Darien decidió escoger otro lugar hacia el que atraer a su presa. Su decisión de abandonar la biblioteca se vio retrasada por la aparición de lord Blackmoon, que abrió la puerta y pasó dentro. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Darien era que por fin había llegado su enemigo.

—Thomason me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí —dijo Blackmoon—. ¿Tienes un momento?_ Darien no disimuló su antipatía.

—¿De qué se trata? Mi esposa me debe de estar buscando.

—Sé que no hemos sido grandes amigos —comenzó el conde—, y deseo disculparme por mis bruscas observaciones.

—¿Tú? ¿Disculparte? Perdona, pero estoy sorprendido.

—Al conocer a tu mujer he comprendido que mis comentarios sobre ella eran injustos. No es en absoluto lo que yo creía. Es exquisita y encantadora. La verdad es que estaba celoso, Chiba. Podía ver que estabas prendado de ella, y habría deseado lo mismo en mi propio matrimonio. ¿Aceptarás mis disculpas?_ Darien no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Prendado él? ¡Gran Dios!, ¿es que era tan evidente? —Tú y yo no hemos sido nunca lo que tú calificarías como buenos amigos —prosiguió Blackmoon—, pero siempre hemos tenido un trato amigable. Me gustaría que eso continuase siendo así._ El otro asintió.

—Muy bien. Aceptadas tus disculpas. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que buscar a mi esposa. Le debo un baile.

Darien se sentía confuso. Estaba convencido de que Blackmoon era su hombre. Todo apuntaba hacia él: se había casado por dinero, era reservado y no parecía tener demasiado afecto a su esposa. Ahora se encontraba otra vez donde había comenzado. Serena debió de verlo entrar en la sala de baile, porque se acercó a él y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Tranquilízate, Serena. Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente. ¿Bailamos? Están tocando otro vals.

—¿Te has enterado de algo? —preguntó ella mientras giraban por la pista.

—De tres cosas —respondió él escueto—. El amante secreto de Telu no es Wellingham, ni Thomason, ni Blackmoon.

—Eso realmente acota el terreno. Probablemente será el último que te imaginas. —Frunció el cejo—. De los tres, yo habría sospechado de Blackmoon. Es un tipo bastante desagradable._ Darien decidió reservarse la información sobre las disculpas del conde hasta que Serena y él estuvieran solos.

—No voy a renunciar. Estoy convencido de que el hombre que busco está aquí esta noche._ Cuando la pieza concluyó, Darien entregó a Serena a lord Cranberry, un corpulento caballero de avanzada edad que había estado esperando junto a la pista para bailar con ella. Mientras reflexionaba sobre su próximo movimiento, se encontró con Andrew.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —le preguntó éste.

—He tenido que eliminar a tres posibles sospechosos, y eso antes del bufé de medianoche —se lamentó—. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?

—Ojalá tuviera respuestas —dijo Drew—. Creo que Lita me hace señas. Hablaremos más tarde.

Darien salió de nuevo a la terraza, sólo que en esta ocasión no se quedó allí, sino que bajó la escalera hasta el jardín y paseó por el sendero entre los parterres. Si estaba siendo observado, podía esperar recibir pronto una visita. Aún no llevaba diez minutos por allí cuando vio que alguien deambulaba cerca. Se puso en tensión, con los nervios crispados y expectante. Dentro de pocos momentos sabría por fin quién era el hombre que había conducido a lady Telu al suicidio.

—¡Ah, Chiba!, ¿es usted?_ Darien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No podía ser.

—¿Es usted, Ayakashi?

—¿Esperaba a alguien? ¿Tal vez a una dama? Seguro que a Kalaberite. Creo que Thomason está ocupando su tiempo ahora.

—Yo soy fiel a mi esposa, que es más de lo que se puede decir de usted.

—¡Bah!, yo le soy tan fiel a Kalaberite como ella me lo es a mí.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Darien.

—Tomando el aire. Refrescándome, ¿no es eso? Nunca he visto una noche más excepcional._ Darien miró a las estrellas. No tenía razones para sospechar de Ayakashi, por eso se quedó sorprendido cuando él se le acercó por detrás y oprimió algo duro y frío contra su espalda. ¿Una pistola? Comenzó a volverse. —No se mueva —le advirtió Ayakashi.

—De modo que es usted. Nunca lo habría imaginado.

—No se haga el ingenuo conmigo. Ha sabido que era yo en todo momento. ¿Qué le dijo Telu exactamente?

—Que estaba embarazada de su amante... su amante casado. ¿Sabe que me pidió que me casara con ella?_ Ayakashi se echó a reír.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo? Ella habría sido una esposa excepcional. Creía que, una vez estuviera casada, seguiríamos como antes de que ella se quedara embarazada de mi bastardo. Pero en cuanto me enteré de su situación, decidí no volver a verla.

—Es usted despreciable —estalló Darien, e intentó volverse para enfrentarse al hombre cara a cara.

—No se vuelva. Quédese quieto.

—¿La muerte de Telu no significa nada para usted? ¡Por Dios, la había dejado embarazada!_ Ayakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Eso era precisamente lo que la hacía prescindible. Quería dejarla. Sin embargo, no la animé a que obrara de modo impulsivo. Ella tomó su propia decisión cuando no consiguió llevarlo a usted al altar.

—Le prometí encontrarle un marido, pero al parecer no me creyó —dijo Darien.

—Me enteré de que usted había renunciado al sexo porque se consideraba responsable de la muerte de Telu. No sabía que tuviera tales escrúpulos. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? En realidad —le confió en tono divertido— fui yo quien le di la idea de usted como potencial marido._ La indignación de Darien alcanzó el punto de ebullición.

—¡Bastardo! Telu no confió en mí. Yo no tenía ni idea de quién era su amante. Lo único que consiguió con los ataques contra mi persona fue que me decidiera a buscar al hombre responsable de la muerte de Telu._ Ayakashi se mostró incrédulo.

—¿Quiere decir que en realidad no lo sabía?

—Eso es lo que he dicho. —Rechinó los dientes.

—¿Y qué hará ahora que lo sabe?

—Acabar con usted, desde luego. No es nada nuevo que un hombre tenga amantes, pero seducir a una dama, dejarla embarazada y abandonarla, eso es despreciable. Se merece el ostracismo de la sociedad._ Ayakashi apretó con más fuerza su pistola en la espalda de Darien. Este comprendió que no debía haberlo provocado, pero no había podido evitarlo. El hombre tenía que pagar por la muerte de Telu. —No siento ninguna simpatía por usted —dijo Darien—. Y tampoco la sentirán sus iguales.

—Los muertos no pueden hablar —le espetó Ayakashi.

—¿Va a matarme? —lo zahirió Darien tratando de ganar tiempo—. Sus anteriores esfuerzos fracasaron, y sospecho que éste también.

—En esta ocasión no dependo de otros. Es usted tan astuto como un zorro, Chiba, pero ha llegado su hora. Estamos bastante lejos de la casa como para que el disparo de esta arma quede cubierto por la música y el ruido del baile. Dispóngase a morir, Chiba.

Darien deslizó poco a poco la mano hacia su bolsillo. Ambos estaban de espaldas a la casa, por lo que ninguno de ellos vio nada. De pronto, Darien advirtió un cambio en el ambiente. Oyó que Ayakashi contenía el aliento y luego el arma que presionaba su espalda se movió. Giró en redondo y se le heló la sangre en las venas al ver a Serena. La pistola que ella sostenía en la mano apuntaba a Ayakashi.

—Tire el arma, milord. Esta noche no va a matar a nadie. ¿Estás bien, Darien?

—¡Serena! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Evitar que te asesinen. Apártese, lord Ayakashi. Sé cómo utilizar un arma, y le dispararé si no hace lo que le digo.

—¡Bruja! —exclamó Ayakashi—. ¿Desde cuándo se oculta tras las faldas de una mujer, Chiba?_ Darien le quitó la pistola de las manos a Ayakashi y luego, con igual rapidez, despojó a Serena de la suya.

—Ya no necesitas esto, amor. La situación está controlada. Vuelve a la casa.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —resopló ella. Serena pudo darse cuenta de que Darien estaba enfadado, pese a que ella acababa de salvarle la vida. Los hombres eran así. No deseaban tener nada que agradecer a las mujeres.

—Se ha casado con una rebelde, Chiba —gruñó Ayakashi—. No le envidio.

—Ni yo a usted —contestó él.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Si me acusa de intento de asesinato, sabe que nadie le creerá. No hay pruebas que me relacionen con los ataques contra usted.

—Yo lo he visto y oído todo —lo desafió Serena.

—Usted es una mujer —respondió Ayakashi despectivo—. Ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada legalmente.

—Tal vez no —replicó Darien—, pero puedo acabar con su reputación. Después de que alimente las habladurías con determinada información, se verá usted abandonado por todo Londres._ La bravuconería de Ayakashi comenzaba a desmoronarse.

—Sé que Kalaberite y usted fueron amantes en el pasado. Ella se hundirá conmigo.

—Debería haber pensado en eso antes de hacer lo que le hizo a Telu. Aquella mujer le amaba, ¡por Dios! Sin embargo, a usted no le importaba nada. La vio, la deseó y la despojó de su inocencia. Y luego se proponía abandonarla.

—Seguramente no pensará usted que yo iba a aceptar a su bastardo, ¿no es así? Una vez me enteré de que estaba encinta, decidí no tener nada más que ver con ella.

—¡Es usted escoria! —siseó Serena—. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudar a Darien a arruinarle.

—Tengo un hijo —gimoteó Ayakashi—. ¿Le condenarán por los pecados de su padre?

—No lo sabía —susurró Serena—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Catorce. Percy nació durante el primer año de mi matrimonio con Kalaberite. Ella y yo no nos queremos, y hemos llevado existencias separadas desde entonces._ Serena miró a Darien tratando de decirle algo sin palabras. ¿Comprendía él lo que estaba tratando de transmitirle?

—Debería haber pensado en él antes de seducir a Telu —insistió Darien—. Antes de que su hijo acabe sus estudios, la sociedad estará ocupada ya en otros escándalos.

—Darien —comenzó Serena—, tal vez deberíamos...

—¿Deseas que me olvide de esto? —preguntó él incrédulo—. ¿Crees que debo dejarle ir? Este tipo ha estado a punto de acabar con mi vida.

—Tiene un hijo. La vida del muchacho se arruinará junto con la de su padre._ Darien se la quedó mirando largo rato, tanto que Serena casi se encogió bajo el peso de su escrutinio. Tras un denso silencio, él dijo:

—Muy bien, pero no permitiré que Ayakashi salga del apuro tan fácilmente._ Se volvió hacia él. —Mi esposa desea salvar su reputación en consideración a su hijo. Si no fuera por ella, me aseguraría de que usted y su familia sufrían lo indecible. Pero no crea que va a salir indemne de esto. Si decido no acabar con su reputación es bajo ciertas condiciones. Primero, si me entero de que ha seducido a otra inocente, les haré saber a todos que usted fue el responsable de la muerte de Telu. Segundo, creo que es conveniente que pase una larga temporada en el campo, y tercero, otro atentado contra mi vida o la de mi esposa y toda garantía quedará anulada. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

—Perfectamente —contestó Ayakashi—. Me deja poca elección. Mañana haré el equipaje.

—Otra cosa más —dijo Darien—. Llévese a Kalaberite con usted. Es una mala influencia para mi amigo Thomason. Un retiro campestre le irá bien._ Ayakashi asintió tenso y se fue atropelladamente del jardín.

—Gracias, Darien —murmuró Serena—. Sé que se merece mucho más de lo que ha recibido, pero hay una criatura de por medio, y no deseo que se vea condenada por los pecados de su padre._ La expresión de Darien no presagiaba nada bueno para Serena. Y ella sabía intuitivamente que no era sólo porque hubiera abogado a favor de lord Ayakashi. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Dónde has conseguido esa pistola? —le preguntó apretando las mandíbulas.

—¡Ah, eso! —contestó ella alegremente—. La compré. Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar un arma para defenderse.

—Una mujer debe confiar su protección a su marido —replicó Darien—. ¿Qué te ha empujado a seguirme hasta aquí? Sabías condenadamente bien que estaba preparando una trampa.

—Casi te has visto cogido en tu propia trampa —le recordó ella—. Y por cierto, gracias —añadió quedamente, aludiendo al hecho de que le había salvado la vida.

—¡Podías haber muerto! —se enfureció él—. Ayakashi iba en serio; no estaba fingiendo.

—Tampoco yo —contestó ella desdeñosa.

—Podía haberlo manejado yo solo. Lo tenía todo controlado._ Ella enarcó sus bien perfiladas cejas.

—¿En serio? No me ha dado esa impresión.

—Estaba siguiéndole la corriente. Tenía una pistola en el bolsillo y estaba a punto de distraer a Ayakashi para poder arrebatarle la suya. No quiero que vuelvas a exponerte nunca más a esta clase de peligro. Creía que te lo había dicho bien claro cuando te saqué de lo del contrabando.

—Darien, te amo. Haré cualquier cosa que me parezca necesaria para salvarte la vida.

—Serena... Yo... Yo..._ Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por una voz que llegó desde la oscuridad.

—¿Estás ahí, Chiba? No puedo encontrar a Serena. ¿Está contigo?_ Era Andrew.

—Serena está aquí. Los dos estamos bien._ Drew irrumpió en el claro seguido de cerca por Nicolás.

—Confío que no estemos interrumpiendo algo —dijo Nicolás—. Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

—Darien ha averiguado quién estaba detrás de los ataques contra su vida —intervino Serena.

—¿Era Blackmoon? —preguntó Drew—. Nunca me ha gustado ese hombre.

—Te va a sorprender tanto como a mí: era Ayakashi.

—Tampoco me ha gustado nunca.

—No me extraña, aunque no era alguien de quien yo sospechara —reflexionó Nicolás—. ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

—Ayakashi apuntaba con una pistola a Darien e iba a matarlo —explicó Serena—. Si yo no hubiera seguido a Ayakashi hasta aquí, ahora Darien estaría muerto.

—Exageras, Serena —replicó él—. Tenía controlada la situación. —Le dirigió una extraña mirada—. ¿Qué te ha impulsado a seguir a Ayakashi?

—He visto que tú salías a la terraza y he vigilado para ver si alguien te seguía. Al distinguir a Ayakashi escabullándose, lo he seguido hasta aquí, aunque no he podido salir en seguida, porque estaba bailando con lord Sinclair.

—Cuéntanos qué ha pasado —apremió Drew a Chiba. Éste hizo un breve relato de lo sucedido después de que Ayakashi se descubriera. Concluyó su exposición dirigiendo a Serena una dura mirada.

—Nunca sospeché que mi dulce esposa llevara una pistola en su bolsa.

—¡Qué valiente! —exclamó Nicolás sonriendo—. Esto es algo que perfectamente podría hacer mi Rei. Bromas aparte, ¿cómo vamos a darle a Ayakashi su merecido?_ Darien suspiró.

—No vamos a hacerlo. Serena me ha pedido que pusiera algunas limitaciones a las actividades del hombre en lugar de arruinar su reputación. Cuando ha sabido que tenía un hijo, no ha podido soportar que el muchacho sufriera por culpa de su padre. He amenazado a Ayakashi con tomar medidas si continúa seduciendo a nobles inocentes. Otra consideración son los padres de Telu —prosiguió—. Saber que su hija se suicidó porque no quería avergonzarlos con su embarazo, los destruiría.

—Eres más indulgente de lo que yo lo habría sido —opinó Nicolás—. Pero mientras esté en tu mano acabar con él cuando desees, supongo que se atendrá a lo pactado. Nosotros tres podemos haber sido la peor clase de libertinos, pero las vírgenes eran terreno vedado para nosotros. —Carraspeó—. Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque no éranos unos ángeles, nos casamos con las únicas vírgenes a las que sedujimos. Eso, y el que fuéramos solteros, nos diferencia de depredadores como Ayakashi.

—Exactamente —convino Drew—. ¿Volvemos al baile? Hace demasiado rato que faltan los invitados de honor.

Darien acompañó a Serena de regreso a la casa. Si su ausencia había sido advertida, nadie lo mencionó. Lita y Rei fueron informadas por sus maridos para que comprendieran por qué los Ayakashi se habían ido tan bruscamente. Serena estaba hambrienta cuando Darien la acompañó a la mesa del bufé. Que hubiera desaparecido la amenaza sobre la vida de Darien la había alegrado considerablemente, y por fin se sentía capaz de divertirse, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Darien. Todavía notaba en él una furia contenida, que sólo aguardaba por dónde salir; y sospechaba que gran parte de ella le estaba destinada.

Serena bailó tanto todo el resto de la velada que ni se sentía los pies, y conoció a gente que confiaba que se convirtieran en buenos amigos. Estaba convencida de que su aceptación en sociedad se debía tanto a la marquesa viuda de Kumada como a los Furuhata. La viuda había demostrado claramente ante todos que había dado su aprobación a Serena.

Darien no le había vuelto a pedir que bailara con él aquella noche. Ni tampoco se había movido de la columna, cerca del borde de la pista de baile donde permanecía apoyado. Serena notaba cómo sus ojos la seguían mientras ella iba de compañero en compañero, pero cuando trató de llamar su atención, él desvió intencionadamente la vista.

Darien estaba muy enfadado. No le importaba con cuánta gente bailara Serena, era su despreocupación por su propia seguridad lo que lo ponía furioso. No quería regañarla delante de sus amigos, por lo que no había abordado la cuestión, pero de ningún modo tenía intenciones de dejarlo correr.

—Te lo planteas mal, amigo —dijo Nicolás acercándose a Darien.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Piensa en ello. No has apartado los ojos de Serena en toda la noche. Tu corazón está en tus ojos, Chiba. La amas. Conozco perfectamente los síntomas. Yo mismo los he experimentado antes de reconocer la enfermedad y rindiéndome al fin a la evidencia.

—Estás loco —replicó Darien—. El nuestro no es un matrimonio por amor._ Nicolás enarcó las cejas.

—Eso díselo a alguien que te crea. ¿Serena te ama?_ Se produjo un prolongado silencio antes de que contestase.

—Ella dice que sí, pero..._ Precisamente entonces Serena miró a Darien. No había ningún error en el mensaje que su sonrisa le enviaba. Nicolás soltó una suave risita y le dio a Chiba una palmada en la espalda.

—Pobre necio hechizado. No tienes ninguna posibilidad. Dile lo que sientes antes de que estalles. Bueno, creo que voy a buscar a Rei y llevármela a casa.

Darien pensó que ésa era una buena idea. Los pensamientos de Serena debieron de seguir la misma dirección, porque se le acercó antes de que comenzara la siguiente pieza y expresó su disposición para marcharse. Fueron en busca de los Furuhata, les expresaron su gratitud por haber presentado a Serena en sociedad y se despidieron. Cuando salieron, las primeras señales anaranjadas y púrpura del amanecer iluminaban el cielo, y los dos regresaron a casa andando en silencio. Darien seguía furioso y Serena lo ignoraba.

No era sólo el enfado con ella lo que a él le impedía hablar. Su silencio tenía tanto que ver con aquella reveladora conversación con Nicolás como con su ira. ¿Estaba enamorado de Serena? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Admitir que la amaba cambiaría irrevocablemente su vida? Llegaron a casa. Darien abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Sin decir nada, Serena subió la escalera en dirección a su dormitorio. Él la siguió, entró en la habitación tras ella y cerró la puerta.

—Es tarde, Darien —dijo Serena bostezando—. Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa. Creo que tus amigos me han aceptado._ Él avanzó en su dirección.

—No me importa la hora que sea, Serena. Tenemos que hablar de tu interferencia de esta noche. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa ser una esposa obediente?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no._ Darien apretó los puños.

—¿No tienes conciencia del peligro? ¿No temes a nada?

—A muy poco. ¿Debería temer más?

—Precisamente ahora deberías tener miedo de mí... mucho miedo. ¡Maldición Serena! ¿Y si te hubiera perdido? Ayakashi podía haberse vuelto y disparado contra ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._ Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Te habría importado? Tal como lo dices, parece como si perderme significara mucho para ti._ Él la asió por los hombros, extrañado al ver que le temblaban las manos.

—¡Necia! Te amo. —Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, pero ya no pudo detenerse—. Me moriría si te perdiera._ Serena balbuceó:

—¿Que me amas? Yo creí... esto... nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Hasta que te he visto en peligro no he comprendido cuánto significas para mí. Lo siento, Serena, soy un bastardo egoísta. Nunca se me ocurrió que una mujer pudiera satisfacerme para el resto de mi vida._ Comenzó a desnudarla lentamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que te propones serme fiel para siempre, que seré la única mujer de tu vida? —preguntó ella.

—Estás pidiendo mucho, mi amor.

—Si no puedes prometerme que será para siempre, es que no me amas realmente._ Darien sonrió con su anterior talante considerablemente aliviado. Su adorable esposa le estaba pidiendo su alma, y él estaba ansioso por entregársela en bandeja de plata. La vida sin Serena le parecía aburrida. En realidad, no sabía cómo había podido vivir hasta entonces sin ella. La desnudó y la cogió entre sus brazos.

—Te prometería más tiempo que «para siempre» si pudiera, pero tendrás que conformarte con eso. Te amo, Serena. ¿Podemos hacer el amor?

—¡Oh, sí, por favor!

Darien se liberó de sus ropas, levantó a Serena del suelo y se dejó caer en el lecho con ella en brazos. El cansancio fue olvidado mientras él la excitaba con su boca, con su lengua y sus manos. La condujo casi hasta la cumbre, luego le negó su liberación y volvió a comenzar de nuevo. Cuando finalmente irrumpió en su ardiente interior, ella alcanzó el climax de inmediato. Pero Darien no había acabado aún. Controló su propia pasión mientras volvía lentamente a excitarla. En esa ocasión, cuando ella tuvo un orgasmo, él la acompañó. Finalmente, se durmieron.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan dichosa. Todo marchaba maravillosamente bien. Amaba a Darien y Darien la amaba a ella. Ya nada podía herirla. Más o menos una semana después del baile, Partridge los despertó con noticias que ni esperaban ni deseaban.

—Discúlpenme por despertarlos, milady, milord —dijo el mayordomo a través de la puerta—, pero hay un... caballero que quiere verles. Le he dicho que volviera más tarde, pero me ha contestado que es urgente que los vea. Dice que él y lady Chiba son amigos.

—Bajaré enseguida, Partridge —contestó Serena mientras se ponía una bata.

—¿Quién supones que es? —preguntó Darien poniéndose los pantalones.

—No tengo ni idea. —Serena abrió la puerta. Partridge mostraba una expresión apenada—. ¿Le ha dicho ese caballero su nombre? —inquirió.

—Sí, milady. Ha dicho llamarse Jedite Dark, y que usted y su señoría desearían verlo. Es muy... expresivo, si puedo atreverme a decirlo, y muy insistente.

—Acompáñelo al salón del desayuno y ofrézcale algo de comer —dijo Darien—. Bajaremos en cuanto estemos vestidos._ El mayordomo se retiró y Darien cerró la puerta tras él. —¿Qué supones que desea Jedite Dark?

—Pronto lo descubriremos. Debe de ser importante para que se haya presentado aquí. — Serena suspiró—. Parecemos ir de crisis en crisis. ¿Crees que alguna vez seremos capaces de vivir en paz y tranquilidad? Me gustaría tener hijos, si tú estás conforme.

—No creí que nunca me oiría decir esto, pero me encantaría tener hijos contigo. —Le dedicó una descarada sonrisa—. Tal vez ya estés llevando a mi primogénito. Nunca he tomado precauciones. _Serena se tocó el vientre.

—No me importaría. Sólo confío en que lo que haya traído aquí a Jedite Dark no interfiera con nuestras vidas.

—Nada interferirá con nuestro amor, por mucho que nuestras vidas se vean trastornadas — afirmó Darien, y le tendió la mano—. ¿Vamos a descubrir lo que Jedite Dark y el destino han puesto en nuestro camino?

Serena puso su mano en la mucho más grande de Darien, y ambos bajaron juntos la escalera.


	20. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas! lo siento chicas, pero hoy solo me ha dado tiempo a subiros un capítulo. Mañana acabaré la historia. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

Capítulo 18

Jedite Dark se levantó cuando Darien y Serena entraron en la sala del desayuno. Iba vestido con sus toscas ropas de pescador y parecía incómodo en aquel entorno. Serena vio que Partridge le había ofrecido abundante comida y que Dark se había zampado la mayor parte.

—¿Qué le trae a Londres, Dark? —preguntó Darien sin más preámbulos—. Está muy lejos de su casa.

—Sí, milord —contestó el hombre, dirigiendo a Serena una mirada de reojo—. Gracias por el desayuno, milord, y felicidades por su matrimonio._ Su mirada buscó la de la joven. El gesto era intencionado, como si tratara de transmitir un silencioso mensaje. A Serena no le costó mucho entender que Jedite Dark deseaba hablar con ella en privado, pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo complacerle.

—Bienvenido por ambas partes —dijo Darien—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Estoy buscando a Mina —empezó Jedite retorciendo el sombrero entre las manos—. He venido a Londres para encontrarla. Hace algún tiempo, le pedí que se casara conmigo, pero ella deseaba venir a la ciudad y ver mundo. He pensado que ya habría tenido bastante de todo esto y he venido para llevarla a casa.

—No la hemos visto, Jedite —contestó Serena—. Nos estábamos preguntando qué habría sido de ella. Su señoría le dio bastantes guineas de oro con las que puede mantenerse largo tiempo si se sabe administrar, de modo que no creo que se halle en dificultades.

—Le aconsejé que visitara a mi amigo Nicolás cuando llegara a Londres —le explicó Darien—. Le dije que él la ayudaría, pero Nicolás estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar Mina en estos momentos.

—No voy a renunciar a encontrarla —insistió el hombre.

—Londres es muy grande. Puede estar en cualquier parte.

—Ya lo he descubierto, milord. Sin embargo, estoy decidido. Sé que ella se portó mal con ustedes, pero estoy seguro de que lo lamenta.

—Yo también —dijo Darien—. Encontrar a Mina no será fácil, Dark, pero aunque la encuentre, no puede llevársela a St. Ivés. ¿Están el capitán Tiger y sus hombres aún en la zona?_ El hombre volvió a fijar su mirada en Serena, luego la apartó.

—Vienen a St. Ivés con más frecuencia de lo que nos gustaría.

—Han dejado el contrabando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien repentinamente. Dark se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

—Verá, milord, las cosas son así. Seiya Kou decidió que no podíamos permitirnos renunciar a nuestro lucrativo negocio. Calculaba que si éramos cuidadosos aún podíamos practicarlo._ Darien profirió una maldición.

—¿Qué dice mi padre acerca de esto? —preguntó Serena—. Prometió mantener a los aldeanos al margen de problemas.

—Ésa es otra de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Molly me pidió que te dijera que el terrateniente vuelve a estar enfermo._ Serena palideció.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Es grave, pero él no quiere que vuelvas a casa. Dice que es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Oh, no! Voy para allá inmediatamente. —Se volvió hacia Darien—. ¿Puedo disponer del carruaje para mi viaje?

—No vas a ir —contestó su marido firmemente.

—No puedes detenerme.

—Puedo y quiero. Ya has oído a Dark. Los aldeanos no atendieron a mis advertencias y todavía están implicados en el contrabando.

—Pero mi padre...

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que tu padre sea trasladado a Londres.

—Tal vez ya sea tarde.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, amor. Es demasiado arriesgado que regreses a St. Ivés. —Se volvió y se dirigió a Dark—. Si encuentra a Mina, tendrán que instalarse en otro sitio. Tal vez algún día sea seguro regresar a St. Ivés, pero todavía no. Mina sería puesta bajo custodia y obligada a declarar contra usted y los demás. Sabe demasiado sobre sus actividades._ El hombre se frotó la barbilla.

—No había pensado en eso. No puedo ganarme la vida en Londres. Soy pescador, eso es lo único que sé hacer. Si Mina está de acuerdo, buscaré otro hogar para nosotros por la costa, algún sitio donde yo pueda ejercer mi oficio.

—Debes de quererla mucho —dijo Serena.

—Sí —respondió Jedite—. No renunciaré hasta que la encuentre.

—Puesto que está tan decidido —dijo Darien—, contrataré a los agentes de Bow Street para que la busquen. Vuelva dentro de unos días y tal vez tengamos alguna información.

—No sé qué decir, milord —contestó Dark reconocido—. No he sido siempre tan amable con usted como debería, pero ha demostrado ser un buen amigo de los hombres de St. Ivés. Gracias.

—Ojalá Kou pensara lo mismo. Está poniendo en peligro a todo el pueblo.

—¿Seiya se hace llamar Silver? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí, así es._ Ella se volvió hacia Darien con evidente emoción.

—Si él se hace llamar Silver, entonces yo no estoy en peligro. Iré a casa.

—Lo discutiremos más tarde —respondió Darien apretando las mandíbulas. Dark debió de tomarlo como una alusión.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—No olvide regresar dentro de unos días y veremos qué han averiguado los agentes.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta, Jedite —dijo Serena—. Darien, dile a Partridge que sirva el desayuno dentro de un cuarto de hora, por favor._ Dark siguió a Serena hacia la puerta principal. —Sé que querías hablar conmigo en privado —dijo Serena quedamente—. ¿Qué era lo que no podías decirme en presencia de mi marido?

—Molly dijo que el terrateniente está debilitándose rápidamente y que debes volver a casa en seguida si deseas verlo con vida. No sabía cómo reaccionaría tu marido a ese mensaje.

—Ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado. No quiere que me vaya.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ir a casa, desde luego. Gracias por decírmelo, Jedite, y que tengas suerte con Mina._ Cuando Dark se hubo marchado, Serena se recostó en la puerta un momento mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos. Tenía que ir a St. Ivés, y nada de lo que su marido dijera o hiciera la detendría. Regresó rápidamente al salón del desayuno. Darien se estaba sirviendo. Ella cogió su plato y se reunió con él.

—Darien...

—No vas a ir, Serena. Haré traer a tu padre a Londres. Aquí conseguirá los mejores cuidados.

—Tal vez esté demasiado débil para hacer el viaje. Es un trayecto muy largo.

—Tendremos que rezar para que no sea así. Sabes que no puedes ir allí. Te amo, Serena, y no quiero perderte.

—No me perderás, Darien. Estoy segura de que mi regreso a St. Ivés merecerá poca atención. Ahora hay otro Silver.

—Me gustaría retorcerle el pescuezo a Kou —replicó Darien—. Estoy seguro de que Tiger está enterado de todo. —Se hizo un prolongado silencio—. En estos momentos tengo un negocio en marcha que requiere toda mi atención.

—No lo habías mencionado nunca. ¿Es algo reciente?

—En realidad, no. Desde antes de que yo me fuera de Londres. Andrew, Nicolás y yo nos proponemos presentar una oferta para una compañía naviera que ha quebrado. Creemos que podría ser rentable. Dame un poco de tiempo para zanjar el asunto y entonces te llevaré yo mismo a St. Ivés.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No estoy seguro. Estas cosas tienen su ritmo. Si decidimos comprar, tendremos que tratar con el banco y los abogados. El propietario de la flota vive en Portsmouth, de modo que me veré obligado a ausentarme unos días.

—¿Cuándo te marcharás?_ Darien le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—¿Estás ansiosa por verte libre de mí?

—Bien sabes que no.

—Teníamos planeado marcharnos pasado mañana. Es una oportunidad magnífica. Llevamos ya tiempo hablando de esta empresa. Cuando salí de Londres, Nicolás y Andrew decidieron esperar a que regresase para inspeccionar juntos los barcos y cerrar el trato.

—¿Me prometes que me llevarás a St. Ivés a tu regreso?

—Tienes mi palabra. —Se bebió el resto de su café y se levantó—. Bien, me marcho. He quedado en encontrarme con Andrew en White's._ Le dio un leve beso en los labios y se fue.

Serena tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría Darien ausente? No importaba, no podía esperar tanto. Su padre podía haber muerto antes de que ella llegara. Cuando su marido se fuera, ella también se iría. Sabía que él se enfadaría, pero si la amaba la perdonaría. Comenzó a prepararse en seguida para el viaje. Llenó una bolsa con lo indispensable y la metió debajo de la cama para guardarla hasta que la necesitase. No precisaba muchas cosas, porque la mayor parte de sus ropas se quedaron en casa cuando fue arrestada y trasladada a Plymouth. Su siguiente decisión, e importante, era qué medio de transporte debía escoger. Podía utilizar un transporte público; el coche correo llegaba dos veces por semana a St. Ivés. Sí, pensó, eso le iría muy bien. Otra consideración era el dinero. Darien le había dado una cantidad para ella, de la que gastaba muy poco. Pero acaso no fuera suficiente. Sin embargo, sabía donde guardaba él los fondos para los gastos domésticos. Partridge solía recurrir a ellos para pagar a los tenderos. Pensó que no echarían de menos algunas guineas.

Cuando Darien regresó a casa a la hora de la cena y la saludó cariñoso, Serena se sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado. Parecía cansado, cosa que no le sorprendía, tras sus enérgicos juegos de cama de la noche anterior. Ordenó que les sirvieran la cena en su habitación y siguió a Darien arriba. Lo ayudó a bañarse y le sugirió que se pusiera la bata, puesto que iba a ser una cena informal.

—Sólo si tú te pones también tu bata y me acompañas._ Serena hizo lo que le pedía, desvistiéndose lentamente para complacerle mientras él servía un poco de brandy para los dos. Se relajaron en los sillones frente al fuego mientras aguardaban a que llegara la cena.

—¿Has visto a Andrew? —le preguntó Serena. Darien suspiró.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de negocios? He tenido un día infernal.

—Sólo era curiosidad por saber lo que has hecho.

—Muy bien, si estás realmente interesada, te lo diré. Primero he contratado a los agentes de Bow Street para que busquen a Mina. Luego me he reunido con Andrew y juntos hemos ido a la mansión de Nicolás. Los tres hemos hecho planes para nuestra conjunta empresa naviera mientras comíamos. Hay numerosos detalles a considerar antes de nuestro viaje a Portsmouth en los que ahora no voy a entrar.

—¿Debes ir?

—No lo deseo, pero debo. Nicolás no nos acompañará. Ha sido reclamado para un asunto de su finca, de modo que iremos Andrew y yo. Rei te invita a quedarte con ella y los gemelos durante mi ausencia.

—Pensaré en ello.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo Darien—. ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo antes de cenar para...?_ La pregunta quedó interrumpida por un discreto golpe en la puerta.

—Nuestra cena —dijo Serena con gran decepción. Le dirigió a Darien una picara sonrisa—. Tendremos tiempo después de cenar.

Abrió la puerta y entraron los sirvientes con las bandejas. La señora Circonia fue la última en marcharse, tras asegurarse de que todo había sido colocado en la mesa a su satisfacción. La comida tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero sus apetitos parecían ir en otra dirección. La cena se enfrió mientras ellos retozaban desnudos en el lecho.

—No me apetece dejarte cuando las cosas nos van tan bien juntos —le susurró Darien mientras la penetraba. Serena hizo un esfuerzo por responder, aunque le resultaba difícil, con Darien dentro de ella.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Pasado mañana.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijeron sobre el tema ni sobre cualquier otra cuestión durante mucho rato. Su acto amoroso fue lento y lánguido. No eran precisas las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que permanecieron en silencio. Entre ellos, todo había sido dicho.

Cuando finalmente se sentaron a la mesa, descubrieron que la comida estaba fría e incomestible. Pero en lugar de llamar pidiendo algo más, volvieron al desordenado lecho para reanudar su acto amoroso. Darien siguió despierto hasta mucho después de que Serena se hubiera dormido en sus brazos. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a su marcha. Sería la primera vez que Serena y él se separaban desde su apresurado matrimonio, y Darien odiaba dejarla sola. Pero el viaje no podía anularse. Si no actuaban rápido, el negocio podía serles arrebatado antes de que se cerrara el trato.

Se dijo que todo iría bien. ¿Qué podía suceder? Sofocó una risita. Cualquier cosa, teniendo en cuenta la capacidad de Serena para crear problemas. Por otra parte, los agentes habían tenido éxito. Habían encontrado a Mina trabajando en una respetable posada de la parte este de Londres. Cuando Dark se presentara al día siguiente, le daría su dirección para que el pescador la cortejase.

* * *

El lado de Darien estaba vacío cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Salió de la cama y llamó a Berjerite. Cuando ésta llegó, le encargó un baño.

—Milord ha dicho que desearía bañarse —dijo la chica—. El agua ya está caliente y la bañera llegará en seguida.

Serena se puso la bata y se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras Berjerite hacía los preparativos de su aseo. Aquel día tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no sabía por dónde empezar. En primer lugar de su lista, estaba comprarse un billete para el primer coche correo que saliera de la ciudad al día siguiente de la marcha de Darien. Una vez él regresara y se enterara de lo que había hecho, sabía que la seguiría. Serena se debatía entre dejarle o no una nota, pero se decidió en contra. Él sabría adonde había ido y por qué. Tras su baño, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Encontró a Darien en la sala del desayuno; Jedite Dark estaba con él. Habían acabado de comer y estaban hablando.

—Llegas a tiempo —le dijo Darien cuando ella entró en la sala.

—Buenos días, Jedite —saludó Serena mientras se servía de la alacena.

—Buenos días, milady —contestó Jedite—. Precisamente le estaba diciendo a lord Chiba lo reconocido que le estoy por lo que ha hecho por mí._ Serena llevó su plato a la mesa. Darien la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Se me olvidó mencionártelo ayer —sonrió Darien—. Algo me distrajo. Los agentes han averiguado dónde está Mina. Acabo de decirle a Jedite dónde encontrarla.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Serena—. Supongo que irás a verla inmediatamente.

—Sí, pero me aseguraré de seguir el consejo de su señoría. Si Mina accede a casarse conmigo, nos iremos a vivir a otro pueblo, un lugar donde yo pueda seguir ganándome la vida como pescador. Una vez estemos instalados, regresaré a St. Ivés por mi barca. Mientras yo pueda hacer mi trabajo, saldremos adelante.

—Acompáñeme a mi estudio. Le daré algo para que comiencen con buen pie.

—Ya ha hecho usted bastante, milord.

—Tal vez, pero a Serena le conviene que Mina se mantenga lejos de Tiger. Estoy seguro de que usted se da cuenta de eso.

—Sí, así es, y es muy amable por su parte que no le guarde ningún rencor._ Darien se levantó y luego se acercó a Serena. Se inclinó y le rozó la boca con los labios.

—En cuanto Dark se haya ido, me pondré en marcha. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir mañana. Te veré para cenar.

—Adiós, Serena... milady —dijo Jedite.

—Saluda a Mina de mi parte, y dile que la perdono.

Serena acabó su desayuno en solitario. Cuando salía de la sala, Darien y Jedite Dark habían concluido sus tratos y se habían ido. Ella salió pocos minutos después diciéndole a Partridge que iba a dar un paseo por el parque y que no necesitaba acompañante. Cruzó la puerta antes de que el mayordomo pudiera expresar su desaprobación. Tardó sólo dos horas en concluir su gestión. Para su satisfacción, los horarios del coche correo se adecuaban perfectamente a sus planes. Compró un billete y regresó a casa sin despertar las sospechas de Partridge.

Aquella noche, Darien y ella cenaron en el comedor y subieron a la habitación inmediatamente. Él comenzó a desnudarla en el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Serena se rió de su precipitación y le dijo:

—Tenemos toda la noche, Darien.

—Lo sé, pero no he dejado de pensar en ello. Pasarán varios días hasta que podamos volver a hacer el amor. —Soltó una risita—. Con la frecuencia con que lo hacemos, me sorprende que no estés embarazada.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo —contestó ella ambigua. La intuición le decía que ya lo estaba, pero no podía pensar en eso en aquellos momentos en que iba a marcharse sin que él lo supiera ni lo autorizara.

—Tal vez sea esta noche —susurró mientras la llevaba a la cama, se desprendía de sus ropas y se reunía con ella.

Se amaron fieramente, sin límites ni vergüenza. Serena acarició, besó y lamió el cuerpo de Darien y luego lo tomó en su boca. Su tierno tormento no duró tanto como a el a le habría gustado.

—Ya basta —gruñía, y, diciéndolo, la levantó y la puso debajo.

Él le devolvió con creces las caricias, jugueteando con la boca y la lengua con los henchidos pétalos de su sexo, conduciendo su pasión a un salvaje frenesí. Luego se introdujo en su interior, acometiendo y retirándose, y la exquisita fricción los condujo a ambos al climax. Luego se durmieron, pero despertaron en lo más oscuro de la noche para volver a hacer el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Darien se estaba vistiendo, le preguntó a Serena si había decidido irse con Rei.

—Prefiero quedarme en casa —contestó ella—. Sólo estarás ausente unos días y estoy segura con tus sirvientes. No se trata de que no disfrute de la compañía de Rei, estoy muy bien con ella, pero es algo absurdo hacer y deshacer equipaje para tan poco tiempo. Por otra parte, ella está a sólo unas manzanas si la necesito.

—Como quieras. No quería que te sintieras sola durante mi ausencia y pensé que la oferta de Rei era generosa. Le enviaré una nota explicándole tu decisión. Pero siempre puedes cambiar de idea. Informaré a Partridge de esa posibilidad.

Durante todo el desayuno, Serena evitó mirar a Darien directamente a los ojos. Odiaba mentirle, pero en aquel caso era inevitable. Si su padre muriera antes de que ella llegara, nunca se lo perdonaría. Y rogaba por que Darien la perdonase por haberlo engañado.

Serena pasó el día como pudo. Le parecía que todos estaban enterados de sus planes y hacía todo lo posible por evitar a Partridge, que era más astuto que los demás. Pasó tiempo en el estudio porque allí se sentía más cerca de Darien. Cuando salió, en el cajón del dinero para la casa faltaban varias guineas de oro. Más tarde, Serena cenó en una bandeja en su habitación porque no podía soportar comer en el comedor sin tener a Darien sentado frente a ella. Se acostó temprano, muy consciente de que los siguientes días serían duros. Viajar en coche correo no era el medio de transporte más cómodo.

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente y llamó a Berjerite. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo, porque el coche correo no salía hasta mediodía, y le habían dicho que solía retrasarse. La primera parte de su viaje estaba a punto de comenzar. Serena aspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse mientras se disponía a superar el primer obstáculo.

—Por fin he decidido quedarme con lady Kumada —le dijo a Berjerite—. Me siento bastante sola aquí sin lord Chiba._ La muchacha asintió comprensiva.

—Su señoría dijo que tal vez usted lo prefiriera. ¿Tengo que prepararle una bolsa?

—Ya me he encargado de ello, Berjerite. Dígale a Partridge que bajaré a desayunar dentro de veinte minutos.

—¿La ayudo a vestirse y la peino?

—No, gracias. No voy lejos, de modo que me vestiré sencillamente. Puede arreglarme el pelo cuando regrese._ La doncella hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Serena sacó su bolsa de debajo de la cama y comprobó su contenido. En cuanto añadiera su cepillo, tendría todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando Berjerite regresó, dejó que le diera los últimos toques a su peinado. Una vez lo tuvo todo organizado, Serena bajó la escalera. Partridge la esperaba al pie de la misma, y parecía inquieto.

—Berjerite dice que ha decidido irse con lady Kumada, milady. Lord Chiba mencionó que usted podría decidirse a aceptar su hospitalidad.

—Estoy bastante sola aquí sin su señoría —dijo Serena al preocupado mayordomo—. E imagino que también lady Kumada. Lord Nicolás está fuera de Londres por asuntos relacionados con su finca. Durante la ausencia de nuestros maridos, podemos hacernos compañía mutuamente.

—Muy bien, milady —contestó Partridge—. ¿Cuándo se irá?

—En cuanto acabe de desayunar. Ya he preparado mi equipaje.

—Avisaré a Kelvin para que traiga el carruaje.

—No será necesario. El trayecto es muy breve y puedo aprovechar para hacer ejercicio. Puesto que no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, mi bolsa es ligera.

—Ni hablar, milady, milord no lo querría. Kelvin la llevará a la residencia Kumada. ¿La acompañará Berjerite?

—No. Lady Kumada tiene una numerosa servidumbre. Estoy segura de que podrá facilitarme lo que necesite. Deje que Berjerite disfrute de unos días de descanso.

—Como usted desee, milady.

Serena asintió sin entusiasmo. Debía haber sabido que Partridge no la dejaría irse sola. Sin embargo, su plan era bueno y no iba a abandonarlo sólo porque tuviera que dar un pequeño rodeo. El mayordomo se hizo a un lado para que Serena pudiera dirigirse al salón del desayuno. Comió en abundancia, metiéndose incluso algunos panecillos y una manzana en el bolsillo para aplacar temporalmente el hambre entre las paradas. Menos de media hora después era despedida por Partridge y Berjerite en la puerta mientras Kelvin conducía los caballos para cubrir la distancia que había hasta la mansión Kumada.

La ansiedad de Serena se intensificó cuando Kelvin se detuvo ante la entrada principal y preparó el estribo para que bajara del coche. ¿Y si Rei estuviera por casualidad en la ventana y reconocía el carruaje de los Chiba? ¿Y si alguno de los sirvientes estaba observando?

—¿La acompaño hasta la puerta, milady? —preguntó Kelvin.

—No será necesario, gracias. Puedo ir sola, la bolsa no pesa._ Kelvin, como buen empleado que era, pareció dudar.

—No obstante...

—De verdad, Kelvin, puedo hacerlo perfectamente. —Serena se estaba poniendo frenética—. Puede irse._ Odiaba utilizar aquel tono de voz, pero estaba desesperada por seguir su camino. El joven no protestó, se inclinó, subió a la cabina del conductor y se alejó de allí.

En cuanto el carruaje estuvo fuera de su vista, Serena echó a andar con un apresuramiento casi exagerado. No disminuyó el paso hasta que la residencia de los Kumada quedó lejos, a sus espaldas. Luego detuvo un coche libre que encontró y le dio la dirección al conductor. Llegó a la estación del coche correo con más de una hora de antelación, pero aguardar allí era mejor que arriesgarse a que sus planes se vieran frustrados por solícitos criados.

El viaje a St. Ivés no era cómodo, pero Serena ya lo había esperado. Durante la mayor parte del trayecto, se vio sacudida mientras el coche avanzaba tambaleándose por carreteras en mal estado. Se impacientaba ante las frecuentes paradas para coger y descargar pasajeros y entregar el correo. Las posadas del camino dejaban mucho que desear, y Serena solía verse obligada a compartir habitación. Pero ella ya había considerado todos los inconvenientes asociados a su temeraria huida, y valían la pena.

Durante el interminable viaje tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar las consecuencias de su precipitación. Si Darien la amaba, la perdonaría, ¿no era así? Sabía que él iría a buscarla en cuanto se enterara de lo que había hecho, e imaginaba que sólo disponía de algunos días de ventaja. Si su marido regresaba pronto a Londres y salía en su busca a caballo, posiblemente pudiera alcanzar el coche correo. Ese pensamiento no era agradable. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él.

* * *

Los negocios de Darien se prolongaban más de lo que había esperado. El propietario de la empresa naviera vacilaba sobre la oferta que Darien y Drew le habían hecho. Le parecía que no era lo bastante generosa. Aunque ellos dos habían examinado los barcos y los consideraban aprovechables, no estaban dispuestos a pagar más de lo que valían.

Andrew y Chiba sabían que sus esposas se preocuparían si ellos no regresaban pronto, por lo que escribieron unas apresuradas notas y las enviaron por mensajero. Si llegaban a un trato a final de semana, darían el asunto por zanjado y regresarían a casa.

—A Lita no le va a gustar nada este retraso —comentó Drew una vez que hubieron enviado los mensajes.

—Supongo que a Serena tampoco. No quería que me marchase. Llegaron noticias de que su padre está gravemente enfermo y deseaba irse de inmediato hacia St. Ivés. Amenazó con irse sola, pero me negué a permitirlo, le dije que la acompañaría cuando concluyéramos nuestro negocio, pero no estaba satisfecha con la idea del retraso. Traté de hacerle comprender que allí ya no está a salvo.

—Quedó libre de todo cargo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero si fuera allí sola podría verse tentada a reanudar sus actividades ilegales.

—No lo creo —dijo Andrew.

—Si dudas de lo que Serena es capaz, sólo tienes que recordar las hazañas de Rei como salteadora de caminos.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir —asintió Drew—. Cerremos pronto este trato para poder regresar a casa.

* * *

Desaliñada y cansada tras cinco días de dificultoso viaje, algunos de ellos bajo una lluvia cegadora, Serena llegó a su destino a media tarde, aunque eso sólo pudiera deducirse a causa de la triste niebla que borraba totalmente la luz del día. No vio a nadie presente cuando se apeó del carruaje y le dieron su bolsa. Pero no había esperado que lo hubiera. Los hombres se hallaban probablemente en la taberna, lamentándose del tiempo, y las mujeres estarían en sus casas, preparando la cena para sus familias.

Serena asió su bolsa y emprendió la marcha por la cuesta que conducía a la residencia de su padre, con el corazón acelerado a causa de la ansiedad. ¿Con qué se encontraría cuando llegara? ¿Habría llegado demasiado tarde o habría experimentado su padre otra milagrosa recuperación? Serena empujó la puerta principal y la abrió. La casa estaba silenciosa... demasiado silenciosa. ¿Se habrían hecho realidad sus peores temores?

—¡Molly, estoy en casa!


	21. Capítulo 19

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo los tres capítulos finales. El 20 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

Capítulo 19

Molly llegó corriendo desde la cocina, enjugándose las manos en el delantal. Serena dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y corrió a los brazos que la mujer le tendía, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó—. No estará...

—No, muchacha. Está resistiendo. Tras pedirle a Jedite Dark que te diera mi recado, comprendí que no debería haberte pintado las cosas tan negras.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Se trata de la misma enfermedad de antes?

—Sí, parece ser la misma, sólo que ahora sabemos lo que es. Ha venido un nuevo doctor al pueblo. Sustituyó al doctor Simmons cuando éste se retiró. El doctor Taiki ha practicado en Londres, pero renunció a ello porque prefería el campo.

—¿Está tratando a papá?

—Sí, y parece que con buenos resultados.

—¿Qué diagnóstico ha dado?

—Se trata de su corazón. Creo que él lo llamó angina. Le está dando mezclas de hierbas y medicación para el dolor.

—¿Qué significa todo eso?

—Significa que si el terrateniente procura no esforzarse y se toma religiosamente sus medicinas, estará con nosotros unos cuantos años más.

—Quiero verle —dijo Serena, incapaz de creer lo que no podía ver con sus propios ojos.

—Está dormido. Lo he comprobado poco antes de que llegaras.

—¿Qué es una angina?

—El doctor dice que es debilidad del corazón. Produce periódicamente algunos dolores y rachas de debilidad. Tu padre no está bien ni mucho menos, pero no creo que se esté muriendo._ Serena casi se derrumbó de alivio.

—¡Gracias a Dios por el doctor Taiki! El doctor Simmons le habría hecho una sangría y a esperar que sucediera lo mejor._ Serena se extrañó al ver que Molly miraba hacia la puerta. —¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—A tu marido. ¿Dónde está?

—Darien no podía venir de inmediato, así que he viajado sola. Temía que papá muriera antes de que yo llegara y me marché sin él.

—Confío en que lord Chiba te haya enviado en su carruaje, con abundante escolta para protegerte._ Serena carraspeó.

—He venido en el coche correo, pero estoy segura de que Darien me seguirá pronto._ Nunca fueron formuladas palabras más sinceras. Molly la miró sorprendida.

—No puedo creer que Chiba te permitiera hacer algo tan precipitado.

—Él no lo sabe. Está lejos, en un viaje de negocios. No le dije que me iba, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto se entere me seguirá. Temía que pudiera ponerme trabas después de que Jedite Dark nos dijera que los aldeanos habían vuelto a lo del contrabando.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo Molly—. Me parece que necesitas un baño. Le diré a Helios que te suba agua. Desde que te fuiste, lo hemos contratado de manera permanente y es como agua de mayo. Cuida perfectamente de tu padre y la viuda Luna también echa una mano.

—Me alegro de que tengas ayuda. —Serena cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a la escalera—. Primero voy a ver a papá. Prometo no despertarle.

—Sigue durmiendo en el estudio. El doctor Taiki dijo que no debía subir escaleras, aunque él está bastante bien para moverse. El estudio es bastante grande para acomodarlo, y es más práctico.

—Una buena idea. Que Helios suba la bañera y el agua cuando esté lista. No estaré mucho rato en la habitación de papá.

Serena abrió la puerta del estudio y miró a hurtadillas a su padre. Dormía plácidamente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con normalidad. Fue de puntillas hasta la cama y lo miró. Estaba pálido y había perdido peso desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero por lo menos estaba vivo, y si podía dársele crédito al doctor Taiki, se recuperaría. Serena se inclinó, lo besó en la frente y luego se marchó y subió la escalera hasta su habitación.

Estaba tal como la había dejado. Sus ropas aún colgaban del armario y sus objetos personales estaban alineados en el tocador. Aunque se sentía en casa, había una diferencia, Darien no compartiría su lecho con ella. No podía dejar de pensar en la furia de su marido cuando se enterara de que se había ido de Londres contra su voluntad. ¿Destruiría su precipitada huida la felicidad que habían encontrado juntos? De algún modo, tenía que hacerle comprender por qué no podía esperar a que él la acompañase.

Llegaron la bañera y el agua. Serena apartó sus ociosos pensamientos y se concentró en el baño que necesitaba desesperadamente. Tenía la piel sucia del polvo de la carretera y los cabellos enmarañados. Cuando se los hubo lavado y frotado su cuerpo, se deleitó en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió. Luego se vistió con uno de sus antiguos vestidos, se cepilló el pelo hasta que se le secó y se lo recogió con una cinta. Entonces bajó para ver si su padre estaba despierto. Lo estaba. Helios le estaba colocando almohadas en la espalda cuando el a llegó. El rostro del hombre se iluminó al verla.

—Helios me ha dicho que habías venido. Ven a darle un abrazo a tu anciano padre._ Helios salió discretamente de la habitación mientras Serena corría junto a Kenji Tsukino y lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió la mano. —Te echaba de menos, hija —le dijo él—. ¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio? Confío no haberte forzado a una situación insoportable.

—¿No has recibido mis cartas?

—Sí, pero deseo oír de tus propios labios que no te hice infeliz pidiéndole a Chiba que se casara contigo._ Serena sonrió al recordar por todo lo que Darien y ella habían pasado para encontrar la felicidad.

—Al principio no fue fácil. Había muchas cosas en la vida de Darien que yo desconocía. Pero una vez él confió en mí, todo parece funcionar. Amo a Darien, papá, y él me ama a mí._ No deseaba decirle que se había marchado sin su conocimiento ni su aprobación para no disgustar al hombre.

—¿Dónde está ahora el vizconde?

—Vendrá pronto. Primero tenía que cerrar algunos negocios. Yo me he adelantado._ Su padre frunció el cejo.

—Eso no parece algo que Chiba permitiría.

—Todo va bien, papá —dijo Serena antes de que él pudiera seguir interrogándola—. No deseo fatigarte y quiero hablar con Molly, pero no te preocupes. Estaré en casa un tiempo, de modo que tendremos muchas ocasiones de hablar.

—El doctor Taiki dice que voy a mejorar. ¿Te creías que me iba a morir? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

—Estaba preocupada por ti, pero ahora que veo lo bien que te vas encontrando puedo relajarme y disfrutar de mi visita. —Lo besó en la frente—. Volveré para cenar contigo, si te parece bien.

—Estaré encantado —contestó Kenji.

Serena dejó a su padre y se reunió con Molly en la cocina. La señora Luna se encontraba también allí, y saludó efusivamente a Serena.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —se ofreció ésta.

—Siéntate y charla con nosotras mientras trabajamos —le dijo Molly—. Luna y yo lo tenemos todo controlado. ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—Sí. Parece débil, pero su voz es firme. Confío en que el doctor Taiki sepa lo que hace.

—Así es. Podrás juzgarlo por ti misma mañana, cuando venga a visitarlo._ Serena dirigió una mirada de reojo a la viuda antes de preguntarle a Molly:

—¿Podemos hablar libremente?

—Desde luego, querida. Luna está enterada de lo que sucede, y no le gusta, como tampoco a mí.

—Nosotras las mujeres estamos preocupadas por nuestros hombres —dijo Luna—. Helios es lo único que tengo. Los carabineros aún abrigan sospechas y nos vigilan de cerca. Seiya Kou, por su parte, actúa precipitadamente y no es de fiar. No es como cuando tú estabas al frente. Te preocupabas más por nuestros hombres.

—Sin embargo, ellos le siguen —observó Serena.

—Les gusta tener dinero extra —explicó Luna—. Tratar de ganarse la vida como pescador es muy duro, ya lo sabes. En verano, no pueden llevar sus capturas al mercado sin que se estropeen.

—Al final acabarán por cogerlos —predijo Serena—. Chiba se sentirá decepcionado al enterarse de que mi experiencia no les ha servido de nada. De no haber sido por él, yo habría sido juzgada y declarada culpable de contrabando, y posiblemente ahorcada.

—Es cosa de Seiya —dijo Luna—. Él convenció a los demás para que se le unieran. Aunque desde que te marchaste, sólo ha habido una entrega.

—Basta con una para que un hombre sea prendido. Hablaré con él por la mañana. Alguien tiene que meterle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza._ Serena se dio cuenta de que aquello sonaba exactamente igual que lo que dijo Darien cuando se enteró de que estaba dedicándose al contrabando. Él la había advertido y ella le había ignorado.

Aquella noche, cenó con su padre. Él no comió mucho, pero bastante como para satisfacerla. Luego charlaron hasta que el hombre comenzó a dar cabezadas. Puesto que ella también estaba cansada tras su largo viaje, se acostó inmediatamente después de dejarle. Y su lecho le resultó solitario. Se preguntaba si Darien tardaría mucho en llegar. ¿Estaría tan enfadado con ella que no iba a ir a buscarla? Con ese desagradable pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Serena fue a visitar a Seiya. No estaba ansiosa por verlo. Sabía que era obstinado y a veces irracional. No era ningún secreto que siempre había deseado ocupar el lugar de ella como Silver. Ahora había logrado su deseo, pero su imprudente liderazgo podía comportar el desastre para los aldeanos.

—¿A dónde vas querida? —le preguntó Molly mientras Serena se ataba las cintas del sombrero bajo la barbilla.

—A ver a Seiya. El tiempo está hoy demasiado inestable como para que salga a pescar. Fuera más bien parece de noche que de día, con esa niebla que llega a raudales desde el mar.

—Probablemente lo encontrarás en casa —dijo la mujer—. Pero creo que no deberías ir sola. Su madre está visitando a su hermana en Penzance.

—Soy una mujer casada, Molly. Es perfectamente correcto. Además, Seiya y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Ruega porque sea capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Oh, lo haré, Serena, lo haré! No tengo ningún pariente implicado, pero Luna está preocupada por Helios, y yo también.

Se despidió de Molly y se internó en el brumoso y húmedo día. Puesto que en St. Ivés había muchos días como aquél, Serena estaba acostumbrada, y Londres era con frecuencia igual de brumoso y húmedo. La diferencia era que, en Londres, cuando aspiraba profundamente, el hedor a veces le producía arcadas, mientras que cuando inspiraba el aire fresco de St. Ivés, sus pulmones se henchían de puro gozo. El pueblo era compacto y resultaba fácil recorrerlo. Serena llegó a la casita de Seiya al cabo de poco. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven abrió. Su rostro se iluminó de placer al verla.

—No sabía que estuvieras en St. Ivés —dijo cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndola pasar dentro. Cerró la puerta, se recostó en ella repasando con la mirada el rostro y la figura de Serena con una intensidad que a ella le resultó insoportable. —¿Se ha cansado ya de ti tu alto y poderoso vizconde?

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Es sólo una corazonada. ¿Está aquí contigo?

—Todavía no, pero se reunirá conmigo en breve. Darien y yo somos muy felices —añadió rápidamente—. He venido para hablar contigo, Seiya.

—Vamos al salón. Hay fuego en el hogar, allí estaremos más a gusto. ¿Quieres té? Es lo que mejor sé hacer.

—No, gracias. Pero me sentaré, si te parece bien.

—Desde luego._ Serena tomó asiento en un banco y Seiya ocupó una silla frente a ella.

—Pareces seria —dijo.

—Lo estoy. Tienes que dejar el contrabando, Seiya. ¿No aprendiste nada de mi experiencia?_ Él se enfureció.

—Desde luego. Aprendí a ser más cuidadoso. Ahora soy Silver, y no puedes decirme lo que he de hacer. Llevo las cosas a mi manera.

—Molly me dijo que el capitán Tiger aún sospecha, y con buenas razones._ Seiya frunció el cejo.

—Necesitamos el dinero. Tú tienes todo el que deseas. ¿Por qué envidias a tus amigos un poco de seguridad?

—Yo no envidio nada. Pero soy demasiado consciente de las consecuencias como para quedarme sentada y ver cómo os metéis en problemas. Podéis acabar todos en prisión... o algo peor.

—No podrás convencerme, Serena. Ahora es mi operación. Todos me consideran su dirigente. Siempre me había irritado tener que seguir tus órdenes. —Entornó los ojos—. Además, nunca te he perdonado que te acostases con un hombre al que apenas conocías.

—Déjalo estar, Seiya. Nos conocemos todos lo bastante como para prescindir de insultos. Nunca accedí a casarme contigo, y lo sabes. Enfurrúñate cuanto quieras, eso no cambiará nada. Amo a Darien y él me ama a mí. Pero todavía sigo preocupándome por ti y por mis amigos, y deseo que estéis a salvo.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Serena. ¿O debo decir milady?

—Serena es suficiente. ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?

—Podría decirte lo mismo. Si mal no recuerdo, hiciste caso omiso de la advertencia de Chiba pese a que él nos advirtió del peligro.

—Era una necia. ¿Cuándo será vuestra próxima entrega?

—Confío en que no te propongas unirte a nosotros._ Serena le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Esa parte de mi vida está concluida. ¿Cuándo, Seiya? ¿Mañana? ¿La semana próxima? ¿El mes que viene?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea peligroso decírtelo. Esperamos una entrega en cualquier momento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme? ¿Cómo de pronto?_ Seiya resopló irritado.

—Ya no estás metida en esto, Serena. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

—Pero todos los hombres implicados son amigos míos, Seiya. Yo aprendí la lección, pero es evidente que tú no has aprendido nada. Vas a conseguir que os detengan a todos o incluso que os ahorquen. Piensa en las viudas y los niños que quedarán después y que tendrán que valerse por sí mismos.

—Eso no parecía molestarte a ti. ¿Por qué tiene que preocuparme a mí?

—Porque yo he llegado a comprender el error de mi comportamiento. Por favor, no lo hagas, Seiya.

—Ve a casa, Serena. Tu padre te necesita. Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte._ Ella era consciente de que su ruego había caído en saco roto. Salió caminando decidida, dispuesta a salvar a sus amigos costara lo que costase. ¿Qué haría la viuda Luna sin Helios? Podría nombrar a una docena o más de familias que sufrirían lo indecible si prendieran a sus hombres. La falsa seguridad de Seiya sería su ruina, tal como había sido la de ella.

Serena pasó una agradable semana con su padre. Su presencia pareció estimular su curación. Día tras día mejoraba un poco. Ella solía comer con él en su dormitorio y lo distraía con divertidas historias, o hablándole de las aventuras de Rei como salteadora de caminos y de los problemas de Lita con el gobierno.

Las medicinas del doctor Taiki parecían estar funcionando. Kenji Tsukino ya era capaz de dejar el lecho por breves períodos y sentarse al sol los días en que éste aparecía entre las nubes. Pero aun pendiente de la recuperación de su padre, Serena se preocupaba por sus amigos. Cada noche se quedaba ante su ventana observando si percibía señales de movimiento en el pueblo.

* * *

Cansado y cubierto del polvo de la carretera Darien entró en casa llamando a Serena. El mayordomo apareció inmediatamente.

—Bienvenido a casa, milord.

—Me alegro de estar de vuelta, Partridge._ Darien le tendió su sombrero y su bastón. —¿Está mi esposa en casa?

—No, milord.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Va a volver pronto?

—Milady se marchó al día siguiente de que su señoría se fuera a Portsmouth._ Darien tensó la boca. Lo peor que podía imaginar era que Serena lo hubiera desobedecido y se hubiera ido a St. Ivés por su cuenta.

—¿Adonde fue?

—Con lady Kumada, milord. Dijo que se sentía sola y que había decidido seguir su sugerencia de trasladarse con ella en su ausencia. ¿Le digo a Kelvin que la vaya a buscar?_ Darien se relajó.

—No es necesario. Iré yo mismo en cuanto me haya bañado y cambiado de ropa. Envíeme arriba a Yaten para que me afeite después del baño. Y dígale a Kelvin que tenga listo el carruaje dentro de una hora.

Una hora más tarde, recién afeitado, bañado e impecablemente vestido, Darien entró en el coche para el corto trayecto hasta la mansión de los Kumada. Al cabo de unos minutos, subía la escalinata, ansioso de ver a Serena y tenerla entre sus brazos. La había echado terriblemente de menos y no podía aguardar para estar con ella. Al día siguiente o al otro la llevaría a St. Ivés, tal como le había prometido.

Darien frunció el cejo cuando advirtió que la aldaba había sido retirada de la puerta, una indicación de que los propietarios no estaban en la residencia. Con el corazón latiendo acelerado llamó con el pomo de latón de su bastón. Transcurrieron minutos. Golpeó de nuevo. Por fin le abrió Fisher, el mayordomo de Nicolás y antiguo compañero de correrías de Rei.

—Lord Chiba, no hay nadie en la residencia —dijo Fisher—. Se espera que lord y lady Kumada lleguen mañana. ¿Le importaría dejar su tarjeta?_ El pánico de Darien se intensificó.

—¿Acompañó lady Kumada a su señoría? Sabía que él se iba a marchar para solventar algunos asuntos de su finca, pero me dijeron que lady Kumada se quedaría en Londres con los niños.

—Así fue —contestó Fisher—. Pero la marquesa viuda de Kumada le pidió a milady que la visitara mientras su señoría estaba ausente. Está tan encantada con los gemelos, que milady decidió complacerla y pasar unos días con ella.

—¿Y mi esposa? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Acompañaba a lady Kumada?_ Fisher enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lady Chiba, milord? No la he visto, aunque asumo que era esperada por una nota que llegó para ella. La envió su mayordomo. Está en la bandeja, esperando que la recoja.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Desde luego._ Fisher fue a buscar la nota y se la tendió a Darien. Éste la abrió y maldijo al ver que era la que él había enviado con mensajero desde Portsmouth. Partridge debió de haberla entregado allí.

—¿Así usted no ha visto a mi esposa?

—Lo siento, milord.

—Gracias Fisher._ Darien regresó al carruaje con insólita velocidad.

—¿Sucede algo malo, milord? —preguntó Kelvin.

—Todo —contestó Darien apretando los dientes—. ¿Adonde llevó usted a mi esposa cuando yo me fui a Portsmouth?

—Ella pidió que la condujera aquí, a la residencia de los Kumada y aquí es donde la traje.

—¿La vio entrar?

—Me ofrecí a acompañarla a la puerta, pero insistió en ir sola. Cuando insistí, me dijo categórica que me fuera.

—Comprendo —dijo Darien. Y ciertamente lo comprendía. Su impulsiva esposa se había ido a St. Ivés sin escolta ni protección. —Lléveme Kelvin y prepáreme una montura. Saldré para St. Ivés en cuanto tenga preparado el equipaje.

Darien entró en la casa rabioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Serena a emprender un viaje peligroso como aquél sin decir nada? ¿No confiaba en él para que cuidara de ella y de su padre? Siempre había sabido que era irreflexiva e irresponsable, pero aquello superaba todo cuanto había imaginado. Partridge acudió a recibirle a la puerta y su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio el cejo de su señor.

—¿No estaba lady Chiba preparada para regresar a casa?

—Lady Chiba no estaba con lady Kumada. Nunca fue a su casa.

—Pero Kelvin...

—No tengo tiempo de explicarme. Salgo inmediatamente. Envíe a Yaten para que me prepare el equipaje. Sólo tendré tiempo para escribirle una nota a lord Andrew explicándole mi ausencia.

Menos de una hora después, Darien se ponía en camino.

* * *

Entretanto, Serena atendía a su padre siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor Taiki y al mismo tiempo estaba pendiente de los movimientos de los aldeanos. Había esperado que Darien llegara hacía días, y se preguntaba por qué aún no había aparecido. ¿Estaba tan enfadado con ella que ya no le importaba? Consideró regresar a Londres, pero le resultaba difícil dejar a su padre, aunque el doctor Taiki había dicho que iría recuperándose lentamente. Pero ¿y si sufría una recaída? ¿Por qué no podía comprender Darien que Kenji Tsukino era su único pariente vivo y que el estado de su salud era sumamente importante para ella?

Cenó aquella noche con su padre, como de costumbre, y se retiró a su habitación. La espera y la preocupación hacían mella en ella. Ya sabía que estaba embarazada de Darien. Aquel día temprano había consultado con el doctor Taiki y él había confirmado su estado. Con tanto en qué pensar, el sueño la rehuía. Fue a la ventana y contempló el pueblo dormido. Eran más de las diez, una hora en que la mayoría de los aldeanos se habían acostado ya.

Se disponía a hacerlo ella también cuando vio una sombra que pasaba bajo un árbol. Luego otra y otra hasta que pareció como si todo el pueblo estuviera en movimiento. Al instante comprendió que los contrabandistas se dirigían a la cala. La agitó el temor, pero no podía hacer nada por detenerlos. Serena se apartó de la ventana. Sabía por experiencia lo que cada hombre estaba haciendo, cuáles eran sus cometidos individuales. Lo que ignoraba era cómo reaccionaría Seiya ante los problemas si éstos llegaban inesperadamente. O quizá sí lo sabía.

Durante su último encuentro con la ley, él había huido dejándola sola y desprotegida. Por fortuna, Darien había llegado a tiempo de salvarla. Pero recibir un disparo no había sido una experiencia agradable. En el reloj del vestíbulo oyó sonar las once. Al cabo de unos minutos, percibió el repiqueteo de cascos de caballos contra los adoquines. Regresó a la ventana y lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. ¡Eran los carabineros!

Debían de ser una docena más o menos. Se detuvieron frente a la casa. Reconoció a Tiger cuando éste desmontaba y se acercaba a la puerta principal. Luego oyó un sonoro golpeteo llamando. Serena se puso una bata, salió de su habitación y se acercó a la escalera. Molly estaba al pie de la misma, haciéndole señas frenéticas.

—¡Quédate dónde estás! —le siseó—. Yo me encargaré de ellos. Los demoraré tanto como pueda. No quiero que te vean.

—No puedo sentarme aquí sin hacer nada. Mientras tú los entretienes, yo iré a la cala y avisaré a los hombres.

—A Helios se le escapó que hoy era la noche, pero no te lo dije porque temía que te implicaras. Tu marido pedirá mi cabeza si te sucede algo malo.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por Darien._ Serena debía ayudar a sus amigos. Mucho más cuando ello significaba salvar las vidas de personas a las que conocía de toda la vida. Sin pensar ni un instante en su propia seguridad, cogió un vestido negro de su armario y se lo puso. Oyó sonidos de voces en la puerta principal mientras se apresuraba por la escalera posterior.

La noche era perfecta para el contrabando. El tenue retazo de luna estaba parcialmente abierto por las nubes y una espesa niebla llegaba desde el mar. Si Serena no conociera el camino, nunca lo habría encontrado.

* * *

Darien sabía que era tarde, pero no quiso detenerse a pasar la noche en una posada estando ya tan cerca de St. Ivés, de modo que había proseguido. Era una hora intempestiva para llamar a la puerta de alguien, pero tenía que saber si Serena estaba bien. Una vez se hubiera enterado de que había llegado sana y salva, le daría su merecido. Eso o hacerle el amor hasta que ella pidiera misericordia. Aunque en aquellos momentos, sus pensamientos decantaban más bien por lo primero.

Casi había llegado a la casa del terrateniente Tsukino cuando advirtió que había caballos resoplando y pataleando en la entrada principal. Un errante rayo de luna se reflejó en los botones de latón. Darien sumó dos y dos y llegó a la respuesta correcta. ¡Eran carabineros! Tras todo lo que le había sucedido, Darien estaba atónito de que Serena se hubiera vuelto a implicar con los contrabandistas. ¿Seguía siendo Silver? Le retorcería su encantador cuello si se enteraba de que había reanudado su vida de delitos.

Permaneció a la sombra de un gran árbol mientras veía marcharse a los carabineros. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, se acercó a la casa y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Les he dicho todo cuanto sé! —exclamó Molly abriendo bruscamente—. ¿Qué más desean...? ¡Oh, lord Chiba! No le esperaba._ Él pasó por su lado.

—Es evidente. ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Qué hacían aquí los carabineros?

—El capitán Tiger quería hablar con el terrateniente. Se había enterado de que estaba previsto que llegara una entrega de contrabando a la zona y suponía que él estaba al corriente. Le he dicho que el señor está demasiado enfermo para responder a sus preguntas —resopló disgustada—. El muy necio no me creía hasta que lo ha visto con sus propios ojos.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—Los he entretenido lo máximo posible.

—¿Dónde... está... mi esposa?_ Darien tenía los labios tan rígidos que apenas los movía para hablar.

—He enviado a los carabineros a una cala errónea para que Serena gane tiempo.

—Molly..._ Era una advertencia, y ella la reconoció como tal.

—Ha ido a avisar a los demás.

—¡Maldición! ¡No me diga que ha vuelto a meterse en el contrabando!

—¡De ningún modo! —exclamó Molly ofendida—. Ahora Seiya Kou es Silver. Serena trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él no quiso escucharla. Serena se preocupa terriblemente por sus amigos, pero es lo bastante prudente como para saber que no puede hacer nada por ellos.

—¿Y por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué se ha precipitado al peligro cuando sabía dónde estaba metiéndose?

—Los aldeanos... deseaba salvarlos.

—¿Adonde ha ido?

—A la cala.

—¿Qué cala?

—Aquella donde la vio por primera vez.

Darien corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Sabía que los carabineros tardarían algún tiempo en llegar a la cala equivocada y que eso le permitiría alcanzar a Serena y avisar a sus amigos. ¡Maldición! Se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo el pasado. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que rescatar a Serena antes de que ella comprendiera que podía encontrar la muerte en la playa?

Serena corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta que le dolieron los costados y las piernas parecieron volvérsele de gelatina. Distinguió el barco, una inconfundible forma en la oscuridad. Una tenue luz brillaba en el palo mayor, pero por lo demás, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Vio que alguien hacía señales desde la playa. Cuando localizó el sendero, Serena se deslizó hasta abajo llamando a Seiya por su nombre e identificándose luego. Él acudió corriendo, la asió por los brazos y la sacudió.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Creía que no deseabas formar parte de esto.

—No lo deseo. —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Los carabineros. Han venido al pueblo. Molly los ha dirigido a una cala errónea. Tenéis que iros inmediatamente. Haz regresar a los hombres.

—No puedo. Se está cargando el último carro. Casi hemos acabado.

—¡Ahora, Seiya, ahora! Olvida el carro. Envía a los hombres a casa. Los carabineros van a caballo. Ya se habrán dado cuenta del error y estarán camino de aquí.

—Ésta es mi operación Serena. Yo tomo las decisiones. Quítate de en medio._ La empujó a un lado. Serena tropezó y cayó de rodillas, luego se levantó rápidamente.

—¿No me has oído? ¡Los carabineros están llegando!

—Nos habremos ido antes de que lleguen._ Volvió a empujarla. En esta ocasión ella cayó sentada.

—¡Maldito seas, Seiya Kou! Vuelve a tocar a mi mujer y te cuelgo por las pelotas.

Serena miró a Darien y se retiró hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos. La furia ardía en sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Nunca la había atemorizado tanto.


	22. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Darien apenas miró a Seiya mientras asía la mano de Serena y tiraba de ella hacia el sendero y la seguridad. ¿Cómo su propia esposa podía haberle hecho eso? Tal vez no seguía siendo Silver, pero aún estaba metida en el contrabando. Su necesidad de avisar a sus amigos no era ninguna excusa. ¿Qué diablos tendría que hacer con ella? ¿Qué haría sin ella? Ese desagradable pensamiento reafirmó su determinación de salvarla de su propia necedad. De pronto, el infierno se desencadenó en torno a ellos.

—¡Ya están aquí! —balbuceó Serena—. Creía que habría más tiempo.

—¿Dónde, podemos escondernos? —preguntó Darien.

—En ningún lado... salvo quizá...

—¿Dónde, Serena? El tiempo se está acabando._ Y así era. Los carabineros disparaban a las negras figuras de la playa desde lo alto del acantilado. No tardarían mucho en bajar en tropel por el sendero hasta la playa.

—Hay un estrecho tramo de tierra que sobresale del agua más allá de la playa... un promontorio de roca y grandes peñascos. Podemos ocultarnos entre las rocas hasta que sea seguro regresar a casa.

—Tú guías —gruñó él mientras los carabineros comenzaban a irrumpir en la playa.

Serena se levantó la falda y corrió a toda velocidad sobre la arena. Puesto que Darien tenía las piernas más largas, cogió a Serena de la mano y la arrastró tras él. Algunos minutos después divisó el promontorio. Peñascos y rocas se levantaban como negros centinelas recortados contra el negro cielo. Podía oír cómo Serena jadeaba y arrastraba los pies, temía que no pudiera seguir el paso. La hizo detenerse, la cogió en brazos y cargó con ella durante el tramo que restaba.

—¡Déjame en el suelo, Darien! Soy demasiado pesada para ti._ Él no se dignó responder, prefiriendo conservar sus fuerzas para lo que les esperaba. Se detuvo al llegar al promontorio, examinando con la vista el saliente rocoso.

—¿Hay una playa ahí detrás?

—No, el acantilado llega directamente a las aguas.

—Entonces tendremos que ocultarnos entre las rocas —confirmó—. Yo subiré primero. No me sigas hasta que te avise. Ve con cuidado... La piedra está resbaladiza. No quiero que te caigas.

—Aguarda —dijo Serena—. Alguien viene._ Darien se detuvo y miró tras él. —Carabineros —susurró ella. Su marido la empujó detrás de él, dispuesto a defenderla con su vida; pero no fue necesario. Una voz que reconocieron los llamó en tono quedo.

—¡Serena! ¡Chiba! ¿Sois vosotros?

—Es Seiya —susurró Serena—. Debe de haber tenido la misma idea que nosotros.

—Helios está conmigo —prosiguió el pescador—. ¿Qué plan tenéis?

—Vamos a escondernos aquí —dijo Darien cuando Seiya y Helios llegaron jadeantes junto a ellos.

—¿Has escalado antes estos peñascos? —preguntó Seiya.

—No, ¿y tú? —dijo Serena.

—Yo sí, varias veces —intervino Helios—. Está lleno de lugares donde ocultarse. Abriré la marcha. Serena puede seguirme y luego Chiba. Tú, Seiya, cierra la marcha. Id con cuidado... Está negro como boca de lobo.

Helios corrió por las rocas húmedas cubiertas de algas. Serena lo seguía, algo obstaculizada por las faldas. Había escalado ya una breve distancia cuando miró hacia abajo esperando encontrar a Darien detrás de ella. Para su consternación, él aún se hallaba en la arena mojada. Se disponía a llamarlo pero se tragó sus palabras al ver correr a un hombre por la playa hacia ellos. El temor la invadió cuando vio que Darien y Seiya se apretaban contra una roca, aguardando para enfrentarse al hombre. ¿Sería amigo o enemigo? Serena se aferró al peñasco deseando fundirse con él. Ahora podía ver más claramente a su perseguidor y comprobó que se trataba de un carabinero.

El hombre se detuvo bruscamente ante el promontorio, mirando hacia arriba. Por desgracia para él, dudó demasiado rato. Seiya surgió de entre las sombras y le golpeó con una piedra. El hombre cayó pesadamente y se quedó inmóvil. Al ver que Seiya se proponía volver a golpearlo, Darien lo detuvo.

—No querrás ser acusado de asesinato además de traición, ¿verdad?_ Kou dejó caer la piedra y ambos hombres comenzaron a trepar.

—Estoy aquí, Serena —dijo Darien—. Sigue adelante. Helios está ahí arriba esperando para ayudarte.

La escalada era lenta, pero no demasiado difícil. En dos ocasiones, Serena sintió que las piedras se desprendían de debajo de sus pies, pero siempre estaba allí Darien para sujetarla. Por fin llegó arriba. Helios la cogió por los brazos y la izó junto a él. La siguió Darien y luego Seiya.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó Seiya—. Cuando ese carabinero se despierte con la cabeza dolorida irá a buscar a sus compañeros para que nos persigan.

—Tendremos que escalar el acantilado antes de que se despierte —dijo Darien—. Es demasiado peligroso quedarnos aquí. Luego Helios y tú os iréis por vuestra cuenta. Serena es responsabilidad mía; yo la mantendré a salvo.

—Conozco el camino —dijo Helios—. No hay ningún sendero, de modo que puede ser difícil para Serena.

—He estado antes en esa parte del promontorio —contestó ella—. Me sentaba ahí y pescaba con mi padre cuando era una muchacha. Ve delante, Helios. Yo te seguiré.

Escalar el acantilado era más difícil de lo que Serena había supuesto, en especial con falda. Cuando las piedras se desprendían bajo sus pies y ella comenzaba a deslizarse, Darien la aseguraba por detrás hasta que estaba lista para continuar.

—No dejaré que te caigas —le dijo.

Exactamente cuando Serena pensaba que no podría dar un paso más, Helios le tendió los brazos y la arrastró hasta el borde del acantilado. Se sentó en el suelo con el pecho palpitando mientras Darien y Seiya trepaban tras ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Darien a Serena. Todavía había bastante enfado en su voz como para hacerla estremecer.

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Bien. —La ayudó a ponerse en pie—. Pues vámonos de aquí.

—La playa está tranquila —dijo Helios.

—Los carabineros probablemente estén confiscando el brandy que habéis dejado allí — comentó Darien—. Eso los mantendrá ocupados durante un rato. Es hora de que nos separemos. Que tengáis buena suerte y lleguéis con bien a casa.

—¿No deberíamos ir hacia allí nosotros también? —preguntó Serena.

—Mi caballo está atado fuera de la vista. Aguardaremos a que la luna se oculte tras una nube para correr hacia los bosques._ Su voz estaba desprovista de emoción, fría, cortante, como si ella fuera una desconocida en lugar de su esposa. —Ahora —siseó Darien. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella tomando un sendero zigzagueante que cruzaba la zona abierta hacia los bosques. La condujo hasta el caballo. Barón relinchó suavemente, saludándolo. Sin decir nada, Darien sentó a Serena en la silla y montó tras ella. Evitando el sendero, siguieron un camino tortuoso hasta el pueblo.

Para colmo de males, los cielos se abrieron y comenzó a caer un frío e intenso aguacero. Ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos cuando llegaron. Serena se acurrucaba contra Darien para absorber el escaso calor que desprendía su cuerpo. El pueblo parecía tranquilo mientras Darien dirigía a Barón al establo.

—Confío que todos hayan llegado a casa a salvo —dijo Serena mientras Darien la bajaba del caballo. Darien no respondió, condujo su montura a una caseta posterior, la cepilló y le dio una medida de avena. Luego se deslizó sigiloso hacia la puerta para comprobar si era seguro salir.

—Vamos —dijo. Cogió a Serena del codo y la condujo a la casa bajo la lluvia—. ¿Estará cerrada la puerta de atrás?

—Probablemente. Pero la llave está sobre el dintel._ Llegaron a la entrada posterior, Darien encontró la llave y entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Serena sofocó un grito de sobresalto al ver a aparecer a Molly con su asustado rostro iluminado por la luz de la vela que sostenía.

—Gracias a Dios que estáis los dos a salvo —dijo la mujer, temblorosa—. Me habéis quitado diez años de vida con el susto.

—Hemos pasado algún momento de apuro, pero hemos podido escapar sin daño — contestó Darien—. Sin embargo, no sé cómo han salido librados los demás.

—Parecéis ratas mojadas. Acostaos —les aconsejó Molly—. Encontraréis agua caliente en la habitación. Usted debe de haber cabalgado mucho para llegar aquí, milord, de modo que debe de estar muerto de cansancio. Duerma cuanto desee, que nadie le molestará._ Serena remoloneaba. Darien apenas le había hablado. Se había mantenido frío y distante todo el rato y no la atraía la idea de quedarse a solas con él. No conocía a aquel Darien, y no deseaba conocerlo. Antes lo había visto enfadado, pero nunca tan lejano e inaccesible.

—Gracias, Molly. Mañana hablaremos. Vamos, Serena._ Ella subió a trompicones la escalera, consciente de la implacable presión de Darien en su antebrazo. Llegó a su habitación con las piernas rígidas y se detuvo ante la puerta. Su marido la abrió, la metió a el a dentro y cerró tras él. El pánico se apoderó de Serena al oír girar la llave en la cerradura. —Acuéstate —le ordenó él ásperamente.

—Darien...

—Ya me has oído. Quítate esas ropas mojadas antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

—¿Te importaría? —murmuró Serena entre dientes. Darien no la oyó, o fingió no oírla mientras se inclinaba para atizar el fuego.

Ella comenzó a desnudarse, no para complacer a Darien, sino porque estaba temblando de frío con sus ropas mojadas. Desnuda, fue hasta el lavamanos, echó agua caliente en la jofaina y se lavó la cara y el cuerpo con una esponja. Darien no se volvió, aunque debía de saber lo que el a estaba haciendo. Seguía frente al hogar cuando Serena cogió un camisón de una cómoda y se lo metió por la cabeza... Luego, temblando de frío —¿o sería de miedo?— se introdujo entre las sábanas.

—Darien...

—No digas nada, Serena. Ahora no puedo hablar de ello._ Tenía los puños apretados a los costados y la espalda rígida. Abandonó su lugar junto al hogar y fue hasta el lavamanos con las piernas envaradas. Tiró por la ventana el agua que Serena había utilizado y llenó el recipiente con agua limpia. Luego se quitó la ropa y comenzó a lavarse.

—Darien... —intentó ella de nuevo. Él apretó los labios, sus palabras fueron cortantes.

—Ahora no.

—Tenemos que hablar._ Una amarga risa fue su única respuesta.

Con un suspiro, Serena guardó silencio mientras lo observaba con los ojos entornados. La luz del fuego confería a sus tensos músculos una tonalidad intensamente dorada. Era hermoso de un modo masculino, y estaba magníficamente dotado. Por fin Darien dejó a un lado la toalla y se acercó al lecho. Serena tragó saliva dificultosamente.

Sus fríos modales y el fulgor de desdén en su mirada no auguraban nada bueno para ella. La atmósfera estaba cargada de tensión mientras la miraba. Serena fijó los ojos en él sin pestañear. Nunca se había acobardado ante el peligro y no pensaba comenzar entonces. Darien levantó el brazo, y Serena se puso de rodillas, dispuesta a defenderse.

—¡No te atrevas a pegarme, Darien Chiba!_ Sus palabras produjeron el efecto deseado. Él pareció derrumbarse interiormente. Su rostro se puso ceniciento y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Creías que iba a golpearte? ¡Por Dios, Serena! ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de un acto tan cobarde? Jamás en mi vida he golpeado a una mujer._ Se dejó caer en la cama y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Serena se apartó para dejarle sitio. Un desesperado sonido que podía haber sido un sollozo se abrió camino desde la garganta de él. Ella le tocó con mucho tiento la cabeza mojada.

—¿Qué sucede, Darien? ¡Háblame!_ Cuando finalmente se volvió hacia ella, tenía las mejillas mojadas y los ojos brillantes de humedad.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿No sabes que no podría vivir sin ti?_ Darien no podía dejar de temblar. Al principio, cuando Molly le había dicho dónde podía encontrar a Serena, una ira fría se había apoderado de él. No recordaba haber estado tan enfadado en toda su vida. La adrenalina, alimentada por un agobiante terror, había impulsado sus acciones desde el momento en que se enteró de que Serena se había ido sola a St. Ivés.

Ella le tocó en el hombro, pero él le apartó la mano. En aquellos momentos, no podía soportar que lo tocara. Estaba demasiado herido. Una especie de locura se había apoderado de él y tenía que conseguir dominarla antes de poder enfrentarse a ella. Poco a poco, la ira y el terror fueron desapareciendo. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Serena.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. Perdóname._ Su disculpa lo sorprendió.

—Dime que no has tenido nada que ver con lo de esta noche. Dime que no eres Silver.

—No soy Silver. Renuncié a esa vida cuando me casé contigo. Seiya es Silver.

—Entonces ¿por qué has ido a la cala?

—Para avisar a mis amigos. Creí que Molly te lo habría dicho.

—Molly diría cualquier cosa por salvarte el pellejo.

—Por favor, créeme. Si los carabineros no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron, me habría quedado en la cama durante la entrega. Pero tienes que comprender que no podía permitir que mis amigos fueran arrestados. Me sentía obligada a avisarlos._ A Darien se le relajó el rostro mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y susurraba:

—Te amo.

Luego aplastó su boca contra la de ella. La besó con desesperación, aferrándose a sus hombros como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer. Cuando Serena comprobó que, pese a su furia, Darien aún la amaba, sintió que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió su beso con todo el amor de su corazón.

—Ámame, Darien._ Había sido todo demasiado difícil, y ansiaba el consuelo de su cuerpo. Necesitaba volver a estar cerca de él.

—¿Tienes idea de cuan deseoso estaba de abandonar Portsmouth y regresar a Londres con mi esposa? —le preguntó—. Planeaba cenar tranquilamente contigo en nuestra habitación, y hacerte el amor durante horas interminables.

—Deseo que me lo hagas ahora, Darien. Convirtamos esta noche en la de regreso a casa. Yo estoy a salvo, tú estás a salvo y nuestro amor es tan firme como siempre._ Con los ojos velados de deseo, él le quitó el camisón por la cabeza y lo tiró a un lado. Luego la presionó contra el blando colchón y la besó una y otra vez, mezclando sus alientos y acariciándose con la lengua en un audaz duelo sexual.

Darien asió sus senos acariciándolos eróticamente. La besó, la tocó, demostrándole cuánto le importaba, que todo cuanto deseaba en este mundo era tenerla yaciendo debajo de él. Su sabor, su aroma, su contacto le llenaban los sentidos, alimentaban su pasión.

—Te deseo dentro de mí, Darien.

Él se deslizó entre sus muslos, con el sexo henchido, abrumado de necesidad, pero no la penetró. Con una pasión ardiente que la enardecía la lamió y dejó un reguero de besos por su cuerpo, chupando sus pezones, rozando la tierna parte inferior de sus senos. Pese a la sangre que latía en sus sienes, y el apetito de el a que sentía tan desesperado, que lo hacían temer por su cordura, acarició con suavidad los brillantes rizos de su montículo y cerró la boca sobre su sensible núcleo femenino, excitándola con la lengua. Serena se estremeció levantando las caderas acercándole aún más su feminidad. Él prosiguió implacable, despiadadamente, hasta que ella gritó y se derrumbó.

El latente apremio de introducirse profundamente en el ardiente calor femenino era tan intenso, que ya le era imposible controlarse. Se deslizó hacia arriba y la penetró. Serena lo sentía duro como el hierro dentro de ella. Arqueó las caderas acogiéndolo aún más en su interior. Darien recorrió la seda de su cuello con los labios, saboreando la humedad de su piel mientras aguardaba el estallido de su pasión. Ella sofocó un grito, él gimió. Los músculos internos de Serena se tensaron y entonces él casi perdió el control. Pero deseaba conducirla al clímax de nuevo antes de entregarse a su propio placer. Serena presionó hacia arriba, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, recibiendo sus acometidas y acrecentando su excitación. Darien embistió con más dureza, con más fuerza, más rápidamente. De pronto, ella se puso rígida y contuvo un repentino grito arqueándose contra él mientras se sucedían oleadas de placer. Su orgasmo debió de desencadenar el de él, porque Darien alcanzó también el climax al cabo de unos momentos.

La respiración de él retornó lentamente a la normalidad. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, ya no le preocupaba mantener su reputación como libertino. El amor de Serena le había limpiado la mente. Su vida de depravación había concluido el día en que la conoció. No podía recordar un momento más perfecto que aquél y temía moverse por no romper el hechizo.

Consciente de que era demasiado pesado para ella, se echó a un lado. Serena se volvió con él y hundió el rostro en su cuello, con la cabeza metida bajo su mentón. El la mantuvo así hasta que sus temblores se calmaron. Satisfecho y saciado, aspiró el calor de su respiración y el dulce aroma a sexo que impregnaba el aire en torno a ellos. Serena suspiró y lo miró. Podía ver claramente su rostro iluminado por las primeras luces del amanecer.

—Duérmete, amor. Ambos estamos exhaustos._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Deseo hablar contigo.

—Creía que ya lo habíamos dicho todo.

—Tal vez tú sí, pero yo no._ Darien frunció el cejo mientras se incorporaba, reposando la cabeza contra el cabezal. Serena se apoyó en los codos y él tiró de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De tu furia. Aparte de asustarme, he creído que ibas a pegarme.

—Nunca te pegaré, amor. Jamás he levantado la mano contra una mujer a impulsos de la ira y no pretendo comenzar ahora.

—Pero has levantado la mano —insistió Serena. Él pareció desconcertado.

—¿Sí? No lo recuerdo. Nunca me había encontrado en un estado de tan profundo terror, y eso es precisamente lo que he sentido esta noche, cuando te he visto en la playa. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que nunca haré algo que pueda hacerte daño. Pero espero que tú abandones tus extravagantes costumbres durante el resto de nuestros años de matrimonio — concluyó gravemente.

—¿Te comportarás, Darien? ¿He domesticado tus costumbres libertinas?

—Has domesticado definitivamente a la salvaje bestia que había en mí —rió Darien—. ¿Cómo podría desear a otra mujer si tengo la mejor?

—¡Ah, Darien, eres demasiado encantador por tu propio bien, pero te creo! —Le sonrió—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no deseo esos seis meses de fidelidad que me prometiste._ Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Sencillamente, seis meses no son suficientes. Deseo que sea eternamente.

—Eternamente es un plazo demasiado largo para que un libertino impenitente como yo permanezca fiel a una mujer. ¿No sería más razonable un siglo? Serena se acarició la mejilla.

—Hum. Muy bien. Aceptado.

_¿Puedo dormir ahora? Desde hace una semana, sólo he dormido dos horas seguidas en una ocasión.

—Una cosa más —dijo Serena. Darien gimió.

—Te he prometido mi corazón, mi alma y cien años de fidelidad. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Nada. Estoy embarazada._ Los párpados de él comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Hum. Es estupendo amor.

—¿Estás contento?_ Silencio. —Darien, por favor, dime que eres feliz.

—Desde luego que lo soy —contestó con un prolongado y agotado suspiro—. Buenas... noches._ Se volvió y se quedó dormido al instante. Decepcionada por la indiferente respuesta de él a su venturosa noticia, sintió deseos de golpearlo. En lugar de eso, aporreó la almohada y lo siguió en el dulce olvido.

* * *

Darien se despertó con un incómodo vacío en el estómago. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro sorprendido al ver que la luz del sol se estaba desvaneciendo. ¿Habían dormido Serena y él durante todo el día? De pronto, se incorporó de golpe con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y encanto.

—¡Dios mío, voy a ser padre!_ Miró a Serena y la vio observándolo, con los celestes ojos brillando de contento.

—Bienvenido al mundo real. Te ha costado bastante.

—Supongo que oí lo que dijiste, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para reaccionar. He estado aguantando a base de adrenalina desde que salí de Londres, subsistiendo con escaso alimento y aún menos sueño. No sé de dónde saqué anoche las energías para hacerte el amor.

—Pues lo hiciste muy bien —bromeó Serena.

—¿De verdad voy a ser padre?

—El doctor Taiki ha confirmado mis sospechas. ¿Eres tan feliz como yo?

—Por extraño que parezca, lo soy —reflexionó Darien—. Nunca me había planteado la paternidad, pero tampoco había conocido nunca a una mujer que me importara lo bastante como para tener hijos con ella hasta que te conocí. De repente, ser padre es una idea maravillosa. Me alegro de que tú lo quisieras.

—Teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia de nuestras sesiones amorosas, tenía que suceder aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseara.

—Serena, yo... —se interrumpió bruscamente y su rostro adquirió una peculiar tonalidad verdosa—. ¡Gran Dios! ¡Estando embarazada fuiste anoche a la cala! ¿Estás loca? ¿No te preocupa nada la criatura que llevas?_ Saltó del lecho y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A matar a Seiya Kou._ Serena se levantó de la cama y se situó frente a él.

—Darien, por favor, tranquilízate. ¿Qué lograrás con eso?

—Me hará sentirme infinitamente mejor. No puedo creer que te comportaras de manera tan imprudente sabiendo que estabas embarazada._ Se metió la camisa por la cabeza.

—No esperaba que surgiesen problemas, Darien. Sólo pretendía advertir a mis amigos y regresar a casa. Lo siento. —Se tocó el vientre—. Nuestro hijo lo significa todo para mí._ De pronto, se puso lívida, tanto como hacía Darien unos minutos. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras con la otra se sujetaba el estómago. —Voy a..._ Él reaccionó espontánea y rápidamente. Cogió el orinal, hizo sentarse a Serena en el borde de la cama y la sostuvo mientras ella vomitaba el escaso contenido de su estómago. Cuando no le quedó nada más, apartó el orinal y se desplomó en el lecho.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —le preguntó él preocupado.

—Es la primera vez que me ha sucedido —contestó Serena estremeciéndose—. ¿Podrías darme un poco de agua?_ Darien sirvió agua en un vaso y se lo tendió. Ella se enjugó la boca y se la secó luego con la toalla que él le acercó. Luego, su marido se sentó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que dejó de temblar.

—Creo que ahora podría comer algo —dijo Serena animándose considerablemente—. Estoy famélica._ Darien, asombrado, agitó la cabeza.

—¿Esto es a lo que voy a tener que hacer frente durante todo el embarazo?

—Tengo entendido que los mareos sólo duran unas semanas, pero probablemente te volveré loco en algunos aspectos hasta que nazca el bebé. Las futuras madres pueden ser exigentes, caprichosas y totalmente irrazonables. —Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Podrás tolerarlo, Darien?

—Sí, podré si tú puedes tolerar mi naturaleza protectora. —Le dirigió una severa mirada—. No habrá ya más aventuras. Si te gusta el campo, podemos instalarnos en mi finca de Kent. Con mi heredero en camino, y probablemente más niños en el futuro, la casa de la ciudad se nos quedará pequeña. Era estupenda como alojamiento de soltero, pero ahora que tengo una familia debo comprar una residencia más adecuada; lo bastante grande como para que en el a puedan vivir tu padre y también Molly si deciden instalarse con nosotros.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

—Muy enfadado, pero ya no siento deseos de matar a nadie. No somos los mismos que éramos ayer.

—Desde luego que lo somos. Nada ha cambiado.

—Todo ha cambiado. Ahora ya no eres una contrabandista sino una futura madre, y yo he cambiado de libertino a marido complaciente y futuro padre. Cuando mi hermana regrese del extranjero, se quedará asombrada de ver que he sentado la cabeza.

—¿No te aburrirá tu nueva vida? —bromeó Serena. Él se echó a reír, la cogió en brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

—Mi vida contigo nunca será aburrida. —Volvió a besarla—. ¿Vamos a darles a tu padre y a Molly las buenas noticias?_ Se vistieron rápidamente y dejaron el santuario de su habitación. Mientras descendían la escalera, un delicioso aroma salió a su encuentro. A Darien le gruñó el estómago. —Confío en que no lleguemos demasiado tarde para cenar.

—Llegáis a tiempo —dijo Molly desde el fondo del vestíbulo—. Helios me ha dicho que había oído movimiento. Sabía que cuando os despertarais estaríais hambrientos, por lo que me he pasado el día preparando vuestros platos favoritos.

—Me alegro de que Helios volviese a casa sano y salvo —dijo Serena con notable alivio—. ¿Y qué hay de los demás?

—Todos regresaron sin problemas. Helios dice que todos aquellos con los que ha hablado no desean tener ya nada que ver con el contrabando. Creo que sus esposas y familias han tenido alguna influencia en su decisión.

—Me alegro —respondió Darien—. He estado pensando seriamente en proporcionar a los aldeanos un empleo bien remunerado. Mis amigos y yo acabamos de comprar varios barcos que comenzarán a comerciar con América. Todo aquel que lo desee puede trabajar en nuestros barcos. _Serena le apretó la mano.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte, Darien. Estoy segura de que todos apreciarán tu oferta.

—La cena está en la mesa —anunció Molly—. El terrateniente se siente lo bastante bien como para unirse a vosotros. Está aguardando en el comedor._ Serena palmoteo.

—¡Maravilloso! ¿Nos acompañarás, Molly? Has sido como una hermana para mí y me gustaría que estuvieras presente cuando le demos a papá nuestras buenas noticias._ La mujer se sonrojó complacida.

—Os acompañaré en cuanto la comida esté en la mesa.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Serena cuando Darien y ella entraron en el comedor—. Estoy muy contenta de verte levantado. Debes de sentirse mejor.

—Tan bien como cabe esperar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me alegro de verle, Chiba. Ha aparecido justo a tiempo. Al parecer, nuestra Serena se metió en algún problema.

—¿Lo sabes? —balbuceó ella.

—Sí, hija, y no me siento satisfecho con ello.

—Señor, le aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder —afirmó Darien con firmeza. Molly entró en el comedor y se sentó en una silla vacía frente a Serena.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿cuáles son esas buenas noticias que deseáis darnos?_ Kenji Tsukino se animó inmediatamente.

—¿Buenas noticias? No nos tengas en vilo, hija.

—Tal vez deberíamos comer primero y reservar las noticias para más tarde —sugirió Darien. Tenía el estómago en los pies.

—¡Oh, no, de ningún modo! —exclamó Kenji—. Las noticias primero y luego la comida. _Darien miró a Serena y asintió. Ella carraspeó y dijo:

—Estoy esperando un niño, nacerá dentro de siete meses. El doctor Taiki me lo ha confirmado._ A su padre se le iluminó el semblante.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Felicidades! Ahora tengo algo por qué vivir —dijo. Y dirigió una astuta mirada a Darien—. Chiba ha encontrado un modo perfecto de mantenerte alejada de problemas.

—¿Sí, verdad? —exclamó él, rebosante de orgullo—. Cuan inteligente por mi parte._ Serena le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

—Eso no es todo, papá. Darien va a comprar una casa más grande en la que podáis acomodaros Molly y tú, así como nuestra creciente familia.

—No me apetece vivir en Londres, Serena, pero os visitaré de vez en cuando si el doctor Taiki lo permite. Aquí soy todavía el terrateniente, y mi gente depende de mí. Les fallé durante lo peor de mi enfermedad, pero Helios me ha dicho que los aldeanos ya no están interesados en el contrabando, y ésas son noticias gratificantes._ Cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer.

—Siento que no te reúnas con nosotros —dijo Serena con evidente decepción. Miró a Molly— Ojalá pudieras estar conmigo durante el parto, Molly. Me sentiría mejor con alguien a quien conozco asistiéndome._ Kenji dejó su cubierto.

—Molly puede ir a Londres contigo si lo desea. En realidad insisto en ello. Estoy seguro de que la viuda Luna estará encantada de ocupar su lugar como ama de llaves. Ahora necesitará dinero, puesto que Helios ha renunciado al contrabando._ Serena palmoteo.

—¡Espléndido! ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Molly? ¡Por favor! De verdad te necesito realmente._ La mujer parecía vacilante. Permaneció silenciosa durante largo rato hasta que Darien dijo:

—Por favor, diga que sí, Molly. Deseo que mi esposa sea feliz, y evidentemente tenerla con ella la complace.

—Si Serena me quiere, desde luego que iré. Sé que Luna y Helios cuidarán perfectamente de tu padre durante mi ausencia._ La cena prosiguió entre una charla feliz. Después, Kenji Tsukino se retiró a su habitación, Molly desapareció en la cocina y Darien y Serena se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, mucho mejor. Comer ha obrado maravillas en mí.

—También en mí. Estaba hambriento. —Abrió los brazos y ella se refugió en ellos—. ¿Estás cansada?

—En absoluto. He dormido todo el día. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Deseo hacerte el amor. Dime que lo deseas._ A ella le brillaron maliciosamente los ojos.

—Sólo si me prometes primero una cosa —dijo.

—Lo que sea.

—Que no cambiarás demasiado. Me gusta tener un experimentado libertino en mi cama.

Riéndose a carcajadas, Darien la condujo al lecho y le demostró que en ciertos aspectos los libertinos nunca cambian.


	23. Epílogo

Epílogo

Un año después

Lady Michiru, hermana de Darien y condesa de Tenou, mecía a su pequeño sobrino en brazos canturreándole quedamente mientras su orgulloso padre los contemplaba. El honorable Armando Chiba ronroneaba a modo de respuesta, como si fuera consciente del afecto de su tía.

—Es precioso, Darien —dijo Michiru—. No sabes lo afortunado que eres por haber encontrado a Serena. Debo admitir que desesperaba de verte casado y aún no estoy segura de que te merezcas la esposa que tienes. Nunca sabré cómo consiguió transformar a un libertino impenitente en un amante esposo y padre.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo lo consiguió —rió Darien—, pero me alegro de que lo hiciera._ Radiante, Serena entró en el cuarto del niño.

—Los planes para el bautizo ya están en marcha —dijo—. Nuestros invitados comienzan a llegar mañana. Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido llegar a tiempo, Michiru. Por lo menos un miembro de la familia de Darien estará aquí para celebrarlo con nosotros._ El pequeño Armando comenzó a protestar y Michiru se lo tendió a Serena diciendo: —Me gustaría que estuviera también nuestro padre._ Darien resopló.

—Fui desheredado por él, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué iba a venir al bautizo de su nieto?

—La gente cambia —dijo Serena con tono esperanzado. El bebé comenzó a inquietarse en torno al seno de Serena y ella se disculpó y se llevó el niño a su cuarto.

—El señor Tsukino está en el salón, Michiru. ¿Nos reunimos con él? —propuso Darien. Su hermana enlazó su brazo con el de él y ambos descendieron juntos la escalera.

—Tu nueva casa es impresionante —exclamó Michiru entusiasmada—. Estoy segura de que papá se sentiría orgulloso de tus logros._ Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Padre me dejó totalmente por imposible. Es algo tarde para que cambie de opinión. Además, tiene una familia nueva y no me necesita._ Acababan de llegar al vestíbulo cuando el sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje anunció una prematura llegada. —Me pregunto quién puede ser —dijo Darien—. Se supone que los invitados no llegan hasta mañana._ Partridge acudió a abrir la puerta. Darien se quedó sin aliento al reconocer al alto e imponente caballero que pasó junto al mayordomo con gran prestancia.

—¡Padre! —exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

—Así es —contestó el conde de Chiba mientras Michiru le daba un rápido abrazo—. Es maravilloso volver a verte, hija. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Darien—. Lo has hecho muy bien, Chiba. Apenas podía dar crédito cuando me enteré de que te habías casado. Estoy impaciente por conocer al dechado de perfección que ha conseguido ese milagro.

—Bienvenido, padre —lo saludó Darien—. Estoy muy complacido de que hayas querido acudir al bautizo de mi hijo. En cuanto a Serena, la conocerás en seguida. —Darien miró más allá, hacia su carruaje—. ¿Has traído a tu familia?

—En esta ocasión, no. He venido solo.

—Partridge se encargará de tu equipaje. Ven al salón, te presentare al padre de Serena.

—¡Ah, sí, el terrateniente Tsukino! Estoy deseoso de conocerlo. De no haber sido por su carta, no estaría ahora aquí._ Darien se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿El terrateniente Tsukino te escribió?

—Sí. Me dijo que eras un hombre excelente y ejemplar y que hacías muy feliz a su hija. Pensé venir a Londres y comprobar ese milagro por mí mismo._ Kenji Tsukino y lord Chiba fueron presentados y rápidamente fue evidente que un amistoso entendimiento surgía entre los dos hombres. Cuando Serena entró en el salón, no tenía ninguna idea de quién era aquel desconocido, hasta que Darien dijo:

—Te presento al conde de Chiba, mi padre, y de Michiru, naturalmente._ El hombre ayudó a Serena a levantarse de su profunda reverencia y la besó en las mejillas.

—Querida, de modo que tú eres la mujer que ha enderezado a mi incorregible hijo. Eres una belleza. Todavía no estoy seguro de que la merezcas, Chiba.

—Soy yo la afortunada —respondió Serena—. No podría tener mejor marido ni padre para nuestro hijo. —Se acercó a Darien y él le cogió la mano en la suya y le besó los nudillos—. Nos amamos, milord.

—Ya lo veo —contestó el conde—. Sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando el terrateniente me dijo por escrito que ibas a ponerle mi nombre a vuestro hijo.

—¿Se llama usted Armando? —preguntó Serena sorprendida. Dirigió a Darien una rápida mirada—. No lo sabía. Su hijo nunca me lo dijo. Suponía que simplemente le gustaba y a mí me parecía bien.

—Siéntate, querida —dijo el conde—. Tengo algunas noticias que comunicaros que confío que os complacerán._ Serena se sentó junto a Darien en el sofá. La expresión de su marido no reflejaba en absoluto la confusión que debía de estar sintiendo y Serena le estrechó la mano. Lord Chiba carraspeó y luego dijo: —He vuelto a nombrar a Darien mi heredero y me siento en extremo dichoso de descubrir que mis acciones estaban justificadas. El vizconde Chiba heredará mi título y todo cuanto poseo a mi muerte.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario, padre —dijo Darien—. Soy muy feliz siendo lo que soy. Mi hermanastro puede quedarse sin problemas con el título.

—No pongas dificultades, hijo. El título es legítimamente tuyo. Y ahora que todo está solucionado, me gustaría ver a mi nieto.

—Te acompañaré a su cuarto —se ofreció Michiru.

—Yo me uniré a ustedes —intervino Kenji. Los tres salieron del salón.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Serena al ver la reflexiva expresión del rostro de su marido.

—En que estoy bendecido y no lo merezco. Sabes que el título no me importa, pero estoy complacido de volver a tener a mi padre en mi vida. —Hizo una pausa con aire pensativo—. En un tiempo, me burlé de Andrew y de Nicolás por preferir el matrimonio a una vida licenciosa y de placer. Luego te conocí, una combativa fuera de la ley que se burlaba de las disposiciones del rey. Y con una nariz encantadora. —Depositó un beso en su nariz respingona—. Ahora eres mía, mi amor, para siempre jamás._ Ella volvió a sus brazos.

—No vas a lamentar esta elección —le prometió—. Me aseguraré de ello.

—Hasta ahora no lo he lamentado nunca. —Le dio un rápido beso—. ¿Nos reunimos con los demás en la habitación del niño?

—No se me ocurre otro lugar donde pudiera estar mejor. Te amo, lord Chiba.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, querida. —Se echó a reír—. ¿Quién habría pensado que el último libertino sería domesticado por amor?

—¿Quién habría pensado que una contrabandista y un disoluto tendrían algo en común? Me parece, mi amor, que estamos emparejados equitativamente. —Levantó el rostro hacia él—. ¿Qué tal un beso en condiciones antes de reunimos con los demás?

Un beso condujo a otro, y era mucho más tarde cuando, cogidos de la mano, ascendían por la escalera.

Fin


End file.
